


One Look From You

by iknewhim



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Mixed Media, Pain, Sex, Slow Burn, Social Media, mentions of a car accident that's only described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 109,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewhim/pseuds/iknewhim
Summary: Kent is stunned. He’s aware that he’s leaning over the boards like an idiot, but he feels like he just got rocked by a huge hit. This is Gabriel López.The Gabriel López. The one whose career Kent had followed in Juniors. The one who set records that not even he or Zimms could break.“López,” Kent says heavily, because he also remembers being told that Gabriel stopped playing hockey after a horrific car accident. He can’t stop his eyes from roving over Gabriel, looking for any sign of injury, which isstupidbecause any kind of accident would’ve taken place over ten years ago, and he’s wearing his coaching outfit of a tracksuit with the Scorpions logo.Or the one where Kent reunites with a familiar face, becomes the unofficial mascot of a peewee hockey team, and finds love, but maybe not in that order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herecomesdatboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesdatboi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my twin across the pond. A, I consider your friendship a privilege, and I hope you enjoy this fic. When I told you I was writing something for you, I had plans to make it more "porny" and instead you get some sweet plot, character development, social media posts, and some porn! 
> 
> A huge thank you to austrechild for beta reading this fic. Your insight is incredibly valuable and I look forward to reading your comments when you beta read a chapter. 
> 
> Another huge thank you to the Posse and the Salt Mine, filled with very supportive people who I bounced ideas off of and got plenty of help! 
> 
> I will be updating this every Thursday evening.

The thing about winning the Stanley Cup is there is no respite. No rest afterwards. 

“You want me to do _what?_ ” 

Kent is very aware that he is whining like a child, but he is twenty eight years old, and he is still suffering a faint hangover from partying so much after winning the Aces third Stanley Cup. 

Nadia is the Aces PR person, but Kent is pretty sure her job description is ‘wrangling grown ass men.’ She’s got a long-suffering expression on her face, the one that says she’s praying for strength, and he can’t really blame her. He’s sticking out his lower lip in a parody of a pout, and she nails him with a forceful look.

“Kent, we’ve been over this every time you guys win the cup. You need to do some PR appearances over the summer. I know you want to go sun yourself on a beach in a tourist trap destination somewhere, but you can do that either before or after you have done your PR stuff.” 

Kent scowls at Nadia, but he nods. It’s the same dance they do after every Cup win. Kent whines, Nadia persuades, and Kent ends up loving whatever it is he has chosen. It’s familiar and fun. “What are my choices this year?” 

Nadia taps at a tablet and holds it out to him. “There’s homeless shelters, children’s hospital visits, a mental health charity appearance, a couple of pet shelters, and a Peewee hockey team day.” 

His reluctance earlier had been an act rather than actual reluctance, and he knows Nadia knows this because of the fond smile she gives him. This is who he is. He has always been generous. Sometimes too generous. His sister is getting her med school debt paid off by him. His mom has a new house with an actual yard for her gardening and a bigger kitchen for all the food she likes to cook. Kent has no second thoughts about whipping out his wallet and offering to pay for a stressed out mom’s groceries or a young college student’s tuition. It’s who he is. 

Kent looks at the list, feeling overwhelmed. He has always wanted to help others, and he donates to a lot of charities every month. It’s ridiculous, but he feels like he’ll be letting people down if he only picks a couple from the list. “I’ll do everything.” 

“Okay,” Nadia relents, taking the tablet back and tapping on the screen. “But this will take up a lot of time, Kent. You should probably cancel any vacations you had planned.” 

Kent nods, and Nadia starts talking about health and safety and all the other boring stuff. He hadn’t actually planned on flying out anywhere. He would probably just have gone home to New York to his mom’s new house and lazed about all summer while working out and prepping for training camp. 

“I’ll send you an email with a list of everything, okay?” Maybe Nadia senses that he’s tuned out of the conversation, because suddenly they are shaking hands and she is guiding him to the door of her office.

“Thanks Nadia.” 

“You’re welcome, Kent.”

* * *

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
Upcoming ask/answer twitter session with alternate captain @RyanOlson. Any interest in further AMAs with some of the team? 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
Oh my god! Yes please @LasVegasAces @RosiePosie are you seeing this I cannot believe I’m stuck at work I want to scream!

 **Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey lowkey hoping for the Parse AMA of my dreams where he trolls the fuck out of everyone

* * *

**ACES SECURE THIRD CUP BUT HAVE YET TO SECURE A DECENT GOALTENDING DUO**  
By Steven Redmond | The Hockey Association 

The Las Vegas Aces secured their third Stanley Cup win in a decisive four game sweep over the Washington Capitals. The 2018 Stanley Cup Finals showed off the Aces’ signature flashy style, fast paced plays, and excellent puck handling. 

But where were the goaltenders? Parker King, veteran goalie, has supposedly been teaching rookie goaltender Claude Leblanc all the ins and outs of the NHL, but Claude Leblanc’s dismal performance in the first game of the Stanley Cup finals goes to prove that perhaps King is not the best at being a veteran or a good teacher. 

The first game of the Stanley Cup Finals was a struggle between the Aces and the Caps, as Leblanc allowed four goals over the first and second period. Thankfully, the Aces had plenty of scoring chances…

Read more at TheHockeyAssociation

* * *

The email Nadia sends is perfunctory and concise, with a list of dates and where Kent is supposed to be. The Peewee Hockey Team day comes first. Nadia has helpfully attached a few documents and linked Kent to the team’s website, and Kent spares a moment to set up a reminder to send Nadia a fruit basket for how helpful she is. 

Kent reads some documents filled with statistics, and goes to the Vegas Scorpions’ website. It’s pretty neat, with little player bios and a photo gallery and schedule. It turns out his visit will take place over a training camp to prepare for the upcoming season. 

Kent remembers his own Peewee hockey days. It had been some of the most fun hockey he had ever played. Although he’s used to fan reactions by now, he wonders how the boys on the team are going to react to his appearance. He may be a hockey player with an eye watering amount of money, but he is still human. He still worries about ordering his favourite drinks from Starbucks without stuttering. Twenty or so twelve year old boys obsessed with hockey should be easy enough for him to talk to, but he knows that’s not guaranteed.

* * *

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@RyanOlsen hey hang on why do you get to do the q+a answer thing?

 **Ryan Olsen** @RyanOlsen  
@KentParson90 bro it was an option with the pr department lmao we all know who the favourite is @NadiaAcesPR

 **Nadia Somerfield** @NadiaAcesPR  
@RyanOlsen @KentParson90 Confirming nothing! 

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@RyanOlsen @NadiaAcesPR what if I hold my own impromptu q+a answer session on twitter? 

**Nadia Somerfield** @NadiaAcesPR  
@KentParson90 @RyanOlsen No.

* * *

Gabriel López isn’t a patient man. His mama used to joke that he had arrived two weeks early, because he was too impatient to wait for his due date. The same lack of patience had endured him all the way through school, his Peewee hockey teams, high school, his juniors teams, and college. 

The point is, Kent Parson of the Las Vegas Aces is late to the Vegas Scorpions training camp day. As Head Coach, Gabriel faces nineteen confused faces who all want to know where Kent Parson is, when he’ll be there, and whether he’s going to skate with them. 

Gritting his teeth, Gabriel responds as patiently as he can, even though he knows that the second Kent Parson finally makes an appearance, he’s going to corner him and tell him exactly how the world does not revolve around him. He can’t hit pause on the day to accommodate Parson. 

“Cob, Gibbers, Coop, let’s try out that play we talked about.” His assistant coaches are casting him sympathetic looks as he gestures for the three boys to skate forward. 

“Coach, Kent Parson-” Gibbers starts to speak, his big mournful eyes fixed on Gabriel. 

“Gibbers, Parson will be here when he gets here. I don’t know when that will be. All I know is that he is to arrive at any point throughout practice today,” Gabriel interrupts firmly but gently. 

When Gibbers, Coop, and Cob all nod obediently, he goes back to the bench to get the whiteboard. But he makes an odd movement, and he has to bite back his instinctive gasp as a low dull pain spreads through him. He shifts his weight to take it off his right leg as he skates. He is furious with himself. Gabriel can’t show weakness around the Scorpions. He adores teaching them, loves that he can still skate on ice, but when he looks at their bright faces and wide eyes, all he can see is himself, before his dreams were cruelly snatched away from him. 

It is when he is talking the three boys through a complicated play that he hears several gasps echo around the rink, and then the muttering starts. He knows without looking up that Kent Parson has entered the rink. Gabriel takes a deep breath, but doesn’t look up, not until he is sure that the boys have a good grasp on what he is trying to teach them. Once he dismisses them to try out the play, he finally looks up. 

Parson is leaning on the boards, carrying two heavy hockey bags. He is wearing a pastel green backwards snapback, and he is clearly grinning as he watches the boys skate and run drills. 

Gabriel feels anger rush through him, but he squashes it down neatly, compacting it away until it barely bothers him. Then he skates across the ice towards Parson. The boys behind him have all come to a stop and are unashamedly staring. He turns once, to fix them all with a glare, blows his whistle and yells, “What are you all looking at? Skate, get a move on!” 

His words scatter the boys into running drills. Thank god. 

Gabriel turns back to Parson and finds him staring at him, open-mouthed in shock.

* * *

**Clare McKinley** @ClareMcKinley2  
@LasVegasAces do you have any pregame rituals? #AskOlsen

 **Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@ClareMcKinley2 Yes! I eat chicken pasta (mama’s recipe) do a few games of pregame soccer with the boys, drink my favourite coffee, and do some pranks on the boys ;) -Olsen 

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
<@LasVegasAces OLSEN I KNEW IT you were the one that put shaving cream in my helmet wtf bro I thought I was your friend :( #Rude #MindTheHair

 **Rose** @RosiePosie  
<@LasVegasAces @KentParson90 omg this is hilarious, do you happen to have any pictures, Olsen? #AskOlsen

 **Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@RosiePosie @KentParson90 Ask and ye shall receive! -Olsen  
[[Attached image of Kent Parson, looking very grumpy and sullen as he tries to fix his hair, which is covered in shaving cream]]

* * *

> **acesgurl**
> 
> I cannot believe this even has to be said, but I am legitimately horrified at the number of people on this hell site who think it is okay to send their fanfic to real hockey players! Do not do this. It is an unbelievable invasion of privacy, not to mention gross and rude.

_#in which Gabby speaks #hockey talk #I keep getting flashbacks to the Parse fic debacle omg_

**45 notes**

**acesgurl**  


> I cannot believe this even has to be said, but I am legitimately horrified at the number of people on this hell site who think it is okay to send their fanfic to real hockey players! Do not do this. It is an unbelievable invasion of privacy, not to mention gross and rude.

**carrosby**  
Gabby, thank you for this. I think there is nothing more horrifying than sending players links to fics that depict them having explicit sex with their teammate/best friend etc. 

The same goes for sending wives/friends/family links to fic. We aren’t telling y’all to stop writing fic. We just want to stop this habit of linking _real actual hockey players_ to explicit fic. 

And yeah, that parse fic debacle was so odd and scary. 

_#important #hockey shit #parse fic debacle_

**68 notes**

**carrosby**

> chicagohawwkey asked:  
>  Hey, new hockey fan here. What was the parse fic debacle? I’ve heard it mentioned around tumblr

Alright peeps, let’s talk about what was surely the summer from hell. 

In 2014, there were two writers who collaborated on an amazing Kent Parson fic. It was basically a fic in which Kent gained a whole bunch of happiness, several cats, and fell in love with the guy who ran a cat sitting service. It was a WIP, over 100K in word count, and it was just stunning. Excellent writing, pacing, characterisation. This was _the_ fic that people talked about all the time. Little references to it popped up all over tumblr, people were making edits and fan art for the fic. It was very well known. 

Because we can’t have nice things, one person tweeted a link of the fic to Kent. And then a wannabe hockey blogger also retweeted this. Eventually the link went viral. The fic writers quickly locked their fic to AO3, but it was too late. Kent had already read some of the fic. 

Kent tweeted that he was flattered about the fic and obviously hoped that would be the end of it. The amazing fic writers gained a lot of readership but missed two consecutive updates. Understandable, as they were probably having second thoughts about continuing. 

But every time Kent tweeted after that, his comments and mentions would be filled with people linking him to their fic. Self-insert reader fic, hate sex fic, team gang bangs - they were linking it all to him. Even if Kent tweeted about food or his cat, there would be about 500 comments linking him to fic. 

Kent went radio silent for three weeks. Things died down a bit but then all those fic writers turned on the two lovely fic writers who wrote the 100k cute fic. Their tumblrs were filled with hate mail, rude comments were left on their AO3 works etc. 

Luckily for those of us who wanted to see that amazing Kent fic finished, the two writers uploaded the rest of the fic then moderated the rest of the comments. But after about a month, they clearly couldn’t handle it anymore and deleted the whole thing and shut down their ask boxes on tumblr. 

Basically, this whole thing was a mess. It’s a warning to never send fic to players or anyone associated with them. Lock your fic down on AO3, moderate comments, and do not feed the trolls. 

_#parse fic debacle #this whole thing was a fucking mess omg #why are people like this #hockey shit #this is why we can’t have nice things_

**125 notes**

* * *

Kent is stunned. He’s aware that he’s leaning over the boards like an idiot, but he feels like he just got rocked by a huge hit. This is Gabriel López. _The Gabriel López_. The one whose career Kent had followed in Juniors. The one who set records that not even he or Zimms could break. 

“López,” Kent says heavily, because he also remembers being told that Gabriel stopped playing hockey after a horrific car accident. He can’t stop his eyes from roving over Gabriel, looking for any sign of injury, which is _stupid_ because any kind of accident would’ve taken place over ten years ago, and he’s wearing his coaching outfit of a tracksuit with the Scorpions logo. 

“Parson, welcome to the Vegas Scorpions’ Training Camp,” Gabriel speaks through gritted teeth. “Do you have any gear with you? Skates?” 

Kent wants to say something, but there’s a flash of something crossing Gabriel’s face that makes him bite his tongue. Instead, he nods and is pointed in the direction of the locker room. Kent’s mind is swimming with confusion. Gabriel López is here, coaching a Peewee team. It doesn’t seem possible. Kent only fumbles with his gear a handful of times, and he quickly laces up his skates, eager to get on the ice and see Gabriel again. 

He leaves the locker room and skates out onto the ice, watching as Gabriel talks to the kids clustered around him. 

“Mr. Parson has agreed to spend some time with us here at our training camp. However, we all remember the rules, correct?” 

“No hitting, Coach!” A boy with the reddest hair Kent has ever seen declares gleefully. 

“Yes, Fish. As usual, no hitting, no fighting, no disrespect,” Gabriel smiles briefly at the boy before turning to look at Kent. “Mr. Parson, the ice is yours.” 

Kent was not expecting this, but he skates forward anyway, finding himself surrounded by a lot of upturned expectant faces. 

“Uh. Hi,” Kent starts and there’s a little giggle breaking free from the crowd. That somehow makes him feel better. “I’m really excited to be here, guys. I’ll be helping out your coaches and running drills with you.” 

There’s absolute silence. Kent does not shift his weight, doesn’t flinch or panic. Instead, he waits out the silence, fighting the urge to worry that he may have accidentally said the wrong thing. 

“Can you teach us that move that Smithy, you and Tommy did during Game 3 of the Finals? When Smithy scored that goal in the first period?” A tiny boy with big brown eyes and a wide smile asks him, breaking the silence. 

“Oh, yes please!”

“Can we learn that, Coach?”

“This is gonna be awesome!”

The ensuing onslaught of enthusiastic voices makes Kent laugh and raise his hands, a grin on his face as he thinks about his answer. 

“As long as your coaches are okay with it.” 

As one, the cluster of boys turn hopeful smiles to the coaching staff, who share bemused glances before nodding. 

Kent _does_ flinch at the excited screams the boys let out.

* * *

Gabriel feels as though his whole world has been knocked off-kilter. He had known that Parson was going to be here, of course, as a PR marketing strategy. But it’s entirely different to actually see him on the ice, talking to the boys and demonstration moves. 

Parson as a coach feels _wrong_. Yet somehow, he’s handing out advice and teaching the boys as though he’s been doing it for years. It is an odd and uncomfortable sight. 

Gabriel finds himself watching Parson as he skates over, expecting to see fatigue, grumpiness, or annoyance all over his face. Instead, he finds a wide gorgeous smile that makes something twist in his stomach, and he has to look away quickly. 

“They have so much energy, don’t they?” Parson sounds deeply amused as he stands beside Gabriel, watching the boys run the drill Kent just showed them. 

Gabriel turns his gaze back to the boys, who are running the drill a little unsteadily, sneaking satisfied and pleased looks at Kent every time they finish. 

Kent gives Gabriel another wide unabashed grin, and then skates back over, clapping his hands and gesturing the boys over so he can talk them through another drill. 

Gabriel feels the twist in his stomach warm, feeling hot and out of place all of a sudden. 

Fuck.

* * *

Afterwards, when Kent has given every boy an Aces t-shirt and snapback, and waved them off to confused but excited parents, he finds himself at a loss. Because now Gabriel is studying him with wary eyes. 

“Uh. Do you wanna get dinner?” Kent blurts out the question and almost immediately flinches back, because goddammit, if Gabriel says no then how’s he going to save face? He just wants to sit and talk to Gabriel, but if Gabriel says no he’s going to look like an idiot. 

His panicked thoughts are cut off by Gabriel’s nod. 

“Yes. How about the place around the corner?” 

Kent does not know the place around the corner, but he nods anyway. Gabriel’s brief smile makes his smile back automatically, because Gabriel has also clearly realised that Kent doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“Come on, I’ll drive.” Gabriel walks past the rink, the lights dimmed now, heading for the doors. And Kent- well, he’s helpless to do anything but follow. 

He throws his gear bags back into his Jeep before climbing into Gabriel’s car. 

“Look, Gabriel-” 

“Kent, let’s just wait until we have burgers in front of us. Please.” 

Kent falls silent, then nods. His heart is still thudding almost uncomfortably, because a very attractive man is driving him to get dinner, but it is not a date. 

“Okay but I gotta ask. What the hell kind of nickname is Fish?” 

Gabriel glances at him and breaks into genuine laughter, and the sound is perfect and makes his entire face light up. 

Kent can’t do anything else but join in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think of the team?” Gabriel asks him. 
> 
> “They are great! Honestly that was the most fun I’ve had since winning the cup,” Kent grins at Gabriel again. “And the nicknames are just-”
> 
> “I know!” Gabriel cuts him off with a laugh, finally losing some of the tension that he has clearly been carrying. “They all came up with nicknames for each other when we held an open day event a few months ago.” 
> 
> Kent is no stranger to silly nicknames. But still. “Superman? Cobb? Oak?” He raises an eyebrow at Gabriel, feeling thrilled when he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 93 subscriptions, 85 kudos, and 21 bookmarks is amazing! Thank you so much. 
> 
> Again, huge thank you to my beta austrechild for looking this over.

Molly’s is apparently the best burger place within miles of Las Vegas. Kent is dubious about that claim, but Gabriel insists that the burgers are perfect, and there is plenty of options to chose from. They are seated quickly by a waitress who obviously recognises Kent but she passes out menus and takes their drink orders smoothly. 

“Lemonade, please,” Gabriel requests, and Kent echoes his order with a smile. 

They share a look, but Gabriel shakes his head. “We can talk when we have food, Kent.” 

Kent nods, and rather than getting straight into the heavy stuff, he asks Gabriel how he found Molly’s.

“I found it two weeks after I started coaching for the Scorpions. I immediately loved it because although it’s popular, it’s still a very ‘Mom and Pop’ type of place, and the food is so good,” Gabriel enthuses, his smile wide as he leans forward a little. 

Kent looks around the burger joint, and knows that Gabriel is right. Despite the filled tables, there’s a lovely shabby chic feel to the place. Kent loves it already, and he can see why Gabriel loves it too. 

Their waitress returns to take their orders. Kent orders garlic cheese fries and a burger called “The Twister”. The description makes his stomach rumbles eagerly but Kent doesn’t miss the look Gabriel is giving him across the table. 

“It’s the off season!” He protests as he hands the laminated menu back to the visibly amused waitress. 

“I’ll have the chili fries and the Spicy Stacker. Extra hot for both, please,” Gabriel says, giving his menu back, then he turns his gaze back to Kent. 

Kent opens his mouth to say something, but he finds that he can’t. What can he even say? ' _Sorry about the end of your career?_ ' That seems crass and stupid. He tries to find something else to say, a conversation started, and can only settle on one thing. 

“The Vegas Scorpions.”

Gabriel’s gaze snaps to him again. He really is extraordinarily attractive. Thick black hair, warm brown eyes, prominent cheekbones and jawline. There’s a hint of stubble, a few pale scars around his hairline and down his neck. But he’s gorgeous. Kent remembers following Gabriel’s career with unusual fervour when he was in Juniors, and it wasn’t until later, when he was a little older, that he realised it was because he found Gabriel attractive. 

“What do you think of the team?” Gabriel asks him. 

“They are great! Honestly that was the most fun I’ve had since winning the cup,” Kent grins at Gabriel again. “And the nicknames are just-”

“I know!” Gabriel cuts him off with a laugh, finally losing some of the tension that he had clearly been carrying. “They all came up with nicknames for each other when we held an open day event a few months ago.” 

Kent is no stranger to silly nicknames. But still. “Superman? Cobb? Oak?” He raises an eyebrow at Gabriel, feeling thrilled when he laughs. 

“Superman is our goalie. He made this amazing glove save at the open day and it stuck. And don’t even ask me about the other names. They stuck.” 

Kent is about to say something when their waitress approaches, plates in hand. 

“Here you are, boys. Enjoy!” The waitress smiles at them before heading off to another table, and Kent practically drools over his plate. A snort of amusement makes him look up. 

Gabriel looks happy, which makes Kent pleased, even though he’s turning faintly red after being caught acting like an idiot over his food. 

“Do I need to give you and those fries a few moments alone?” Gabriel smirks at him and Kent blushes harder. 

“I think I may be in love with them,” Kent answers honestly as he eats some of the delicious garlicky cheese fries. “I could eat these everyday, oh my god.” 

“Please don’t, I don’t want your team nutritionists to kill me for introducing you to Molly’s.” Gabriel takes a sip of his lemonade, but god, he looks so happy and Kent can barely take his eyes off of him. 

The burger is exquisite too, and they settle into the easy rhythm of talking. Gabriel reveals that his older sister is a lawyer now, focusing on women’s issues. And his older brother is a forensic anthropologist. In return Kent talks about Emily, his older sister. She’s a doctor. He shares funny moments from their childhood, and Gabriel shares that he misses his mama’s cooking. Kent nods, understanding at once. 

“My mom, she actually couldn’t cook all that well when we were kids,” Kent reveals, an amused smile on his face as he polishes off the last of his lemonade. “But when I got into hockey properly, she taught herself to cook better. She told me that I needed loads of protein to grow and become a good hockey player. So she learnt a whole bunch of recipes just for me.” Kent loves talking about his family, and Gabriel’s responding smile makes him grin.

“She sounds lovely, Kent.” 

The sound of his name leaving Gabriel’s mouth makes him smile, and he nods. When Gabriel speaks, he sits up a little, eager to hear him talk. 

“My mama, she taught us all how to cook from a young age. She would make us all sit at the table in the kitchen and she’d show us how to cook our favourite dishes. Diego hated it because he hated sitting still. Isabella hated it because she wanted to read. I quite liked it though. Mama would sit at the table and teach me to cook sometimes. I only started two fires!” Gabriel laughs, and Kent is helpless to do anything but laugh with him. 

Soon their plates are empty and Gabriel somehow manages to beat Kent to pay the bill. Kent scowls at him until Gabriel reminds him that he was the one who invited Kent to dinner. 

“I’ll drive you back to the civic center parking lot.” Gabriel smiles at him as they exit Molly’s, and Kent eagerly agrees, hoping to extend his time spent in Gabriel’s company. 

The car ride is uneventful. They both keep the chatter to a minimum, content to listen to the low crackling radio. When Gabriel pulls into the parking lot, Kent finds himself almost reluctant to leave. 

“I. Uh. I had fun,” Kent says, his voice soft. And then Gabriel is looking at him, but nodding in agreement. 

“Me too, Kent.” 

Kent almost sags in relief because hearing those words makes it easier for him to say the next thing he wants to ask. 

“Do you think I could come back to another practice sometime this summer? And _I_ can get lunch or dinner next time.” Kent realises that he’s nervous as he sneaks a glance at Gabriel to see him looking at him, shock and surprise written all over his face. 

“Yes,” Gabriel responds faintly after what feels like hours. “I think that would be nice.” 

Kent feels like punching the air but settles for exchanging phone numbers with Gabriel. Then Gabriel kills the engine, the silence falling thick and fast in the car. Kent looks at him carefully, wondering what is about to happen, but the look on Gabriel’s face, calm and even, makes him stay silent. 

The Gabriel speaks, and his words take Kent’s breath away. 

“I remember you.” 

Kent doesn’t move, doesn’t feel like he even breathes as he watches Gabriel, who has lowered his gaze to his hands in his lap. 

“You were fifteen. I think you were at a tournament that I was also at. You had this absolutely disgusting jock in your glove and you were skating around the rink. One of your teammates was chasing you. You ended up being tackled by him but you couldn’t stop laughing.” 

Kent blushes, because of course Gabriel had seen that. Of course he had. 

“I think I washed my hands with bleach after that,” Kent tells him, startling a short bark of laughter from Gabriel. 

“Two weeks after that tournament, my car hit a patch of black ice and flipped.” 

Kent has no idea how to respond to that. He had read the news articles when the accident happened, of course, but hearing Gabriel speak about it was entirely different. Rather than opening his mouth, he reaches across and puts his hand on Gabriel’s arm, offering him silent support. 

“I had a fractured skull, a crushed sternum, a fractured pelvis, and my left knee was destroyed. The car basically crushed me. Firefighters had to cut me out, and I was left with some pretty bad scars.”

Jesus. Kent might be sick. When Gabriel shifts in his seat, Kent realises that he has tightened his hold on Gabriel’s arm. He mutters an apology but Gabriel smiles at him, even though his eyes look too bright with dampness. 

“I was in a medical coma for four weeks. When I woke up, my whole family was there. And I couldn’t stop apologising. My mama, she was crying and asking me what I was sorry for.” Gabriel takes a deep breath, his mouth twisting, clearly caught up in memories. 

“Gabriel.” Kent feels shocked, and he doesn’t know how to comfort his friend. Is Gabriel even his friend? They had a lovely dinner together after seeing each other for the first time in years, but this is obviously painful, and Kent wants to tell him to stop, to stop hurting himself with the memories. 

“I told my mama I was sorry that I wouldn’t be able to play in the NHL.” 

Kent has a feeling that was coming, but has no idea how to brace himself for it. God, he wants to pull Gabriel into a hug, but that would be weird and the last thing he wants to do is make Gabriel uncomfortable. 

“You see, my parents, they weren’t rich. But they worked so hard for me to be able to play hockey. And I had scouts after me. And the accident, it crushed every hope and dream I had of ever being able to repay my parents. I wanted to buy my parents a bigger home, pay off my siblings’ student loans.” Gabriel offers Kent a small smile, and Kent understands. 

The first thing Kent had done when he had actual money was buy his mom a bigger house with an actual yard for her gardening. And then for Christmas, he had sat Emily down and told her that he wanted to pay off her medical student loans. Emily had tried to protest, of course, but Kent had wanted to do that for her. There had been a lot of tearfully happy hugs that day. 

“My mama, she looked at my father, then at my siblings, and she told me to stop being silly. She explained that even if I had gotten them a mansion, they still wouldn’t have moved from the home they had lived in since they’d gotten married. My siblings both insisted that they could deal with their own student loans, but I still felt ashamed that I couldn’t help them in some way.” Gabriel takes a deep breath and offers Kent a shaky smile. 

“But my family, they all rallied around me after the accident. They would drive me back and forth to my physical therapist, they would make sure I was taking all my medication. And they supported me when I told them that I wanted to go to college and coach a Peewee team. I may have lost a lot of things that day, but I gained perspective on what was really important.” 

Kent nods, even though he doesn’t truly understand. If hockey was taken from him, he has no idea how he’d actually react. Hockey is so important to him. He had built an entire identity on it. Rather than saying anything, he smiles at Gabriel. 

“And it looks like you have fun teaching those boys,” Kent tells him, and he feels pleased when he gets a grin back. 

“I really do. When I got the head coach job… It felt like all my hard work was paying off. And the boys are fun to be around. If I’m having a bad day, I _need_ to leave it off the ice when I’m coaching.” 

Kent is pleased that he managed to come up with that kind of subject change. It’s obvious how much Gabriel loves talking about the Vegas Scorpions, and Kent knows that the team is lucky to have someone as dedicated as Gabriel coaching them. 

“Do the bad days happen often?”

“Yeah. Just. Pain. Especially in my knee. And I get a lot of migraines too, flashbacks and nightmares. I have a therapist I speak to about it all, and painkillers I can take. I can manage it.” 

Kent nods, and Gabriel falls silent. They sit together like that for a few moments. 

“Thank you, Kent. Really. Not just for the dinner.” 

“You’re welcome. I want to have dinner with you again soon. And see the boys at another practice. I’ll text you,” Kent promises, and Gabriel smiles that same gorgeous smile he had given Kent during dinner, and Kent wants to make sure Gabriel never loses that smile. 

They murmur their goodbyes to each other, and Kent decides to throw caution to the wind and impulsively leans over to give Gabriel a quick hug. He smiles when he feels Gabriel return the hug. “I mean it, I’ll text you,” Kent promises as he climbs out of the car. 

Gabriel waves at him as Kent steps back to his car. Kent turns to watch him leave the parking lot, and he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. He is definitely going to text Gabriel. Talking to him had been amazing, and Kent feels familiar interest spreading through him as he thinks about what he is going to send to Gabriel. Kent climbs into his car and can’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

* * *

**Lauren Lolly** @LoLolly  
@KentParson90 was at my little brother’s training camp! Oliver hasn’t shut up about it, it’s amazing! #GoVegasScorpions 

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@LoLolly I’m pleased he had fun, I definitely did! Tell Ham he’s really fast and his puck handling was great! #GoVegasScorpions

* * *

Gabriel feels a little shocked when he pulls up at his house, pulling the car into the driveway and killing the engine. He takes his phone out, tapping on Kent’s contact as he climbs out of the car and heads up to his house. 

It’s still there. 

He hasn’t imagined it. 

Gabriel has no idea if Kent is actually going to text him or not. He knows that Kent had promised, but Gabriel has unloaded a whole bunch of his complicated shit on him in the car. He wouldn’t blame Kent if he didn’t text him. 

Trying not to stress about it, he puts his phone away and unlocks the door. stepping inside. He doesn’t need to worry about food, but he does want to work out a little before showering and taking his medication. He also has to play along with his siblings’ daily ‘Check Up On Gabriel’ hour. 

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate his siblings, because he does. Despite being very busy, Isabella makes it a point to send Gabriel a message every single day. Diego was awful at responding to messages before the accident. He would take forever to respond to texts. After the accident, he responds promptly, reads emails and texts immediately. And like Isabella, he sends a Gabriel a message every day. 

Due to various time differences, Isabella had been the one to suggest a group chat. And every night at around six, the López sibling group chat comes alive. Gabriel is expected to send a couple of messages at least, even if he is tired. 

Gabriel changes, drinks an entire glass of water, and then heads to the stationary bike tucked away in the spare room. Running on a treadmill hurt too much; the bike is better for him. But his physiotherapist has told him that swimming causes less stress on his body, and would be better for him long term. There are a few public pools dotted around the area, but Gabriel refuses to go to a single one. The idea of strangers looking at his body in the pool and in the changing rooms afterwards makes him feel ill. 

His workout is thankfully short tonight, and he steps into the shower gratefully. He doesn’t pick up his phone, refuses to hope that Kent has sent him a text while he is working out. He focuses on showering. Washes his hair, soaps up his body, rinses under the hot spray. Gabriel dries himself off and pulls on boxers and a pair of basketball shorts, before finally grabbing his phone. 

His heart sinks when he realises Kent hasn’t messaged him. But his siblings have, and he taps on the group chat to see what they are talking about tonight. 

**Diego** : I saw on twitter that Kent Parson was at the scorpions training camp

 **Isabella** : You have twitter? Give me your handle bro

 **Diego** : Not happening, Isabella. 

**Gabriel** : Yeah, Kent made a PR appearance at the training camp. The boys loved him

 **Isabella** : Omg is this the same Kent Parson who had a crush on you when you were in juniors 

**Gabriel** : WHAT 

**Gabriel** : ISABELLA WTF

 **Diego** : ooh, I just googled him and its definitely the same Kent lmao 

**Isabella** : Gabe, you didn’t realise? He wouldn’t stop talking about you in interviews and I’m pretty sure he mentioned that he had tapes of your games 

**Gabriel** : omg

The chat devolves into fun chirping and Gabriel presses his hand to his face, feeling hot with embarrassment. The thing is, he’d have to be blind not to notice how attractive Kent is. Seeing him today caused a rush of memories about Juniors and the NHL and it had caused him to panic for a moment. But Kent had been nothing but polite, which was reassuring.

Gabriel continues talking with his siblings as he took his medication, snacked on some fruit, and relaxed on the sofa. But when he sees a notification for Kent’s text, he immediately presses it, moving away from the chat with his siblings. 

He allows the silly smile to spread across his face. Kent had actually messaged him. He feels warm and pleased, and he knows he’s acting like a teenager but he can’t help it. Isabella’s words from earlier are still stuck in his mind as he reads the message Kent had sent him. 

**Kent** : hey Gabriel I really liked spending time with u at the camp and dinner, is it cool if I still come to camp and stuff? 

Gabriel thinks back to how the boys reacted today, and he knows that they’d love having Kent around. 

And Gabriel definitely isn’t going to say no to that either. 

**Gabriel** : Hey Kent. I had fun too. If you want to come back to camp there’s a list of dates on our website, but eventually the camps will end and it’ll just be normal practises. I can send you dates and times for those if you still want to show up for them. Thanks! 

Gabriel finds himself smiling at his phone like a damn fool as he waits for Kent’s reply. But he doesn’t care. He feels so happy that he could float off the sofa. The pain in his knee seems entirely inconsequential compared to how he feels. 

He knows it’s ridiculous for him to feel this way. Kent Parson is a NHL player, the captain of the Aces, the notorious party boy. Yet Gabriel remembers the way Kent had smiled at him over his dinner and knows it’s already too late. 

He’s a damn fool, but he can’t wait to see Kent’s soft warm smile and his blonde cowlicks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kent,” Claude says, turning to him expectantly. “I saw those pictures of you at the Vegas Scorpions training camp.” His accent is thicker, the way it always gets when he’s excited about something, and Kent grins, leans forward to talk to the rookie. 
> 
> “I know, right? Those boys were really fast, they really love playing. And their coach is good too, the boys all listened to him. The coach, Gabriel, he used to play in juniors. It’s really nice to see him coaching. He was a good player in juniors. Did you know he was scouted by Pittsburgh? Man, if he had been drafted we would’ve been thoroughly screwed.” Kent glances down at his plate, and then back up at the table. 
> 
> Everyone is looking at him. King’s fork is actually hovering in mid-air. Ant is making an odd wheezing noise as he chews down a too large mouthful of pancake. Tommy, Claude, Matty, and Eli have all put down their cutlery to stare at him in open amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read ALL your comments and I just want to say how thankful I am for all your support! 
> 
> In case anyone is curious, this fic is complete, I'm just uploading chapters weekly <3 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, austrechild :D

r/hockey Imgur

**Kent Parson made an appearance at the Vegas Scorpions Peewee team and helped coach them for the day**

[[Imgur album of Kent Parson at the Vegas Scorpions Peewee team training camp]]

67 comments    2778

krislebangbang [PIT - NHL] 5h  
Oh man, this is so cool to see. I love seeing NHL players getting involved and helping out the next generation, and those boys look really happy. Plus, Kent looks like he’s having a ton of fun, especially in picture 2 with the goalie and the coach! He seems like the kind of player who you wouldn’t really imagine as being ‘coach-like’ if that makes sense lmao **318**

> leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 4h  
>  Yeah, Kent didn’t really jump out to me as coach-like or responsible either, but there was a bit in the Aces documentary they released at the start of the previous season that really stood out to me. All the rookies and younger players mentioned how Kent was extremely responsible and they all looked up to him for his work ethic etc. Plus I think they also mentioned that he always stayed behind after practice to work with them 1 on 1 if they wanted. He’s super good with the rookies, so it doesn’t surprise me that he’d be good with a Peewee team! **206**

> tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 4h God, I cannot imagine how my peewee team would’ve reacted if we had an NHL player show up for our training camp lmao. we definitely wouldn’t have been as focused as these boys, that’s for sure. I’m really happy to see these, though. And you’re right, he does look like he’s having fun in picture 2 **190**

acesqueen [LVA - NHL] 5h hang on a minute, that head coach looks super familiar, i think he might be a former junior player who set a couple of records EDIT: HE IS! that’s Gabriel López who played in juniors but didn’t get into the NHL because of an accident. I’m pleased to see him coaching, especially after the accident. **298**

> zdenocharasnose [BOS - NHL] 5h  
>  ooh, good eye! i remember reading about that accident when it happened. Real shame too, because i think there was an article just a couple of days before the accident talking about how he had the attention of some NHL scouts, and i wanna say Boston, Dallas, and Pittsburgh had their eyes on him? I’m really happy he seems to have recovered and is now coaching. Wishing him all the best. **211**

> segsysegway [DAL - NHL] 5h  
>  oh shit i remember this dude. There was some chatter going round that Dallas had some scouts after him. And yeah, I’m glad he seems to have recovered well enough and is coaching a peewee team. I still remember my peewee coach and i have no doubt these boys will remember theirs. **167**

3074637284 [PHI - NHL] 57 min  
lmao shame about those ugly as fuck scars tho, but really, at least they aren’t worse **-87**

> krislebangbang [PIT - NHL] 43 min  
>  Oh go fuck yourself, you fucking troll. Cannot believe you would even say that. The dude looks happy, he’s coaching a Peewee team, he had a successful juniors career, and he’s met Kent Parson which is probably a whole lot more than you’ve ever done with your pathetic life. fucking hell. **235**

* * *

Kent is grinning when he goes to meet some of his teammates at a local lunch spot the next day. Most of them have already left by now, heading off to their home countries or to somewhere hot and sunny, but a couple have stuck around a little longer this year. 

Kent loves being around his team, and he’s pretty sure they love being around him, even though he does blast pop music in the locker room after wins. King and Landers have both threatened to cut off his music privileges if he doesn’t stop mocking their “old men taste” in music, but whatever. Halsey is a totally excellent choice to listen to after crushing the Oilers. 

Inevitably, his mind drifts to Gabriel. They’d texted until well into the night, and then this morning, they’d exchanged good mornings before starting their days. Kent knows he’s acting like a fool over this, but the thought of Gabriel’s smile, his eyes, his hands drift into his mind again, and he blushes as he makes his way through the diner to the massive booth in the corner where a good number of his teammates have managed to cram themselves.

“Oh my god, Parser is blushing! Quick, Ant, take a picture!” King calls out, smacking the palm of his hand against Ant’s broad shoulder. 

Ant slouches in his seat, all 6 foot 7 of him somehow managing to squeeze into the booth with the rest of the team. “Parse blushes all the time. Is hot.” 

“Shut up, both of you,” Kent tells them as he sits down. “And I’m not blushing.” 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” King sings under his breath, and then he ducks the napkin missile Kent throws at him, a grin on his face. 

Kent is surprised to see Matias, Elias, Claude and Thomas sitting at the booth too. Matty looks at him and seems to realise what he’s about to ask. 

“Eli wants to ask the girl at the bakery out before he heads back home. I’m here for… moral support?” Matty grins at Eli, who then blushes harder than Kent. It’s very cute. Everyone on the Aces knows about the girl at the bakery, who apparently makes the nicest fruit tarts and has the best smile. 

Tommy shifts in his seat as he leans forward. His accent is still thick despite years of learning English, and Kent knows that Tommy’s a little self-conscious about it. 

“I’m flying home in a few days. I’m moving into a new apartment and had to pack and stuff. Clo agreed to stay and help me.” 

“Nope, my rookie goaltender agreed to stay and help me redecorate my apartment.” King wraps an arm around around Clo and tugs him close to scrub his hand over the younger man’s immaculate hair. Claude laughs and squirms away, lifting his hands to fix his hair immediately. 

Kent feels happy as he sits and watches his teammates. He knows he has a good group of guys here. They are all supportive and fun to be around. But Kent also knows that there are things going on in his life that he would never be able to tell them. Such as getting a really hot guy’s number, and getting dinner with him. His team are respectful and polite, sure. Smithy made sure of that when he was captain. 

But this is the NHL. And the idea of ever coming out, of ever looking his teammates in the eye while he tells them he’s gay makes something sour in his stomach. He can’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to handle the media attention that would come with coming out. 

“Yo Cap, why do you look so sad?” King calls as the overwhelmed looking waiter starts putting plates down. 

Kent pastes a smile on his face. “Oh, nothing, I was just stuck staring at your face, and really, it’s a bit tragic-” 

“Oh my god, Parser, shut up.” But King is laughing, rolling his eyes as he digs into his mountain of waffles. When Ant casts him a judgemental look, King defends himself and Kent remembers how he himself had defended his cheesy garlic fries yesterday evening. “It’s the off-season, Ant. Shut up and eat your pancakes.” 

Ant rolls his eyes right back, and Kent laughs as he digs into his own plate of bacon and pancakes. Team lunches or dinners are always rambunctious, always filled with laughter and good natured jokes. Of course, they make sure to tip their waitstaff well. That was another thing Smithy taught the team to do. 

“They have to put up with about twenty of you taking over a corner of their nice establishment, put up with your laughter and your jokes, put up with the fact that all of you could eat a whole cow together. So make sure you tip them well.” Smithy had said in the locker room once. 

That reminds Kent. “Hey, has Smithy gone back home yet? Is he still hosting that party?” 

Smithy had happily turned over the C to Kent after Kent’s rookie year. Kent had promptly had a small meltdown, thinking that meant that Smithy was retiring. But Smithy, or Duckie as he was known to the rookies, had reassured Kent that he definitely wasn’t, and he’d remained an integral part of the team ever since. Including hosting team parties at his house, since Kent’s apartment was too small to contain twenty plus guys as well as their wives, kids, and girlfriends. 

“He’s still here, but he’s staying close to Laura at the moment. He said he can host the party if the twins don’t make an appearance by then,” Tommy says, stumbling over his words and pronunciation a little. 

Kent winces in sympathy. Smithy’s wife, Laura, is pregnant with twins, and Kent knows that if the twins make an appearance before the party, then they will need to find another place to have fun and celebrate their cup win. 

“Great, I’ll check in on them later, maybe see if they need anything at the grocery store or something,” Kent says as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Kent,” Claude says, turning to him expectantly. “I saw those pictures of you at the Vegas Scorpions training camp.” His accent is thicker, the way it always gets when he’s excited about something, and Kent grins, leans forward to talk to the rookie. 

“I know, right? Those boys were really fast, they really love playing. And their coach is good too, the boys all listened to him. The coach, Gabriel, he used to play in juniors. It’s really nice to see him coaching. He was a good player in juniors. Did you know he was scouted by Pittsburgh? Man, if he had been drafted we would’ve been thoroughly screwed.” Kent glances down at his plate, and then back up at the table. 

Everyone is looking at him. King’s fork is actually hovering in mid-air. Ant is making an odd wheezing noise as he chews down a too large mouthful of pancake. Tommy, Claude, Matty, and Eli have all put down their cutlery to stare at him in open amusement. 

“What?” Kent asks, a tad too defensively, before he realises he basically just waxed poetic about a man in front of some of his teammates. He shifts as his heart races, tries to work out what to say, but King saves him. Of course he does. 

“Are you trying to replace Coach with this dude, Kent? You might hurt his feelings.” He laughs as he resumes eating. 

And then Eli jumps in. “Yes, you’re his star player. He’ll be heartbroken.” 

Kent is relieved that he doesn’t need to make up an excuse about the real reason why he won’t stop talking about Gabriel. He rolls his eyes at Eli. 

“Everyone knows that Coach loves Marty and Mickey.” He points out reasonably. 

King snorts. “Well yeah, that’s because Mickey knows the birthdays of every single coach, athletic staff and front office staff, as well as all their kids names. And Marty is Coach’s favourite because he doesn’t bitch about doing media after games.” 

King has a point, and it sends the whole table into loud laughter. The rest of the meal shifts quickly with more easy chatter, and Kent can’t help but be relieved that they’re no longer focusing on him and what he was saying about Gabriel. His phone buzzes and he glances down at it to find a text from Gabriel. A smile spreads across his face quickly, but he ducks his head to hide it as he taps out a reply quickly. 

**Gabriel** : I’m putting together an email for you with all the practice dates. Still want them? Or did the boys scare you off yesterday? 

**Kent** : Noooo i loved yesterday. Can’t wait to spend some more time with you 

**Kent** : and the boys 

Gabriel sends back a smiling emoji and Kent almost melts back into his seat. Then he glances up quickly, reassuring himself that no one else had seen it. He continues smiling as he rejoins the conversation, but Gabriel is never far from his mind as the boys chat around him. 

“Hey, Kent, what’s next on the PR agenda for you?” Matty asks as he finishes up his coffee. 

“Well, there’s a few pet shelters and homeless shelters. And a children’s hospital visit and a mental health charity appearance,” Kent replies. 

“Better hope Parser doesn't adopt another cat from the pet shelters like he did last time,” Ant says with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

“Who are we kidding, he’ll probably adopt the whole lot of them,” King tells Ant, and the table breaks into uproarious laughter as Kent blushes.

* * *

**Sam** @SammyHammy  
lmao some of the Aces came into the diner and they gave me a giant ass tip #Sam’sDinerAdventures 

**Ruby** @RubyRedGloss  
@SammyHammy omg Sam, were they nice? I’m 90% sure i once saw an aces player in the coffee shop once, they left a huge tip too! #SoVeryPolite

**Sam** @SammyHammy  
@RubyRedGloss they were all very nice! and super cute too ;) they were all ragging on each other for their off season diet habits!

* * *

**hockeywayfarer**

> anonymous asked:  
>  can you tell us about the time you met Kent Parson? You’ve alluded to it a couple of times in your posts and I’m curious. No need to answer if you don’t want to!

Alright. I’ve had this ask in my inbox for a week now. I’ve gone back and forth on posting it, because this is from a time in my life where I was extremely emotionally fragile. But I’ve decided to share this with you guys because it’s a happy memory from a bleak point in my life.

As some of you know, I now have an excellent job at a fantastic company. I’m financially stable for the first time in my life. It’s great. But five years ago, things were very different. I was finishing up grad school, and I was broke. Completely and utterly broke. My husband divorced me six months before this happened. He was supposed to be paying child support, but nope, I didn’t see a single penny for two years. 

My kid was my priority. I put his needs before mine. I made sure he was fed and clothed and warm and safe and loved. One day we had no food in the house so thanks to generous family/friends, I scraped together enough money to head to the grocery store. 

But my total ended up being more than what I actually had. I was fully prepared to return some stuff to the shelves, but then the dude behind me said he’d pay for me. I turned around and it was Kent Parson. 

He paid for everything I had. I even offered to give him the money I had on me, and he just shook his head and smiled at me. He told me to wait outside. 

Now, my followers know that my kid’s nickname is Tiny Tyrant. And it’s this for a damn good reason. The Tiny Tyrant did not like waiting around outside, but I made sure we waited. Why? Because I wanted to pay back Parson. My mom raised me to always pay it back, or pay it forward. 

We waited outside for more than five minutes. Kent walked out carrying two huge bags filled with stuff like rice, potatoes, some meat, fruit, veg, yogurt, canned soup. He walked me to my car, even though I was sobbing like a baby. Kent put the bags in the car, watched me buckle the Tiny Tyrant back into the car seat, and gave me a hug. 

I’ve kept this interaction very private for several reasons. But whenever someone says that Kent is selfish, I will vehemently defend him. He was twenty years old when he did this. In my opinion, Kent is one of the nicest, most generous players in the NHL at the moment. 

_#WayTalks #anonymous #Kent Parson #honestly, i will fight everyone and anyone who says Kent isn’t a good person #he literally kept us eating until i got a better job #thanks kent_

**578 notes**

* * *

Kent is making dinner when Gabriel calls him. He fumbles with a spoon and has to rescue it out of his homemade soup as he answers the call. 

“Gabriel, hey, ah fuck shit!” 

Gabriel sounds deeply amused. “Is this a bad time?” 

“No, no, just an accident with soup and a spoon.” There’s a moment of silence. Gabriel is definitely judging him. To be fair, so is Kit, who is watching him from her spot on the backrest of the sofa. 

“I managed to pull together all the dates we talked about. Practises, games, tournaments. If you are actually serious about attending-” 

“Gabriel, of course I’m serious. I loved the training camp. I have some other PR stuff I need to do, but I definitely want to attend a practice or a game. Maybe more than one, okay?” 

Gabriel laughs, sounding pleased, and Kent smiles like an idiot into the soup. 

“I just sent you the email. I’m really glad about this, Kent,” Gabriel’s voice softens, but there’s an undercurrent there that Kent can’t quite place until he remembers. Gabriel had opened up about something very personal to him. It had probably been one of the few times Gabriel had actually spoken about it. 

“Anytime, Gabriel. I mean it,” Kent can’t believe this is his life right now. He’s met Gabriel again, ten years after harbouring a secret crush on him. Gabriel is a _coach_ now, and he is willing to talk to Kent and allow him to come to more practises and games. “I mean, unless your boys are gonna be embarrassed by me in the stands screaming my head off for them?” 

This prompts another loud laugh from Gabriel. “No, my boys will love that. They’ll start asking for you to show up at every game, though. You might end up being our lucky charm.” 

Kent can’t think of anything more fun than that, if he’s being honest, and he settles down to eat his dinner while talking to Gabriel, a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pet shelter is fucking amazing. Kent vividly remembers the last time he had a PR pet shelter visit, when he ended up adopting Kit. It’s hard to walk away from all the tiny kittens and fluffy cats, but he obligingly poses for pictures, and even posts some of them on his Instagram, knowing that will give the shelter some much needed publicity. 
> 
> Kent even finds himself cooing at a large dog, sitting on the floor and allowing it to flop into his lap. His day started out fantastic with the pet shelter visit and he has a feeling it’s only going to get better when he brings Gabriel lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter tonight guys! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented, subscribed, bookmarked or left kudos! I never thought this fic would get this much attention, and I'm so pleased that you all seem to be enjoying it! 
> 
> Again, huge thank you to my beta :D
> 
> Thanks again <3

Gabriel wakes up and immediately bites back a cry of pain. His knee is throbbing, a sharp piercing ache that he knows is going to make movement difficult today. His hip is starting to ache too. He’s thankful that the Scorpions have no practice today; at least he can rest all day. 

But first, he needs to manage getting out bed. 

He shuffles to the edge and carefully sits upright, testing how his hip feels. He knows that as soon as he stands up he’s going to be in agony, but he can’t just sit and wait for the pain to disappear, no matter how amazing that option sounds. 

He has made it a point in his life to always try and get out of bed in the morning. He knows that if he stays in bed, he’s going to wallow in misery and pain. And he always keeps his painkillers in the bathroom down the hall. 

Gabriel slowly eases his weight onto his legs as he stands upright. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He holds back tears as he hobbles to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and counting out his dosage of painkillers. He rarely takes the full dosage, but today he definitely needs it. 

As he waits for the painkillers to work, he limps down the hallway to the kitchen. After the accident, Gabriel had asked Isabella to look into small houses on the market for him. His only requirement was that there be no stairs. He’d known that even with rehab, he’d never be able to handle stairs comfortably. 

Gabriel enjoys his own space, but there are moments when he allows himself to wonder how different his life would be if he had a partner, or even a roommate. For once, he wouldn’t be quite so lonely. 

He’s making breakfast when he receives the texts. He’s confused at first, because no one ever texts him this early, unless it’s a parent explaining that their kid can’t come to practice, but there is no practice today. 

He isn’t surprised to see it’s a text from Kent. 

**Kent** : hey do u maybe wanna grab lunch later? I’ve got a pet shelter thing at 10 but could meet u for lunch somewhere after? 

Gabriel feels a pang of regret go through him. With his knee feeling this way, there’s no way he’s going to be able to handle lunch anywhere. Driving in this condition is painful. All he really wants to do is run himself a bath and soak his knee and then try and get some washing done. 

**Gabriel** : Sorry Kent. I can’t. 

**Kent** : Is everything okay? 

Gabriel pauses and considers what he’s about to say next. He did tell Kent about the accident. Kent also knows the extent of his injuries. This is what makes him take a deep breath and tap out his reply. 

**Gabriel** : Knee is hurting today. Was planning on a day in to rest it. 

**Kent** : oh that’s no issue i can bring lunch to you. I know a really good local place that does stuff like salads, soups and sandwiches. And the best brownies in Vegas :D 

Gabriel feels inexplicably charmed. Kent’s enthusiasm is catching and he doesn’t seem scared off, which is a relief. He carefully types out a reply as he leans against the counter, pouring himself a coffee as he lists off his address.

* * *

The pet shelter is fucking amazing. Kent vividly remembers the last time he had a PR pet shelter visit, when he ended up adopting Kit. It’s hard to walk away from all the tiny kittens and fluffy cats, but he obligingly poses for pictures, and even posts some of them on his Instagram, knowing that will give the shelter some much needed publicity. 

Kent even finds himself cooing at a large dog, sitting on the floor and allowing it to flop into his lap. His day started out fantastic with the pet shelter visit and he has a feeling it’s only going to get better when he brings Gabriel lunch.

He’ll admit that he’d felt panicked when Gabriel had told him why he couldn’t get lunch with him. He’d if he’d overstepped his boundaries, which was still entirely possible. But when Gabriel had told him why, guilt and worry had flooded through him. 

Offering to take him lunch was probably, definitely, overstepping boundaries. But Gabriel had sent him his address, which meant that everything was probably fine. 

The dog makes a soft noise of contentment, and Kent is vaguely aware of the cameras rolling as he smiles down at him. He wonders how Kit would feel about a large brother, but he dismisses the thought immediately. He can get away with hiring the kid from down the hall to check in on Kit when he’s away on road trips, but it’s not fair to a big dog like this to be cooped up in an apartment with no regular exercise. 

Still, he snaps a quick picture of the dog sprawled out in his lap, posts it on Instagram with the caption _’the sweetest boy <3’_ and gives him one last hug. 

By the time he’s finished up at the pet shelter, most of his team have commented on the post, all various renditions of “I thought I was the sweetest boy?” and it makes Kent laugh as he climbs into his car, planning on heading straight to his favourite local sandwich place to get lunch for him and Gabriel. He types out a quick message to Gabriel, asking if he has any food allergies, and he smiles when he receives a reply almost instantly. 

**Gabriel** : Nope, I’m cool with whatever. 

Kent grins as he starts his car, eager to see Gabriel already.

* * *

Gabriel can’t stop himself from peeking out the windows every time a car drives past. He feels marginally better, which is a relief, but he’s still limping badly. He rested his knee all morning, and soaked in the bathtub, so he hopes he isn’t going to be a grouch when Kent arrives. He doesn’t quite know how he feels about this sudden new friendship with Kent. On one hand, Kent is genuinely nice, respectful, and he loves the Scorpions. But on the other hand, Kent is _Kent_. The captain of the Las Vegas Aces. 

It hurts, being this close to professional hockey. There are moments when he thinks of Kent, and all he can imagine is playing against him, raising the Stanley Cup just like him. But Kent is sweet and nice and has never once made any sort of judgemental comment. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Kent's car pulling up outside. There’s a tentative knock at the door, and Gabriel lurches forward quickly, biting his lip as his knee protests at the sudden movement. He opens the door, his gaze falling upon Kent, who has a small smile and is carrying two huge bags. 

Gabriel doesn’t miss the way Kent searches his face, rather than lowering his eyes to his knee. He feels warm at that, and it makes him grateful. He reaches out to take a bag. But Kent shakes his head and urges him towards the kitchen, so Gabriel moves away, bemused. 

“Hey, where’s your plates? And bowls?” 

“Top shelf in the cupboard on the left.” Gabriel follows Kent and sits at the kitchen island, pulling over the shorter stool he keeps tucked underneath it to prop his knee up on it. He watches him move about the kitchen, grabbing plates and bowls and then digging through the bags. Kent lifts a container of soup, still steaming hot, and pours some into each bowl. He then plates up a sandwich for each of them. 

“The soup is tomato. And the sandwiches are chicken salad. I also got some brownies for later,” Kent tells Gabriel as he follows his directions to dig cutlery out of a drawer, handing him a spoon. 

Gabriel’s chest warms as he watches Kent move around his kitchen, making himself at home. He knows that he’s a private person. The only people he has ever really had in his house are his family and his hookups, and his hookups always leave the next morning. Seeing Kent like this, so comfortable and at ease as he sits beside Gabriel, digging into his soup, is doing funny things to him. 

“You know, I talked to the boys about the Scorpions team. They all said if an off day coincided with one of their games they would do their best to attend.” Kent looks pleased and happy at this, but Gabriel feels shocked. 

“I- really? They would do that?” Gabriel’s spoon hovers as he imagines the absolute chaos that would cause. But he also knows how the boys would feel having actual NHL players cheering them on, and he feels that if he were in their position then he would absolutely love something like that. 

“Of course they would do that!”

“But. I mean, your guys are the Aces and mine are the Scorpions…” 

“Gabriel, I’m being serious, okay? My boys love doing stuff like this,” Kent sounds final, so Gabriel drops the subject, but Kent picks another one right back up. “I need to fly home and see my family for a week soon, but I’ll be back before I miss any major practises. I checked.” Kent smiles at Gabriel widely before ducking his head to continue eating. 

Something in Kent’s words makes Gabriel pause. He thinks back to what Isabella had told him, that Kent had a crush on him a decade ago. He couldn’t see it then, he couldn’t quite see it when Isabella told him, but he considers Kent’s blonde cowlicks as he thinks about their interactions lately. Because he’s ridiculous, he wants to blame Kent’s enthusiasm on the Scorpions, but Kent is here, eating lunch with him, so he knows that isn’t true. 

He keeps his mouth shut about it though. He’s not stupid. Kent is captain of the Aces. And Gabriel knows he doesn’t stand a chance with Kent, so there’s no point in saying anything. But Kent’s smiles, his enthusiasm, and the way he reacted when Gabriel had told him about the accident that ruined Gabriel’s life is making Gabriel believe there really is something there. 

Kent glances up at him, maybe reads something on his face, and makes an odd movement towards Gabriel. “Is your knee okay?” 

Gabriel nods and pays more attention to the delicious soup. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just… I was having a good few days before…” He trails off and waves a hand in the general direction of his knee, frustration starting to build up within him. 

“Do the bad days happen often?” 

“Maybe once every few weeks. Sometimes I can go a month without a bad day, but then when a bad day does happen, it’s too painful for me to do much. Sometimes if my brother is nearby I’ll call him to come and help me out.” Gabriel doesn’t tell Kent about the time he had to call Diego to come to his house and help Gabriel out of bed. Diego had told him to just spend the day in bed, he’d deal with the household chores and make meals, but Gabriel had been adamant. It was his routine to always get out of bed, no matter what. 

Kent looks at Gabriel closely, and Gabriel wants to snap that it’s fine, he’s been handling this for a decade, he’s used to it by now. But Kent doesn't judge him. He simply says something that makes Gabriel stare at him in shock. 

“If you have a bad day, let me know. I’ll come over.” 

Gabriel feels his eyes burn, his throat tightening. Kent sounds _caring_ without being patronising, and he looks like he genuinely cares too. But Kent’s career makes him pause.

“But you might be away on road trips or have practice.” 

“The Aces are a big franchise. I guarantee you that we will have an injured player at some point who will be more than happy to help you out. Or I can call up a baby rookie from the farm team.” Kent reaches out for a sandwich and bites into it happily, seemingly unaware of how his offer has literally stunned Gabriel into silence. 

But rather than voicing his thoughts on that, Gabriel grins and continues eating lunch with Kent, enjoying his company as the pain in his knee fades to an afterthought.

* * *

r/hockey

**It’s the off season so tell us about that time you met a hockey player in an weird place**

67 comments    1764

aceofspadesss [LVA - NHL] 2h  
I’ve met Parse a couple of times. Despite the fact that he’s HUGE in Vegas he still does all these normal stuff like grocery runs, visits coffee shops etc. Anyway, I was at the park with my dog and Kent Parson was there (I think he was with a teammate who had a dog) and he came over and sat next to me on the bench and talked to me about my dog for a solid five minutes. Literally, all he did was talk about my dog. My dog loved him so much that she tried to follow him when he got up to leave. Super nice guy too. **245**

> jokeracequeen [LVA - NHL] 1h  
>  I also met Parse in this sandwich shop about two hours ago, actually! He was in front of me, he ordered a ton of food, and he was chatting to the people behind the counter. There was this kid who was waiting with their older sibling for their food and the kids obviously recognised him, so Kent walked over while his food was being prepped and talked to them. Honestly, he’s a nice dude. He didn’t have to do that, but he still did. Parse really does love talking to people, especially kids. Plus he sounds super interesting too. **221**

> nucksandbolts [VAN - NHL] 1h  
>  i met Parse in LA when i was visiting my girlfriend’s family. He was a bit quiet (this was like, five or six years ago) but he talked to me for five minutes when we were in the airport waiting for our flights back to Vancouver. He also recommended a book from the shop for my girlfriend because she was complaining about forgetting to download a new book onto her kindle lmao. Nice dude, glad to see him excel in Vegas. **135**

* * *

Kent watches Gabriel carefully as they move from the kitchen island to the sofa, brownies in hand with huge glasses of juice that Gabriel has poured them. He can’t help but watch him the way he would watch one of his injured teammates, looking for any sign of pain. Gabriel catches him, and rather than telling him off, he simply pats the space on the sofa next to him in invitation. 

“Sit down and we can talk,” Gabriel tells him, and well, Kent isn’t going to say no to that. He sits down beside Gabriel as he unwraps his brownie, sitting his glass of juice on the low coffee table. 

“I do feel better. I normally have painkillers but I don’t really take the full dosage unless I need to, like today.” Gabriel’s tone is reassuring, and it makes Kent relax back into the sofa with a small smile. 

They talk quietly and inevitably the conversation switches to Gabriel’s family. It’s obvious from the way Gabriel’s face lights up that he’s proud of his siblings, and Kent can understand feeling that, because not a day goes by when he doesn’t feel so proud of Emily. 

“Isabella, she’s flying to Vegas to visit around Christmas, and Diego will try to juggle his schedule so he can come to Vegas at the same time.” 

“Emily is really busy. She’s an attending in a hospital, so she doesn’t get much free time, but I know she’s been saving vacation time to come and visit me for a week. But we can’t decide if it should be during the off season, or if it should be during the season when she can watch me play. But of course we run into the issue of road trips.” Emily wants to watch him play, but Kent knows that road trips are inevitable.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and manage to invite her during a home stretch.” Gabriel smiles, and Kent grins at the thought. 

Something occurs to Kent then, and he shifts his weight again, looking directly at Gabriel. 

“Is it… strange or painful when I talk about hockey? Like, if I mention my teammates or…?” 

Gabriel shakes his head firmly, but shrugs at the same time. “It’s not painful, no. It’s been over a decade, and wounds heal eventually,” There’s something in Gabriel’s gaze that makes him think that he’s not just talking about physical wounds. “And I do miss the camaraderie, I suppose. Having a team around you, never quite being alone because someone on the team will always want to get dinner or drinks. But it has been a long time, Kent. I’m just grateful I can still put skates on and be on the ice.” 

Kent doesn’t quite know what to say to that, but he’s pleased that he can talk about the stuff his teammates are doing. 

“Maybe we can skate together one day? Not just during one of the practises for the Scorpions?” Kent knows his voice is just slightly too hopeful, but he doesn’t care. 

“That sounds great, Kent.” 

Kent and Gabriel share another bright smile, and they settle down to eat their delicious brownies and talk some more.

* * *

**LAS VEGAS ACES POST THEIR ROAD TO THE STANLEY CUP DOCUMENTARY**  
By April Langley | Aces News

The Las Vegas Aces have posted their documentary on the road to the Stanley Cup win that secured them their third cup. The exclusive behind the scenes footage shows the team as they prepare for playoffs, as well as the after party as they celebrated. 

An interesting pregame speech from Kent Parson pushed the team forward to take the first game of the playoffs, and alternate captains Ryan Olsen and Daniel Martinez revealed how they help the rookies calm down before a big game. 

Martinez said: “It’s really important for our young players to be comfortable and ready for the playoffs. After an 82 game season, everyone is a bit tired, especially if they are rookies and are unused to that many games. But our younger players rose to the occasion, and mentoring and guiding them through some of the toughest games of their career was very rewarding.” 

After the Aces successful Stanley Cup run, Head Coach Derek Whitworth explained that he was immensely proud of how the veterans had stepped up to provide firm leadership for the younger players, and how he hopes that leadership extends into the next season. 

Share this article

3 comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent flies back to New York to see his family on a hot day. He’s still sending texts to Gabriel, still talking to him, but Kent can’t help but feel that he’s left something behind as the plane lands at Buffalo Niagara International Airport. His mom is meeting him and they will be driving to Buffalo, back home. 
> 
> Kent enjoys coming home. Although his mom had sold his childhood house, she had filled her newer, bigger home with all the furniture and boxes of memories, making it seem exactly like the old place. When he sees his mom waiting for him, he rushes forward, and his mom throws her arms around him. 
> 
> “Kent! Oh my goodness, you are so skinny!” His mom, Claudia, exclaims as she pulls back a little to look at him critically, and then pulls him into another tight hug. 
> 
> “Mom, you say that every year!” Kent laughs happily as he hugs his mom back, a grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> First of all, I want to say sorry for not uploading last week. My beta reader is wonderful but they are very busy at the moment so uploads will be much slower than anticipated simply because I want to be able to upload the best version of this story. 
> 
> I won't upload a chapter without it being beta read first because that would invalidate all the hard work they have done on previous chapters. 
> 
> However, I want to reiterate that this work is **not** a WIP. This fic has been completed, and it's just being beta read before I upload. This work will not be abandoned for months/years. It will be uploaded fully on here. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads/comments/kudos. I love seeing all your reactions to this fic, and it makes me so happy that everyone seems to be loving it. 
> 
> <3

Kent flies back to New York to see his family on a hot day. He’s still sending texts to Gabriel, still talking to him, but Kent can’t help but feel that he’s left something behind as the plane lands at Buffalo Niagara International Airport. His mom is meeting him and they will be driving to Buffalo, back home. 

Kent enjoys coming home. Although his mom had sold his childhood house, she had filled her newer, bigger home with all the furniture and boxes of memories, making it seem exactly like the old place. When he sees his mom waiting for him, he rushes forward, and his mom throws her arms around him. 

“Kent! Oh my goodness, you are so skinny!” His mom, Claudia, exclaims as she pulls back a little to look at him critically, and then pulls him into another tight hug. 

“Mom, you say that every year!” Kent laughs happily as he hugs his mom back, a grin spreading across his face. 

There really is nothing like being at home with his family. He can’t wait to eat his mom’s homemade meals and relax out in the large yard where his mom carefully grows her favourite brightly coloured flowers. 

“I’m so proud of you, Kent.” His mom hugs him again before she leads the way to the car she’s had for ten years. Kent had tried to buy her a new one, but she had waved him off easily, explaining that she loved this car and she didn’t want any other. 

Kent throws his bags into the back and sits in the passenger seat, immediately poking at the brand new stereo system. Although his mom had refused a new car, she certainly hadn’t refused a new radio so she could listen to her music. 

“Come on, do you want me to cook dinner or shall we order in?” His mom asks as she climbs into the car, fastening her seatbelt and grinning at Kent. He’s struck by how much he resembles her. His mom is tall with blonde hair and soft grey eyes, but Kent knows that he got a lot of his features from his father. 

“How about we cook together? We can make pasta.” Kent responds, and his mom beams at him as she pulls out of the parking lot. 

“Ooh, and I could make some cookies for dessert. Hazelnut, I think.” 

Kent smiles and settles back in his seat.

* * *

**Polly** @queenpolly  
lmao i just saw @KentParson90 at the airport. hope he has a good summer!

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@queenpolly thank you! Hope you have a good summer too!

* * *

Emily calls him later, when he’s laid out in the garden after dinner, with a mocktail and a plate of the cookies beside him. 

“Hey Kent. How are you? Is mom fussing over you again?” Emily sounds tired, but then again, she always does. Kent knows that her job is tiring, but he has never heard her complain. Not once.

“Yep, she made me cookies and mocktails. I’m on your favourite chair out back.” Kent grins as he adjusts his sunglasses. 

“Ugh. I hate you,” Emily responds, but she sounds fond, pleased. “I have a surgery later, so I can’t talk for long, but how are you doing, Kent?” 

Kent came out to Emily when he was seventeen, in the waiting room of a hospital while the doctors declined to let him see the boy he loved when he overdosed on his anxiety medication. He remembers standing in the corner of the waiting room, calling Emily and choking back tears as he told her everything about him and Jack, about how much he loved him. 

Since then, Emily has made a point to call Kent as much as possible. Kent likes that, likes knowing that his sister is still thinking of him even as she is swimming with patients and surgeries. 

“I’m doing good. I… I got involved in this Peewee team, Emily. I asked the coach if I could get involved more. You know, like attending practises and games and stuff.” 

“That sounds great, Kent! Was it originally just for PR?” 

“Yeah, I was only supposed to go there for a PR thing, but the coach, he was someone I knew. From back in juniors.” 

“Oh?” That is definitely Emily’s ‘I know exactly where this is going’ voice. 

“Gabriel. Uh, Gabriel López. We’ve been talking a lot.” 

“And this Gabriel. Is he nice?”

“He’s, he’s really nice. I like him a lot.” An image of Gabriel’s smile floats through his mind, quickly followed by the intense look he had on his face when he had stared at Kent leaning over the boards at the Scorpions training camp. He knows he likes Gabriel too much, and he says as much to his sister. 

Emily immediately makes a dismissive noise. “Kent. No. Look, I’m going to be honest, okay? I know that what happened in juniors changed the way you dealt with your sexuality. But if you do like Gabriel, and he likes you too, maybe you should ask him out on a date. A proper one. And once you see how that goes, who knows? Maybe you’ll both want to have another date.” 

Kent knows that Emily is right. Of course she is. “But… Jack. I mean, I loved him. I felt like I loved him too much. I wasn’t really hiding the fact that I was in love with him either. And if I do ask out Gabriel… and the media finds out. God. It would destroy me to put Gabriel through something like that.” 

“Kent, you cannot make that decision for Gabriel. That decision has to be made by him, and him only. If you want to date him, ask him out. You can warn him about the media, but you shouldn’t have to hide your feelings for him.” Emily sounds firm, and Kent finds himself nodding. 

“Thanks, Emily.” 

“Anytime, Kent. I mean it. Even if I can’t pick up because of work, just text me or something. I promise I will respond as soon as I can.” 

They say their goodbyes and Kent hangs up, feeling more relaxed. Emily’s always been able to say the right things to him, and he’s grateful for it. He opens up Gabriel’s contact and stares at it for a moment. Emily’s words play through his mind, but he already knows he isn’t going to ask Gabriel out like this, not over the phone. He wants to do it face to face. But he still calls him, practically holding his breath until Gabriel picks up. 

“Kent,” His voice sounds so warm that Kent automatically grins at the rose bushes like an idiot. 

“Gabriel. How are you?” 

“Good, I told the boys today that you might be sticking around to help out more.” 

“And?” Kent has an idea of what their reaction was. 

“I don’t think my ears stopped ringing until after I got home,” Gabriel laughs softly. 

“I know I just arrived here, but… I already can’t wait to get back to Vegas. To see you.” The words slip out before Kent can stop them, and for a moment, he’s certain he’s certain he has given too much away. He’s prepared to apologise, to redirect the conversation, but Gabriel speaks before he can. 

“I can’t wait to see you again either, Kent.”

Kent feels warm butterflies in his stomach, and he wants to duck his head and blush, before he hurriedly looks around. But it’s fine. He’s safe here. There’s no one to witness his little happy fist pump. 

“Um, how about I call you again tonight? If you aren’t busy?” Kent offers. 

“Yeah, that works. I mean, I’m getting drinks with the assistant coaches at six, but I should be back around seven.” 

“Great. I’ll talk to you then.” 

They say their goodbyes and Kent grins stupidly down at his phone. He’s so pleased, and his mom walking out of the house, another mocktail in her hand, is enough to make him smile even wider.

* * *

The week passes slowly in a haze of working out, sunshine, mocktails, and good home cooked food. And Gabriel. He messages and talks to him everyday, and he knows it makes him seem clingy or desperate, but every time he gets a notification that Gabriel messaged him back, he grins down at his phone. On his birthday, they don’t celebrate with huge fireworks. Instead they have dinner and watch TV together, while Kent deals with the incoming texts and calls from everyone. Gabriel’s text is the best. It’s a sweet little message that just says ‘Happy Birthday! Can’t wait to see you again’ and it makes Kent grin. His 29th birthday is the best one yet. 

His mom has definitely noticed, but thank god, she hasn’t asked him about it. He isn’t sure how to even talk about the situation he’s got going on. It’s complicated and odd but it’s _Kent’s_. 

Kent is helping his mom cook dinner on his last night at home. It still makes him happy when he sees how happy she is. His mom has worked so hard to provide such a good life for him and Emily, and being able to repay that, by giving her a garden and a house and making sure she never had to worry about bills ever again makes Kent work even harder at his game, making sure to improve and stay in good condition. 

“Here, add these peppers.” His mom passes him the cutting board, which Kent takes with a grin, dutifully adding the sliced peppers to the pan, before he moves outside to check on the steaks on the big fancy grill. 

“Hey mom?” 

“Yes, Kent?” 

“Are you happy?” 

There’s a heartbeat of silence as his mom puts down the wooden spoon and moves to the kitchen door, looking at him carefully. 

“Baby. I am so happy. My kids are all grown up, and they’re making their marks on this world. You have hockey, the Aces. And Emily is working on getting her research funded. Kent, believe me - I am very happy.” His mom moves forward to hug him tightly, which Kent is grateful for. He hugs her back with a sigh. 

“I mean, if you ever need anything. And I mean anything…” 

“I know, Kent. I know.” 

They stand in silence together on the porch, side by side as they watch the sun set slowly, then his mom urges him over to the grill. “Check those steaks!” 

Dinner is a lively affair, despite it being just the two of them. His mom tells him stories about the bookshop she likes to go to, the little studio where she does her yoga, and the new recipes she’s gotten from her friends at the local pub quiz night. 

Kent takes a deep breath. He knows that his mom is trustworthy, that she wouldn’t breathe a word about what he’s going to say. But it still makes him nervous. 

“I… I think I might be seeing someone,” Kent glances at his mom carefully, who puts down her knife and fork and reaches out for him, taking his hands. 

“Really? Tell me about him.” 

“We haven’t been on a date. But we’re talking. And I do plan on asking him out. He used to play hockey a while ago, but he stopped. He coaches a Peewee team now. And I’m trying to get more involved with the team too.” 

“He sounds lovely, Kent. I’m happy that you seem to be happy.” 

And that makes Kent pause, because yes, he is happy. He’s happy that he has met Gabriel again after so many years. He’s lucky because he didn’t think he would ever feel like this about another person, not after Jack and what happened with him.

He makes a plan to ask him out as soon as he gets back to Vegas, which will be very soon. But his only experience in dating is Jack. And Kent loved Jack, loved him deeply. And a part of him still does. But he is no longer in love with Jack, and Kent feels like that is important. Jack had played a huge part of his life in juniors, but he has moved on now. 

“I hope I can meet him one day, Kent.” His mom says softly as she pours herself more wine, then reaching out wrap Kent in another hug. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Kent feels pleased and relaxed as he smiles, sneaking himself a tiny glass of wine as he sits back and talks to his mom about Gabriel, telling her little things about him. His heart feels fit to burst when he tells her how hard Gabriel works with the Peewee team, how the boys respect him so much. 

His mom just smiles.

* * *

Kent’s phone starts buzzing as he waits at the gate for his plane. He glances down to see the text King sent him. 

**King** : Hey Kent, let me know when you’re back in Vegas. i met a girl and i think she might be the one. i want her to meet all the guys! 

Kent grins at his phone and shakes his head fondly. King, despite being a functional adult, an amazing Stanley Cup winning goalie and a genuinely good dude, can’t seem to hold down a relationship for longer than six months. Every single time, he thinks he’s found the one, only to get his heart broken when they break up. It’s a little bit of a running joke for the team, but Kent is always willing to step in if they take it too far. He knows that King really wants to settle down one day, get married and have kids. 

When his flight is called, he ends up having to rush forwards, because he’s so caught up in sending a text to King, agreeing that he should invite her to Smithy’s party. 

Everyone is flying back earlier this year, desperate to push forward on their success and start training earlier. The Aces are determined this year. Far more determined to keep their success going. 

Smithy enjoys hosting the parties each year, but with his wife pregnant with twins, they may need to find another place to throw a party. But Smithy and his wife, Laura, have both sent him texts saying that their babies appear to be comfortable, so the party is being hosted at Smithy’s home.

Kent is looking forward to it. He has cut down on his drinking over the last year, but he still likes having a drink in his hand as he helps himself to good food and talks to his teammates. 

He’s got a feeling that this party will be spectacular.

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie just surprised me with tickets to the Aces first home game next season! can’t wait to head to Vegas and see Rose and the Aces <3 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey I honestly can’t wait till you get here, we’re gonna have so much fun! I wonder if @KentParson90 will score a hat trick for you lmao 

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@RosiePosie @LizWatchesHockey i will do my best! have fun at the game next season. Also highly recommend the sandwich place down the block from the Civic Center. They do amazing chicken salad sandwiches :D

* * *

Kent pays the kid from down the hall who checked in on Kit a couple of times a day for him, fed her and played with her. He picks Kit up when he enters his apartment, and she starts incessantly purring, forcing her way closer and closer so she can curl against his neck. 

Juggling cat, bags, and takeout, Kent makes his way through his apartment, dumping his bags in the hallway, making a beeline for the kitchen to put down the takeaway before he drops it. Kit leaps from his arms and lands lightly on the countertop. 

“Hey baby. Your catsitter fed you earlier, so it’s my turn to eat. And then we can call Gabriel later. He has a late night practice with the Scorpions, so he’ll be busy for a while.” Kent strokes Kit before he opens the takeout bag. He rarely indulges in food like this during the season. He pours himself a large glass of water as he sits at the kitchen island, Kit watching him from her perch on the back of the sofa as he digs in. 

His phone buzzes and he picks it up, grins when he sees Gabriel’s name on the screen. 

“Hey.” He picks up the phone and smiles when he hears Gabriel’s voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Kent. The Scorpions have another practice tomorrow morning, if you’re free. And we can maybe grab lunch afterwards if you want.” 

“Yes!” He sounds too enthusiastic, so he clears his throat carefully and speaks again. “I mean, yes, I would love to come to practice tomorrow. And grab lunch with you.” 

“Perfect. Do you want me to pick you up? At eight?” 

“Yes, I’ll send you my address.” 

They say their goodbyes and Kent grins into his water. Kit is definitely judging him when he beams at her and says, “I’m seeing Gabriel tomorrow!”

* * *

Kent wakes up unusually early the next morning, and after feeding Kit and checking his emails and messages, he heads for the shower. He hums under his breath as he washes his hair and soaps up his body, eager for the day ahead. He can’t wait to see those boys again. But he knows that he can’t wait to see Gabriel again. 

Kent makes himself breakfast, eggs and toast with coffee, and he fills up Kit’s water bowl and grabs an apple as Gabriel texts him to say that he’s outside. Kent eagerly locks up his apartment, ignoring Kit’s plaintive meows as he heads for the elevator. He’s definitely in a good mood today, and it shows. 

He spots Gabriel’s car in the private parking lot and he hurries forward, opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat, turning to smile at Gabriel, who grins back slowly. 

“You’re in a good mood today, Kent,” Gabriel remarks, staring at him. 

“I have good company.” 

That startles a laugh from Gabriel, and Kent feels pleased to have elicited such a reaction. “The boys are going to be really pleased to see you again. We need to work more on our speed, so expect lots of drills.” Gabriel starts the car and heads out of the lot. 

“How was your mom?” asks Gabriel. 

“Oh she was great. I spent a lot of time in the sunshine, drinking mocktails and eating homemade food. Not all of it was on my diet plan, but it is the off season and I did work out.” Kent says, a little petulantly, and it makes Gabriel smile even more. 

“I talked to my brother last night, and he’s going to try and come out to Vegas around the same time my sister comes out. It just depends on his work schedule, which is all over the place at the moment,” Gabriel sounds happy, and Kent knows the feeling. Whenever Emily can get away to visit him, it always makes him feel complete, whole. 

“Will he come and watch practises and games?” 

“Yeah, I mean… he’s not really into hockey that much, but he will come along to support the boys. He knows it’s important to me.” 

With a grin, Kent settles into the seat as Gabriel drives them to the rink, already thinking of speed drills and lunch with him. He glances at Gabriel, who is talking about the Scorpions. 

_I could get used to this_ , he thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are, as Gabriel predicted, _ecstatic_ at the sight of Kent Parson skating onto the ice. Gabriel unsuccessfully attempts to calm them down, but they ignore him in favour of getting louder and louder. 
> 
> “Oh man, my bro is gonna be so _jealous_!” Decks exclaims gleefully as he spins to watch Kent approach. 
> 
> “Holy shit, he actually came back,” Wilker breathes, then winces when Gabriel’s head snaps around to glare at him. 
> 
> “ _Language_ , Wilkerson!” Gabriel yells, prompting hushed giggles from the crowd of boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> I've been working on other works for the past month or so and I'm excited to share those with you. As this fic is complete (but undergoing beta edits) I feel like I can concentrate on other fic rather than working on this one. 
> 
> An immense thanks to everyone who reads this fic <3

The boys are, as Gabriel predicted, _ecstatic_ at the sight of Kent Parson skating onto the ice. Gabriel unsuccessfully attempts to calm them down, but they ignore him in favour of getting louder and louder. 

“Oh man, my bro is gonna be so _jealous_!” Decks exclaims gleefully as he spins to watch Kent approach. 

“Holy shit, he actually came back,” Wilker breathes, then winces when Gabriel’s head snaps around to glare at him. 

“ _Language_ , Wilkerson!” Gabriel yells, prompting hushed giggles from the crowd of boys. 

“D’ya think he might teach me that spin-o-rama move he did last year?” 

“No, no, he’s teaching _me_ that, Fish!” 

“I want to learn that cool move when he scored on the Schooners in January-” 

“Shut up, you can’t do that move! Last time you tried, you busted your lip open and lost two of your teeth!”

This goes on and on for a moment longer, as the boys all turn to look at Kent, and Gabriel can feel the headache building up behind his eyes. The boys are excited, this was expected, but they’re supposed to practice in preparation of facing down a team next week, a team that had beaten them every single time they had faced them last season. 

“Will everybody just _shut the hell up_!” The words slip out before he can stop them, and the entire rink falls silent. 

Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that, but at least he now has the undivided attention of everyone in front of him, including Kent, who is looking far too amused. 

“Anyone who doesn’t focus will get benched next game.” It’s the only threat that Gabriel knows will actually work, and it immediately has its intended effect as the boys start groaning and protesting. 

“But Coach, you need us to play in the game. If you bench us, we won’t win.” Tiny Matty, his twin by his side as usual, stares beseechingly up at Gabriel, who lifts his fingers to press against his temples. His assistant coaches are all sharing amused looks. 

“Matty, I can and will bench anyone who doesn’t focus on practice. And this goes for all of you,” Gabriel raises his voice, and feels pleased when he sees the rest of the boys automatically stand up straighter, listening to him. “Yes, Mr. Parson is going to be helping at practice. But he will be running drills with us, practising, and not teaching you guys flashy moves. I know it’s exciting but you all have to do the drills and practises.” 

The boys all share a look and then nod. Gabriel nods back, and then claps his hands together. “Good! We’re going to work on our movements today. Split up into your usual pairings, grab a puck, and I mean _one_ , Astro, and spread out. You all know what to do.” 

Gabriel truly does love teaching. It’s fun watching the way the boys split up, hunting through the crowd for the partner Gabriel had assigned them back when he had started coaching this team. It’s extra fun to watch them bicker over who is going to collect their puck from the assistant coach, but Gabriel’s quelling glare kills any arguments and they all obediently skate across the ice. 

Gabriel is also keenly aware of Kent. His presence is hard to miss, after all. He’s watching the boys just as closely as Gabriel, and when he skates close to Fish and Gibbers, offering advice and correcting Fish’s grip on his stick, Gabriel holds his breath. He isn’t sure what he’s expecting. Maybe a bout of hero worship, or a barrage of questions, but both boys nod seriously, listening to Kent closely. It pleases him that the boys are taking this seriously and are listening to Kent. He can only hope the rest of the boys are the same. 

Superman and NikNak, their goalies, are working together. They know that their portion of the practice won’t be until Gabriel is pleased that every single player on the team is moving fast enough for his liking, so Gabriel makes sure to check in on both young goalies, who grin at him. 

“Coach, don’t you think Kent helping us out is against the rules or something?” Superman asks as he shifts in the net. 

And that. That is not something Gabriel had considered. He doesn’t think it’s against the rules. Kent is a friend, helping out, giving advice, but he’s not actually coaching. He doesn’t have a whistle. He’s simply skating around talking to the boys and helping them with their footwork, or in Sunshine’s case, gently guiding him to focus on the drill. 

“I don’t think it is, buddy. But if we do get in trouble for it, I can handle it,” Gabriel reassures him, and Superman nods wisely and executes a flashy move as if he had just saved a sudden shot. Gabriel smiles as he skates away.

When he’s satisfied that the boys have worked hard enough on the drill, he claps his hands and brings the whole team into the center of the ice. 

“NikNak, Superman, can you both please head to the nets? Boys, you are going to remain in your pairings. I want you to take turns taking shots on the nets while your partner attempts to get the puck away from you,” Gabriel tells the team, and he watches as the goalies split off, veering to other ends of the ice, and the boys follow suit, half of the pairings following Superman and the other half following NikNak. At least this time they’re lining up neatly. 

Gabriel confers with his assistant coaches for a moment, making notes on a clipboard about who they are keeping an eye on and who they want to check on again, and when Gabriel turns back around, he finds himself a little gobsmacked at the sight in front of him. 

Kent has partnered up with Rebel for the moment, and he’s battling to get the puck off him as Rebel heads for Superman’s net. All the boys are watching as Kent neatly executes a move that has him snatching the puck from Rebel and skating around the back of the net. “See, you need to be aware of where your opponent is at all times. I took that puck from you too easily.” And then Kent proceeds to show exactly how to fight him for the puck. 

It’s interesting, watching Kent interact with the boys. He doesn’t act as though they’re kids, even though they are. He acts as though they are his rookies, needing more advice and a little extra help. It makes Gabriel smile as he skates forward. 

“Okay, everyone! Let’s begin!” Gabriel shouts, and the boys start the drill easily. 

He makes comments, corrects stances and movements, all the while carefully taking mental notes of who needs extra help, who has improved the most. Gabriel prefers writing up his notes later, a fact that both amuses and annoys his assistant coaches. 

He notices that Ham and Fox either need a talking to, or to be shuffled around to find another partner. The boys seem to bicker constantly, and even though they do work very well together, it’s distracting to the other around them. But perhaps a talk with both of them could get them to tone down on the bickering. It really would be a shame to split up such an excellent pairing. 

He glances up and finds Kent watching him. He looks back for a moment, just in time to see Kent smile at him, before turning to bellow at Coop when a shot goes far too wide, narrowly missing his face. 

But after that, practice runs pretty smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it can while Kent Parson is with them. The boys are attentive and settle down, and when he splits the team up after a few more drills, handing out coloured vests to go over their jerseys, the boys play a series of quick short games, focusing on their speed and movements, showing off everything they’ve learned. 

The game next week is against a slower team, and Gabriel is eager to teach the boys that just because they’re slow doesn’t mean they can’t win. The Scorpions had to want to win, have to beat them with their own skills. 

After a few games, Gabriel brings the boys back to center ice again, looking around at them with a raised eyebrow. “That went much better than I anticipated. You all worked very hard today, and I’m glad to learn that we didn’t lose our focus like we thought we were going to at the beginning. Excellent work guys. There will be another two practises next week, and the game at the weekend. Good job today!” 

And with that, the boys cheer, breaking into loud chatter as they make their way across the ice back to the locker room. But most of them stop to talk to Kent, who listens to what they have to say and responds, nodding and smiling at them. 

Gabriel makes his way off ice eagerly, desperate to get his skates off and back into his comfortable shoes. His knee is actually okay today, but he doesn’t want to overdo it, not when he’s getting lunch with Kent afterwards. The thought of backing out on lunch right now makes something sour in his stomach, so he decides to get ready as soon as possible. 

After checking that all the boys are in the locker room, accounted for and safe, Gabriel takes the opportunity to grab a quick shower in the Coach’s area, dressing hurriedly while he’s still tucked around the corner of the shower cubicles. But then he rounds the corner, dumping the towel in the basket, and stops. 

Kent has nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he digs out a t-shirt and pants from his bag. Gabriel makes a soft noise and Kent looks up and grins easily. 

“Honestly, that was so much fun. I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard all summer when Superman made that save on Matty.” 

Gabriel needs to take a deep breath. Kent isn’t awkward about this because he’s used to it, used to being practically naked in a locker room. But Gabriel hasn’t been in a locker room like this in ten years, will probably never be comfortable getting naked in front of another person again. Not with the scars and burn marks. But Kent is waiting for an answer, so Gabriel nods quickly. 

“Yeah, Superman and Matty have some sort of friendly rivalry going on. As far as I know, it’s all good,” His voice sounds tight but he gives Kent a smile when he glances over at him, concern furrowing his face. “I’ll meet you outside the boys’ locker room. I need to discuss some more things with them.” Gabriel tells him, and then he walks out of the room, hoping it doesn’t look like he’s fleeing. 

He genuinely does have to talk to the boys again, so he knocks and enters the locker room, talks to them about their upcoming game, and reminds them all to tell their parents that entrance fees for an upcoming tournament have to be paid within the next month. Gabriel runs a tight budget, so there’s enough to help out some of the players whose parents will struggle this year, but he’s confident and hopeful. 

Gabriel can practically sense the eagerness and restlessness, so he waves the boys out, telling them they did a good job again. They all flee for the doors, eager to tell their parents about Kent Parson being at practice again, and the goals they managed to score. 

Gabriel watches them, feeling fond and soft again. He really does enjoy coaching, and it’s gratifying when he can see the boys’ hard work paying off in a game. They’re all working really hard. 

Kent comes around the corner, a grin lighting up his face when he spots Gabriel. And Gabriel looks at that smile, and thinks, _I am so fucking fucked_.

* * *

This time, lunch is at a Mexican place, where Gabriel converses easily with the the people behind the counter. He stops and switches to English when talking to Kent, who asks him for recommendations. 

In the end, they end up with plates and trays of tapas, which they methodically work their way through. 

The conversation is just as easy as it had been over the past few days. It’s almost startling to Gabriel, how easy this is, but Kent grins at him as he tugs a plate towards him. 

“I really hope I can keep up with the practises when the season starts. They’re so much fun,” Kent tells him eagerly, but Gabriel is quick to caution him. 

“You can’t exhaust yourself, Kent. You know I’m happy to have you at the practises, and the boys adore you, but I don’t want to be responsible for the captain of the Aces collapsing from exhaustion.” He really does like the idea of Kent coming to more practises, sharing his knowledge with the boys, but exhaustion is a very real thing. Kent also has other obligations, like road trips, games, PR, as well as keeping on top of his fitness. 

“Don’t worry, I know not to overdo it. But...” Kent trails off, looking a little unsure. 

“But?” Gabriel prompts him as he sips at his drink. 

“The boys. My team, they might get curious and knowing them, they’ll end up turning up to a Scorpions practice one day and completely distract the boys.” 

Gabriel winces at the thought. The Scorpions can handle Kent Parson just waltzing into their practice and offering them tips and correcting stances. But the whole damn Aces? There would be a complete meltdown on the ice, and Gabriel really doesn’t want to deal with that.. 

“Just… please, give me a heads up if that happens. So I can lock myself in a supply closet or a bathroom until the screaming dies down,” Gabriel jokes, and he’s gratified when Kent laughs with him.

“I don’t think the screaming will ever die down. They really are an excitable bunch.” 

And it’s Kent’s tone here that captures Gabriel’s attention. He sounds _fond_ , pleased, and it makes something clench in Gabriel’s chest, because that’s how he sounds when he talks about the boys to his family. It makes him want to thank Kent for helping him out, thank Kent for literally skating back into his life. But he knows that he’d end up sounding stupid, so he just nods in agreement. 

After that, conversation flows much easier than he’d expected. Kent chatters easily, carrying the conversation with ease when Gabriel seems to struggle a little, but he also skillfully draws Gabriel into more and more of the conversation, until Gabriel finds himself telling Kent a story about Diego and Isabella, one that they’d promised a long time ago to never breathe a word of. 

Kent is cracking up, laughing loudly as he listens, and Gabriel knows what the growing feeling inside him is, but pointedly ignores it, even as his eyes catch on Kent’s cowlicks, his bright grey eyes, his sharp jawline. 

He really is spectacularly fucked.

* * *

**parsonsnapback**  
Alright people, I haven’t talked much about this but it’s gotta be said, _again_. Other people in this fandom, those more articulate than yours truly have already talked about this, but I keep seeing the same shit all over my dash and in the tags, so here goes. 

Hockey players do not owe you anything. If they are sleeping with their teammate/best friend etc, they owe you nothing. Absolutely nothing. And this includes coming out/sharing pictures of them kissing etc. 

Why? 

Because hockey is a homophobic sport. Sure, it’s getting better, thanks to You Can Play, but it’s deeply homophobic. @samisamsam talked a little bit about it here (seriously read this it’s just perfect and talks about everything I want to talk about here. 

And if your favourite hockey player happens to be gay, they don’t owe you anything by coming out and possibly being the first out gay hockey player. 

Honestly, I just really hate that this even has to be said. I love hockey, I love reading/writing hockey fic, but holy shit, the entitlement in the hockey fandom is shocking. 

And that brings me to another thing. For the love of all the deities, please stop attacking players’ girlfriends/wives. We get it, you want [insert player name here] to bang his teammate, not to mention players have their own agency! if they don’t have feelings for their teammate/best friend, that’s their choice! but that does not give you the right to lash out and publicly attack that player’s girlfriend or wife on social media. I’m pleased that this trend seems to be dying down a bit, but let me tell you, when I read some of the comments that all you lovely folks leave on social media, it make me feel disgusted by our fandom and our actions. 

I also want to reiterate that sending fic to players or anyone associated with players is a big no no. Thankfully this is another trend that seems to be dying down, but lets not have another repeat of the parse fic debacle.

_#snapbacktalks #hockey talk #i hate that this even has to be said #does no one on this fucking hell site have two brain cells to rub together #yes im pissed about this surprise surprise #i cannot put up with this shit anymore #if i see one more person joking about sending a hockey player or any of their associates a link to their explicit gay fanfic i am going to lose my shit_

**129 notes**

* * *

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
The @LasVegasAces are proud to partner with the Nevada Amateur Hockey Association! The upcoming season will feature Aces players going out to practices and games and supporting young players, as well as promoting games on social media. 

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop Retweeted   
**Kent Parson** @KentParson This is obviously a really big deal and I'm very excited to do this. It's important that we as hockey players continue to encourage the growth of the game and players. #NAHA #NevadaHockey 

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop Retweeted  
**Daniel Martinez** @DanielMartinez5 This is such a good opportunity for all of us. We're eager to see where this kind of outreach program can take us. Not only is it a good experience for us NHLers, but it's also interesting and fun for the Scorpions. Can't wait! #NAHA #NevadaHockey 

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
Follow us for more information on the upcoming season and the partnership with the NAHA. We'll be posting images and videos on various social media, as well as posting extra content on our website. We're also looking into a possible documentary!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the summer passes by almost too quickly. It’s two weeks before training camp when Kent promptly panics and calls up Smithy. “Is the party thing still on? Or do I need to make other arrangements?” 
> 
> Smithy, rather used to Kent’s antics by now, simply laughs. “Yes, yes, the party is still on. Come around around lunch time on Friday, if that works. Everyone else will start arriving around three or four. Bring some of that good wine you have. Laura said the babies probably won’t make an appearance by then. And I’ve to save that wine for after the babies are born, because she’ll kill me if I so much as take a sip without her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you all <3 
> 
> I read all of your comments with a smile on my face! I love that you are all loving this fic! 
> 
> Thanks! <3

The rest of the summer passes by almost too quickly. It’s two weeks before training camp when Kent promptly panics and calls up Smithy. “Is the party thing still on? Or do I need to make other arrangements?” 

Smithy, rather used to Kent’s antics by now, simply laughs. “Yes, yes, the party is still on. Come around around lunch time on Friday, if that works. Everyone else will start arriving around three or four. Bring some of that good wine you have. Laura said the babies probably won’t make an appearance by then. And I’ve to save that wine for after the babies are born, because she’ll kill me if I so much as take a sip without her.” 

Kent laughs in sympathy. Laura is a lovely woman. She and Smithy had taken Kent in when he had been a rookie, offering him stability and good food and a home for the first few years of his NHL career. Laura had mothered him just as much as she mothered all the rookies, giving him food and making sure he was okay. 

Kent wasn’t about to admit it, but he did miss it. “I’ll be there.” He promises Smithy, and then something else occurs to him. He hasn’t even asked Gabriel yet, but he wants to invite him. He’s got no idea how the team would react. 

“Um. Do you think the team would be okay if I brought someone with me?” 

“Aw, Parser, did you meet someone? Are you worried the team will scare her off?” 

_Yes, but he’s not a woman,_ Kent thinks sourly. 

“Ah… no. He’s actually the Coach of the Scorpions? We knew each other back in juniors. I wanted to bring him because we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately talking about the team, and I want him to meet you guys but I still need to talk to him about this first, I haven’t asked him yet, which is stupid-” 

“Kent! Easy, slow down.” Smithy cuts him off easily, and Kent shuts his mouth and takes a deep breath. Smithy’s tone is sympathetic, knowing, and it makes Kent panic. 

“He’s a friend, and I think the team will like him.” He has to forcibly stop himself from talking any more after that, knowing that Smithy could easily read between the lines, how desperate he is to switch topics. 

“Yeah, Kent. Yeah, invite your friend. I’ll tell the team for you. And Kent? When you want to talk, I’ll be here.” 

“Thanks Duckie.” Kent slips and uses the nickname the rookies give Smithy, and it makes them both pause, before Smithy breaks into gentle laughter. 

“Text me later, Parse. And bring that good wine!” Smithy tells him before they both say goodbye and hang up. 

Kent heads to his kitchen and tries to breathe as he replays every second of that conversation. Smithy hasn’t said anything bad, which is a relief. But that was the easy part, asking Smithy if he could invite Gabriel. 

The difficult part is actually asking Gabriel if he wants to come to the party. Kent knows that Gabriel probably hasn’t been to a big event like that in a while. But Kent plans to ask very nicely, and if Gabriel says no, then it won’t be the end of the world.

* * *

Kent calls Gabriel after lunch on Tuesday. He spent the morning working out and agonising over how he could possibly ask this, but he’s confident. He has to be. 

“Kent, how are things?” Talking to Gabriel never fails to put a smile on Kent’s face, and he feels himself relaxing as he leans against the counter. 

“Um, good. Listen, I need to ask you something, and you can say no.” He pauses, reminding himself to breathe, that babbling all this out is not something he wants to do to Gabriel. 

“Uh, okay?” Gabriel sounds unsure, and Kent curses himself for sounding so cautious. 

“Smithy, Eric Smith, he’s hosting a party at his house. It’s basically a welcome back to hockey slash congrats we won the cup kind of thing. And I want to invite you.”

Kent holds his breath as he hears Gabriel’s soft noise of confusion. 

“But I’m not part of the team.” 

“Well, no, but I want to invite you as a friend. You are a really good friend and I think you’d like the rest of the team too. Although anything King tells you is possibly lies and slander and you should never listen to him.” Kent’s pleased when he hears Gabriel laughing softly. 

“Are you sure, Kent?” 

“Yes. I know it might be weird for you, being around the team like that, and please don’t think I’m trying to push you into this or talk you out of it…” 

“Kent, no. I mean, yes, I’d like to go to this party. But when is it?” 

Kent blushes as he tells Gabriel the details, because of course he’d forgotten to mention that. 

“I can come and pick you up, if you’re certain that Laura and Smithy won’t mind me being there early?” Gabriel offers, and Kent finds himself agreeing eagerly, already looking forward to seeing Gabriel again.

* * *

The week seems to drag on, much to Kent’s displeasure. But he’s kept occupied with working out, and the boys have caught wind that he’s bringing someone to the party, because they’ve been blowing up the group chat. 

**ACES GROUP CHAT**

**Landers** : Aw, baby Parser is all grown up <3

**Wally** : Smithy said it’s just a friend though? 

**Cam** : holy shit Smithy knows who it is? Smithy dude this is mean

**Smithy** : If anyone says anything more about Kent bringing a friend to my party, that person will be put on babysitting duty the whole night :) 

**Antoshka** : mean ((((((((

**Private Messages with Eric Smith**

**Smithy** : Told you I wasn’t gonna say anything to them. Can’t wait to meet this friend of yours. 

**Kent** : threatening them with babysitting was a bit much, maybe? 

**Smithy** : Definitely not. Jake showed Sophie this video of parkour so now she’s randomly diving off the furniture and jumping onto me. Anyone getting stuck with babysitting will have to put up with my daughter treating them like her personal jungle gym. And some of the other kids are coming too, so it’s not going to be just two kids.

**Kent** : lmao please tell me Laura has videos 

**Smithy** : Of course she does. Bribe her with food and she’ll hand them over.

* * *

Kent twists his fingers anxiously as he waits for Gabriel’s text that he’s in the private parking lot. The kid down the hall has agreed to check on Kit and feed her later, he’s dressed casually in shorts and a shirt, and he has actually sorted his hair out today. He knows he has no reason to be nervous, but when the text from Gabriel arrives, he actually has to take a deep breath. Kit is judging him, of course. 

When he makes his way to the private parking lot, Gabriel is waiting for him in his car. He’s made an obvious effort to dress nicely, wearing a clean crisp shirt as well as black slacks. Kent stares at him a little before he shakes himself out of it and grins, holding up the bottle of wine. 

“For Laura. After the babies are born.” Kent tells him with a laugh. It’s good wine, the one that Laura likes. Kent enjoys wine, but he’s tried to cut back on his drinking over the past few years. He’s succeeded rather well too. 

“We’re helping set things up, right?” Gabriel asks as Kent gives him directions to Smithy’s small mansion. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to. You’re a guest, it’ll be me and Smithy getting stuff ready.” Kent is quick to reassure him, leaning forward and pointing Gabriel to take a turn. It isn’t long before they’re turning up Smithy’s large driveway, and Kent directs Gabriel to park near the house. 

The mansion itself is rather small, but it has a wrap around porch, and a huge yard with a pool, a hot tub, and enough space for entertaining an entire hockey team. Kent knows that Laura had wanted some space indoors, an office and a couple of spare rooms, but Smithy had always wanted enough space to entertain his team under the hot Vegas sun. 

“Wow.” Gabriel looks a little awestruck as he looks around, and Kent tries to put himself in Gabriel’s shoes, seeing Smithy’s home for the first time. It’s definitely overwhelming. 

“Yeah. This is where I stayed when I was a rookie. Some really good memories.” Kent tells him as he climbs out of the car, wine clutched in his hand. He walks up the steps to the front door, which opens before he can even raise his hand to knock. 

Laura, dressed in a gorgeous summer yellow maxi dress, has one hand on her huge baby bump and the other extended to pull Kent into a hug. “Oh my god, is that the wine I love? Thank you!” 

“Yeah, I figure we can crack this open with steaks once the babies are born.” Kent sounds excited as he allows Laura to pull him into a hug. But he hasn’t forgotten Gabriel, so once Laura lets him go, he turns and waves Gabriel closer. 

“Laura, this is Gabriel López. He’s the head coach of the Vegas Scorpions, the Peewee team I’ve been working with. Gabriel, this is Laura Smith, author, and Smithy’s wife.” He makes the introductions with a smile, and he relaxes when he sees Laura’s wide beaming smile. 

“Gabriel! It’s lovely to meet you, come inside.” Laura shakes Gabriel’s hand and gestures for them to step inside into the cool house, closing the door behind them firmly. 

“Eric is in the kitchen. We’re doing some last minute food prep if you boys want to help out?” Laura asks as she leads the way through the tastefully decorated home. 

Both Kent and Gabriel nod, so Laura shows them to the kitchen, where Smithy is slicing peppers, prepping platters of food. “Eric, this is Gabriel López.” Laura tells her husband as she picks up a knife and begins to cut potatoes. 

“Gabriel! Nice to meet you. Come on over and help out if you want. Laura, babe, you should sit down, let us take over the cooking.” Smithy tells his wife, who rolls her eyes at him. 

“I’m trusting no one to make my fries the way they were supposed to be made, not even you. Gabriel, why don’t you get the meat ready for the grill? Kent, you should handle the dessert platters.” 

From his time staying here as a rookie, Kent knows that the kitchen is where Laura and Smithy both flourish. Gabriel looks around the kitchen helplessly as Kent makes a beeline for the dessert platters. 

“The meat is in the fridge. Maybe just start putting them on plates. Burgers with burgers, sausages with sausages…” Laura pats Gabriel’s shoulder, hands him a stack of plates and points him in the direction of the fridge. 

Kent watches Gabriel discreetly as he arranges profiteroles and miniature cupcakes on platters, until Smithy steps up beside him and elbows him gently. 

“A friend?” Smithy asks him, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah.” Kent responds as he watches Gabriel make small stacks of burgers, cover plates in steaks, and neatly arrange sausages. Smithy finishes up making a salad bowl, then moves on to helping Laura make a mountain of her delicious homemade fries. 

The work is easy, rhythmic and soothing, and soon, all four of them are chattering away easily as they fill the kitchen with delicious smells. Gabriel seasons the meat, Laura hovers over her fries, and Kent helps Smithy make a pasta dish. 

“Where are Sophie and Jake?” Kent asks Laura as he grabs two beers from the fridge, handing one to Gabriel and keeping one for himself. 

“They’re being watched by Shane and Kate right now. I can’t imagine doing all this prep with those two running about.” Laura responds. 

Landers and his wife, Kate, adore babysitting. Smithy talks with Gabriel, and eventually, they step back to survey the kitchen. Platters upon platters of scrumptious looking food fill the kitchen, and Kent is prepared to do some heavy lifting to carry it all out onto the covered porch. Smithy glances at the clock and grins. 

“I’ll go make a last minute beer run. You guys good for half an hour?” Smithy checks, and when they all nod, he leaves with a grin. 

“Come on, you two can do the heavy lifting for me.” Laura smiles, and Gabriel and Kent both smile back, before starting the long process of carefully carrying every platter out onto the covered porch. The platters and plates are all wrapped in foil or film to protect the food, and Kent makes a start on carrying all the drinks out. Smithy even has a few coolers set up and ready, so Kent starts adding bottles of beer, soda cans, and various other drinks into the coolers. 

When he steps back, he’s satisfied, and he goes to find Gabriel. He finds him talking to Laura in the kitchen and Kent just smiles at seeing him. Gabriel glances at him, and he looks calm, collected. Kent wonders if he’s nervous about meeting the guys, because he knows that he would be if he was in Gabriel’s position. But luckily, Smithy will be about tonight to warn off anyone who seems to be too prying, which Kent is so grateful for. He steps closer, and Gabriel looks at him properly. 

“Hey, Kent. Laura was just telling me all about your antics in your rookie year.” His mouth curls in amusement, and Kent can feel his heart pick up. 

“It’s all lies. Lies and slander.” Kent immediately says, which prompts laughter from both of them. 

“Definitely not lies. I quite vividly remember you calling me in a panic because you had stained your white clothes a lovely fetching shade of pale pink.” Laura speaks primly. 

Kent splutters and blushes, trying and failing to come up with the words to defend himself. And Laura, evil, _evil_ woman that she is, turns and keeps talking. 

“I talked to him about throwing out the pink clothes, but Kent, because he’s stubborn and refused to admit that he’d made a mistake, continued to wear those pale pink clothes. He wore them everywhere. I’m sure there’s pictures somewhere.” Laura tells Gabriel with an evil smile. 

“Hey, hang on, Smithy once flooded the dishwasher!” Kent says as an attempt to stop making his younger self sound so damn dumb. 

Laura fixes him with a pitying look. “Kent, Smithy sorted it out himself when that happened. He didn’t call me in a panic. Or wear the bubbles everywhere for the next three weeks. And thank goodness, because no one deserves to be subjected to that.” 

Kent and Gabriel start laughing at her words, just as Smithy enters the house again, which sets them off even harder. Smithy stares at them both, then at his wife, who smirks right back at him. He pouts as he props the door open with a heavy boot. 

“Not that this joking around isn’t fun, but I have a lot of beer in the car and I need two helpers.” Smithy gestures for Kent and Gabriel to follow him, so they step forward and begin to help Smithy carry the cases of beer inside. 

They talk and bicker and it’s fun, relaxing. Laura remains seated, as she can’t carry heavy things well, not this late in her pregnancy. But once the cases of beer are inside, Smithy glances at his watch and then at Kent and Gabriel, a grin on his face. 

“We’re about to get the first few people arriving. Kent, stay away from the music tonight.” Smithy tells him, which prompts more spluttering and earnest defending of his music tastes. 

But throughout all this, Kent is keeping a close eye on Gabriel. He knows that the whole team can be overwhelming, so he’s prepared to make excuses and help Gabriel away from the party if needed. But Gabriel looks relaxed and amused, which leaves Kent to worry about how long this is going to last.

* * *

Strangely enough, the Swedes and the Finns are the first to arrive in pairs. Kent bounces up to make the introductions with glee, dragging Gabriel with him. 

“Gabriel, this is Isak Lindberg. We call him Wolfie for obvious reasons.” Kent tells Gabriel, who nods in understanding, his eyes fixed on Wolfie’s face. Wolfie earned his nickname because he looks like a wolf, all scruffy facial hair and big pale eyes. “And this is Erik Dahlberg, known as Dally.” 

Gabriel and the Swedes talk for a few moments, while Kent tries not to eavesdrop. 

“Gabriel, you play hockey?” Dally asks as he stands to the side, looking at Gabriel with great interest. 

“Ah, no. I’m a Peewee hockey coach.” Gabriel tells him, and Kent can’t pick up any awkwardness. 

Dally and Wolfie beam at this information and proceed to grill Gabriel on his team, at least until Matty and Eli walk up to the door. Dally and Wolfie wave and move away, giving Kent enough space to introduce Matty and Eli to Gabriel. 

“Matias Laukkanen and Elias Ahonen, known as Matty and Eli. This is Gabriel, he’s the head coach of the Vegas Scorpions and he’s my friend.” Kent says, and Matty, who is one of the youngest guys on the team, immediately lights up and proceeds to talk to Gabriel about the Scorpions. 

Kent carefully drifts away from them after that, leaving, as Matty seems to have attached himself to Gabriel with great interest. He’s confident that Matty will do some more introductions, but he’s still hovering. 

Until Smithy walks up to him, wraps an arm around him, and pulls him into the kitchen, where he’s handed his beer and a profiterole. 

“You need to chill.” Smithy tells him, raising an eyebrow at him. Smithy is, as always, absolutely correct, but Kent can’t help casting a look in the direction of the huge lounge, where he can hear more and more players arriving. 

“But-”

“No, Parse. Buddy, you need to chill. Gabriel is an adult. You don’t need to hover. So eat that profiterole and take a drink.” 

Kent obediently eats the profiterole and takes a sip of the beer. Smithy watches him with eagle eyes as he does so, and when he thinks Kent is calm enough again, he turns him around and guides him back to the lounge. 

More and more players have turned up, and when Smithy claps his hands, they all turn as one. Kent can see Gabriel in the crowd, standing beside Marty and Olsen. 

“Alright you fuckers! Laura insisted we have some rules in place before I unleash you lot on my beautiful home. If you need to vacate your stomach or your bowels, do it in the downstairs bathroom and clean up after yourself, you filthy bastards. Do not throw up in my garden or my house. Mickey, King, stay the fuck away from the grill. No one wants to eat charcoal.” The final sentence is punctuated by an accusatory finger in the direction of Mickey and King, who pretend to look affronted. 

“And now, the captain’s speech!” Smithy yells and shoves Kent forward. 

Kent is completely unprepared for this, and he’s busy cursing Smithy out as his team, his best friends, laugh around him. 

“What the fuck, give me some warning, you bastard!” Kent yells at Smithy, who gives him a thumbs up and pushes him forward again. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll talk, Jesus.” Kent turns to look at his team, and then manages to make eye contact with Gabriel, who looks terribly amused. 

“So, that was one hell of a season. I’m proud of you all. I know we all want to party and stuff, but this is your reminder that I can very easily drop hints at Coach that we all need suicide drills at next practice. However, I won’t, because I am the nicest fucking captain in the league.” More laughter, which makes Kent grin. 

“Well done for that season, boys. And here’s to many, many more.” Kent lifts his beer bottle in celebration, and his boys roar back at him, cheering happily. 

Kent feels deeply content as he looks around the crowd, spots Gabriel smiling at him.

He feels like he’s home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing by the time Kent manages to talk to Gabriel again. He’s got no idea why he was so concerned in the first place, because the boys have been laughing and joking with Gabriel all night, eagerly treating him as just another one of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> First of all, I apologise for going so long without updating. I want to thank my previous beta, austrechildes, for everything they have done for me and this fic <3
> 
> Regular posting will now resume. This chapter and the next two will be beta read by allison. 
> 
> <3

The party is in full swing by the time Kent manages to talk to Gabriel again. He’s got no idea why he was so concerned in the first place, because the boys have been laughing and joking with Gabriel all night, eagerly treating him as just another one of the guys. 

“Kent, hey. Having fun?” Gabriel turns to smile at him, holding a burger in one hand.

Kent beams back. “Yep, but I think Wally and Ant are threatening to throw me into the pool. Hide me, please?” 

Gabriel peers over his shoulder at six-foot-seven Ant, who is bearing down on Kent with alarming fervour. Gabriel steps forward, wraps an arm around Kent’s shoulders, and drags him to the grill where he cracks up laughing. 

Smithy has a whole group of starving hockey players lined up neatly as he hands out burgers and sausages. It’s the politest Kent has ever seen his team wait for anything, and it makes him gasp with laughter as he hangs onto Gabriel. Smithy glowers at him and gestures for him to join the queue. 

“I can’t believe he was able to do this,” Kent confides in Gabriel as he takes his place at the end of the queue. 

“I know! He waved me forward and served me first because I helped him set stuff up.” Gabriel tells Kent as he bites into his burger. 

Kent is briefly outraged. “Hey hang on, I helped him set up, too!” He turns to stare down Smithy, and Gabriel laughs again. 

Once Smithy serves them, they make a beeline for the neatly cut grass, sitting down side-by-side with their plates in their laps. The burgers are delicious, and Kent glances at Gabriel, noting how relaxed he looks. 

They’re a little separate from the rest of the team, who cluster around the grill. The kids, the young ones, are running around the garden under the close supervision of their parents and various helpers. 

It’s perfect. It’s the perfect opportunity to say what he’s been wanting to say for a while. Gabriel is, without question, very attractive. Kent has not felt this way for a while, not since Jack. He’s used to quick anonymous hook-ups where he flees as soon as he can. But Gabriel…from the moment Kent laid eyes on him at the Scorpions training camp, it had been building within him. 

Kent doesn’t know if Gabriel is even into dudes. But there are moments, like right now, when he feels Gabriel’s eyes on him, and that makes him wonder. He tries not to be obvious, of course. Anyone who grew up in a hockey changing room has learnt to not be obvious. 

“Hey. Uh. Do you want to get dinner with me next week?” Kent asks, glancing up at Gabriel as he polishes off the last of the delicious fries. 

Gabriel looks at him carefully, and Kent feels cracked open, like Gabriel knows everything, can see everything. Kent braces himself for rejection because he took a huge leap asking this, he knows that. Even if Gabriel doesn’t want to go on a date with him, Kent knows that he’s going to do whatever it takes to ensure that his plans with the Scorpions aren’t messed up. He loves helping out with the boys. 

Very, very gently, Gabriel clears is throat and shifts his weight. “Is this.” He stalls, and starts again. “Is this going to be a date?” He seems to realise Kent’s worry about the team, because he lowers his voice. 

Kent’s heart is pounding frantically, like he’s just been bag skated instead of asking a friend on a date. He slowly dips his head in a nod. From just weeks after winning the Stanley Cup, when he had first met Gabriel, to _now_ , preparing to kick ass in another season, Gabriel has been a constant in his life. Kent feels odd if he goes a full day without at least sending Gabriel a message, something short and funny, and the way his stomach flips when he gets a reply back indicates that for him, he’s had feelings for Gabriel for quite a while. 

“I…are you _sure_ , Kent?” The look on Gabriel’s face is intense, and Kent nods immediately. 

“I want to date you. I haven’t done it before, but. But I really do like you. A lot. And we’ve talked a lot, and I always want to know more about you, and I love listening to you, and--” 

“Easy, Kent. Slow down.” Gabriel sounds amused, and his smile is sweet. Kent feels his hopes rise and rise. But Gabriel’s thoughtful frown makes them sink slowly, and Kent tries to brace himself again for rejection. 

“If I do date you, and for some reason things don’t work out between us, I don’t want the boys to suffer.” Gabriel tells him honestly, and it’s as if everyone else at the party has faded, as if it’s just him and Gabriel sitting on the grass with their empty plates beside them. 

“Gabriel, they won’t.” Kent rushes to reassure Gabriel, hoping to get rid of that dubious look on his face. “The boys won’t suffer. If things don’t work out between us, I’m not going to just stop turning up. I’m committed to helping out the team. I love listening to the boys.” And it’s the truth, of course it is. But there’s something else that Kent has to say. 

He shifts as close as he dares. “And I think things will work out between us. Actually, I’m confident it will all work out.” Kent’s words are bold, and maybe that’s a little stupid, but he _is_ confident. He’s confident about this. 

That startles Gabriel into laughter, and it makes Kent smile helplessly, a rush of warmth running through him. He loves being able to make Gabriel laugh like that. 

“Okay. A date. When?” Gabriel nods, and Kent resists the urge to fist pump, or leap across the grass to hug Gabriel like he really wants to. 

“Um, when are you free? And for the record, I hate that I asked you this question _here_.” Kent casts a look around, wishing that for maybe five minutes that everyone would just clear out and give him privacy to be able to hug Gabriel. He knows that he can’t always be scared of this, because it’s inevitable that the team will find out. But he wants to do it on his terms, in the locker room, where he can deal with anyone’s shit if needed. 

Gabriel grins at him again, but there’s a soft knowing look in his eyes that makes Kent blush hotly for a moment. Rather than continuing down that line of thought, they sit and compare schedules and eventually find some free time on Wednesday evening. That’s five whole days away, and it makes Kent want to scream. 

As if sensing what he’s thinking about, Gabriel smiles at him. “Tomorrow I have more practice with the boys, and you have a work out planned with some of your teammates.” 

“I do?” 

“I overheard Smithy and Wally talking about it.” 

Oh right, he does. 

“Sunday you have some sort of photo shoot with the Aces, Monday I have a whole bunch of ‘start of the season’ paperwork to get through, Tuesday you have an Aces autograph meet and greet session. Therefore, Wednesday.” Gabriel lists everything off on his fingers. 

And he’s right, of course. The life of a professional hockey player was a busy one, but that didn’t make it any easier. Plus Gabriel was kept busy with his coaching duties. He knew that. 

“Wednesday. We can get dinner someplace that serves good steak. You’ll need the protein for hockey.” Something like amusement dances in Gabriel’s eyes, and Kent pretends to be offended, gasping and pointing at Gabriel. 

“I will have you know that I led the league last year in points! I kicked ass last year.” 

“Yes, and you’re still very small. You need protein.” Gabriel tells him, and laughs loudly when Kent stares at him open-mouthed. 

“You are three inches taller than me!” 

Gabriel glances around furtively, as if making sure no one is watching them, then winks at Kent, his smile curving his mouth perfectly. “Exactly.” 

Kent’s mouth drops open again, and he’s about to defend his honour when a loud happy shriek fills the air. He turns to watch Smithy and Ant taking turns gently picking up the kids and dropping them into the pool. 

“Come on, let’s go join the fun.” Kent grins at Gabriel, and they both lift their plates from the grass and make a beeline for the water.

* * *

The party winds down slowly as the sun begins to set. Wives and girlfriends round up the kids and corral them into cars. Then the guys start to leave, talking to each other and making plans for the next couple of days. 

Kent is one of the few that stays behind, along with Gabriel. He helps tidy up, packing away leftovers and making rounds around the vast garden, collecting empty bottles and soda cans. Eventually, Smithy and Laura hug both him and Gabriel and push him out of the house with a cheerful wave. 

“Come on, I’m your ride home.” Gabriel looks at him as they walk to his car. Kent feels fond, fond of Gabriel, his team, fond of the fun they had. He loves his team so much.

They climb into the car, wincing at how hot it is inside, and Gabriel immediately cranks the A/C, relaxing into his seat for a moment before he turns to Kent. 

“Wednesday. But I’ll text you a lot beforehand.” Gabriel smiles as he pulls out of the driveway. 

“You better! I want to know if Matty manages that slap shot. Or if Superman makes that really good save.” Kent sounds enthusiastic, because he loves talking about the Scorpions. 

Gabriel looks at him in surprise, but nods, a smile stealing over his face. Kent settles back as they drive back to his apartment. There’s so much he wants to say, but won’t, not until they have actually talked on the date, or what comes after it. He knows that he’s not exactly a catch, not with constantly being away all the time during the season, or constantly practising and working out to elevate his game. But he is a romantic. He loves talking to someone he loves. 

His relationship with Jack was doomed from the start, he knows that now, but it had been fun to fall asleep next to someone he deeply loved and cared about. And he wants that again. Since coming to Vegas, he’s hooked up a handful of times, but never slept in the same bed as someone he had just fucked. Porn and his hand tide him over well enough, but he looks at Gabriel and wonders how he ever believed that was enough. 

In what feels like no time at all, Gabriel is pulling into the private parking lot, turning to look at Kent. For one pleasantly shocking moment, Kent thinks Gabriel is going to lean across and kiss him, but instead Gabriel wraps him in a hug that makes Kent want to melt. He lifts his arms and hugs him back, and then has to talk himself into slowly pulling away and getting out of the car. But before he shuts the door, Kent glances through the open door at Gabriel. 

“Wednesday.”

“Wednesday.” Gabriel confirms with a smile, and Kent finally closes the door and heads to the elevator. As he stands and watches Gabriel drive away, he can feel his heart pounding, and he’s sure he has a stupid grin on his face, and is probably even blushing, but he’s just so incredibly happy.

* * *

**Polly** @queenpolly  
lmao so im back from visiting the in-laws and it looks like i got back in time to see all those awesome pics from the Aces end of the summer party? anyone wanna point me in the direction of where they are all compiled? 

**Rebecca** @RebsDogWalker  
@queenpolly AHHHHH glad you asked, you can find them on tumblr. hang on, I’ll send you a link :D 

**Polly** @queenpolly  
@RebsDogWalker Rebs you are an absolute angel thank u very much <3 how’s things going? any more hockey stuff planned? 

**Rebecca** @RebsDogWalker  
@queenpolly business is good, honestly im so glad i quit that soul sucking retail job and started up dog walking <3 so many cutie pies to walk! and yes, I am planning on flying to my sister’s place in the next couple of months. secretly trying to time it around when the aces play there ;)

**Polly** @queenpolly  
@RebsDogWalker im so jealous! i actually don’t mind my little office job but there’s just times when your colleagues make you want to scream… at least your colleagues are GOOD BOIS! 

**Rebecca** @RebsDogWalker  
@queenpolly i know right?!!!! also, sent you the link in dms

**Polly** @queenpolly  
@RebsDogWalker THANK YOU BABES THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!

* * *

[various pictures of Aces players/kids/wives/girlfriends]

**acesandart**  
So the lovely Aces had their end of summer party, and there’s some pictures floating about. As promised I compiled all of them (that i can find) right here. Please be respectful and remember that these are real people you are talking about. GO ACES <3

_#megantalks #las Vegas aces #the aces end of summer party #the aces players #i cant be bothered tagging all the player oops #BE RESPECTFUL PLS #but holy shit i love that picture of smithy and laura so damn sweet_

**129 notes**

**captain-aces-fic**

> **acesandart**  
>  So the lovely Aces had their end of summer party, and there’s some pictures floating about. As promised I compiled all of them (that i can find) right here. Please be respectful and remember that these are real people you are talking about. GO ACES <3

Holy shit I love that picture of Smithy and Ant with the kids. SO SWEET AND NICE!

But I gotta ask, and I mean this in a super respectful manner, but what’s your beef with people being disrespectful about pictures of the Aces? I mean, this is tumblr after all, and there’s always gonna be that one idiot, but im just curious. 

_#just curious #anyone got an answer for this? #hockey stuff_

**132 notes**

**acesandart**

> **captain-aces-fic**  
>  Holy shit I love that picture of Smithy and Ant with the kids. SO SWEET AND NICE!
> 
> But I gotta ask, and I mean this in a super respectful manner, but what’s your beef with people being disrespectful about pictures of the Aces? I mean, this is tumblr after all, and there’s always gonna be that one idiot, but im just curious.

Alright, so here’s the thing. I am all for fans making fan art or writing fic etc. It’s what we do. And I do like how respectful hockey fandom has become. But there was a user a while ago who would manipulate any photos the Aces posted? Stuff like editing out the kids and wives/girlfriends and posing their favourite players in… nsfw situations. And then they’d send the manipulated pictures to players and stuff. They also didn’t tag appropriately on tumblr so you’d see stuff that was definitely 18+ even if you had filtered that out ughhhhh

I’m all for creativity and stuff, but if you are going to do something like that, PLEASE FUCKING TAG YOUR SHIT, AND DON’T ALLOW ANYONE TO SEND THIS KIND OF THING TO THE PLAYERS. 

So yeah, that’s my rant lmao thanks for reading

_#still so fucking pissed at this #hockey #thank god that user appears to have left_

**135 notes**

 

**stanleycupace**

> **redwingwheel**  
>  So I’m curious, is there a rise in sending players/associates fic or art? There seems to be a ton of warnings against it all over tumblr but off the top of my head i cant really remember anyone actually doing this?

Yeah this was a big event that happened maybe 2/3 years ago. Apparently it was “fun” to send nsfw stuff to players and associates. And sometimes it wouldn’t even be gay fic or art, it would be player x reader stuff too. It’s definitely died off in recent years, thank god, but us tumblr veterans all remember what it was like.

I’m not even kidding, I literally locked my tumblr down when stuff like that was going on. I had already locked all my AO3 fic (DO THIS IF YOU WRITE RPF PLEASE IT’S V V V IMPORTANT) but I was absolutely paranoid of a player or associate stumbling onto my tumblr account and reading the stuff i posted. So i gave my mutuals a password and password locked my tumblr until I felt more safe. 

However, I also remember a mutual who didn’t actually send any player anything, and instead some follower linked her account in a tweet to a fan. And she was sent a ton of anonymous hate filled asks and it was just generally not good. It was super sad, actually. She ended up having to delete and remake her account from scratch. 

In my opinion, protecting what we write is not just for our sake, but also for the players. There is a line drawn between fandom and real life, and as writers or artists, we cannot cross that line. It’s nice that there are a lot more respectful people hanging around now, but yeah, sending stuff to players and associates was not unheard of a couple of years ago. At least it’s dying out. 

_#hockey talk #it still infuriates me when i think of this #at least it’s better now #hopefully lmao #i will not be surprised if there’s always that one idiot that always sends fic and art to players_

**168 notes**

* * *

Kent strips and showers, and tries to stop himself from thinking of Gabriel. He fails, of course, but at least he keeps his hand away from his dick as he dries himself off and pulls on a pair of clean boxers. 

He collapses into bed, Kit already jumping up beside him. He takes a deep breath as his stomach flips again in excitement. He has a _date_. On Wednesday. With Gabriel. He’s both excited and desperate for the date to go well. 

Kent is well aware that their schedules probably won’t match up very often, but he wants to date Gabriel, and that means actual dates. Planning them out well beforehand will probably be the only way they can actually make it work, but he’s determined. He hasn’t been this excited and terrified since the night before he won his first Stanley Cup. 

He lifts his phone and sends a quick text to Gabriel. 

**Kent** : honestly why couldn’t we do lunch or something, it’s killing me to wait till Wednesday omg

**Gabriel** : A proper dinner is better, more time to talk. Plus we won’t have any responsibilities afterwards ;) 

Kent stares at the text and squeals, scaring Kit who leaps at his chest and digs her claws in. 

“SHIT FUCK NO!” He yells as he extricates Kit and smooths a hand over his chest, checking for bleeding. 

But he can’t stop himself from sneaking glances at the text, wishing Wednesday would come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://kentsparsons.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been on dates before, of course he has. But there’s the matter of his injuries and bad days and his workaholic attitude when it comes to the Scorpions, and his relationships always seem to end abruptly. He isn’t sure why he thinks Kent will be any different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so from now on, chapters will be uploaded regularly. I switched betas again, so now [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) has been betaing these chapters, and doing a great job! Thanks <3

Gabriel stares down at the piles of paperwork on his kitchen table. The start of the Scorpions season always means an astronomical pile of paperwork. It’s hard work, but Gabriel loves it, even if it does mean he always has to chase down a handful of the boys for paperwork that is both correct and has actually been filled out by a parent or guardian. 

He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the stacks of paperwork, sending it to Kent with a sad face emoji. Even just seeing Kent’s name in his contact list is making his heart beat faster, which is _stupid_. It’s just a date. On Wednesday. Which is in two days. 

He’s been on dates before, of course he has. But there’s the matter of his injuries and bad days and his workaholic attitude when it comes to the Scorpions, and his relationships always seem to end abruptly. He isn’t sure why he thinks Kent will be any different. He knows that dating Kent means having to keep it a secret from everybody. But he isn’t sure why he’s thinking about this when they haven’t even gone on their first date yet. 

With a sigh, he makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down carefully, pulling the first pile towards him and getting to work. But Kent, because of course it’s Kent, who can distract him like no other person can, texts him, and Gabriel gratefully abandons the paperwork to look at what Kent has sent him. 

It’s a picture of Kent, clearly from a photo shoot, and Gabriel stares at it open-mouthed. In the picture, Kent is leaning against against a locker, wearing his hockey pads, and looking at the camera almost demurely. Most hockey photo shoots have the player staring down the camera like the photographer is the one standing between them and a goal in the Stanley Cup playoffs. Instead, this photographer has changed things up a bit. Kent looks almost bashful, his hips cocked a little, his smile small but sweet. It’s almost as if the photographer had interrupted Kent getting dressed, and Kent is clearly liking it. 

Gabriel stares at it for far longer than he probably should before sending Kent a text back. 

**Gabriel** : Wow, that looks better than what I have to do today.

**Kent** : I just gave you a sneak peek at the front cover of my new photo shoot from yesterday, dude. I’m also completely wiped after that, i would happily take doing paperwork over it

**Gabriel** : Liar, liar, pants on fire 

**Kent** : ;)

Gabriel smiles as he puts his phone down, picks up his pen, and gets back to work. At least he has that picture to distract him later, when he feels like he won’t be able to look at another document without wanting to scream.

* * *

Paperwork done, Gabriel stands and stretches before making himself a late dinner of leftovers from last night. He picks up his phone, opens the group chat with his siblings, and finds a conversation between Diego and Isabella that makes him laugh. 

**Isabella** : goddammit Diego, this is why we don’t come to you with our relationship problems 

**Diego** : all I said was, if you like the guy then just talk to him! What’s so bad about that? 

**Isabella** : Because nobody can actually do that! 

**Diego** : but I did? 

**Isabella** : Yes, because your girlfriend literally works alongside you and you can talk all about ancient bones and stuff

**Isabella** : normal people can’t do that Diego

**Diego** : Olivia is a perfectly normal person, Isabella

**Isabella** : oh really? when are you bringing her home to meet the parents? 

**Diego** : idk our work schedules are hectic for the next couple of weeks but I’m gonna ask her to come meet the parents around October/November time

**Isabella** : Excellent, let me know the dates and I’ll book time off :D 

**Diego** : don’t you dare scare her off, I’ll be mad as hell 

**Isabella** : :D 

**Gabriel** : we seem to have gotten off track about what’s really important here

**Diego** : ?

**Isabella** : ?

**Gabriel** : who is the guy that Isabella wants to talk to? 

**Diego** : LMAO

**Isabella** : oh fuck you Gabriel 

**Isabella** : for your information, he works out at the same gym I go to 

**Gabriel** : then talk to him about working out? 

**Isabella** : goddammit it is not that easy!

**Gabriel** anyway i think I have some news to distract you both

**Diego** : ?

**Isabella** : ?

**Gabriel** : I have a date on Wednesday

**Diego** : WHAT OMG

**Isabella** : WTF GABRIEL WITH WHO????

**Gabriel** : Kent

**Diego** : OMG GABRIEL SDKJFHKJDSHFJKDHSFKJDS

**Isabella** : OMG DAMN KSJDHFKJHDSFJKHDS

**Gabriel** : :D 

Gabriel chuckles as he puts his phone down, ignoring the incoming messages from his siblings. He’s certainly shocked them with that piece of news, and it’s amusing to think about it. Diego and Isabella both know that he’s struggled with dating ever since his accident. He came out to them both when he was fourteen years old, and they had both kept it a secret until he felt he was ready to tell his parents. 

He hadn’t known why he’d worried, though. Both his parents had just given him huge hugs while he had almost keeled over from sheer relief. 

He loves his siblings so much. He doesn’t get to see them often, but he always tries to make time for them both, no matter what. And they are planning a huge López Sibling get together at some point in the next year, juggling hectic schedules and varying workloads. But Gabriel is confident they will find some time soon, because he knows how determined they all are. 

After finishing his leftovers, he pours out a drink and stands in his kitchen for a moment. He glances down at his leg, as though it could possibly understand his question. He just wants to be good for the date. He doesn’t want a bad day creeping up on him unexpectedly. But Gabriel knows that even if Wednesday _is_ a bad day, he’s still going to force himself to leave his house. 

Gabriel picked a small lovely restaurant, and Kent had immediately agreed. It’s got good food and a good atmosphere, and normally Gabriel would be worried about not picking a place that was more expensive, more suited to Kent’s taste, but then he remembered that Kent had gone to Molly’s with him, and eaten at a tiny mom and pop-style diner. He knows that the relatively cheap restaurant will be a hit with Kent. It has a huge selection of desserts and excellent wine, not to mention it’s popular without being too popular, so they’ll be left alone. And the steak is absolutely amazing. 

Gabriel glances down when his phone rings, and answers it when he sees Kent’s name pop up on the screen. 

“Hey.” Kent sounds happy, and it automatically brings a smile to Gabriel’s face. 

“Hey. How are you?” 

“ _Bored_!” Kent laughs. “I worked out with some of the guys today and now I’m eating dinner.” 

“I know the feeling. I just finished up a stack of paperwork, and I have a list of boys I need to talk to about actually giving the form to their parents or guardians so they can fill it out instead of handing it to me and hoping I won’t notice.” Gabriel’s exasperated tone makes Kent laugh again. 

“Do they do that a lot? Is the paperwork important?” 

“Yeah, it’s records for insurance and stuff. Pretty important, and despite reminding every boy at least five times, they still forget to get the documents filled out.” 

“Well, that brings back memories. I always left documents to the last minute. Mom was pissed at me all the time for that,” Kent says, and Gabriel can tell by his tone that he’s smiling. 

“I think I should just starting handing documents directly to the parents and guardians.” 

“That would definitely be for the best.” Kent laughs. “Anyway. Wednesday. Are you...Are you excited?” 

The sudden change in topic doesn’t surprise Gabriel in the slightest. It’s obvious that Kent isn’t used to dating, so Gabriel rolls with the change in topic easily. 

“Of course I am. The restaurant has the best steak in Vegas, and the desserts are amazing,” Gabriel tells him. 

“Looks like I’ll be working out extra hard on Thursday morning then.” Kent’s voice lowers, changes, turns softer, and it makes Gabriel practically melt against the kitchen counter. 

How on earth had he ended up feeling this way? What had started as just a new friendship had turned into _feelings_ so fast that it made his head spin. Kent is likable and genuinely friendly, and the way he interacts with the Scorpions constantly makes Gabriel smile. He’s got no idea how he could have fallen for Kent so quickly, but then he remembers when Kent had turned up at his house when he had a bad day, bringing food and sitting with him. And the way Kent had listened to him talk about the accident without interrupting or acting condescending. 

“Yeah, I plan on spoiling you with the best dessert money can buy,” Gabriel tells him, and grins when he hears an outraged squawk from Kent. 

“Hey, hang on, _I’ll_ be paying for it,” Kent protests. 

“Nope, I am.” 

“I will fight you on this, Gabriel.” Kent doesn’t sound mad, just amused. 

“I will fight you too.”

“But I asked you on the date, that means I should pay!” Kent tells him, and his tone sounds final. 

“Well then. I guess I’ll be paying for the next date then.” The words slip out before Gabriel can stop them, and he hears a sharp inhale on the other end of the phone. 

“The next one? Already decided we’re having another one?” Kent’s voice sounds impossibly soft. 

“Yeah, I have,” Gabriel responds gently. 

They both remain silent for a few moments, and Gabriel listens to Kent breathing on the end of the phone. What he said was true. He’s got a feeling that there will be a second date, and a third, and a fourth. Kent makes his heart race, makes him want to find out more about him. 

Plus, Gabriel feels confident about this. There have been times when he’s gone on dates and just felt wrong about it. But Kent is different. He’s sure of it, and he already can’t wait for the rest of the upcoming dates. 

“We may need to juggle the dates around our schedules, but we can make them work,” Gabriel tells Kent, who makes a noise of acknowledgement. They both have hectic schedules heading into the next few weeks, with the start of the NHL season and the Scorpions having games and practices and so many tournaments that Gabriel wants to scream. 

But they both know how busy the other is. And that’s another reason why Gabriel is so confident that this will work out. They aren’t going to demand more than the other can give. Gabriel remembers one particular relationship he had, with a schoolteacher at the local middle school. And it had been a fine relationship, until the guy started complaining about never seeing Gabriel and asking him for more time, more dates, which were impossible to fit around his schedule. 

Then the guy asked him to step down as head coach of the Scorpions. 

Gabriel broke up with him the next day. 

It’s just a bonus that Kent seems to love the Scorpions just as much as Gabriel does. 

“Wednesday,” Gabriel breathes, and he feels like Kent can see him smile eagerly, desperate for the days to fly by. 

“Wednesday,” Kent echoes him, agrees with him. “I’ll pick you up, okay?” 

“Okay,” Gabriel agrees, and then they remain silent for another moment until they both laugh and hang up. 

He’s still beaming when he goes to bed later, his smile stretching across his face. Gabriel checks the group chat with his siblings, smirking as he sees the increasingly desperate notifications and types out one final message. 

**Gabriel** : Isabella, I’ll let you help me pick my outfit. And Diego, you can calm me down when I inevitably have a very small freak out on Wednesday. 

His phone vibrates again, more notifications pouring in, and Gabriel grins as he puts his phone on silent, switches off the vibrations, and plugs it in to charge. 

Gabriel climbs into bed, wishing Wednesday would hurry up and get here sooner. Seeing Kent again, seeing Kent on a _date_ , is quickly becoming his favorite thing to look forward to. He falls asleep quickly to thoughts of Kent’s hair, and his smile, and his warm eyes.

* * *

**ACES TALK ABOUT UPCOMING SEASON, REVEAL THEIR HOPES FOR BACK-TO-BACK STANLEY CUP WINS**  
By Richard Torrey | Vegas Sports News

The Las Vegas Aces have just come off an incredibly successful season, yet already management and players are looking forward to the upcoming season. Head Coach Derek Whitworth revealed that the franchise is preparing to push for back-to-back Stanley Cups. 

He said: “Several players have already been in contact with me to say that they want a repeat Stanley Cup, and they are prepared to push hard for it. We’ve been preparing for this since the end of the last season. We obviously want this very much, but one thing we’ve been talking about in meetings is that we can’t afford to be lax right now. This is the perfect opportunity for us to dig our heels in and fight back to get the Cup again.” 

Those are certainly fighting words, but many experts have already pointed out that the Aces, while not making many trades this summer, may have to rely on call-ups from their farm teams. The Aces have spent the last two years cultivating a lot of future draft picks, clearly eager to flood the team with a crop of fresh young blood, and have been paying a lot of attention to their farm teams, developing and maintaining the franchise’s future talent. 

In fact, not a lot has changed in the roster. When asked, Alternate Captain Daniel Martinez explained why: “Yeah, not a lot has changed for a very good reason. We all work efficiently together. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to shake things up a bit. There’s a reason why we have different lines for different calibers of players. We are shuffling things up this season. We’re really excited about this, and we’re all eager to hit the ice again.” 

Read more at VegasSportsNews

* * *

r/hockey vegassportsnews

**ACES TALK ABOUT UPCOMING SEASON, REVEAL THEIR HOPES FOR BACK-TO-BACK STANLEY CUP WINS**

 

26 comments    1457

leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 2h  
OK so I’ve never really liked Richard Torrey for a couple of reasons, but this article was pretty good. Definitely dubious tones, but overall positive. I’m actually really happy that there weren’t many trades this summer, only a few trades at AHL level. Our draft picks are looking pretty damn strong, and I’m super pleased that this team has been focused so much on the younger players. Development is so important for a young player. **301**

flowerismypower [PIT - NHL] 2h  
lmao I have such a soft spot for the aces for some reason. A young team with some really good veteran players, playing in goddamn Vegas of all places. Love watching Aces games too, super flashy and fun. Good luck Aces, except if you happen to be playing the Pens in the playoffs! **298**

coreywatchesyousleep [ANA - NHL] 2h  
I’m so curious about how the Aces are gonna handle next year, especially with their lack of trades this summer. I know it’s not unheard of, but what if a top player gets injured or something like that? Are they just gonna rely on some undeveloped player from the farm team? **201**

> cloodclood [PHI - NHL] 1h Yes? Which is exactly what teams have been doing for years? I know there’s a big difference between the NHL and AHL, but holy shit stop acting as if the AHL is a goddamn beer league. Those players work their asses off, and I think they are more than capable of handling a couple of games if necessary. Stop this whole “Oh shit we’re screwed” mentality please. **190**

zdenocharasnose [BOS - NHL] 1h  
I don’t get why people are acting as though the Aces picking players up from farm teams is so weird, tons of teams do it and it all works out for them. But I’m super jealous about the Aces having a good development system for their younger players lmao **148**

> mappleleaves [TOR - NHL] 1h  
>  its okay, some people are just kind of stupid when it comes to hockey lmao **100**

* * *

**carrosby**

> anonymous asked:  
>  can you give us some Kent-centric fic recs? i devoured all your previous ones, so any new/old ones you love etc you can share with us?

YES I LOVE GIVING OUT FIC RECS!

Alright people, here we go

**everything is blue** 17k  
_perfect fucking fic omg it’s basically the author’s take on Kent and his feelings on being drafted after leaving Jack behind in rehab. It’s stunning and super well written, and handles the topic of addiction very well._

**my dear, my love** 6.7k  
_READ THIS IF YOU LOVE KENT BEING HAPPY. it’s basically Kent finding happiness and stuff. The characterisation honest to god takes my breath away. It’s insanely well written, and handles delicate things like coming out when you are a public figure. I’m still shocked at how the author wrote this so concisely to fit everything into 6.7k words. GIMME YOUR SECRETS PALS!_

**but i love you** 34k  
_I first read this on public transport which was a mistake because I was a sobbing wreck after it. Kent’s not a hockey player but a figure skater, and he ends up falling in love with the captain of the Canadian hockey team at the Olympics. BE WARNED FOR ANGST like so much angst guys. This fic broke my heart and then fixed it by the end of the fic. Seriously, it’s stunning._

**Dance With Me Baby** 23k  
_imagine Kent Parson with his enormous collection of floral pastel snapbacks joining a dance crew and secretly dating the leader of the rival dance crew. It’s so fucking funny omg a lot of other NHL players show up as dancers AND IT HONESTLY MADE ME HOWL WITH LAUGHTER GO READ IT RIGHT NOW_

This is only some of my favs, check out my fic rec page on my blog, there's more there. 

_#fic recs #i love giving fic recs #honestly we are blessed in this fandom to have such good kent writers tbh_

**68 notes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel panics. Of course he does. It happens on Wednesday morning when he finishes his morning shower. He passes the mirror and happens to get a glance at the scars crossing his shoulder and neck. Gabriel thinks about Kent, who is very pretty in that All-American wholesome frat boy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for the beta job, much appreciated! <3 
> 
> Thanks to all the lovely comments, I love reading them so much!

Gabriel panics. Of course he does. It happens on Wednesday morning when he finishes his morning shower. He passes the mirror and happens to get a glance at the scars crossing his shoulder and neck. Gabriel thinks about Kent, who is very pretty in that All-American wholesome frat boy way. 

Rather than doing something stupid like texting Kent to cancel their date so he can wallow in his room, he calls Isabella. Gabriel knows that Diego will still be asleep, and Isabella always wakes up obscenely, obnoxiously early. 

“Baby bro! How are you?” Isabella sounds far too perky and chipper, a sure sign that she has already had her morning latte with far too many espresso shots. 

“Um,” Gabriel says intelligently.

Somehow, because Isabella seems to have a sixth sense for when Gabriel is freaking out, she takes charge of the conversation and talks about the cute new barista at her favorite coffee place for five minutes, regaling Gabriel with tales of how a very cute girl in front of her had blushed and stuttered her way through her order. 

“It was very sweet, and he wouldn’t stop looking at her with this little smile,” Isabella tells Gabriel, her voice warm and fond. He can hear the sounds of her typing, so he must be on speakerphone in her office. 

“Anyway. Enough about the barista and the cute girl. Tell me why you called me, Gabriel.” Isabella’s tone changes, turning strong and bracing. Gabriel really doesn’t want to tell her, but she’s always been able to get the truth from him, no matter what the topic is. 

“I. I saw myself in the mirror this morning. My scars… you know. And I thought about Kent and how he looks.” Gabriel speaks haltingly, sitting on his sofa with his coffee untouched in front of him. 

“Ah.” Isabella’s voice is full of understanding. Both his siblings had been around for the aftermath of the accident, and Gabriel knows that they had both seen bandage changes and glimpsed the scars snaking over his body. The scars have faded, of course, but they’re still there. 

Isabella seems to think for a few moments, gathering her thoughts carefully. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m surprised by this call, Gabriel. But I am going to tell you something and you are going to listen.” 

Gabriel nods automatically before he remembers that Isabella can’t see him. 

“Kent really seems to like you. You told me that you’ve talked about your accident, so he knows about your scars. Kent was the one who asked you out, and he clearly wants to spend a lot of time with you. You’ve got this, Gabriel. Just take a deep breath and relax.” Isabella sounds so calm that Gabriel can actually feel himself relaxing already, and he picks up his coffee cup to take a sip. 

“Thanks, Isabella.” Gabriel doesn’t hide the relief in his voice, but something else occurs to him. “You seem very calm that I am about to go on a date with Kent Parson, NHL star.” 

His siblings hadn’t just glimpsed his physical scars. They’ve also seen the mental ones and witnessed him trashing the trophy shelf in his room two weeks after he was released from the hospital. After that, he had fallen to his knees and apologised profusely to his parents, not just for ruining the shelf, but also for not making it to the NHL and giving his family the life they deserved. Isabella and Diego both know that he’s bitter about the NHL, but he had gotten better about it lately as he made his peace with the fact that he will never pull on a Boston or Dallas jersey with his name on the back. 

“Well, I’ll admit I was surprised when you told us that Kent Parson had become your friend when he turned up at the Scorpions training camp. But I can hear in your voice how much you care about him. And from what you’ve told us, Kent seems like a wonderful person to date.” Isabella stops talking, and there’s more tapping noises from her keyboard. Gabriel sighs because Isabella’s right. Kent has been nothing but lovely, kind and respectful to him. 

“You’re right. Of course you are.” Isabella’s words are making Gabriel realise just how silly his freakout had been. 

“I usually am, Gabriel. Now, tell me, what are you wearing on this date?” Isabella demands. 

Gabriel cocks his head and considers that question. He’s never been a flashy dresser, always preferring neutral shades and casual wear. But this is a date and he truly does want to make the effort. 

“I was thinking my usual smart slacks and shoes, and pairing those with one of my nicer shirts,” Gabriel says, and her response is a derisive snort. 

“No, no, too fussy. Is this date at a classy restaurant? Is it posh? Upscale?” 

“It’s at a low-key restaurant, not too posh or anything like that,” Gabriel tells her with a small smile on his face. 

“Do you still have that gorgeous cashmere sweater I got you a few years ago? Wear that. It looks lovely on you, and the color is stunning.” Isabella is clearly grinning now, Gabriel can tell just by her voice. And he does have that sweater floating around somewhere. 

Gabriel thanks Isabella for her help and wishes her a good day, and when he hangs up, he’s almost surprised by how much time has passed. But then again, time always flies by whenever he speaks to his siblings. He smiles and stands, stretching carefully before draining the last of his coffee. It’s time to dig out that elusive sweater.

* * *

Much later, after eating lunch, Gabriel finds himself looking at all the messages Kent’s sent him. Funny anecdotes about the Aces, pictures of Kit, and even a link to an article or two that praised Kent, the Aces, or a combination of the two. 

Warmth swells within his chest and god, Gabriel’s really fallen for him, hasn’t he? Kent is enthusiastic and kind, and he loves the Scorpions, loves talking about the team so much, and always asks for updates. Buoyed by all the goodness he’s feeling, he doesn’t feel awkward when he sends Kent a message. 

**Gabriel** : Are you excited? 

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response. 

**Kent** : omg yes! I am so freaking excited i almost danced across my apartment but Kit tripped me up :( 

Fondness spreads through Gabriel again, and he spends a solid twenty minutes trying to talk Kent into actually dancing across his apartment and also also filming it. Eventually, Kent sends him a selfie that takes Gabriel’s breath away. 

Kent is wearing that ridiculous pastel pink snapback and pouting in an over-exaggerated way. Gabriel stares at it before hesitating and opening up his camera. After the accident, he hasn’t been one for taking pictures of himself, or letting other people take pictures. He’ll take funny selfies with Isabella and Diego, because he knows that they won’t share them all over the place. 

Before Gabriel can talk himself out of it, he snaps a selfie of himself smiling, and then sends it to Kent before throwing his phone onto the sofa, and covering his face with his hands, and breathing deeply for a few moments. When he finally looks up, he picks up his phone and opens the messages Kent has sent him.

**Kent** : wow

**Kent** : omg Gabriel

**Kent** : is it weird if i save this? 

**Kent** : holy shit i just want to see you again. 

Gabriel blushes as he types out his reply. 

**Gabriel** : Yes, you can save it if you want. And just a few more hours. Which is probably not enough time for you to get ready. 

**Kent** : oh fuck you :) 

Gabriel laughs as he stands. He’s got some laundry and tidying up to do, and he has to unload the dishwasher. Plus, he really needs to occupy his mind for a while, or else he’s just going to be opening his phone to look at that picture again. His thumb hovers over the picture, and he quickly saves it before he can talk himself out of it. 

Gabriel smiles as he makes his way into the kitchen. He’s got a really good feeling about the date.

* * *

By the time Kent sends him a message that he’s outside, Gabriel has managed to locate the sweater, get dressed, and debate over sorting out his hair. He feels oddly calm as he heads to the front door, passing the mirror which stops him in his tracks as he looks at himself. 

The sweater is a gorgeous soft green color, and Isabella was right, it fits him well. But it’s more than his own appearance that’s captivated Gabriel. It’s the look in his eyes. Soft, eager, excited, he looks and feels wholly alive and ready, a far cry to how he was this morning. 

Gabriel hurries out of his house, locking up behind himself, and makes a beeline for Kent’s car. When he pulls open the door and climbs in, he glances at Kent, and warring emotions of lust, greed, and desperation slam into him, because Kent looks _good_. 

He’s wearing a patterned shirt, with shiny shoes and smart pants. His hair is neat and his smile is so wide, so perfect, that Gabriel wants to lean across the car and kiss him. 

He doesn’t, of course. Not yet, at least. 

“Hi,” Gabriel says, a little stupidly. 

“Hi,” Kent responds, also a little stupidly, glancing at Gabriel as he starts the car again. “You look great.” 

Gabriel can feel his skin get hot, and he knows his smile has turned dopey and silly but he doesn’t care, not when he’s about to go on a date. 

“You look great too,” He tells Kent, and has the great pleasure of watching Kent blush. 

Together they make small talk as Kent drives to the restaurant. Kent tells him about the meet and greet autograph session he did yesterday, about signing the arm of an eight year old boy while his mother just looked exasperated, which makes Gabriel laugh and think of the Scorpions. 

The restaurant is small but brightly lit, and Kent cheers when he finds a parking spot nearby. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna pay the meter,” Kent tells him with a bright smile before he climbs out of the car and jogs to the meter. Gabriel watches him with a smile, and he genuinely can’t believe that he’s doing this. He’s on a _date_. Gabriel climbs out of the car when Kent comes back, and after locking the car, they cross the busy road together. The closer they get to the restaurant, the closer they walk together, until Kent is brushing against his arm. 

“Oh my god, that smells amazing,” Kent says loudly, and he’s right. The smell of delicious food greets them as they approach the restaurant doors, and Gabriel smiles at Kent over his shoulder as he opens them. 

They are seated very quickly at a private table tucked in the back, and their waitress is a young woman with thick dark curls and bright brown eyes. She shows them the drinks menu, but they both opt for lemon water. When she leaves to get their drinks, Kent turns to Gabriel with a bright smile. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Kent says, leaning across the table, his eyes warm. 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” It’s cheesy, but also honest. Gabriel smiles back, shifting his arm out of the way when their waitress returns quickly with their drinks on a pretty tray. They both thank her, and Gabriel takes a sip of the water, watching Kent do the same. He puts the glass down and smiles at the waitress when she tells them that she’ll be back in five minutes to take their orders. 

“You’ve been here before? What’s good?” Kent asks, picking up the menu. 

“The steaks are amazing. They do home fries and have various sauces that go with the dishes. And their desserts are good too, but there’s also a little store around the corner that does ice cream and crepes,” Gabriel tells him as he opens his own menu, looking through it to find the steak section. 

Kent grins at him, and then they both just start talking. And it’s so easy to sit there and talk. Kent doesn’t act like making small talk is a chore, even though it is to some people. Kent is engaging and sweet, and he lights up when Gabriel laughs or smiles. It’s wonderful. 

Gabriel feels himself flirting subtly, and he has no idea if he’s doing this right, but when he mentions the picture Kent sent him, and how he saved it in the end, he’s gratified and amused to see Kent blush. 

When their waitress comes back, they both order quickly, sneaking glances at each other and fighting back smiles as they had their menus over to her, turning back to each other with expectant smiles. Gabriel is grateful that their table is tucked away, private and secluded, because that means he can reach out and gently press his fingertips to the back of Kent’s hand. 

Kent glances at him, looks around quickly, and then turns his hand over, taking Gabriel’s hand in his own. Gabriel can feel his heart pounding, and this is such a silly reckless move. Anyone could see them and snap a picture of NHL star Kent Parson holding hands with another man. But Kent looks so at ease, so relaxed, that Gabriel bites his tongue. 

“I want to ask you something,” Kent says, and he looks so nervous that Gabriel panics for a brief moment, wondering what on earth Kent is about to say. “Have you been on many dates?” 

Gabriel considers the question carefully, then shakes his head but also shrugs at the same time. “I’ve been on a couple of dates, but I’m not very confident on them, and the dates I have been on usually didn’t go further than, you know, food and a courtesy drop-off.” 

Gabriel looks at Kent to gauge his reaction to his words, but he has a question of his own. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Kent actually looks sheepish for a moment, before he shifts his weight and speaks. “I haven’t dated much. Like, I’ve only been on a handful of dates, and those were all with the same guy. I’ve never really hooked up either. But I feel… I feel very strongly for you. Even though this is only our first date, it feels like it’s our hundredth.”

Wow. Gabriel isn’t expecting that and he blinks at Kent a little wide-eyed, but Kent just looks back steadily. 

The truth is, Gabriel does feel the same way. He’s truly fallen for Kent, and he knows they are taking risks, but he does like Kent, perhaps more than he could possibly describe. 

“I feel the same. I mean, ever since we ate together at Molly’s, I’ve felt like I’ve known you forever. I’m really happy to be here,” Gabriel says, and he ducks his head to watch the hypnotizing way Kent’s thumb is brushing over his knuckles. 

“I’m glad. And me too.” Kent smiles, but something pensive falls over his face. “I have a lot of baggage. It made dating or hooking up very hard. But… I feel very happy.” Kent grins suddenly. 

“Hey, I have baggage too,” Gabriel responds with a smile, and they both laugh softly. 

Their waitress returns, putting the plates down on the table carefully with a polite smile. The food smells absolutely amazing and Gabriel picks up his cutlery eagerly. A gorgeous steak, a basket of home fries, and a creamy peppercorn sauce make his mouth water. 

Kent’s eyes look soft and warm in the low light as they both tuck into their delicious steaks, breaking up the meal with quiet, easy chatter. 

“This sauce is amazing,” Kent declares as he spears a bite of steak on his fork, dipping it into a pool of sauce. Gabriel grins as he reaches out with a fry on his fork, swiping it neatly through Kent’s sauce and popping it into his mouth quickly. Kent is right, the sauce is amazing, a rich flavorful mushroom and onion. Kent snickers and retaliates immediately, dipping one of his fries into Gabriel’s sauce with a grin. 

It’s so easy, so perfect, and it makes him light up inside as he listens to Kent laugh as he tells Gabriel all about how one of the players on the Aces has a “giant fucking crush on this girl in the bakery,” so Gabriel tells him the story Isabella had told him this morning about the barista and the cute girl. 

It gets him the reaction he’s been hoping for, which is a wide smile and gentle laughter. God, he’s really fallen for him. 

When their meals are finished, they continue talking until Kent finally glances at his watch. “Do you want dessert or...?” He trails off, glancing at Gabriel. 

Gabriel shakes his head. “No, no, remember that ice cream and crepe place? We are totally going there. Let’s get the check.” 

Kent actually beats him when the waitress returns and hands over his card with a smile, leaving Gabriel to roll his eyes in fond exasperation. When they finally leave the restaurant, Kent hangs back a little so Gabriel leads the way down the street. But they talk a lot, keeping their voices quiet as they walk close together. Whenever they pass someone on the sidewalk, Kent shifts so he isn’t in direct eyeline of them. 

Gabriel keeps up a steady stream of chatter until they reach the small store. Despite the brightly lit windows, there’s just two other people in the store, who are waiting for their orders and looking at their phones. 

“What’s good here?” Kent lowers his voice as he glances at the expansive menu taking up most of the wall behind the counter. 

“I usually have a crepe with vanilla ice cream, hazelnuts, and salted caramel sauce. But they also have combinations like banana and chocolate, strawberry and white chocolate…” Gabriel trails off as the woman behind the counter smiles pleasantly at them both. 

“I’ll have that strawberry and white chocolate, oh my god,” Kent says as they both step up to the counter to order. 

They don’t have to wait long, and they fill the wait with more talking. When their orders are called, they return to the counter eagerly. The desserts come in large Styrofoam containers, with plastic spoons included so they can dig in straight away. 

“Come on, I know a good place to sit and eat,” Gabriel says as they head out of the store, narrowly avoiding a pack of college students. He leads the way to a small park with a fountain and a couple of benches. When they sit down, they can see the twinkling lights of Vegas. 

Gabriel looks at Kent and smiles fiercely. This date is amazing. But there’s something more amazing about finishing the night off sitting beside Kent as they stare at the city spread out in front of them, like they can do absolutely anything in the world. 

“Next date, we can go skating,” Kent says suddenly. 

“Next date, huh?” Gabriel teases him.

“Yeah, next date.” Kent grins back. 

Gabriel laughs, and he can feel his heart pound at the thought of skating with Kent. It’s something he desperately wants. 

And he knows it’s going to be amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent wakes on Thursday morning to Kit sitting on his chest. She gazes down at him imperiously, and Kent grumbles but forces himself out of bed to feed her. As he makes his morning coffee, he unlocks his phone and scrolls through Twitter, then Instagram. He snaps a quick picture of Kit eating her breakfast and posts it to Instagram. 
> 
> Then he checks his messages and finds one from Gabriel, sent very early this morning. 
> 
> **Gabriel** : I had fun last night. Let me know when you’re free for the next one :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many special thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for being a fantastic beta reader <3
> 
> I love and appreciate the comments and kudos so much <3

Kent wakes on Thursday morning to Kit sitting on his chest. She gazes down at him imperiously, and Kent grumbles but forces himself out of bed to feed her. As he makes his morning coffee, he unlocks his phone and scrolls through Twitter, then Instagram. He snaps a quick picture of Kit eating her breakfast and posts it to Instagram. 

Then he checks his messages and finds one from Gabriel, sent very early this morning. 

**Gabriel** : I had fun last night. Let me know when you’re free for the next one :D 

And Kent just smiles at his phone, before he actually does have to check his schedule to respond to Gabriel. 

The date last night had been beyond what Kent had dreamed of. He’s got a rocky history with dating and relationships. He tries not to think of Jack too much these days, even though he’ll often stumble across an old article or someone on Twitter will post a picture of them from their Q days, and his heart will clench painfully. All through Juniors, his whole world had been Jack and hockey, in that order. 

He knows Jack is doing well nowadays, but he does his best not to look him up. That only leads to him obsessing, and he knows better than to allow that to happen. But he feels so happy for the first time in a long time. 

Jack and Gabriel are two completely different people, and Kent is grateful for that. 

He responds to Gabriel's message with a brief outline of the next couple of days. The season is starting soon, which he’s excited for, still running off the happiness from lifting the Stanley Cup last season, but he’s also rather sad that it means less time for organising dates and spending time with Gabriel. 

But he knows that Gabriel understands that, because he also played hockey in Juniors, understands the hectic schedule and constant travelling. Even if the NHL uses planes rather than buses. 

He’s making oatmeal for breakfast when his phone rings, and he’s startled for a moment as he stares down at the contact name. 

“Emily, you never call me, what’s up?” Kent’s words are gentle and kind, but even he can tell there’s some worry to be had. His older sister rarely calls, always preferring to send texts. Calling is something she hasn’t done in years. 

“Um,” Emily says softly, and then starts crying. 

“Oh shit. Oh shit, are you okay? Do you need me to fly out?” He’s prepared to look up flights right this second, ready to comfort his upset sister and find out what had made her cry. 

Thankfully, his words seem to make Emily laugh a little, which he’s relieved about. Emily isn’t a crier. Never has been. She’s always been the one wiping away _his_ tears. She’s never cried at a sad animal movie, which Kent used to think made her a robot. 

“No, no, I’m okay, really. It’s just. I was dating someone. And we broke up, and it’s stupid because it never would have worked out anyway…” Emily trails off and sniffles sadly, and Kent immediately leaps on the information. 

“You were _dating_ someone?” Kent knows he sounds incredulous, but he can’t help it. Emily, as well as never crying, had always renounced relationships--all through school, college, and med school. She always said they were a distraction to her studies, and as far as Kent knows, she’s only dated a handful of times since starting her job at that hospital. 

“Yeah… and it was so good and fun, but it just wasn’t going to work,” Emily explains. She sounds stronger, which Kent is relieved about, because growing up, his sister had never wavered, never wobbled. And of course she’s perfectly entitled to fall apart every now and then, but it just feels odd to hear his sister like this. “Anyway, enough about my sad dating life. How are you, Kent? Excited for the season?” 

It’s the same words he’s heard a hundred times from reporters but they sound different coming from Emily, and Kent knows it’s because his sister is genuinely interested in his answers, not hoping for a quick sound bite. 

“Yeah, I’m excited. I mean, we’re coming into this season really strong,” Kent responds, and then hesitates over telling his sister about Gabriel. His sister had been there for the fall-out over what happened to Jack, and he trusts her, so he decides to take the leap and tell her. “I… I went on a date last night. His name is Gabriel.” 

“KENT! Oh my god, this is amazing!” Emily yells, and Kent actually has to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment, and he allows his sister’s happiness to wash over him. It is amazing. He’s frequently told his sister about how lonely he’s felt, but he’s never been brave enough to actually take the steps to date someone. But now he has. 

“Yeah, he’s really nice. He coaches the Vegas Scorpions, a minor hockey team. Gabriel López. He used to play in Juniors before he quit.” Kent doesn’t want to reveal all the details of Gabriel’s accident to his sister just yet, not without Gabriel’s permission, even though he knows his sister wouldn’t say anything about it. 

“I’m so happy for you, Kent!” Emily exclaims happily, and Kent beams widely, leaning against the kitchen island. 

They talk for a few more minutes. Emily tells him how she thinks the next batch of interns are going to fare, Kent tells her about how the date went last night. By the time they say goodbye to each other, Emily sounds stronger and much better, and Kent feels good when he hangs up. 

Emily’s always been there for him, he’s aware of that, and he’s always tried to be there for her. But from a young age, Kent had been billeting, Emily had gone to school to be a doctor, and scheduling time to speak had been hard. And it can be even harder nowadays, with Kent busy being an NHL player and Emily with her own career. But Kent knows that Emily supports him and is planning on flying out soon, and that makes it all worth it.

* * *

After working out, Kent finds a couple of messages on his phone from Tommy. He’s curious about this, because despite being his linemate and a good friend, Tommy rarely reaches out to him like this. 

Thomas Poirier is one of the youngest players on the team, and he still struggles with English. He’s from the Greater Montreal area, and still stumbles over translating from Québécois. And Kent is always around for the younger players, always available to chat whenever necessary or willing to spend time with them on the ice after practice. But Tommy is different. He works just as hard as Kent, is always willing to put in the work to improve his game, but he’s much quieter, and it’s not just because of the language barrier. 

**Tommy** : Hey Kent, do you think you can get lunch or dinner with me later? I need to talk to you.

The message is painstakingly written, and Kent doesn’t hesitate before answering with a resounding yes. He’s curious about what Tommy wants to talk to him about. Despite the fact that Kent is captain and always willing to work with the rookies, they’ve always seemed to gravitate towards Smithy, and Kent can’t blame them. Smithy really is an excellent mentor to have, especially as a rookie. 

Then he thumbs through to his messages with Gabriel, and types out a quick text. 

**Kent** : i think we should try and plan for the weekend. I’ll have free days, and i can book some time at the rink on Sunday night if you are free. Sunday nights are always empty. 

**Gabriel** : That sounds great, and I should be free on Sunday barring any emergencies. I’ll pick you up if you want.

**Kent** : thanks, i can’t wait :) 

Kent grins at his phone, before finally putting it down and heading to the shower, allowing thoughts of skating with Gabriel to take over his mind. He knows they won’t be doing anything intense, not with Gabriel’s injuries, but the thought of even just sharing the ice as him is making him giddy. 

Kent knows it’s going to be epic, but he also knows it’s going to be oddly emotional. Despite this, he just imagines Gabriel’s smile, and feels himself relax as he steps under the hot spray of water.

* * *

Tommy is definitely acting oddly when Kent meets him for lunch at a popular restaurant. He’s unwilling to meet Kent’s eye, he’s talking quickly, tripping over his words in a way that usually makes his face turn red, but today he doesn’t seem to notice or care. And Kent is concerned. 

After ordering, Kent waits for Tommy to tell him what’s going on, but he keeps circling around, hovering over the point but not actually quite getting to it. Kent leans forward, which forces Tommy to make actual eye contact, and smiles gently at him. 

“Tommy, what’s going on?” 

Tommy gulps, then starts talking. “I. I asked you here because. Because I’m gay.” He lowers his voice and turns to look around furtively, completely unaware that he’s really knocked Kent for six. 

The thing is, Kent knows he’s not the only gay player in the NHL. He can’t be. He just didn’t expect someone on his team to be gay too. And now he’s stuck in a bind. Does he come out to Tommy, or keep it a secret? He takes a leap. 

“Okay, Tommy. Thanks for telling me… I mean. I mean, I’m gay too.” He lowers his voice too, giving Tommy a gentle smile. “I’m here for you, Tommy. If you want to talk. Call me at any time, day or night.”

Tommy looks stunned. Like, actually stunned. He hasn’t looked like this since he was handed the Stanley Cup, and Kent takes a sip of his water and waits for his reaction. 

“Are you serious?” Tommy sounds strangled. 

“Yes. I am gay,” Kent says again casually. “I’m dating someone. It’s very new.” Tommy looks like his eyes are about to fall out of his head. 

Kent’s heart is pounding, but he feels strangely calm. He knows that Tommy won’t spread the news around. He looks genuinely off-kilter, and Kent feels sympathetic. 

“You’ve got no pressure, Tommy. It’s entirely up to you.” 

Tommy swallows hard, picks up his glass, and seems to find his voice again. “I am dating someone. He’s… He’s amazing.” 

The wonder in Tommy’s voice makes Kent smile, makes him want to press for details on who this wonderful guy is, but there’s something private and shadowed in Tommy’s eyes that makes him hold back. That isn’t his business. 

“Yeah? How long have you two been together?” asks Kent. 

“A year. But I think he might be it for me.” Tommy’s accent is thicker, and his smile is so sweet that Kent can’t find it within him to tease him about being completely gone on this strange guy. 

And the truth is, it would be hypocritical of him. He’s completely gone on Gabriel. Which reminds him to ask Tommy something important. 

“Would you mind if I mentioned this,” Kent waves his hand between him and Tommy, “to the guy I’m dating? He’s very private, I promise he won’t say a word about this to anyone.” 

Tommy looks considering for a moment before he nods. “As long as I can do the same.” 

And it’s settled, just like that. 

The rest of their lunch passes by considerably quickly, and when he waves Tommy off in his car, he heads back to his own, climbs inside, sits in his seat, and makes an odd strangled screaming noise. He feels the urge to make sure the whole thing hasn’t been a hallucination. Tommy is gay. Tommy is dating someone. Kent had just come out to a teammate and it had gone well. 

He can’t wait to tell Gabriel about this.

* * *

Kent asks Gabriel if they could Facetime or Skype, and Gabriel responds quickly to Facetime. When Kent sees Gabriel’s face on his screen, he feels himself grinning in response almost giddily. 

“Hey, how was lunch with Tommy?” Gabriel asks. Kent can see that he’s sitting down, probably on his sofa. 

“Odd. I mean. You can’t tell anyone about this but… he came out to me.” 

“What? Are you serious?” 

Kent laughs, a little too loud and sharp, because holy shit, he can’t believe this has actually happened. “Completely. He’s dating someone too.” 

“Wow.” Gabriel looks dumbfounded, and Kent nods in agreement, hardly able to believe it himself. 

“I mean, I don’t really get why he told me, of all people. Smithy, he’s basically the person the rookies go to if they have an issue. I mean, I’ll help them, give them advice too, but Smithy is the one everyone goes to.” Kent also goes to Smithy when he has a problem and he needs to pick Smithy’s brain for the answer. Hell, he sometimes slips up and calls Smithy ‘Duckie’, the nickname all the rookies call him. 

Gabriel makes a soft noise of surprise. “Kent, you are his captain. And his linemate. He’s telling you this because he trusts you.” 

Deep down, Kent knows this is true. He’s always made sure to be a good captain, always ensured any of the rookies or younger players can come to him, but having them come to him and discuss something like this is something he hasn’t prepared for. 

“I told him about me. That I’m gay. And that I’m,” Kent stops and peers at Gabriel, “Dating someone.” 

Gabriel smiles at him, his eyes warm, and Kent wishes that he was there with him, simply so he could hug him or just have his presence nearby. Facetime was good, but not quite perfect. 

“I’m proud of you, Kent,” Gabriel tells him softly, and Kent smiles in response. 

He’s got a long way to go, but he feels settled, calm, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

He talks to Gabriel often between working out, prepping for the upcoming season, and making sure the team was ready for the upcoming hard slog of a season. The Aces have a lot of expectations placed on them. They were, after all, the Stanley Cup Champions, and they still had roughly the same team they had when they lifted the cup together. 

But the media is a relentless machine, and Kent and the rest of the Aces find themselves pulled into a meeting with PR. The meeting is basically another social media seminar, with a whole Powerpoint slide reminding them all that if they are going to react to what was being said about them, could they please do it nicely? 

Kent’s got no idea why the PR lady is looking at him. He’s a damn angel on Twitter. 

Afterwards, they are pulled into another meeting with the person who runs the Aces TV episodes, and they all basically have to fill out more forms giving them permission to follow them this season. Then the team has a press conference scheduled with some local beat reporters and local channels. 

It’s over quickly, because it’s routine by now. Management just wants to drive up ticket sales, share funny moments that will capture social media, and get some good sound bites. Kent knows it’s important, but he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Luckily the questions are all softballs, and Ant has the beat reporters laughing when he shares a prank story between him and Sunny. 

Before Kent can make his escape, King collars him with a smile. 

“Oh captain, my captain! Are you going to be having drinks with us next week?” King asks, wrapping one long arm around Kent’s shoulders. 

Kent thinks about his answer. Each year, a week before the start of the season, they go out for drinks and maybe dinner if they are hungry. But he also wants to spend as much time as he can with Gabriel before the craziness of the season starts. So he decides to cautiously ask something. 

“Could I invite Gabriel? He’s the head coach of the Scorpions, we’ve been working together for a bit, and it’ll be fun.” Kent hopes that his feelings aren’t written across his face. 

King eyes him speculatively for a moment, and Kent’s heart starts pounding, certain that he’s been found out, ready to stammer excuses and run if he needs to, even though he’s ashamed of thinking that way. Even if King knew all about his feelings for Gabriel, he wouldn’t do anything. He’s a good guy, an amazing friend. There’s no way he’d be anything other than supportive. But it’s still something that Kent is worried about. 

To his great relief, King nods slowly, although he’s still studying Kent closely. “Sure, Kent. Invite Gabriel. I think we’ll probably go to the same bar we went to last time. It has that awesome Chinese takeaway place next to it. Or we can get pizza from someplace.” 

Kent nods and smiles, relief washing over him so quickly that he can hardly believe it. He knows that King won’t actually do anything, but it’s still a nasty thought in the back of his mind. King heads to the players’ parking garage, waving at him. Kent automatically lifts his hand to wave back before digging his phone out his pocket. 

It’s Friday, which means he has two whole days before he can skate with Gabriel. He’s cleared it with security and the rink. And what they have is so new that Kent taps out an apology first before explaining to Gabriel that if he wants, he’s invited to the Aces Annual Bar Night. Kent knows it’s bad to just invite people without actually asking them first, so he hopes this is okay with Gabriel. 

He’s home by the time Gabriel responds with an acceptance of the invitation, and Kent smiles, eager to see Gabriel again. He’s got no idea why he’s feeling so strongly about this, but he’s happy, relaxed and eager. Gabriel has a way of making him feel like that, and it makes him so happy that they’ve agreed to date. 

Kent knows that he won’t be able to hide his relationship with Gabriel forever, and he doesn’t want to, but he also knows that no matter what decision he makes, whether to come out to his team or stay in the closet, he’s sure that Gabriel will support him. 

And he’s sure he can discuss all this with Gabriel after their tenth date. Or maybe their twelfth. 

Kent knows he’s smiling as he finally drifts off the sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Gabriel speaks softly, and Kent fights to urge to lean across and kiss him right here. 
> 
> “Hi,” Kent responds, and Gabriel gives him an amused look before he pulls out of the garage. Kent directs him to the Civic Center, and he is nervous, he realises, when his stomach clenches and he catches sight of a gear bag in the back seat of Gabriel’s car. 
> 
> He knows Gabriel can skate, had seen him at the Scorpions practices, and he’s so excited he’s nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3
> 
> A huge thank you to all who comment and leave kudos on this fic <3

Sunday evening is hot and sweltering, and Kent is immediately halfway out the door as soon as he gets Gabriel’s message that he’s waiting for him outside. 

Kent clambers into his car and smiles at Gabriel, who is dressed casually in jeans and a soft faded t-shirt. 

“Hey.” Gabriel speaks softly, and Kent fights to urge to lean across and kiss him right here. 

“Hi,” Kent responds, and Gabriel gives him an amused look before he pulls out of the garage. Kent directs him to the Civic Center, and he is nervous, he realises, when his stomach clenches and he catches sight of a gear bag in the back seat of Gabriel’s car. 

He knows Gabriel can skate, had seen him at the Scorpions practices, and he’s so excited he’s nervous. Gabriel gives him another amused look as he navigates his way through Las Vegas. 

The Civic Center looms ahead, and Kent starts smiling, doesn’t stop even as he directs Gabriel to park in the players’ parking garage, and enters the building, Gabriel at his heels. 

They head to the locker room, where the equipment manager has kindly left his skates out for him. Kent immediately puts them on, tying the laces up and trying hard not to watch Gabriel from the corner of his eye. He fails, of course, and he watches Gabriel carefully pull on his skates, adjusting his weight and tying them up. 

They take to the ice side by side, skating smoothly. The lights are on and there’s two sticks and a puck on the bench. Kent glances at them but decides that they can wait, choosing to warm up with Gabriel as they skate around the rink. Gabriel skates smoothly, with only the slightest uneven stride taken every so often. It’s easy for Kent to notice it, but he doesn’t comment on it, instead focusing on talking quietly to Gabriel as they skate alongside each other. 

It’s hard for him to stop himself from watching Gabriel, however. He’s a little wobbly and uncertain, but there’s a wide smile on his face. Kent skates close, his heart pounding as he extends his hand. Gabriel eyes him carefully before taking it with a smile. 

“Let’s skate together,” Kent says, and Gabriel smiles in agreement. They pass what feels like hours but is probably only minutes just skating together, looping around the rink hand in hand. It’s an exhilarating feeling, one that Kent is going to remember for a long time. 

He feels fucking giddy, his heart pounding and his smile so wide he probably looks ridiculous. This is absolutely one of the best skates of his life. 

In the end, it’s Gabriel who stops and grabs the sticks and the puck, and they spend a few minutes just passing the puck back and forth to each other. 

And Kent can’t help but admire how good Gabriel is at this, the way he handles the puck effortlessly. That, of course, leads to thoughts about how if the accident hadn’t happened, there’d be no doubt that Kent would be skating with Gabriel in the NHL. But then Kent looks at Gabriel, skating across the ice with the puck on his stick, the way he turned his head to grin at him, and he knows that he wouldn’t change this for the world. 

After playing a couple of games of keep away, they eventually head off the ice, flushed, sweating, panting, and beaming at each other with pleased grins. They shower quickly in the cubicles, pull on fresh clean clothes, and gather up their gear. Kent follows Gabriel to his car and they talk about their skate, making plans to do it again as soon as they can. 

It isn’t until they’re in the car that Gabriel looks at him carefully. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” he asks. 

Ken is so surprised he almost gives himself whiplash. 

“Not for…” Gabriel trails off and blushes. 

“Oh,” Kent says, and he knows he’s blushing too. 

“I mean, we can have coffee. _Only_ coffee. I’m not quite ready for the other kind of coffee.” Gabriel’s mouth curls up in amusement, and Kent suddenly laughs, loudly and freely. Moments later, Gabriel joins in. 

But then Kent turns to Gabriel and nods, a shy smile on his face. “Let’s go have _only_ coffee at your place.” 

Gabriel laughs softly in amusement, but starts the car and pulls out of the parking garage. Kent’s heart is pounding, this time in excitement. 

He knows they aren’t actually going to do anything, but it’s still an interesting thought, one that’s going to be occupying his mind until they reach Gabriel’s house. 

Kent’s got a feeling that this coffee is going to be the best coffee he’s ever had.

* * *

The drive to Gabriel’s house is mostly silent, interspersed with little comments and chatter here and there. It’s comfortable, and neither of them feel the rush to fill the silence, which is great but it also means that Kent spends a lot of time just looking at Gabriel. 

He maps out the soft curve of Gabriel’s mouth with his eyes, runs his gaze along the sharp cheekbones and jawline, watches those intense dark eyes. There’s so much about Gabriel that Kent wants to learn, but he knows they won’t be doing anything for a while. Gabriel had told him that, and besides, Kent is desperate to take this slow, to not rush into it. 

He had rushed into the thing with Jack, but he knows that the thing with Jack was never made to last, no matter how much he had wanted it to. But he desperately wants this thing with Gabriel to last, knows that they could build a good relationship. 

It seems entirely too soon and yet not soon enough when Gabriel pulls into his driveway. As Kent climbs out the car, following Gabriel, he unlocks his phone and texts the teenager down the hall to check on Kit in an hour or two. He’ll be back tonight, of course, and he did put food down for her before he left. 

Gabriel opens his door, puts his keys down on a little bowl by the door, and heads straight to the kitchen, dumping his gear back in a closet on the way. Kent follows him with a smile on his face, leaning against the kitchen island as he watches Gabriel move about, gathering mugs and poking at the coffee machine. 

“That’s fancy.” Kent raises his eyebrows at the machine, which looks like it has a thousand different buttons on it. 

Gabriel catches and follows Kent’s gaze, and breaks into understanding laughter. “My brother and sister got it for me. I love coffee. And it’s lasted me a long time, through college until now.” 

Kent grins, because he totally understands that. When he had gotten the house for his mom, he had filled it entirely with brand new appliances, including a coffee maker. He had ended up sending another one to Emily. 

“Here.” Gabriel slides the cup of coffee across the island, and Kent picks it up. It really is excellent coffee, and he smiles approvingly, watching Gabriel lean against the counter and drink his own. 

It should be awkward, just standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking at each other, but somehow it’s not. It’s calm and content, and they eventually end up sitting beside each other on the island, their empty cups in front of them as they talk. 

Kent glances down at his cup and then back up at Gabriel, managing to catch the intense heated look in his eyes, one that makes Kent blush immediately. 

Gabriel looks away quickly, a blush spreading across his face as he clears his throat. “I really did just want to have some coffee with you.” 

Kent bites his lip and nods, feeling as though any words he tries to say will get stuck in his throat. 

“But I also really want to kiss you,” Gabriel admits softly, and the confession makes Kent stare at him. Then Kent turns in his seat, reaching out for Gabriel’s hand. 

“We can totally take this slow, Gabriel. We don’t have to have sex straight away. But kissing, or anything else, we can talk about that.” 

There’s a heartbeat of silence, then Gabriel nods, curling long fingers around Kent’s. “So kissing is on the table?” His smile is suddenly sly and Kent feels his mouth go dry as he nods quickly. 

It’s Gabriel who makes the first move, who leans across the short distance and kisses him. The kiss is startlingly gentle, and Gabriel’s mouth is soft and sweet. Kent sits dumbly for a moment, before he tilts his head and responds urgently, lifting his hands to cup Gabriel’s jaw, to slide his fingers into his hair. It’s so intense, so perfect, that Kent can barely breathe. It takes Gabriel pulling back slowly, resting his forehead on Kent’s, to force him to take a breath. 

“That was,” Gabriel says softly, breaking off his words as he looks at Kent. 

“Yeah.” Kent mumbles in agreement, before he reaches up to kiss Gabriel again. It sends a frisson of heat through him and he hears a noise that he barely registers as coming from him. But he remembers what Gabriel said, about taking this slow, so he’s careful to soften his mouth, to fight the urge to pull Gabriel closer. 

There’s so much that he wants to do, and he can feel himself shifting his weight, pressing closer just a little. 

He hasn’t had a kiss feel like this in a long time. Quick discreet kisses in clubs felt like nothing compared to this. Gabriel reaches out and touches his face, and Kent breaks the kiss even as he leans into the touch desperately. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel, if we want to take this slow we should probably slow down. Or stop,” Kent gasps, his heart thundering, but the smile threatening to split his face is wide and open. He’s happy. He feels like he’s soaring over the clouds, giddy and happy and pleased. 

Gabriel takes a deep breath and steps back, but then he darts forward to press one last kiss to Kent’s mouth, causing both of them to break into loud laughter. And just like that, the little spell between them isn’t broken exactly, but put on hold. Gabriel picks up their cups and puts them in the sink, before sitting back down beside Kent. 

Their chatter after that flows easy, but it’s hard not to notice the fact that they _touch_. Kent rests a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder as he gestures with his other one, telling him a funny story. And Gabriel touches Kent’s forearm almost absentmindedly. The touches are small, and they don’t distract Kent, but he definitely notices them. 

When Kent catches sight of the time, he’s shocked by how much time they have passed just by talking. And Gabriel offers to drive him home, which Kent accepts. 

They won’t be able to kiss in the parking garage when Gabriel drops him off, so Kent reaches out and pulls Gabriel close to kiss him once, twice, three times, before pulling back with an unrepentant smile on his face. He knows that as soon as he’s in the shower tonight he’s going to have a hand wrapped around his dick, so he doesn’t feel too bad about kissing Gabriel again, teasing at the softness of his lower lip with his teeth just to hear Gabriel gasp. 

Somehow, they make it to the car, and Gabriel is grinning, which makes Kent smile. They talk again, chatting about TV, books, whatever comes to mind. It’s the perfect conversation, especially after what they just did. 

The sky is dusky twilight when Gabriel finally pulls into the parking garage. Kent reaches out and touches Gabriel’s hand with his own, curling his fingers around his hand. 

“That was.” 

“Amazing, yeah.” Gabriel smiles at him, and Kent desperately wishes that he could invite Gabriel up to his apartment. But Kent is determined to take this slow, as slow as Gabriel wants. 

“I’ll text you,” Kent says, and Gabriel just smiles at him, squeezing Kent’s hand with his own, watching Kent climb out of the car. But Kent doesn’t walk away immediately. Instead he leans down and glances at Gabriel through the open door. 

“I… thank you. Tonight was perfect.” 

The look in Gabriel’s eyes is soft and warm, and Kent wishes that he could just kiss him right here, but there’s cameras around and Kent knows that a discussion about coming out has to be done properly. 

They murmur their goodbyes to each other again, and Kent stands and waves as Gabriel leaves the garage, before rushing up to his apartment. 

Kit loudly yowls at him when he steps into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him, and he hurriedly pets her and checks her water bowl before heading straight to the shower. He yanks off his clothes, turns on the shower, and climbs in, his hand wrapped around his dick. He closes his eyes and thinks about Gabriel’s mouth.

When he’s finally in bed, he picks up his phone and sends Gabriel a text. 

**Kent** : i could cook for you for our next date? 

**Kent** : i mean, i can make a mean chicken and pasta, but if you have any favourite recipes i can do my best 

**Gabriel** : oh, what if we cooked together? 

**Gabriel** : it’d probably have to be your apartment if we do this because my kitchen is basically only big enough to have coffee

**Kent** : that’s a great idea, just tell me what ingredients you need and I’ll order them for is. I’m super excited about this!

With the next date planned, Kent taps out a goodnight to Gabriel, and falls asleep.

* * *

> **hogwartshockey**  
>  LMAO so okay I’m currently writing a fic about Kent and Marty and i just went through Marty’s Instagram (which is 200/10 by the way, check it out it’s amazing) and i found this amazing picture of Kent by the pool
> 
> [[attached image of Kent Parson sitting poolside wearing salmon pink shorts and huge sunglasses]]

_#chatter #parson #marty #this picture is absolutely amazing #there’s so much i want to talk about #like the salmon pink shorts #the SUNGLASSES #the caption on the photo was “poolside fun with parse <3” and honestly #that little heart in the caption just makes this whole picture_

**378 notes**

* * *

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
@KentParson90 has announced he will be donating $500,000 to multiple homeless shelters and has urged others to donate too. (1/4)

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
He said: “Homelessness is something a lot of people struggle with, and I always try and help when I can. Donating even just a couple of dollars can really help someone.” (2/4)

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
He added that he will be donating money to various animals shelters over the coming months too, and is aiming to donate another $500k. (3/4)

**April Langley** @AcesInsideScoop  
Kent will share more information about this on his Instagram and Twitter, as well as donation links if you wish to donate. (4/4)

* * *

**Which player are you guys excited to watch this year?**

27 comments    1427

tequilahockey [DAL - NHL] 2h  
for me it’s probably Poirier on the Aces. Even though he’s on a line with Parson and Smith, he’s still such a good skater. He doesn’t hang back and try and let the others control the puck, he actively works for it himself. I think there was some sort of interview where he shared that he’s been working hard over the summer to bulk up a bit and get faster. Really excited to see where this guy goes! **212**

> jokeracequeen [LVA - NHL] 1h  
>  oh man, Tommy is one hell of a player. I think the Aces are really up there among all the times that have excellent development for their young players. Tommy is evidence of that. Honestly, watching him skate is a fucking dream. I don’t think there’s many players like him who can skate like that. Honestly, i have a feeling that he’s gonna do great things for us, just like did during the playoffs and the finals **187**

> nucksandbolts [VAN - NHL] 1h  
>  he really is a good player, quite enjoyed watching him skate in the playoffs. And I’ll be the first to admit that I thought his performance was so good because he was on a line with Parson and Smith, but he’s really an excellent skater and player, and I’m sure we all say that in the playoffs and finals. Can’t wait to watch more Aces games next season **122**

heddyhockeybear [TBL - NHL] 2h  
why is this sub filled with Aces stuff fucking hell there’s other teams out there. Like Mashkov on the Falconers who is a really strong skater and an excellent player ffs **128**

> -01334- [LAK- NHL] 1h  
>  holy shit dude maybe it’s because the Aces have a super crop of younger players? or maybe there’s just a load of Aces fans on the sub at the moment? Holy shit, you are entitled to your opinions of course, but there’s no need to act like this. Mashkov is a good skater, yes, but he’s slower than Tommy. And maybe he’s suited to a team like the Falconers, but for a team like the Aces, Tommy is fast which works for the Aces, because they are a fast team. Please just take a deep breath and stop acting like we’re personally to blame for your favourite player being left off this list. **187**

* * *

**ACES PREPARE FANS FOR UPCOMING SEASON WITH PROMOTIONAL VIDEO**  
By April Langley | Aces News

The Las Vegas Aces shared their annual promotional video for the upcoming season yesterday, featuring all the players and the management staff. 

One of the first shots of the video is the entire team taking the ice during the playoffs, with some interesting quotes from postgame interviews as voiceovers. One of the final clips is a simple shot of the Stanley Cup, with a Las Vegas Aces jersey behind it. 

If the team succeeds in winning the Stanley Cup again this season, it will be the first time in franchise history that the Aces have won back-to-back cups, a feat that is reserved for only a handful of teams. The team previously stated that they are eager for this to happen, and are ready and prepared for whatever it takes. 

The video can be viewed on the Aces’ YouTube channel, as well as their website. 

Share this article

6 comments


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent’s been having the best time of his life over the past week. The season is about to start, he’s been talking to Gabriel regularly, and he’s been working out a lot to prepare for the hard slog of games. 
> 
> Which is why it all comes crashing down the morning after the Aces hit the bar for their annual start of the season drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for the beta read <3 
> 
> And I love and appreciate every comment and kudos <3

Kent’s been having the best time of his life over the past week. The season is about to start, he’s been talking to Gabriel regularly, and he’s been working out a lot to prepare for the hard slog of games. 

Which is why it all comes crashing down the morning after the Aces hit the bar for their annual start of the season drinks. 

Gabriel had attended, but left early after an hour and one drink, as he had Scorpions practice the next morning. All of Kent’s worries about the team were completely unfounded, as the team _adored_ him. Everyone seemed to talk to him, pausing to say a few words and chatting to him. Even though Kent and Gabriel couldn’t actually touch or kiss, it was still good to spend time together, because that meant he could see Gabriel chatting to the team, see his team interacting with him.

Kent wakes up to a hundred messages and twenty missed calls. His stomach churning, he unlocks his phone and scrolls through the messages to find Smithy’s, ignoring all the others. What the fuck happened last night? Had he and Gabriel looked at each other just a heartbeat too long and been outed? They hadn’t gotten spectacularly drunk. They had all just had a few beers and some shots before they headed home for the night, stopping to grab food. Nothing bad had happened in the bar, and Kent is sure everyone got home safely. 

Wait.

Is he?

He anxiously taps at Smithy’s message, opening it. The message makes him flinch in horror. 

**Smithy** : Kent, call me as soon as you wake up. The Uber Eli and Matty were in last night was hit by a drunk driver. Eli has some superficial wounds, but it looks like Matty might need surgery. Call me as soon as possible. 

Holy shit. This is bad. This is really fucking bad. Kent thinks of Eli, and his giant crush on the girl at the bakery, and of Matty, who is one of the youngest players on the team yet and already working hard and excelling. 

Smithy picks up immediately, and he sounds relieved when he speaks. “Kent, thank god. Listen, you need to get to the hospital right now. Eli is apparently free to leave, he just needed some stitches and some scans but he’s basically cleared to leave but it looks like Matty might need surgery, I’m heading over there as soon as I can.” 

“Are they… are they okay?” Kent rolls out of bed, dislodging Kit who yowls furiously, and immediately scrambles to get dressed. He feels like shit and knows he will be feeling that way until he can shower, but two of his team are hurt and in the hospital, and Kent isn’t going to hang around to shower. He rushes into the kitchen and puts food down for Kit as he listens to Smithy. 

“Eli’s fine. Matty’s at least awake. Eli is refusing to leave his side, he’s acting as a translator for him which is good because Matty’s English isn’t great right now, what with the shock and pain. Somehow a journalist got wind of what happened and is now running with the story, and PR is losing their shit. King is coming to pick you up in five minutes, be ready.” It’s all Smithy says before he hangs up quickly. 

Horror churns through him, and he forces himself to remain calm as he pulls on shoes and hastily brushes his teeth, running his hands through his hair. His phone buzzes again, and again, and Kent glances down to see the name on the screen. _Gabriel_. 

Kent immediately answers it, putting the phone on speaker as he moves about his apartment getting ready. “Hey Gabriel. I’m guessing you heard?” 

“Kent, I… Are you okay? Was it you?” The tight panic in Gabriel’s voice makes him freeze and turn to look at his phone on the counter. “I saw the news and--”. 

“No, no, it wasn’t me. It was Eli and Matty. I woke up five minutes ago, I’m heading to the hospital as soon as I get ready.” Kent rushes to reassure him as he sorts his hair out. 

“Oh. Oh, I… I was worried. The articles all said it was an Aces player but nobody could confirm the identity and I thought it might be you,” Gabriel pauses for breath, and Kent can hear how shaky he sounds. “It just bought back some memories. The news said it was a drunk driver. Are Eli and Matty okay?” 

Shit. Of course this was going to bring back some bad memories for Gabriel. He had been in a car accident. “Eli is fine, just some superficial wounds that needed stitches, but it seems like Matty needs surgery.” 

Kent makes a triumphant noise as he finally realises he’s ready. “Listen, I’m getting picked up by King and we’re heading to the hospital. I’ll text you and let you know how things are?” 

“Yes, yes, please let me know how they are.” Gabriel still sounds worried, and Kent feels the same. Yesterday they had been having the time of their lives, drinking and celebrating the fact that the new season was right around the corner, and now this. 

They murmur quick worried goodbyes to each other as Kent leaves his apartment, locking up behind him just as King messages him to say he’s waiting. Kent practically runs to the elevator, tapping his feet as the elevator slowly descends, rushing into the parking garage to King’s familiar SUV. Claude is sitting in the passenger seat so Kent immediately throws himself into the back. 

“Do we know anything more?” It’s the first thing Kent asks as he fastens his seatbelt. Claude turns around in his seat and hands Kent a coffee, which he gratefully takes. 

“Nope, but PR is losing their damn minds over this, so expect to have to do some press or something,” King mutters as he peels out of the parking garage. 

Kent sits back and sips at his coffee and tries not to let his imagination run wild, which is hard. He hasn’t googled the crash, knowing that doing so would only lead to pictures he desperately doesn’t want to see. All he wants to do right now is see Eli and Matty with his own two eyes so he could make sure they were okay. 

King is a decent driver, but Kent finds himself wishing they could go faster, desperate to get to the hospital. 

“Hey Kent, look. I’m sure they will be fine. They’re tough,” King says as he navigates his way to the hospital. 

“Yeah.” But he can’t stop horror stories from playing through his mind, even though he knows better. 

It feels like it takes forever to King to pull into the hospital’s parking lot and find a space, and then they all stampede into the ER. Kent notices Smithy straight away, he’s talking to someone on the phone but he looks up at them as they enter, gesturing them over with a relieved look on his face. 

“Look, Kent just arrived, he’s going to see Matty and Eli before he does anything remotely PR related, but after that, we can sit down and discuss this.” Smithy speaks firmly, and Kent is so relieved that he’s taking charge on this, because Kent can’t focus on anything at the moment. Smithy hangs up, grabs Kent’s arm, and leads him around a dizzying twist of corridors until they come to a private room with curtains drawn across the windows. 

Smithy pushes the door open, walking in, and Kent follows quickly, almost stumbling to a stop. Matty is on the bed, looking pale and tired but awake, and Eli is sitting right beside him, talking to him quietly in Finnish. They both look up when they all enter. 

Eli has a neat row of stitches over his left eyebrow and he’s sitting oddly, like his ribs are hurting him. Matty, on the other hand, looks wan and tired, a deep bruise blooming over his jaw. The hospital gown he’s wearing slips and Kent can see more bruising from where the seatbelt cut into him. He’s got an IV in one arm and he’s hooked up to all sorts of machines that beep at intermittent intervals. 

“Captain.” Eli says, sounding relieved as he stands up, hurrying froward with a wince of pain. 

“Eli, Jesus, sit down,” Kent finds his tongue as he wraps an arm around him to guide him back to to the seat. “Is Matty heading to surgery?” He sounds stupid, a little confused, but luckily Eli seems to understand. 

“He had some scans done. They were worried about internal bleeding. But it looks like he doesn’t have any, just some bruising. They want to keep an eye on him.” 

Kent nods, steps up to Matty’s bed and touches his arm gently. He’s clearly on some very powerful painkillers. 

“The doctors told us they’re worried about all the bruising right now.” Smithy says quietly as he stands beside Eli. 

Matty says something unintelligible in Finnish and Eli immediately leans over and responds, his voice soothing. Then he glances at the gathered men one by one, his anxiety clearly written in his eyes. 

“He keeps asking where he is. The doctors say he has a concussion.” 

Jesus. Kent looks down at Matty and really feels his years. Matty’s twenty, barely six years younger than him, and yet Kent feels so old as he watches Matty’s eyes drift shut. 

There’s a polite quiet knock at the door and one of the PR interns, Gen, sticks her head around the door. 

“Sorry, but management and PR are here. The hospital has agreed to let us set up in a conference room.” Gen casts a sympathetic look at the bed and then ducks back into the hallway. 

“I’ll stay with Matty,” Eli tells them, waving them off as they quickly slip out of the room. Gen leads them to the conference room down the hall, and Kent tenses as he hears loud chatter from within. 

Gen pushes the door open just in time for Kent to hear Coach yelling down his phone at someone. Kent pities the poor bastard who caught his coach’s ire. 

“I DON’T CARE IF THEY WANT TO KNOW--” 

Kent’s attention is dragged from Coach to Nadia. She looks at him carefully before telling him to sit down. The general manager is there too, clutching a cup of coffee in his hands and conversing with his assistant.

“Quiet please!” Nina calls, taking a sheet of paper from Gen. “As we all know, Matias and Elias were both in an Uber last night when they were hit by a drunk driver, who was immediately arrested on scene. The Uber driver was unhurt. Elias has some fractured ribs and a head injury, and Matias has some bad bruising and a concussion.” 

Nadia speaks clearly and professionally, but Kent can’t help but glance at Smithy in a panic, because it sounds so much worse listening to it like this. 

“Unfortunately the media already have wind of this. We’ve been fielding a lot of calls but have yet to confirm or deny anything. We will be having a press conference later today at eleven. Some players will be expected to be there.” 

Nina gives them all a tense smile before she sits down, and Coach stands up, looking grizzled and annoyed. 

“They’ll both be put on IR, obviously. And I’m trying to get flights for their parents to fly over for a bit. And some officials want us to put Eli in front of the reporters at the press conference.” The final sentence is said with a mulish scowl that tells everyone exactly what he thinks about that. 

“But you can’t!” Kent’s outburst draws understanding looks from the others. “He’s been hurt. The hospital did say he’s clear to leave but he’s still hurt.” 

Kent knows it’s futile to protest a thing like this. When he had gone down face first and broken his nose, he was still expected to talk to the reporters. 

Coach looks tired all of a sudden and he nods. “I know. I’m fighting them off at the moment, but perhaps PR could arrange for a photo of them to be released? To show fans and the media that they are, I don’t know, as okay as they can be?” 

Nadia nods slowly, scribbling something down in her huge notebook. “We can definitely arrange that. We’ll post it on various social media.” 

Coach and Nadia both nod at each other, the the general manager stands, looking sympathetic. 

“With Matty and Eli being on potential long term IR, I’m looking at calling some players up from the farm. I know losing them will be a shock but I have to urge you all, and I’m sure Coach Worthington agrees with me here, to do your best and keep it off ice.” 

The assembled players nod, subdued and quiet, and then they are free to leave. Kent glances at his phone and sees it’s half past nine. An hour and a half to the press conference. 

“I’m gonna make a phone call and then sit with Matty and Eli,” Kent tells them. 

Smithy nods, turning to King and Claude. “I’m going to the cafeteria. The press conference will be at the Civic Center, so we can all head over there in an hour or so. I’ve sent messages to the rest of the boys, so I have no doubt they’ll turn up soon.” 

They all exchange tense but amused smiles before Kent searches for a quiet corner to call Gabriel. He feels suddenly, abruptly exhausted. He knows that as soon as this call is over he’s going to hunt down more coffee. 

Gabriel picks up on the second ring. “Kent? Hey, how are they?” 

His voice is calm and warm, a welcome relief from the sterile hospital. “They’re fine, it looks like Matty won’t need surgery after all. But he does have a pretty bad concussion…” 

Kent trails off when he hears Gabriel’s sharp intake of breath. They both know how bad concussions are. 

“A journalist is reporting that one of the boys is dead. Thankfully, they’re a minority, because the rest are smart enough to wait for a statement.” Gabriel sounds disgusted and it makes Kent smile for a moment. 

“Yeah, we heard about that. We’re giving a press conference at eleven.” Kent takes a moment to be relieved that the rumor isn’t true. It could be so much worse. . “I don’t think I’m gonna be getting home till late tonight.” 

Gabriel makes a soft noise of understanding. “If you have a rough idea of when you will be getting home, I can bring some food over to you.” 

Kent finds himself smiling slowly. The only thing that might actually salvage today was the possibility of dinner with Gabriel. “That sounds perfect, thank you.” 

Kent hears his name being called and looks up to see Claude hurrying down the corridor. “I gotta go Gabriel, but I’ll text you later.” 

They say their goodbyes and Kent hangs up, slipping his phone into his pocket as he turns to face the younger man. 

“Hey captain, I’m sorry about interrupting, but PR and communications want to go over the press conference statements and all that.” Claude sounds apologetic as he hands Kent a fresh cup of coffee and a bagel. “I got these for you from the cafeteria.” 

“Claude, you are an actual angel.” He breathes as he gladly takes the offered food and drink, falling into step alongside Claude. 

As Kent eats the bagel, he finds that he’s nervous about this press conference. He’s never been one to shy from the cameras and hard-hitting questions. But this is different. This is about Eli and Matty, who were hurt. As he takes a sip of too bitter coffee, Kent finds himself hoping that this will go smoothly. 

Fat chance.

* * *

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey are you seeing this omg

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie yes this whole press conference is a nightmare, fucking hell 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey I know, some people are so insensitive, good god 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie Kent looks awful and I’m pretty sure King wants to fight that one idiot reporter

* * *

**softhawwkeyl**  


> I am honestly pretty horrified at that press conference. I feel so bad for the boys. Those journalists are awful. I honestly hate these kind of press conferences so damn much. But I’m glad Matty and Eli are doing okay, and I wish them a speedy recovery.

**hockeywatcheronthewall**  
Yeah, that conference was a mess. Even though the PR rep confirmed that both Eli and Matty were okay, the reporter who asked the first question went with: “Can you confirm or deny the rumours that one of them is dead?” And I’m pretty sure the sad sack who asked the question was also the same guy who started the fucking rumour on twitter 

_#hockey stuff #press stuff #im so deeply annoyed at this ffs_

**68 notes**

* * *

r/hockey

**ELIAS AHONEN AND MATIAS LAUKKANEN OF THE LAS VEGAS ACES WERE HIT BY A DRUNK DRIVER LAST NIGHT**

673 comments    1571

tempestrunning [DAL - NHL] 5h  
holy shit this is awful. That press conference was an absolute shit show. Aces bros, I’m hoping for a speedy recovery for these two. Awful awful thing. Does anyone know of an estimated timeline before they are back in the lineup? I have loved watching them play, especially Matty, who's so damn fast and a joy to watch **1001**

> hawwkeyhotdogs [PIT - NHL] 5h  
> my guess is they will be out for a significant number of games. When they did the press conference, they said injuries like bruising and concussions so my guess is 4+ weeks, maybe even longer. And yeah, I’m wishing for the best too. This is such a horrible thing to happen. **981**

> acesqueen [LVA - NHL] 4h I’m not gonna lie, I’m super worried about this. Damn, it sucks so bad. I wish them all the best. **952**

hotdamnhockey [PHI - NHL] 5h Damn, this is shitty. Anyone see the press conference and how pissed King looked? I thought he was gonna vault the table and stage and take out that bastard reporter. to be honest i would’ve cheered **923**

> zdenocharasnose [BOS - NHL] 5h  
> Same, I thought King was gonna go all homicidal there. Don’t really blame him to be honest. I think Parson looked really awful, and the way he kept looking at the cameras made me think he wanted to destroy them lmao **862**

> JokesOnYour13 [VAN - NHL] 3h  
> I hated that moment when that stupid reporter asked about the death rumors and you could just see King looking gutted. I think Claude went into a stare down with the reporter lmao **777**

* * *

**LAS VEGAS ACES PLAYERS INVOLVED IN DRUNK DRIVER COLLISION**  
By Samuel White | Hockey Herald Online

Early this morning at approximately midnight, Elias Ahonen and Matias Laukkanen of the Las Vegas Aces were involved in a drunk driver collision. 

Ahonen, 24, and Laukkanen, 20, were in an Uber when it was struck by a drunk driver. In a statement, the Aces revealed that they both sustained serious but non-life threatening injuries. The Uber driver was unhurt. An arrest was made at the scene. 

However, questions regarding Laukkanen’s age and the drinking limit are being asked. It’s now been confirmed that most of the Aces were at a bar last night, and as Laukkanen is 20, he was underage. 

A statement from the Aces claims that Laukkanen wasn’t drinking, but the likelihood of that claim is yet to be decided. 

Read more at: HockeyHeraldOnline

* * *

**skateskateskate**

> oilersnation97 asked:  
> hey so i was wondering if there are any decent hockey reporters i can follow on twitter? or any reporters with some good blogs I can read? I’ve noticed a lot of hockey tumblr doesn’t seem to like quite a few reporters lmao

Ha ha, yeah, hockey tumblr despises idiotic reporters like Samuel White etc, and I’m sure it’s easy to understand why lmao. That being said, I do follow a lot of excellent hockey reporters on twitter and I’m happy to list a bunch!

Please note that I am primarily a Pens fan, and that will show in the list. But I do try and follow quite a broad selection of reporters, so I’m sure you’ll find something here. 

CHARLIE CHANG - her twitter and her blog  
Charlie is a reporter for the Dallas Stars (my second team!) and she writes so damn good. She has a lot of facts in her writing, always backs up her stuff, and her twitter is funny. I think the Stars players really like her in particular because I think five or six players have given personal interviews to her. 

TOBY WALKER - his twitter  
Toby is a reporter for the Penguins, and writes super well. His twitter is filled with loads of fun little facts. He’s a super honest reporter too, and even though he reports for the Penguins, he doesn’t try and bullshit the facts. Highly recommend following him for his epic statistic comment chains. 

ERICA MONROE - her twitter and her blog  
Erica is a reporter for the Falconers and she’s so damn good. She writes so well, and her blog is filled with so many interesting facts. Her twitter is so funny and she has this little daily fact thing running with Snowy. Lots of puns and she sometimes posts pictures of her cat on her twitter. Her cat is called Mitzi BTW :D 

JESSICA SAMSON - her blog  
Okay, technically not a reporter but i gotta throw her name in here anyway because she writes so good on her blog. She posts regularly, does stuff like analyze the games, analyze a certain player etc. And I think once a month she posts 5 posts in one day and she specifically talks about a certain event/game/player/goal. Super super interesting and she definitely knows her stuff. 

@anyone else, feel free to add some more names to this list! But basically, hockey is a sport and there are always going to be idiot reporters when sports are a thing. 

Reporters who deliberately stir shit and spread rumours just to get clicks or re tweets or whatever are utter imbeciles. They do not deserve to call themselves reporters. oilersnation97, if you sort of follow the above for a bit, you’ll also understand that although they don’t bullshit facts, they also don’t make them up. 

Good reporters have integrity, are honest, and enjoy sharing knowledge. When picking reporters to follow and stuff, keep those in mind. 

_#skateskateskate stuff #oilersnation97 #hockey stuff #sports reporters #follow these! #feel free to add your own favorite reporters guys!_

**399 notes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel looks down at his phone, and then back up again at the teenager standing in front of him. Kent has sent him a text telling him to ask the teenager down the hall in apartment 24C to let him in. The teenager squints suspiciously at the contact number, then slides her own phone out of her pocket to check the number she has for Kent against the one Gabriel has. 
> 
> Thankfully, she shrugs and nods, and walks over to Kent’s apartment door and opens it for him. 
> 
> “I fed Kit dinner already and played with her, so she should be fine.” She pulls her key out of the lock. “But she might want you to play with her too.” 
> 
> Gabriel nods and smiles, walking into Kent’s apartment. The teenager grunts a goodbye and closes the door behind her. Gabriel blinks when something large and fluffy makes a beeline for his legs, making a whole lot of noise. 
> 
> “Hey Kit.” Gabriel crouches, watching the large cat gleefully curl around his legs. But the heavy bag of food in his hand is a reminder that he needs to start prepping if the food is to be ready by the time Kent gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for the beta read! <3
> 
> Thanks to all who comment and leave kudos <3

Gabriel looks down at his phone, and then back up again at the teenager standing in front of him. Kent has sent him a text telling him to ask the teenager down the hall in apartment 24C to let him in. The teenager squints suspiciously at the contact number, then slides her own phone out of her pocket to check the number she has for Kent against the one Gabriel has. 

Thankfully, she shrugs and nods, and walks over to Kent’s apartment door and opens it for him. 

“I fed Kit dinner already and played with her, so she should be fine.” She pulls her key out of the lock. “But she might want you to play with her too.” 

Gabriel nods and smiles, walking into Kent’s apartment. The teenager grunts a goodbye and closes the door behind her. Gabriel blinks when something large and fluffy makes a beeline for his legs, making a whole lot of noise. 

“Hey Kit.” Gabriel crouches, watching the large cat gleefully curl around his legs. But the heavy bag of food in his hand is a reminder that he needs to start prepping if the food is to be ready by the time Kent gets home. 

It’s when he’s slicing sweet potatoes that he realizes his hands are shaking slightly. A drunk driver. A car accident. It’s a lot of similarities to his own issues, and although he knows it’s not the same thing, he can’t help but think that it could’ve been. 

Eli and Matty aren’t seriously injured though, not in the way he was. They won’t have to learn how to walk again. It’s a completely different situation, and Gabriel repeats that to himself as he lays the sliced sweet potatoes on a baking tray he had found in a cupboard. He says it over and over again until he actually starts to believe it, and when he’s moved on to carving the peppers and making the rice, he feels steadier. Stuffed peppers and sweet potato fries sounds perfect right now. 

Plus, he has dessert, and he knows Kent will really enjoy that. 

He’s so engrossed in his cooking that he doesn’t hear Kent come in at first, and it’s only when Kit leaps off the back of the sofa and bolts into the hallway that Gabriel realizes that Kent is home. 

He can hear Kent talking to Kit quietly, the sounds of Kent taking off his shoes and putting his keys down, and then the quiet footsteps as he walks into the open-plan living room and kitchen. 

Gabriel leans against the counter as he watches Kent. Kent looks right back at him, mouth falling open in shock, a look of wonder passing over his face. 

“Gabriel. Hi.” Kent walks closer, his gaze scanning over the counters. “I--You made food?” 

Gabriel tries not to panic as he starts picking up the used utensils, moving them to the dishwasher. “Yes, I made food, I hope that’s okay, I’ll tidy up afterwards.” 

“Shush, Gabriel, it smells amazing. I just thought you’d be bringing takeout or something,” Kent explains as he steps right up to Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him. Gabriel finally feels the tension leech out of his own body. 

Gabriel immediately wraps his arms around Kent, pulling him closer. He lowers his mouth until it’s right by Kent’s ear before he speaks quietly. “I made us stuffed peppers and sweet potato fries. An odd combination, but mama would make it as comfort food.” 

Gabriel can feel Kent sigh against him, and yeah, they both really need some comfort food. “Five minutes and it’ll be ready.” 

He presses a kiss to the top of Kent’s head, enjoys the feel of Kent standing in his arms. He’s reluctant to pull back, but he has to if he does actually want to serve their meals. Kent helps him, and they move about the kitchen together with ease. Kit reclaims her spot on the back of the sofa, watches them as she imperiously flicks her tail. 

Gabriel pulls the trays from the oven, carefully moving the food onto the plates. The stuffed peppers smell divine, and the fries are a perfect crispy golden colour. 

They sit across from each other at the kitchen island, digging into the excellent food. They don’t talk much, but Gabriel can see the exhaustion written all over Kent’s face. It is late after all. 

Once their plates are cleared, Gabriel pulls dessert from the fridge, which is two brownies from the bakery around the corner. 

Gabriel can see Kent’s eyes drooping a little, his blinks slow and heavy, and he steps forward to urge Kent down the hall. 

“Go to bed,” he says with a small smile. Today had no doubt been draining for Kent. 

Kent walks forward obediently but pauses. “But what about you? Are you going to head home? Because you can sleep here.” 

Gabriel freezes, glances down at Kent’s sleepy face, which slowly turns red as he realises what he’s just said. 

“I mean… No, I mean...” Kent takes a deep breath. “I have some spare rooms. It’s late. You can take one and get some sleep.”

It’s a tempting offer. It is late, after all, and he doesn’t have anything planned for tomorrow other than an evening practice with the Scorpions. 

“Okay. Thank you, Kent,” Gabriel responds, and steps closer to hug Kent goodnight. 

Kent wraps his arms around his neck, then presses his mouth against his in an achingly gentle kiss. It’s sweet and careful, and Gabriel smiles as he pulls back. 

“Sleep now,” he urges Kent, who gives him a sleepy, warm smile before he heads into his own room. 

Gabriel picks the next bedroom, which is done up in tasteful greys, sheds his t-shirt and shorts and collapses onto the bed eagerly. He’s exhausted and it doesn’t take him long until he’s completely asleep.

* * *

Gabriel wakes to beady eyes in a fluffy face fixed on him. He swallows back his shout of surprise and lifts his hand, gently petting Kit. 

“Good morning.” He continues petting her for a minute before he sits up carefully, disturbing her from her spot on his chest. “Is Kent awake? Has he fed you yet?” 

As if summoned by magic, Kent knocks quietly on the door and pushes it open wider. 

“Hey, good morning. I, uh, I made breakfast.” 

Gabriel smiles and stretches, and he’d have to be blind to miss the way Kent’s eyes drop lower, scanning his shoulders, his chest, his toned stomach. Gabriel’s no longer the muscled hockey player he had once been, but he still works out and he still looks very good. 

“Uh. Breakfast!” Kent squeaks before he spins around and heads to the kitchen. Kit yowls and follows her owner. 

Gabriel would be amused but his stomach rumbles loudly, cutting through his thoughts, so he shifts himself off the bed, checking his knee as he dresses in yesterday’s clothes. He doesn’t have his painkillers here, so he’s pleased his knee seems to be doing okay apart from the few usual twinges. 

The smell of bacon and eggs makes him hurry out of the room, heading to the kitchen to find Kent standing at the oven. His hair is sleep-mussed and he is yawning widely, a pair a of thin well-washed sweatpants slipping down his hips. 

“That smells good,” Gabriel says as he steps into the kitchen, getting out plates for them both. 

“There’s coffee if you want some.” Kent tells him as he begins to put the food on the plates. The sun rising over the Vegas skyline fills the kitchen with a golden glow, and Gabriel happily pours himself some coffee as he sits at the island. Kit immediately makes her way over to him to curl around his ankles. 

Like last night’s late dinner, breakfast is quiet as they sip at their coffees and clear their plates. 

“I have practice in a few hours, but I wanted to talk to you first.” Kent sounds oddly worried but he has a nervous smile on his face that makes Gabriel sit up straighter. 

Kent slides a key across the kitchen island. 

Gabriel stares at it. They’ve been dating for a very short amount of time. 

“I mean, it’s just so you don’t have to have Anna let you in if you stop by with dinner again,” Kent rushes to say. 

Gabriel still hasn’t taken his eyes off the key. Slowly, he looks at Kent. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Kent’s reply is fast with no hesitation. 

Gabriel reaches out and takes the key and Kent breaks into a wide smile, obviously relieved and pleased. They wash up and tidy the kitchen together, before Kent has to leave for practice, but he kisses Gabriel and tells him to just lock the door behind him when he leaves. Then he kisses the top of Kit’s head before rushing out the door with a wave. 

Gabriel watches him go with a smile on his face, his fingers running over the key again. 

He’s going to have to get another copy of his own key made as soon as possible.

* * *

Practice is awful. Coach has to yell at them so many times his face is bright red by the time they all skate off the ice. The boys are all obviously worried about Eli and Matty, and Coach can’t even find it within himself to be too mad. In the locker room, they all break off into little clusters to talk about their injured friends. 

Kent chats to Tommy as he takes off his gear, but he turns quickly when he hears some soft laughter. 

“What’s going on?” Kent asks the room. 

“PR finally released that image of Eli and Matty in the hospital,” Mickey announces, and Kent grabs his phone, finds the Instagram notification and opens it. 

He breaks into a quiet laugh when he sees the picture. Eli’s got the biggest bunch of flowers Kent has ever seen clutched in one hand while Matty is still in bed, a mock expression of gratitude on his face. He quickly comments, “Get well soon boys<3” and puts his phone down to shower quickly. 

Half the team make plans to drop by the hospital again and the other half discuss the upcoming season. Despite winning the Stanley Cup last season, there’re still a lot of jitters, a lot of anxiety. But Kent’s got faith in his team, knows they are capable of putting in the hard work. The first game of the season is a week away. 

“Parse, do you want to come to the hospital with us?” Misha asks, and Kent nods as he reaches for his clothes. 

“Yeah, I want to see them again,” Kent tells him as he pulls on his shirt. 

“Yes, us too,” a handful of the guys chime in, and Kent can see Smithy frowning down at his phone. 

Smithy looks up and walks over to Kent, shows him the screen of his phone. A message from Eli makes Kent raise his eyebrows. 

**Eli** : can one of you guys please stop at the Sunflower Bakery and pick up Sarah? She’s agreed to bring some cookies and muffins for us. She doesn’t drive. Please? 

Kent laughs and turns to Smithy. “Sarah’s the girl he has a crush on. The girl from the bakery.” 

“Oh.” Smithy’s face smoothes out neatly as he types a quick reply. “I can pick her up.” 

Kent nods, and they all head out to the players parking garage. He throws his gear back into the car and checks his phone. There’s a text from Gabriel with an attached picture of Kit on the back of the sofa. 

**Gabriel** : I’m about to leave and she’s guilt tripping me with those eyes of hers 

Kent grins and texts back immediately. 

**Kent** : she’s too damn good at them lmao 

Gabriel texts back with a smiley emoji, and Kent puts his phone on the passenger seat in preparation to drive to the hospital. He’s eager to see Matty and Eli, to talk to them and reassure them. 

The drive to the hospital doesn’t take him long, and he finds a parking spot quickly, climbing out when he sees Smithy’s car pull into a spot nearby. Kent walks over to the car just in time to see a tall woman climb out of the passenger seat. She’s got a wide smile and her curly hair is tied up, but Kent can see the worry strained around her eyes. 

“Hey, Sarah, right?” he introduces himself as she moves to open the door to the back seat. 

“Yeah, Kent, right? Do you mind carrying some boxes? I have a lot of bakery goods with me.” Sarah is smiling politely, sweetly, and although Kent is gay as hell, he can see why Eli has a crush on her the size of the moon. 

Kent immediately agrees and takes multiple pale yellow boxes that smell delicious, and Smithy does the same. As they walk toward the hospital, Kent can’t stop inhaling the amazing smell, and Sarah clearly notices. 

“Everything was freshly made this morning. Elias sent me a message to explain what happened, and well… I stress bake quite a lot.” 

Kent is charmed by the way she uses Elias’ actual name and not his hockey nickname. “When did he give you his number?” He breaks off in case he sounds rude, offering her a smile. “I mean, it’s just… we’ve heard him talk quite a bit about you.” 

Sarah grins back, amused and proud. “Well, after the thousandth time he came into the bakery to make up an excuse to buy a coffee and a croissant, I eventually asked him if he just wanted my number, to try and save him some money. And after a while we started sending texts to each other regularly.” 

It’s sweet and it makes Kent and Smithy smile as they head up to the room. 

Smithy knocks on the door, and Misha opens it with a bright smile. “Come in, their parents went to get food.” Misha ushers them inside, peering at the boxes in their arms with great and obvious interest. 

Eli is sitting on the huge chair beside the bed, and Matty is sitting up, talking to Wolfie and Dally with a smile on his face. Eli turns when Kent, Smithy and Sarah enter, and he beams at them, standing up and hurrying forward. 

“Hey, guys, Sarah.” His smile is stupidly sweet and it makes Kent grin as he walks to the bed, putting down the boxes near Matty’s feet. 

“Eli.” Sarah smiles back as she hands him the boxes. “I have muffins, croissants, some cupcakes, a few danishes. Help yourselves, guys.” 

At her words, the team clustered around the room make a beeline for the boxes, and Matty snatches one up, digging out a blueberry and lemon muffin. “Thank you, Sarah,” he tells her, with a wide, shit-eating grin at Eli. 

Eli rolls his eyes and takes a danish. “He’s definitely feeling better if he can give me shit.” 

Matty smiles at him, and Kent takes a croissant as he leans back. “How you feeling, Matty? Eli?”

Matty looks at Kent with a small smile. “A headache, and the bruises are painful, but I’m doing okay.” 

Eli echoes his words with a nod. Kent hasn’t felt this worried over his team since Smithy had a concussion a few years ago that kept him out of games for months. 

Smithy clearly knows what he’s thinking about and discreetly smiles at him as the team break into loud rambunctious chatter as they help themselves to the baked goods. 

It’s fun, talking to the team like this, and he leans against the bed as the conversation flows easily around him, picking him up in it and sweeping him away.

* * *

Kent gets home later after doing a grocery run, and it isn’t until after he’s put away the groceries and put food down for Kit that he notices the little note pinned to the fridge door with a magnet of the Aces logo. Kent smiles as he picks it up and sees Gabriel’s neat careful handwriting. 

_Leftovers from last night are in the fridge. Text me later x_

It’s so simple and yet it makes Kent grin like an idiot as he looks in the fridge and finally notices the container of rice. He heats it up in the microwave and eats it leaning against the kitchen counter. Tomorrow he’s got some PR work and photo shoots, but he knows he’s going to make time to talk to Gabriel. 

The season means that they won’t have a lot of time to spend together. There will be home games, of course, but Gabriel will also be busy with the Scorpions. Still, there’s the phone, messages, Skype, FaceTime. They will make time for each other, Kent is sure of it. 

He picks Kit up and sends Gabriel a selfie of him and Kit, before jumping in the shower. When he gets out, Gabriel has responded, and the response is so perfect it make Kent grin like an idiot as he heads to bed. 

**Gabriel** : Both of you are cute :D 

Kent and Gabriel text back and forth for half an hour, and eventually they say goodnight. But Kent stays awake for a bit longer, checking social media as he keeps flipping back to his camera roll, looking at that picture that Gabriel sent him. 

Kent knows that he’s falling very fast for Gabriel. He doesn’t want to stop or slow down, but he knows he should possibly work on hiding his feelings from the public, and he should possibly chat with the team soon. They all know Gabriel, and they all know that Kent is friends with him. 

They just don’t know that it’s more than friends, and has been for a while.

* * *

The next day, PR collars him and he has to sit through a meeting where he decides what interviews to do in the future, as well as getting new head shots for the upcoming season. There’s a buzz of excitement surrounding the offices, and Kent knows that they’re all eager for the season to start again. 

Kent signs up for more charity stuff, handles the photo shoots with ease, and sends texts to Gabriel in between. He knows how important this is, but he’s distracted. It isn’t until he’s guided into Nadia’s office to talk to her about upcoming media stuff that’s been scheduled that he sees the You Can Play logo on a piece of paper. Kent looks at it, and swallows hard. 

He can’t hide forever. He doesn’t want to. But he knows that’s a conversation for the future with Gabriel. For now, he glances at Nadia carefully. 

“Could I possibly do something for You Can Play?” 

Nadia blinks at him but nods easily. “Yes, You Can Play are looking for more players to do some talks and interviews. I can sign you up for a few.” 

Kent nods, his heart pounding. “Please.” 

While Nadia looks back at her computer, Kent tries to calm his heart. He knows that his words in an interview won’t do much, not when he’s still so firmly in the closet, but he wants to do something. If he can help even one scared teenager or kid, then it would be worth it. 

Nadia’s talking, and Kent forces himself to listen again. “I’ll contact you with more details about the You Can Play stuff, but you should email us back with a list of dates when you can come in and do more PR work with us. We’re really ramping up our victory from the previous season and trying to build upon it. And you are the face of the team and this franchise, so don’t be surprised if you see billboards with your face on them.”

Kent’s already seen a frightening number of billboards in and around Vegas with his face on them so he’s not too bothered about that, if he’s being honest. 

Nadia gives him the letter with the You Can Play logo on it, and Kent looks down at it. He’s taking one more step towards his future. He’s excited, but beyond terrified. 

“Are you ready, Kent?” Nadia asks, referring to the photo shoots, but Kent can pretend she’s referring to something else. 

Kent lifts his head. “Yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the first game of the season finds Kent in his apartment, curled up with Kit while keeping an eye on the door for Gabriel. Kent’s sent him a text to just come straight up when he gets here.
> 
> Spending the night before the first game of the season with Gabriel sounds perfect. He has chicken and pasta warming up and a fresh salad in the fridge, and he’s playing the Dallas Stars at home tomorrow. 
> 
> The preseason games have gone by faster than he expected. They had performed well, although coaching and management staff had rolled out the younger boys, resting their older veteran players for the games that would matter. The buzz surrounding the Aces is intense, and Kent is definitely excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading! <3 
> 
> and another huge thanks to everyone who reads and comments and leaves kudos <3

The night before the first game of the season finds Kent in his apartment, curled up with Kit while keeping an eye on the door for Gabriel. Kent’s sent him a text to just come straight up when he gets here.

Spending the night before the first game of the season with Gabriel sounds perfect. He has chicken and pasta warming up and a fresh salad in the fridge, and he’s playing the Dallas Stars at home tomorrow. 

The preseason games have gone by faster than he expected. They had performed well, although coaching and management staff had rolled out the younger boys, resting their older veteran players for the games that would matter. The buzz surrounding the Aces is intense, and Kent is definitely excited for it. 

He pets Kit with one hand as he unlocks his phone with the other, scanning over the screen with a soft smile. Gabriel sent him a text a half hour ago saying that he was about to leave his apartment, so he would be near Kent’s apartment by now. 

He hears his door open and he twists to look, watching Gabriel walk through the door. He looks comfortable doing it, and that does funny things to Kent, the fact that Gabriel puts his keys down on the little dish by the table, the fact that he takes off his shoes and lines them up neatly beside Kent’s, the fact that he walks into the room and immediately smiles at Kent on the sofa. 

“Hey.” Gabriel says, and Kent gently lifts Kit off his chest and sits up, reaching out for him. Gabriel takes his hand and sits down beside him, automatically shifting closer. 

“Hey. How was practice this morning?” Kent asks him, and he’s amused when Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

“Well, Wilkers, Bails, and Cob have apparently set their sights on the NHL, which would be fine except they took practice a little too seriously today. Superman has a bruise the size of Nevada on his leg.” Gabriel sounds dryly amused, and Kent can’t help but grin, because he remembers what it was like to be eleven years old and deciding to work his way into the NHL. 

“Lemme guess, no hard feelings, right?” Kent smiles, and Gabriel laughs in response. 

They sit and chat for a while, then Kent gets up and dishes out the chicken and pasta, adds some salad to the plates, and carries them to the sofa, handing one to Gabriel. 

There’s so much Kent wants to say, but he finds himself starting to talk about the thing he really doesn’t actually want to talk about. 

“I spoke to our PR person today about You Can Play.” 

Kent can feel Gabriel’s surprised look, but he keeps his gaze fixed on his pasta, spearing a bit of chicken on his fork. “I saw the You Can Play logo on a letter on her desk. I mean, I have no idea what my words can do right now, because I’m not out. And that’s a conversation for another day.” 

Gabriel looks considering, and then he smiles. “Listen. You are Kent Parson. You are the Captain of the Las Vegas Aces. You are a star hockey player. Fans admire you. If you do a You Can Play ad, or an interview, there are countless boys in Juniors who are going to see those. Even if you don’t come out, you are still Kent Parson.” 

Kent makes a soft noise of acknowledgement. The thing is, as ridiculous as it sounds, when he was in Juniors, sneaking kisses from Jack and pulling him into hotel rooms to press up against him, he probably could’ve done with a NHL star standing up and saying something about how he can play. 

“I do want to come out. I don’t know when, but I do want to come out. I don’t want to be hiding forever. I do not want to come out at thirty-five years old once my career is over. I feel like I owe something.” Kent turns to look at Gabriel, who reaches out and touches his cheek gently. 

“Kent, you don’t owe anybody anything. If you want to come out at thirty-five years old, you do that. If you want to come out tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, five years from now, you do that. It’s your choice. You decide.” 

It’s heartwarming and it makes him grin like an idiot at Gabriel, who smiles back. “You are really good with your words.” 

Gabriel laughs at that. “Between my brother, who read anything he could get his hands on and would make me quiz him on his finals, and my sister, who decided for two years that she was going to be a teacher and would pretend to be my teacher at home, I managed to get very good with my words.” 

Kent settles against him again, blinking slowly. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?” 

“No, but I need to get some game plans sorted for the upcoming season. Why?” 

“If I were to give you a ticket to the game tomorrow, would you come?” Kent asks. 

“Do you want me to be there?” 

Kent doesn’t hesitate in his answer. “Yes. Absolutely. I could even give you one of my jerseys.” 

Gabriel laughs at that, but he nods his acceptance, smile warm and wide. “You want me there, so I’ll be there.” 

Kent smiles and leans forward to kiss Gabriel softly, knowing that his gratitude is written on his face. Winning tomorrow will be sweeter and easier knowing that Gabriel is in the stands somewhere watching him, all while wearing his jersey. 

“I’ll score a hat trick for you,” Kent tells Gabriel, who raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Fighting words, Kent.” 

They laugh softly, and warmth seizes Kent so strongly that he can’t help but lean in and press a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s mouth, feeling the way Gabriel’s mouth curves upwards beneath his. 

They curl up on the sofa together, plates abandoned on the coffee table, and watch TV, but Kent finds himself watching Gabriel more than the TV. He studies Gabriel’s sharp jawline and cheekbones, his intense dark eyes, the way his mouth curls whenever a character on the screen does something stupid or sweet, and the way he lifts his hand to brush back his hair in an absent-minded manner. 

Kent’s feelings are overwhelming and they flood through him swiftly. He loves Gabriel. He knows this. But actually trying to find the words to _tell_ Gabriel is proving more difficult than he anticipated. He knows it’s probably because of Jack. Kent had loved Jack so desperately it hurt, but Jack had never, not once, told Kent that he loved him too. 

Kent’s terrified of saying three words to Gabriel and not hearing them in response. 

But Kent feels Gabriel’s warm body beside him, remembers Gabriel’s warm smile, and he knows that he’s going to have to take the risk. 

“Hey,” Kent says, and Gabriel turns automatically, a look on his face that tells Kent he’s listening. 

Rather than saying anything, Kent leans in and kisses Gabriel, his mouth warm. Gabriel responds immediately, and although the kiss starts out sweet, Gabriel slides a hand into Kent’s hair, tilts his head, and nips at his lip sharply. 

Kent can’t stop the noise he makes, a keening noise that he’d be embarrassed about, but this is Gabriel, and Kent responds in kind, kissing him back, desperation rolling off him in waves. It’s hot and heavy and arousal pools in his gut, and he’s so desperate for Gabriel to touch him that when Gabriel slides a hand from his hair to his jaw down his neck that he actually whines. 

Gabriel pulls back a little, surprise written over his face, but there’s heat in his eyes. 

“Are you sure about this, Kent? We said we’d take it slow but--” 

“Gabriel, _Gabriel_ , if you want this, I want this,” Kent gasps wildly, extending his hands again to touch Gabriel. 

Gabriel leans into his hands, and his smile is breathtaking and amazing and Kent wants to kiss him forever. He may have said those words out loud because Gabriel’s mouth quirks into another smile as he leans forward to kiss Kent.

“That would be a little difficult.” But he kisses Kent so thoroughly that it takes Kent’s breath away, and he shifts so he’s practically in Gabriel’s lap. 

Gabriel’s hands on him is something Kent could never prepare himself for. It’s intense and perfect and everything Kent had wished for. Kent makes noises he never thought he could be capable of. 

Gabriel pulls back and starts pressing kisses along Kent’s jaw, down his throat, and Kent clutches a little too tightly at Gabriel’s hair, which he realizes and abruptly lets go of him, muttering apologies between heady moans and gasps. Gabriel lifts his head slightly, allowing Kent to see the curve of his mouth curl into a smirk. 

“No need to apologize, I quite liked that,” says Gabriel, and Kent’s thoughts stutter, slow down, and then trip over themselves as he processes what Gabriel just told him. He carefully slips his hands into Gabriel’s hair again, tightening his hold gently. 

Gabriel moans into his mouth, and Kent wants to make sure Gabriel keeps making that noise, and he slides fully into Gabriel’s lap. 

He’s a little shocked at his own actions, but then Gabriel runs a solid warm hand up his back and Kent gasps, pulling away from Gabriel’s mouth for a moment, glancing down. 

“Is your leg okay? Your hip?” The words are spoken in a rush, but Gabriel hushes him gently. 

“Kent, if something was hurting I would tell you. Now, do you want me to jerk you off?” 

Gabriel’s eyebrow rises at the noise Kent makes. 

Kent blushes. “Shut up.” 

Gabriel smirks at him, and in a move that completely takes Kent’s breath away, manages to shift them both so Kent is underneath him on the sofa. 

“Oh my god,” Kent murmurs breathlessly, lifting his hands to run them over Gabriel’s back. He’s hard, and he can feel that Gabriel’s hard too, and this is everything he has ever wanted. When Gabriel presses his mouth to the spot between Kent’s neck and shoulder, Kent’s back arches deliciously and he grinds his dick into Gabriel’s. 

It’s perfect and overwhelming all at once, and Kent pants noisily, sounding stupid, but then Gabriel pulls back to look at him so intently that it almost makes him come right there and then. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” says Gabriel, and Kent frantically shakes his head when Gabriel touches the waistline of his sweatpants, shoving them down along with his boxers.

When Gabriel finally, _finally_ , wraps a hand around his dick, Kent feels like his moan can be heard all over the city. Gabriel’s answering chuckle is warm and sweet and Kent lifts his hands, tries to find Gabriel’s face to pull him down for a kiss to try and muffle the rest of the embarrassing noises he’s going to make. 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take him long until he’s coming, and he’s groaning into Gabriel’s mouth, his orgasm hitting him in the base of his spine like a baseball, radiating throughout his body. He’s pleasantly relaxed afterwards, but he can still feel Gabriel’s hard dick against his thigh, and lifts one limp hand and sticks it down Gabriel’s shorts. 

He can hardly believe he’s actually doing this, watching Gabriel’s face when he comes. The expressions that cross his face keep Kent enraptured. Pleasure, arousal, lust, and then _love_. Kent recognizes it because he’s seen that expression on his own face, and he gasps when Gabriel comes all over his hand with a shout, before burying his face in Kent’s shoulder. 

“Wow.” It’s all Kent can come up with, and it makes Gabriel laugh. 

He doesn’t know who’s going to talk about what Kent has just seen, but he keeps his mouth firmly shut for the moment, until he shifts his weight carefully underneath Gabriel and feels the tacky come drying over his groin. 

“Do you wanna shower?” Kent asks sleepily. 

“Together?” Gabriel glances down at him, his eyes warm. 

“Well, I’m not going to say no to _that_.” Seeing Gabriel naked would definitely finish off this night as the perfect night. All he had to do next was score three goals in the game tomorrow to call this the perfect week. 

Gabriel grins as he carefully climbs off Kent and the sofa, extending his hands. Kent reaches up and takes them, before clambering off the sofa. His legs are weak and trembly, but he manages to stumble right into Gabriel. He’s about to mutter an apology, but Gabriel stops him with an amused look. 

“Can you walk? Do you want to sit down for a while longer?” God, Gabriel sounds deeply amused, and Kent blushes but manages to stand on his own two feet. 

“Nope, all good,” says Kent, smiling like an idiot. 

Together, they walk to the bathroom and strip, dumping their clothes in the laundry basket. They chat quietly as they step into the hot shower, and Kent can feel himself relaxing under the hot spray of water. His shower is amazing, and Kent reaches out and runs his fingers over the damp skin of Gabriel’s abdomen. 

“I can’t wait to see you in the stands tomorrow. I’ll have a jersey held for you.” 

Gabriel looks at Kent and reaches for the body wash and a washcloth. His smile is warm and sweet, and Kent wants to step closer into the circle of his arms and never leave. 

They shower briskly together, but it isn’t long until Kent finds himself being hustled into his own room. 

“You need to get into bed, Kent. You are playing Dallas tomorrow, and you said you were going to score a hat trick for me,” says Gabriel. 

Kent laughs a little as he pulls on shorts before climbing into his bed, reaching out to grab Gabriel’s hand. “And I can’t score a hat trick for you if I’m not well rested, right?” 

Gabriel smiles at him. “Exactly.” 

“But you are going to sleep beside me, right? I mean, it’s late, and you should absolutely stay.” 

Gabriel hesitates for a moment, before nodding. He borrows a pair of shorts from Kent, and slips a soft sleep shirt over his head before climbing into bed alongside Kent. “Okay. Let’s get some sleep.” 

Kent beams at him, reaching out to wrap him in a hug as he pulls him close. Kent closes his eyes as he tucks his nose into the back of Gabriel’s neck. Sleeping beside someone like this is perfect, and he smiles contentedly. 

“Night.” 

“Goodnight, Kent.”

* * *

**ACES GEAR UP FOR FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON AND SHARE HOPES FOR THE FUTURE**  
By Angela Whitney | Vegas Sun/Sports Column

Tomorrow evening the Las Vegas Aces will gear up and face the Dallas Stars in the Civic Center for their first game of the season. Several experts have noted that the Aces performed exceptionally well during their preseason games, but Coach Worthington explained that their preseason games were focused on the younger players. 

He said: “The preseason games are an excellent opportunity to see how the younger players have developed over the summer and through training camp. The preseason games showed off the skills and talents of our young players. We’re very happy with them and how they performed.” 

However, reports are indicating that several notable players on the Aces roster were kept out of the preseason games deliberately because of injuries. There are also rumors of strife between several veteran players, but one such player, Isak Lindberg, immediately dismissed the idea, saying: 

“That’s totally inaccurate. There is absolutely no issue between our players. We all respect each other, we all bring ideas to the table, and we work together..” 

The Aces’ team is strong and they face a possible repeat championship run this season, but with several hurdles to overcome, we must ask ourselves if the Aces can actually handle this.

* * *

When Kent wakes up the next morning, it’s to Gabriel sprawled over him, curled around him, and his heart does a happy dance at the sight of Gabriel’s relaxed sleeping face. But Kent can’t linger, as he knows he has to be up and moving to head to the Civic Center. 

The first game of the season is always a strange one for Kent. He’s always eager to return to hockey with open arms, but this time is different. He’s got Gabriel now. He knows the other players with wives and girlfriends manage to make things work, and there’s no reason why Kent and Gabriel can’t do the same, but they are both men. 

Kent carefully presses a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek before he climbs out of bed. Gabriel blinks awake, looking at him sleepily, and Kent quickly smiles at him. 

“Shh. Go back to sleep. I need to make breakfast and head to the Civic Center for a workout,” explains Kent. 

“What time is it?” Gabriel’s voice is rough with sleep, and Kent really wants to do nothing more than crawl back into bed and into Gabriel’s arms when he hears it. But the alarm on his phone buzzes sharply, reminding him that he has things to do and people to see before the game against Dallas tonight. 

“It’s just past seven,” Kent tells him as he dresses for the day, pulling on an Aces t-shirt and workout pants. Later, he’ll be putting on his suit, but for workout and meetings, this outfit works decently well. 

Gabriel sits up and smiles. “I have practice with the Scorpions in the afternoon, but I can hang around here until after your workout if you want. But I do need to head home before practice to change and get some equipment.” 

Kent grins at the thought of seeing Gabriel before the game. “And I can give you that jersey I promised you.” 

Gabriel affectionately rolls his eyes, but clambers out of bed and heads to the kitchen with Kent, watching him make breakfast and coffee. Kent lingers throughout breakfast, enjoying the blissful peace of Gabriel’s company, and subsequently finds himself rushing around to brush his teeth and wash his face. After pressing a hurried kiss to Gabriel’s mouth, he’s urged out the door. 

On his way down to the parking garage, he pulls out his phone and checks the group chat. It’s definitely active, and Kent scrolls down, smiling at the messages. There’s a lot of pictures, one video from Wally of his dogs howling along to his girlfriend’s singing, and a cute picture of Marty and his own two dogs. 

Kent snaps a quick picture of his car and posts it into the group chat, before typing out a quick comment. 

**Kent** : heading to the civic center right now, who else is on their way? 

He gets a response immediately from Benny, who sends him a picture of the players’ lounge at the Civic Center. 

**Benny** : beat you here, cap :D 

Kent laughs and rolls his eyes as his phone starts buzzing with scandalized messages from his team, questioning how their captain could’ve gotten beaten to the Civic Center. He puts his phone into the passenger seat of his car and then starts the car, taking a deep breath. 

He’s eager to see his teammates again and prepare for the game, buzzing with the knowledge that Gabriel will be around today and tonight, wearing his jersey and watching him score goals.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, when Gabriel’s left for the night, Kent does the washing up, curls up on his bed with Kit, and plays about with his phone. He almost has a heart attack when a familiar number calls him. 
> 
> _Jack_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this! 
> 
> And of course, more thanks to all who read/comment/kudos/bookmark etc. I'm pleased that everyone likes this!

The game is exquisitely perfect. Kent scores a hat trick, and the Aces win the game 4-2, courtesy of another goal from Cam. In the locker rooms afterwards, with the music blasting and the boys chatting loudly, Coach tells them all seriously that their performance was epic and that they had better maintain it. 

The post game interviews are even better. Throughout his own interviews, Kent can hear some of the players drop little comments, spinning around the rumors about strife and injuries, and it makes him grin to see his players supporting each other like this. 

Kent thinks for a moment about possibly asking if Gabriel can come down to the locker room, but there’s still a lot of cameras and reporters about, so he sends Gabriel a brief text before his shower, asking if they can possibly meet in the players’ parking garage. Gabriel can use the ID Kent got for him from PR. 

By the time Kent’s out of the shower and dressed, Gabriel’s responded. Kent grins at his phone as his teammates around him make plans to either head out to celebrate the first win of the season or to go home to wives and families. Kent shakes his head when he’s asked, explains that he’s meeting a friend, and then leaves the locker room to a chorus of the older players loudly asking who his friend is and can they meet her. 

By virtue of leaving the locker room first, it means he’s in the parking garage first, and it means he can step close for a quick hug. Gabriel’s still wearing his jersey, and Kent gets a glimpse of his name and number when Gabriel turns to climb into his car, and it almost takes his breath away. 

Gabriel glances out the car window with an amused tilt to his mouth. “Are you going to stand out there all night, Kent?” 

That makes Kent snap to and hustle, dumping his gear bag into the back seat and climbing into the driver’s seat. Gabriel looks relaxed and perfect and Kent wants to sneak a kiss or two, but not right now. Not when cameras are around. 

Gabriel reaches out and presses his fingertips against Kent’s, just briefly, and that makes Kent feel better as he starts the car, pulling out of the garage. 

“Where to?” 

Gabriel hums in thought. “How about your place? We can make dinner and sit on the sofa with a good movie, or start a TV show.” 

That sounds absolutely perfect to Kent, so he quickly makes a turn to head to his apartment. “Are we ordering in or?” 

“I think you should have leftovers. Maybe whatever we have, and if needed I can make some pasta or something. You should have all the ingredients.” 

“Well, I am an athlete,” Kent jokes with a grin, and Gabriel laughs with him. It’s the sweetest sound Kent’s ever heard. 

It doesn’t take long until he’s pulling into the garage, and they both hurry into the elevator, heading into Kent’s apartment with twin sighs of relief. 

“First, you need to shower again, you still smell of hockey. I’ll make some dinner and feed Kit if you want,” Gabriel tells him, and Kent nods. 

“Okay, her food is kept in the cabinet there. Two small scoops.” 

He makes his way to the shower afterwards, and takes another quick shower, drying off and wandering back into the kitchen with a towel around his hips. Gabriel’s still wearing his jersey and he’s standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot with two plates in front of him. Gabriel glances up at him and his eyes widen slightly before he grins. 

“You should get dressed before dinner.” Gabriel sounds so amused that Kent blushes, because really, he’s got no idea why he came into the kitchen wearing literally nothing but a towel. 

“Yeah… look, Law and Order is on, do you want to watch it?” 

“SVU?” 

“Of course.” 

Gabriel smiles at him. “You go get dressed, I’ll dish out the pasta, and we’ll watch SVU together.” 

It’s a pretty sweet deal, so Kent agrees and goes and pulls on an Aces t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Gabriel’s changed into something similar, but the jersey is still laying over the back of a chair, and Kent can see Gabriel glancing at it with a soft expression on his face as he heads back into the kitchen. 

Together they curl up on the sofa together, the SVU soundtrack playing, and the plates of food in their hands. It’s perfect and Kent can’t stop himself from stealing pleased little glances at Gabriel as Benson talks about another horrible crime.

* * *

Later, when Gabriel’s left for the night, Kent does the washing up, curls up on his bed with Kit, and plays about with his phone. He almost has a heart attack when a familiar number calls him. 

_Jack_. 

Here’s Kent’s problem. He hasn’t changed his number since juniors, so of course Jack would know his number. Kent’s heart pounds uncomfortably as he stares down at his ringing phone, and he quickly answers before he can talk himself out of it. 

“Hello,” Kent says flatly, his mind going at a hundred miles an hour. Why is Jack calling him? How could Jack call him? 

“Kenny.” 

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” 

Jack sighs. “Sorry.” 

“Why did you call me, Jack?” Kent thinks he can be excused for having his tone just slightly too sharp. 

“I just wanted to tell you… Good luck with the season, and congrats on the hat trick.” 

Kent closes his eyes, fighting back the wave of anger he feels. “Thank you. Good luck.” 

He knows his voice is tight, but he can’t help it. Jack has always been able to make him feel things, always been able to make the world narrow down to him and him alone. 

“Kent.” 

“No, Jack. Please don’t. I’m happy. I’m completely happy now. I wish you luck. We’ll see you in February.” Kent is proud that his voice doesn’t waver or wobble, although it’s a close thing. 

“Thanks, Kent.” 

There’s a moment where they are both hesitating, but Kent is the one to hang up, doing it quickly and putting his phone down beside him on the bed as he tries to breathe deeply and cope with what just happened. 

Kent knows he’ll probably never be over Jack. Not fully. There’s too much history. But he’s got Gabriel now, who can make him feel loved and happy in a way that Jack couldn’t. Kent rolls over and pets Kit again, who purrs like a rusty mower. 

“Damn Jack,” mutters Kent, and Kit meows in agreement. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy for him that night. Despite the win, and the fact that he spent the night with Gabriel, after Gabriel watched him while wearing his jersey, Jack’s call has completely obliterated his good mood. 

“I gotta tell Gabriel, don’t I?” asks Kent, and Kit shifts in her sleep. The darkening shadows in the room indicate that it’s time for him to get some sleep, but he can’t stop himself from running through everything in his head. 

He loves Gabriel. He knows that. And he knows that he loved Jack, loved Jack in the unhealthy all-consuming way that is definitely not recommended when you are closeted and heading for a professional homophobic sports league. But Kent hadn’t cared. Jack, on the other hand, definitely had. 

Kent is going to call Gabriel first thing tomorrow and tell him this. But he doesn’t want to out Jack, so he’s going to just say an ex contacted him. Leaving Jack’s name out of this is the best thing to do for all of them. But Kent has to talk to someone about this, because he fears for his sanity if he doesn’t. 

How could Jack do this to him? How could Jack just call him up after years of silence, of shutting down all attempts to contact and speak to him? It’s knocked Kent completely off-kilter. 

When he does fall asleep, it’s uneasy and it feels like he sees every hour on the clock.

* * *

He’s got practice the next morning, but when he makes breakfast he finds the time to call Gabriel. He knows Gabriel also has practice with the Scorpions, but he hopes he’s managed to carve out some time to talk. 

Gabriel sounds bright and pleased when he answers the call, like he’s been awake for hours, while Kent definitely sounds like he’s just dragged himself out of bed. Which he has. 

“Hey, listen, can I talk to you about something? It’s pretty serious.” 

Gabriel sounds concerned when he responds. “Yes, of course, what’s up?” 

The words rush out of Kent and he can’t stop them. He tells Gabriel everything, but deliberately omits Jack’s name from what he says. Instead he refers to Jack as his ex, which is true. But it’s still painful as he tells Gabriel the whole story of how he had fallen head over heels for his best friend, only to lose him before the draft. When he moves onto how that ex called him last night, Gabriel makes an understanding noise. 

“It seems you really loved him. His call seems to have rattled you, yeah?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I loved him, but I stopped loving him a while ago. It was painful and horrible but I moved on and I love--” Kent stops himself from talking because holy shit, he almost said he loved Gabriel. 

Gabriel makes a barely audible noise, and shit, this is exactly what Kent wants to avoid. He starts babbling, random words spilling from his mouth, but Gabriel starts making soft noises that make Kent shut his mouth abruptly. 

“Shush, Kent. Shh. No need to worry,” Gabriel’s voice is so warm and sweet that Kent shuts up. But he’s still mortified about what happened. 

“But…” 

“Kent, sweetheart.” The term of endearment takes Kent by surprise and he promptly shuts up. “Kent, it’s okay. I know we’ve only been dating for a short time, but it’s okay. I care about you. I love you too.” 

Kent can’t stop the stifled sob he lets out, because this is what he’s wanted for so long, and Gabriel is still talking, still saying soft soothing things that are perfect and sweet. Kent takes a deep breath, allows the calmness to wash over him at last, and smiles. 

“I have practice but I want to keep talking to you,” Kent says, and Gabriel’s snort of amusement can be heard. 

“I don’t want your team or the coaching staff to be mad at me for keeping you from practice. You go to practice, I’ll call you later,” laughs Gabriel, and Kent makes a noise of agreement. 

“Love you,” he says softly. 

Gabriel sounds warm when he responds. “Love you too, Kent. Now go to practice.” 

When Kent hangs up the phone, he’s grinning like an idiot, and he really does have to hustle to get out of his apartment and get to practice on time. 

With Jack firmly out of his mind, Kent feels like he can really face his future, the one he’s going to have with Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel doesn’t have anything he has to do urgently, but he still sits and thinks about what Kent just told him. It’s wonderful and perfect and it makes him smile, but he cautions himself a little. Their relationship is very new, and Kent is deeply closeted in a homophobic sport. Gabriel does feel love for him, does want to spend every waking moment he possibly can with him. But he knows they will have to have a serious discussion soon about their future together. Gabriel wants to stay with Kent, but he’s not entirely sure if he could handle being closeted along with Kent until Kent retires. 

But this is _Kent_. Kent, who smiles at him so sweetly and loves him. 

Gabriel knows he’s capable of being loved. But for a few months after the accident that left him in agony and scars all over his body, he had worried about not being good enough for someone, but after a while, thanks to therapy and his siblings’ help, he realized that if someone didn’t love him because of the scars he had, then that person was not deserving of the love that Gabriel could give them. 

It’s been a good few months since Kent came into his life, and Gabriel finds himself grinning into his morning coffee when he remembers every little interaction with Kent, how they had eaten at Molly’s, how he had shared the details of his accident, how Kent had hugged him afterwards, and all the other little things that Kent had done to make Gabriel smile. 

Gabriel’s phone rings, and this time it’s one of his assistant coaches, and Gabriel answers hastily. 

“Morning, Nate, what’s up?” 

“The paperwork for Gibbers, has that been handed in yet?” 

Gabriel sighs as he prepares himself for a day of chasing down even more paperwork. Preteen boys are absolutely awful at handing in paperwork or even getting it signed. 

“No, not yet. And I think Fish gave me his documents but they haven’t been signed.” 

There’s a moment of silence and then a bark of laughter, like Nate isn’t sure how to handle that revelation. 

After promising to chase down the paperwork he hangs up on Nate and takes a deep breath. Sometimes being a coach is stressful, and this is one of those times. Insurance paperwork has to be perfect, medical paperwork has to be completely up to date. But it’s rewarding too, especially on the bus after a win, or when his players skate back to the bench after an excellent shift or scoring a goal with wide beaming smiles. 

But before he heads to his laptop and the stack of paperwork, he sends Kent a quick text, knowing it will make Kent smile when his practice is over and done with, which is what he’s aiming for. 

**Gabriel** : I’m really proud of you, Kent. I love you. Call me later x

* * *

Kent feels like he’s floating on a cloud the whole way through the day, including practice, and the other boys notice. Thankfully, they clearly know enough about him to keep their mouths shut about it, but that doesn’t mean he gets a free pass afterwards, because Smithy hooks an arm around his neck and steers him to his car. 

“Come on, Kent, you and I are gonna get lunch together.” 

Kent puts up a mock fight, complaining and whining about how he’s not a rookie anymore, but secretly he’s very pleased about this, loves that he can spend time with Smithy. And maybe, just maybe, tell him about something that had happened with Gabriel, explain that he’s gay and dating someone who makes him so happy. 

They grab lunch at a local burger place, getting their meals to go, carrying them back to Smithy’s car precariously. Kent digs into his burger immediately, hoping that having something to do with his mouth will stop him from blurting out what it is he wants to say to Smithy. 

As they chat together in Smithy’s parked car, talking about the game the precious night and the upcoming season, the younger players, Kent feels like he has to get the words out really soon or else he’s not going to be able to say another word to Smithy. 

“Hey, can I tell you something?” asks Kent. 

There’s a reason why he’s doing this with Smithy, of all people. Smithy is a leader, a veteran, the guy people look to when they need advice. He’s always been the one to talk to younger players. Hell, he’d talked to Kent when he was a rookie and scared out of his mind, giving him guidance and plenty of hugs when necessary. 

Smithy replies easily, effortlessly. “Sure, kid.” 

Kent mock glares. “Not a kid anymore.” 

Smithy laughs a little, because this is the same joke between them. Kent doesn’t think Smithy is ever going to grow out of calling him kid, but he’s holding out some foolish hope. 

Smithy glances at him. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Kent sighs and tries to put his thoughts in order, because he really has no idea how to drop the bomb he’s been carrying for a while. But he knows that there’s nothing like just saying it straight, so that’s what he decides to try and do. 

“I’m gay.” 

There’s a moment of silence, then another one and another one, and Kent can feel his heart pounding uncomfortably, and he thinks he might be sick, but then Smithy is throwing his arm around Kent, pulling him close. 

“Jesus, kid, did you really think I wasn’t going to react well to that? You gotta take that look off your face,” Smithy sighs roughly, and Kent’s burger is being squished right now, but he doesn’t care, allowing a smile to break across his face. 

“I’m dating someone too?” He’s got no idea why he phrases it as a question, but the way Smithy grins at him, fiercely proud, makes him smile back automatically. 

“Yeah? What’s his name?” 

“Gabriel. You already know him--” 

Smithy laughs delightedly. “Wait, is he that coach that came to our annual start of the season bar night thing? The guy who coaches Peewee hockey?” 

Kent blushes, because he does feel like he’s been a tad too obvious about his feelings for Gabriel, but with Smithy here, chatting and laughing about it, he feels a lot better, enough that he nods in response. 

“Yeah, that’s Gabriel. We, uh. I’m telling you this now because we said the L word to each other last night.” 

And _that_ earns him an impressed raised eyebrow. “Kent, dude,” Smithy says, his voice thick, and Kent’s worried that he’s about to cry or something like that, which he knows he won’t be able to cope with. “Dude, this is amazing.” 

Kent laughs, flushed and pleased. “Okay, awesome, but could we maybe stop hugging because my burger is getting squished and I want to finish eating it.” 

Smithy laughs at that, and finally lets him go. Now that he’s said what he wants to say, Kent finds himself staring down at his burger, wondering what’s next. 

“Hey kid, look. You seem really happy. And I’m so proud of you for doing this, even though I know how scared you must be. But take it from me, I’ve played on a lot of NHL teams. You are not the first gay player in the NHL.” 

And wow, that definitely makes him look up. “Really?” 

“Yeah, kid. Come on, I’ll drop you off back at the parking garage so you can drive home. But you are definitely coming to my place for dinner again soon, okay?”

And yeah, that sounds pretty damn perfect to Kent.

* * *

Later, when he’s back in his apartment, he calls Gabriel, unable to stop the grin that is probably going to be permanently etched on his face now. 

“Hey, how was practice?” Gabriel greets him, and Kent really can’t stop himself from laughing a little. 

“It was fine, but… afterwards, Smithy took me out for lunch and I told him. I told him I was gay. And that I’m dating someone.” 

There’s a moment of silence, and then Gabriel speaks, his voice thick with pride and love. “That’s amazing, Kent. I’m so proud of you.” 

Kent sits back on his sofa and tells Gabriel everything, the words easy to say. It feels right, telling Gabriel all this, and he can’t help but smile when he hears Gabriel’s responses, feeling like his entire world has been changed. 

But for the better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season rushes on, but Kent and Gabriel, falling a little more in love with each other every day, manage to find some time for each other. 
> 
> There’s Skype and Facetime, of course, plus they text when Kent is on the road. And whenever he’s home, they manage to grab themselves some discreet dates. It’s wonderful and Gabriel wakes up smiling each morning. He chats to his siblings, explains that he and Kent have finally said the L word to each other. They are both so excited for him. 
> 
> But there’s still some fragility surrounding them both. On the team, Kent is only out to Smithy and Tommy, but he’s told Gabriel that there’s moments where he’s had to stop himself from revealing too much in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter, it's been a hectic week! Regular updates next week, I promise: 
> 
> With thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3
> 
> And thanks to all readers <3

The season rushes on, but Kent and Gabriel, falling a little more in love with each other every day, manage to find some time for each other. 

There’s Skype and Facetime, of course, plus they text when Kent is on the road. And whenever he’s home, they manage to grab themselves some discreet dates. It’s wonderful and Gabriel wakes up smiling each morning. He chats to his siblings, explains that he and Kent have finally said the L word to each other. They are both so excited for him. 

But there’s still some fragility surrounding them both. On the team, Kent is only out to Smithy and Tommy, but he’s told Gabriel that there’s moments where he’s had to stop himself from revealing too much in the locker room. 

But thanks to Smithy, Kent’s been able to learn who on the team wouldn’t have a problem with Kent being gay and dating Gabriel. He tells Gabriel this over Thai one night, curled up on Gabriel’s sofa, Grey’s Anatomy playing in the background. 

“I mean, Smithy did say that the vast majority of the team won’t have a problem, and anyone who does will be talked to quickly. And the Aces locker room is pretty good in terms of respectfulness, or at least for a professional sports team,” Kent explains as they watch Meredith Grey cry. 

“You have a good team around you, Kent. You can make whatever decision you want, but you know you’ll have a lot of support from me and Smithy, right?” Gabriel glances at Kent as another slow song starts, watching a montage play across the screen. 

Kent makes an absent-minded noise, his attention on the screen. “The earlier seasons were way better than this one.” 

Gabriel nods in agreement. “Isabella got me into this show. It’s ridiculous and over the top but I still watch it whenever I can. I don’t think Isabella even watches it anymore.” 

They laugh together, and seeing Kent’s bright smile makes Gabriel feel ridiculously pleased. Gabriel smiles back at him, watching the way Kent focuses intently on the TV. Despite the Aces’ busy season, as well as Gabriel being busy with the Scorpions, they’ve made time for each other in little moments like this. 

“Hey, did I tell you what Superman and Fish did today?” asks Gabriel, and Kent’s gaze immediately turns from Meredith’s angst-filled monologues to him, giving him his full attention. 

“No? Tell me though.” Kent’s undivided attention is intense, those warm grey eyes fixed on him, the curl of a smile on his mouth, his hair messy like he’s just run his fingers through it a couple hundred times. 

“Fish decided he was going to reenact that goal you scored against the Caps last season, and he scored on Superman. Superman was _pissed_!” Gabriel laughs at the memory because he knew goalies could be dramatic, but Superman was on a whole other level, and it amused Gabriel to no end. 

Kent laughs with him, and it pleases Gabriel that Kent wants to know about the boys, wants to coach them again for a day, and is eager to talk about them. 

Kent’s phone interrupts them and he glances down at it, his smile turning into a frown very quickly. 

“It’s Tommy,” Kent explains. “He’s asking if he can come over to my place to talk.” 

Gabriel looks around his house. He knows that Tommy is the young player who came out to Kent a while ago. “If it’s serious, he can come here?” 

Kent shoots him a relieved look and types Gabriel’s address into the message. Gabriel watches him closely again. Kent is a seriously good captain, and even though he’s only a couple of years older than Tommy, he’s acting like a veteran, like Smithy. 

“Okay, he says he’ll be here in twenty,” Kent sighs, and there’s a little worried frown on his face. 

“Does Tommy not usually talk to you like this?” asks Gabriel. 

“I mean, he usually asks advice from the veteran players. He came out to me, but I think that was because I’m his captain. And he was really shocked when I came out to him in turn. But he’s never really asked to meet me at my place or anything like that.” Kent sounds worried so Gabriel shifts forward and wraps an arm around Kent’s shoulders.

Together, they talk quietly about their weeks as they wait for Tommy to arrive. Gabriel learns that Matty and Eli are recovering well and should be back in the lineup very soon, and he learns that Marty and King are plotting some sure-to-be infamous locker room pranks. 

When the tentative knock at Gabriel’s door comes almost twenty minutes later, Kent switches off the TV and Gabriel stands to answer the door. Tommy is fair with dark blond hair and big blue eyes and he looks at Gabriel with unabashed curiosity. 

“We finished dinner, but we have leftovers if you want them. Do you want anything to drink?” Gabriel asks, but Tommy shakes his head politely. 

Tommy follows Gabriel into the open-plan kitchen where Kent is loading the dishwasher. Kent turns and smiles at them, looking every inch the superstar captain, but Gabriel can see the confused underlying tension in Kent’s shoulders. 

“I’m really sorry about just showing up like this. But I wanted to talk to you. About coming out.” His accent is a little stronger and Gabriel finds himself staring open-mouthed at Tommy. 

A quick glance at Kent tells him he’s doing the same. 

Tommy continues, looking pale but determined. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I’m an established player and I want to come out.” 

Silence. Gabriel glances at Kent, who finds his voice. “Are you sure?” He sounds rough, but he’s focused on Tommy, and Gabriel automatically steps closer, offering silent support. 

Tommy nods, and for a moment, he looks years older, world-weary and a little sad. “I don’t… I _can’t_ hide who I am forever. I’m in my twenties, Kent. If I hide who I am, who I love, until my retirement… I’m not sure I can do that.” 

Gabriel reaches out and touches Kent’s shoulder. He’s tense under his touch, but within moments he relaxes and and extends an arm, pulling Tommy into a hug. 

“Good. Great for you,” Kent whispers fiercely, and if his voice is a little thick, well then, Gabriel and Tommy aren’t going to call him on it. “I support you, okay? The whole room will. I, uh, told Smithy about me. And that I was dating Gabriel. Do you have a timeline?” 

Tommy looks at them and smiles slowly, fiercely. “Thanks, Kent. And I think maybe next season. Once this season is over.” 

With that bombshell out of the way, Tommy gives Kent another hug and excuses himself politely, waving as he leaves the house. Kent watches him go, waiting until the door shuts behind him to let out a ravaged, bitter laugh. 

“Kent,” Gabriel murmurs uncertainly. 

“I just… I was so worried about coming out. I was prepared to wait until my retirement, and Tommy just… he’s brave enough to come out right _now_ ,” Kent says, his voice rising and then falling abruptly. 

Gabriel immediately pulls him close. “Kent, it’s entirely up to you when or if you want to come out, just like it’s up to Tommy when and if he wants to come out.” 

Kent makes a soft noise of understanding, and Gabriel presses a kiss to Kent’s forehead. 

“No matter what you decide, I’m with you,” Gabriel says gently. 

“Thanks.” 

Kent has to leave later to head home to his apartment, but Gabriel pulls Kent over to the sofa first, wrapping his arms around him and pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

“Tommy’s really brave,” Kent says. 

“Yes, he is,” Gabriel responds, his mind still caught on Tommy’s face and how he had looked when he made his announcement. He had looked so young, too young to look that weary and sad. 

“I’m gonna support him and make sure the entire team has his back.” Kent sighs and Gabriel knows what he’s thinking about. 

“You are a really good captain, Kent, and I think you know that,” Gabriel says with a small smile, and Kent nods. “Well, like I said, no matter what, I’m here for you.” 

Kent makes a soft noise of acknowledgement, and they remain curled together on the sofa. There’s nowhere Gabriel would rather be.

* * *

In the run up to Thanksgiving, the Aces have a series of away games, but thanks to sheer luck, they have an off day on Thanksgiving. Gabriel’s family don’t really celebrate it as much, but he does call his parents and his siblings in the morning. 

The guys that aren’t flying home, the guys that don’t have wives and kids, Smithy had invited to his house. His wife, Laura, would be cooking up a feast, and Smithy had been put on babysitting duty. Laura had given birth a few months ago, and their twin boys, Jake and Daniel, were thriving. 

Gabriel had received his invitation too, and he and Kent were planning on showing up together. Not actually saying anything about anything, but testing the waters. 

Kent comes over half an hour before they are supposed to arrive at Smithy’s, and his smile when he sees Gabriel makes the two hours he spent picking his outfit worth it. 

“You look incredible,” Kent tells him, his eyes still fixed on him. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel responds, glancing down at his outfit. Neat black slacks match perfectly with his moonstone grey shirt and polished shoes. “I don’t have a gift for Laura and Smithy, though.” 

Kent waves him off. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ve got some wine and Scotch for them.” 

After Gabriel sorts his hair out for the fifth time, he eventually locks up his house and heads out to Kent’s car with him. 

The car ride to Smithy’s is filled with chatter, but Gabriel is nervous. He went to the party at the start of the season, he’s already met most of these guys at the bar at the start of the season too, but it feels different. It’s _Thanksgiving_.

Smithy’s home is brightly lit and there are cars all over the driveway. Kent finds a spot and turns his excited grin onto Gabriel. 

“I love spending Thanksgiving with Smithy and Laura. Laura is an amazing cook,” Kent explains as he grabs two bottles from the back of the car. “It’s sort of a tradition since my rookie year.” 

The sun is slowly sinking, turning the sky a gorgeous fiery red, but Gabriel doesn’t think it’s any more beautiful than Kent’s excited face. 

“Come on then,” Gabriel says, and hides his smile as he follows Kent up the path. Kent doesn’t bother knocking, he just pushes the door straight open. 

The smell hits them, savory and rich, and Kent makes a beeline for the kitchen, Gabriel half a step behind him. Laura is stirring something in a pot, Smithy has a baby nestled in the crook of his arm as he sets the table, and there are a handful of other players dotted around chatting and helping out. 

Laura spots them first, and she abandons the stove to rush over and hug them both, beaming wildly. 

“Thanks so much for coming,” she grins, happily accepting the gifts Kent gives her. 

Smithy wanders over, his son napping peacefully despite the noise. “I’d hug you both too, but tiny tyrant number two is finally having his nap.” 

Kent laughs and Gabriel grins at them before turning to Laura with an expectant look on his face. 

“What do you need help with?” Gabriel’s family may not have celebrated Thanksgiving, but they did have huge family dinners. Add in two newborn babies and half a hockey team to feed, and he knows Laura and Smithy must be running behind schedule. 

Laura looks surprised for a moment. “Oh, no, there’s no need…”

“I insist, really,” Gabriel responds, and soon he’s stirring gravy, checking on the turkey, and mashing potatoes. 

He loses track of time, engrossing himself in his duties quickly, but he still glances up when Kent walks into the kitchen, a guilty look on his face. 

“Smithy took me aside and told me off for abandoning you and letting you get roped into helping cook,” he explains as he moves to help Gabriel. Laura gives them both pleased little smiles as she starts putting platters of delicious food onto the table. 

“Kent, it’s fine, I like helping. But maybe you can help Laura while I finish up this gravy?” asks Gabriel, and Kent nods, moving immediately. 

Soon, the food is all on the table and Laura yells for everyone to sit down, passing the carving cutlery to Smithy. 

Kent sits down beside Gabriel and leans across to talk to him. “Smithy and Laura are super informal, we don’t go around and say what we’re thankful for or anything like that. We just eat.” 

Gabriel smiles at him, and when Smithy carves off the first piece and gives it to Laura, it’s like a dam’s been broken. The chatter that begins is so reminiscent of being back home surrounded by a million aunts and cousins. 

The food is perfect but the company even more so. The guys at the table are all young with no wives, but there are some single veteran players. The conversation flows easily, as well as the alcohol, but he notices a good portion of the guys aren’t drinking, Kent included. 

There’s a player on his left who Gabriel knows is Claude, the rookie goaltender, and he and Gabriel talk a bit throughout dinner. The table is full of food, and even though Gabriel had played hockey until he was seventeen, he’s still shocked by how much food a pack of professional hockey players can eat. 

Dessert is pie served with fresh ice cream, and coffee for afterwards. Gabriel talks to Kent quietly about his family dinners back home as they help carry their plates into the kitchen. 

This Thanksgiving was wonderful, and Gabriel hugs Laura and shakes Smithy’s hand before being pulled into a strong hug. He thanks his hosts politely as he heads out the door, following Kent. 

On the drive to Kent’s apartment, their chatter is different, a little more excited as they sneak little glances at each other. Gabriel knows what’s coming and he can’t wait, but he knows they should talk about this. 

When Kent pulls into his spot in the parking garage, Gabriel reaches out and rests a hand on Kent’s arm. 

“Maybe we should talk?” Gabriel asks, but he’s smiling. 

Kent looks a little embarrassed when he nods. 

“We agreed to take things slow, but we can amend that agreement if you want,” Gabriel says, and Kent’s delighted beam makes him hold back amused laughter, because yeah, that’s how Gabriel feels too. 

Gabriel considers Kent carefully. He’s had sex before, of course, but he’s got a feeling that sex with Kent will be completely different to anything he’s ever experienced before. 

“How about we head to second base?” Kent asks, raising his eyebrows, a smirk playing at his mouth. 

“I thought we were already there,” Gabriel teases him, remembering the way Kent had touched him. 

Kent blushes but keeps talking. “Hands, mouths. Not actual sex just yet.” 

Gabriel nods slowly, smiling at Kent. He’s lost count of how many times he’s used his own hands to get himself off to thoughts of Kent. Doing the same to Kent, including using his mouth, sounds wonderful. 

“Let’s head up now we’ve had that talk,” says Gabriel, and he almost laughs when Kent all but falls out of the car in his eagerness. He can’t really blame Kent because he’s eager too, climbing out of the car and following Kent closely as he heads to the elevator. 

Once they’re finally in Kent’s apartment, Gabriel watches Kent greet Kit and feed her before he takes Gabriel’s hand. 

“Want to shower with me?” asks Kent, and Gabriel nods, reaching out to pull Kent close and kiss him lightly. 

“Come on,” Kent grins, and he leads Gabriel to his envy-inducing bathroom. Gabriel’s already showered here before, but it still makes him stare at how luxurious everything is. 

Kent strips and looks at Gabriel hopefully. He can’t stop himself grinning affectionately as he lifts his hands to remove his own clothes. 

He’s showered with Kent before, but this feels different as he watches Kent’s tan, toned body step under the water. Kent looks perfect, and Gabriel would’ve been embarrassed at how he’s staring at Kent, except Kent turns around and looks right at him, his eyes hopeful and his smile welcoming. 

Gabriel steps into the shower, stepping under the water and reaching out to slide his fingers over the damp skin of Kent’s hip. Kent’s grin spreads wider as he steps closer, pressing his strong body against Gabriel’s. Gabriel smiles and then finally, _finally_ , kisses Kent. 

Kent’s reaction is amazing, and it gratifies Gabriel that he’s able to elicit these reactions from Kent. Kent shivers and gasps into the kiss, lifting his hands to push his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, kissing him back thoroughly.

All thoughts of washing his hair or using Kent’s expensive body wash fly out of Gabriel’s mind as he relaxes into the kiss. Gabriel slides his hands down Kent’s damp back and Kent shudders against him. Gabriel can feel how hard he is already against his stomach, and he pulls back to grin at Kent, taking in how red his mouth looks, how he focuses on Gabriel’s mouth. Kent’s eyes drift shut when Gabriel presses a series of tiny kisses from the corner of Kent’s mouth down to his neck, where he teasingly nips at the sensitive skin. Kent jumps, and the noise he makes is shockingly loud. 

“Come on, hurry up and wash your hair. I’ll blow you after,” Gabriel murmurs, and the way Kent blushes makes him grin. 

Kent and Gabriel finally move apart enough to shampoo their hair and hastily scrub themselves with body wash. They towel off quickly, sneaking warm glances at each other, and then Kent leads the way to his bedroom, stumbling over himself in his haste. 

Gabriel laughs warmly and wraps an arm around him as he pulls him to the huge bed. “I’m not gonna leave you high and dry. I am gonna blow you then cuddle the shit out of you all night.” 

Kent blinks, swallows, and nods, climbing onto the bed. “Condoms?” 

Gabriel considers that, then nods. “Yeah, until we have some sort of paperwork that says we’re STD-free.” 

“I get tested yearly at the medical check for the Aces. I’m clean,” Kent says, gasping when Gabriel runs a hand down Kent’s toned abdomen. 

“I’m clean too, but we should use condoms until I’ve gotten retested. Deal?” asks Gabriel, looking down at Kent spread out beneath him. 

“Deal,” Kent responds, his voice cracking halfway through the word. 

Gabriel continues looking at Kent for a moment before he leans forward to touch him, running a hand up Kent’s body and pressing a kiss against his mouth again. Kent is spread out beneath him, and Gabriel maps out as much perfect golden skin as he can with his tongue, enjoying the noises Kent makes for him. 

He slowly makes his way down Kent’s body, and then shifts back, smirking at the helpless noise Kent makes at that. “Condom?” 

Kent scrambles to the nightstand beside his bed, yanking open the drawer and fishing out a box of condoms, almost spilling the entire box over the bed. Gabriel moves and rescues the box quickly, a fond smile on his face as he picks one and puts the box back on the nightstand. 

Gabriel rolls the condom onto Kent who makes a shocked, abrupt noise, and he looks up to find Kent already open-mouthed and panting, clearly stunned. 

“You good?” Gabriel checks, biting back laughter when Kent promptly nods. 

He looks debauched already, his mouth bitten red, his hair a golden halo, his pupils large and focused on Gabriel. Gabriel crawls up the bed to steal a final kiss. 

Gabriel shifts back down and makes himself more comfortable between Kent’s legs. The position isn’t too bad on his hips or knees, and it means he isn’t straining himself either. He can give better blow jobs when he isn’t worried about messing up his knee. 

Gabriel isn’t really in the habit of calling dicks pretty, but he’s fairly sure that if he looks up _pretty_ in the dictionary, a picture of Kent’s dick will be there. It’s the same golden color as the rest of his skin, only slightly more flushed. He’s cut and he’s thick, but not too thick and not too long. It’s pretty damn perfect. 

Gabriel starts off mouthing at the head of Kent’s dick. The taste of latex isn’t the best, but Gabriel focuses on Kent’s reactions, the way he throws his head back, the way his thighs tremble under Gabriel’s hands, the way he moans desperately. 

He’s pretty pleased when he can take all of Kent in his mouth, which causes Kent’s eyes to fly open wide. The noises coming from Kent’s mouth are the sweetest noises he’s ever heard and it’s worth the fact that his jaw is going to ache tomorrow. 

“Gabriel, oh my god, _Gabriel_ ,” Kent chants, sounding overwhelmed and desperate as he rocks his hips a little, his fingers sliding into Gabriel’s hair.“I’m going to come embarrassingly fast, Gabriel,” he whimpers, his back arching. “Seriously, oh my god…” 

Gabriel pulls back, ignoring Kent’s bereft noise, and grins up at him wickedly, his gaze softening when he sees how overwhelmed Kent looks. “Already?”

“Dude, shut up, this exact scenario has been my go-to shower jerk-off fantasy for _months_.” 

Gabriel breaks into helpless gentle laughter, pressing his chin against Kent’s thigh. There’s so much he wants to say, but he keep his mouth shut and returns his focus to Kent’s dick. He figures he can talk to Kent afterwards when they’re both coasting through the afterglow. 

Gabriel catalogues Kent’s reactions, memorizing them carefully and tucking them away. Sharp little nips at his hipbone make Kent jump. Short blunt scratches along the underside of his thigh make him arch his hips up. When Gabriel brushes his fingertips over Kent’s balls, Kent makes a sharp bitten-off noise. 

“Gabriel, seriously?” whines Kent, and Gabriel smiles at him before taking Kent’s dick back in his mouth. 

Kent is incredibly responsive, and it makes Gabriel grind his hips into the bed beneath him, feeling hot and desperate just from blowing Kent. With the noises Kent’s making urging him along, Gabriel tries to focus all of his attention on Kent’s dick. But he finds himself grinding his hips down again and again, chasing his own release, and he moans around Kent’s dick when his orgasm hits, which causes Kent to say, “Holy shit, Gabriel, did you just come?” 

And then Kent is coming too, filling the condom, and Gabriel pulls off, staring up at Kent. He’s panting, wide-eyed and shocked, and he reaches down to pull Gabriel up closer to him. 

“Oh my god, that was so hot,” Kent says as he pulls off the condom and ties it off, throwing it in the general direction of the wastebasket. 

Gabriel wrinkles his nose. “You are cleaning that up.”

“I will, I promise, I just want to cuddle and sleep with you,” murmurs Kent, pulling Gabriel close. 

“But the bed is gross…” 

“We’ll wash the sheets tomorrow, I promise. Now can we please sleep?” Kent begs, pulling Gabriel close for a kiss, wrapping all his limbs around Gabriel like an octopus. 

That does sound pretty good to Gabriel, so he kisses Kent back and watches the way Kent’s eyes close slowly, the way his breathing evens out. He smiles as he closes his eyes, feeling relaxed and safe. 

Kent’s body is a warm presence beside him, and Gabriel drifts off to sleep with the feeling of Kent’s arms around him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m going to come out to some more of the team today,” Kent says as he finishes off his omelet and reaches for his coffee. He glances up to study Gabriel’s reaction. 
> 
> Gabriel simply looks back at him, a smile on his face. “That sounds good. Do you know who you’re going to tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 400 kudos! Amazing! I love that everyone seems to be loving this <3 
> 
> Eternal thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3

Kent wakes to find himself being spooned by Gabriel. Gabriel is a warm presence pressed along his back, and Kent sighs sleepily, unwilling to move from the warm cocoon. But the sunlight pouring from the windows spreads across the room, and Kent can see the evidence of last night’s fun in the form of the condom lying just short of the wastebasket. He’s in desperate need of a shower, and his sheets are a mess, but he’s grinning like an idiot, feeling Gabriel’s breathing against the back of his neck. 

He’s aware when Gabriel wakes up, because his breathing changes and the arms around him tighten gently. 

“Morning,” Gabriel says, and damn, his voice is rough with sleep, and it sends a pleasant shiver down Kent’s spine. He turns over carefully, facing Gabriel, who blinks sleepily at him. 

Kent smiles in response, reaching out to touch Gabriel’s face. He’s got pillow creases along his cheek, his hair is a mess of curls, and he looks perfect. Kent shifts forward to rest his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder, eager to spend some time together in bed like this, but he’s reminded of the state of the sheets when Gabriel groans in disgust. 

“We really should have cleaned up last night.” 

Kent laughs and looks at the mess they’ve made. “Well, how about we both shower, then one of us can make breakfast and the other can clean up?” 

“I’ll make breakfast, and you can clean up. Do you have practice today?” 

Kent nods as he reaches for his phone, checking the time. It’s still early, which he’s pleased about. That means more time with Gabriel. 

“Yeah, but not until ten. Plenty of time.” He punctuates his words with a playful wink, causing Gabriel to laugh. 

Kent stands up, extending his hands and pulling Gabriel out of bed. “Come on, let’s shower.” They walk to the bathroom together, where Kent quickly brushes his teeth and hands Gabriel a spare brush. At Gabriel’s odd look at the many spare toothbrushes he has in the cabinet, Kent shrugs. 

“I sometimes have teammates staying over, or my mom or my sister.” 

Unlike last night’s shower, this shower is lacking the intense passion as they both shampoo their hair again, scrub dried come from their bodies, and trade soft slow kisses as they swap places under the hot water. 

Gabriel borrows a pair of Kent’s sweats that are just slightly too short for him and grins when he finds a Parson shirsey. 

“I can’t believe you own something like this!” He’s grinning and that makes Kent blush a little as he pulls on his own clothes. 

“Shut up, it was a gift. The front office hands out Aces branded stuff like candy,” Kent explains as he runs his fingers through his hair. The sight of Gabriel wearing his name and number is fine. Totally fine. 

Gabriel shoots him an amused look before urging him closer to the bed, shaking his head fondly at the mess they had made. 

“You get cleaning, I’ll make breakfast. How does that sound?” Gabriel asks. 

“Perfect,” Kent responds, leaning forward to steal one last kiss before Gabriel heads to the kitchen. Then Kent turns and grimly faces the mess waiting for him. 

He’s just gotten the sheets off the bed when a delicious scent wafts into the bedroom, and Kent’s stomach grumbles. He’s already cleaned up the discarded condom, so he grabs the sheets and rushes through the apartment to shove them into the washing machine before walking into the kitchen. 

With the early Vegas sun streaming in through the windows and giving everything a golden glow, Gabriel looks gorgeous leaning against the counter, looking down at an omelet and sipping at a cup of coffee. There’s another cup waiting for Kent on the counter and the sight of it does something funny to Kent’s chest. 

Kit yowls from where she’s perched on the sofa, and Kent quickly feeds her before stepping closer to Gabriel, wrapping one arm around Gabriel’s waist and pressing his forehead between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. Gabriel makes a soft noise but doesn’t move, not until he serves up the omelet. 

Kent moves to sit at the island, watching the way Gabriel neatly halves the omelet, putting each half on a plate and pulling out forks. Gabriel sits across from him, and Kent immediately hooks his foot around Gabriel’s ankle as they tuck into their breakfasts. 

It’s delicious, and Kent takes giant bites in between chatting to Gabriel about the upcoming practice. The season had gotten off to a rocky start, but the Aces were finally pulling together and performing well, and Kent is leading the league in points and goals. 

But there’s something else Kent wants to do. He wants to come out to some more of his team. Not all of them, but a decent number. He already knows the players he wants to tell, but he’s still a little unsure. 

“I think I’m going to come out to some more of the team today,” Kent says as he finishes off his omelet and reaches for his coffee. He glances up to study Gabriel’s reaction. 

Gabriel simply looks back at him, a smile on his face. “That sounds good. Do you know who you’re going to tell?” 

Kent takes a deep breath and nods. “Marty, King… maybe Landers, Ols, Wally, Wolfie, Dally, Four, and Mickey.” The guys he’s listed are all older, all veterans of the team, and Kent trusts them. 

Gabriel nods, then leans forward to take Kent’s hand in his. “I’m really proud of you.” 

Kent smiles at him, running his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles. 

“Wait, hang on, how are you going to tell them? Are you going to tap them on the shoulder at practice and say ‘Meet me in the storage room’?” 

Kent stops and stares at him. Shit, he’s got to think about that, and he laughs loudly, startling Kit. 

“I should definitely figure that out.”

* * *

Practice is hard. Coach pushes them all, watching them carefully, but when the team head off the ice, they are all panting and smiling, pleased with his efforts. As Kent showers and dresses, he thinks about his dilemma of telling the boys, and he really doesn’t know any quicker method than digging out his phone and sending the same message to Marty, King, Landers, Ols, Wally, Wolfie, Dally, Four, and Mickey.

**Kent** : hey, meet me in the players lounge before you leave pals.

Kent notices some of the guys he’s messaged look up at him warily, but Kent quickly slips out of the locker room and heads to the players lounge, which is blessedly empty. As he waits, he pours himself a glass of water and fiddles with it, before giving up and pacing the room. 

But then the door opens and one by one, the guys Kent had sent the text to enter the room, shooting confused glances at him but taking seats on the sofas and armchairs scattered around a monitor displaying the Aces logo. 

“So. Uh. I asked you here because… Uh.” 

Marty leans forward, raises his eyebrows, and says, “Parse, spit it out, it’s cool.” 

Kent blushes and tries again. He doesn’t know why he’s struggling with this so much, not when coming out to Smithy was a breeze. “Well, I… uh, I’m--” 

“Dude, are you dying?” Mickey asks, looking worried. 

“The fuck, Mickey, who even asks that?” King demands, leaning forward. 

“Hey, he’s standing there, looking all pale and stuff, I thought something bad might have happened!” Mickey defends himself. 

“Shit, bro, what the hell,” Dally says, a smile appearing on his face, which quickly disappears when he looks back at Kent. “You’re not dying though, are you?” 

Kent stands there, mouth open in shock as the guys in front of him devolve into arguing with each other, and he clears his throat to no effect. 

“Uh, I’m gay,” Kent says, but none of the guys appear to hear him, so he repeats himself. 

Wally hears him say something and turns away from the argument he’s in the middle of with Marty. “What was that, Parse?” 

So Kent says it again. “I’m gay.” 

Everyone falls silent and stares at him. It’s King who reacts first with a casual shrug. 

“Bro, I already know. And I know you’re dating that Peewee hockey coach, Gabriel.” 

Kent gapes at him, shocked. “I-- _how_?”

King looks at him a little pityingly. “Kent, dude. Remember that time we ate at a diner and you talked about Gabriel like he was a tall glass of water and you were a thirsty, _thirsty_ man?” 

Kent blushes, because yeah, he remembers that. God, he really had been obvious, hadn’t he? When he says that out loud, Wally shakes his head. 

“I mean, you did a good job of hiding it or whatever, but I kind of knew beforehand,” he explains. 

“How?!” 

“My wife,” Wally responds simply. 

Kent is baffled by that response. “Uh, does your wife have excellent gaydar?” And the boys all crack up laughing. 

Wally rolls his eyes affectionately. “No, you idiot. My wife is a _model_ , Kent. Do you know how many guys in this room have checked her out? All of them except _you_. You didn’t even so much as look at her improperly when she wore that bikini to the team BBQ at Landers’ house, unlike the rest of the animals on this team.” 

Kent’s genuinely baffled now, but he nods. “And that made you think I was gay?” 

Wally shrugs. “I mean, I’ve taken aside every guy on this team and told them to stop being idiots around my wife, but I’ve never had to do that to you.” 

Kent doesn’t know whether to be flattered or confused by that, so he settles on a combination of the two, nodding slowly. “Do you think the rest of the guys will take this okay? If I do come out to the others?” 

Ols and Wolfie trades a glance, then Ols leans forward. “Look, Kent, I can’t speak for everyone on this team. But you gotta know that all of us here, we have your back. If some hotshot call-up from the AHL has problems with it, then you gotta know we’ll take him aside and talk to him. You’re our captain, and our _friend_.” 

Jesus. Kent didn’t plan on crying today, but he definitely feels like he’s about to. He smiles at them all, warmth spreading through him. “Thanks, boys.” 

“No worries.” Wolfie stands and hugs Kent before ruffling his hair, ignoring Kent’s started squawk. 

“Come on, let’s grab some food before we get on the plane,” Marty says, and that makes Kent smile. 

They walk out of the players lounge in a little group, and Kent hears the guys chat around him, and Kent loves it, loves that he’s just revealed something personal and they all accepted it without issues. 

He allows that feeling to buoy him through eating with the team as they prepare for the games ahead.

* * *

Later, just before he’s boarding a plane to fly out to San Jose for back-to-back games against the Sharks and then the Coyotes, he quickly sends a text to Gabriel about Skyping each other later once he’s napped on the plane and is settled in a hotel room. 

Kent loves playing hockey, loves the opportunities it’s given him, but there are times, like now, when he wishes he could just spend an entire week with Gabriel without worrying about making it to practice on time, or leaving to fly off on a road trip. 

But then the guys around him start talking about the games coming up, and Kent feels familiar excitement rushing through him as his mindset starts to shift, focusing on hockey. 

When Misha and Sunny try to draw him into a card game, Kent waves them off with a grin. “Sorry boys, but I need my beauty sleep.” That makes the guys around them hoot with laughter as Kent takes his seat, puts his headphones in, and closes his eyes. But he’s grinning when he falls asleep, because he’s got a good feeling about this road trip.

* * *

The road trip doesn’t go well. 

Kent’s still not sure what happened, but in the final period against the Sharks, Benny goes down hard after a clean hit and a trainer jumps the boards instantly. Kent’s stuck on the bench because it wasn’t his line, but he stands up and leans over the boards, worried about Benny as his linemates skate over and cluster around him. 

“Shit, did you see what happened?” Smithy asks. 

Kent shakes his head. “No, he just went down. The hit was clean but it was pretty hard.” 

The trainer crouches over Benny for a moment, and after a long, tense moment, Benny shakily gets to his feet and skates, wobbly, supported by two teammates on either side of him, the trainer hurrying behind him. 

“Shit,” Tommy says, and yeah, Kent understands that. Benny’s their second line center, and he’s fast and nimble just like Kent. That’s what makes the Aces so good. If Kent and his line are called back to the bench, then their second line can roll out, playing just as fast and just as good. 

Kent’s line is sent out, and Kent plays as though the Sharks have personally offended him, playing hard and fast, and he scores twice, one after the other, to completely destroy the Sharks 4-1. 

As soon as he’s off the ice, however, he skips the press and makes a beeline for the medical rooms. Nadia will probably yell at him for ignoring the press, but he’s the captain and he wants to check in on Benny. 

He finds Benny lying on the medical table, the team doctor fussing over his knee, and Kent swallows hard. Knee injuries are awful. 

“Hey,” he says, making Benny glance up at him. He’s pale and strained, but he doesn’t look like he’s in too much pain. Kent knows not to take that at face value, though. Adrenaline from a hockey game is one hell of a decent drug. 

“Kent, what are you doing here? You’ve got press!” Benny moves to sit up, but the team doctor immediately gently pushes him back down, a stern look on her face. Benny meekly acquiesces, but he’s still looking at Kent. 

“Dude, they can wait. I’m checking in on you.” 

Benny laughs a little, but it fades quickly, the tension returning to his mouth and around his eyes. “It’s my knee, dunno how bad it is but I’ll be out for a while.” 

Kent’s been concussed, he’s had his fair share of injuries, but it doesn’t get any easier when one of his guys is hurt. “I’m guessing you’re heading back to Vegas while we go to Arizona?” 

Benny sighs. “Yeah.” 

Kent’s about to say something more, offer some more words, but then Nadia comes down the corridor, spots Kent, and calls him over. 

“Shit. Duty calls. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

He and Benny exchange a weak fist bump before he walks up to Nadia. 

“You had press!” Nadia doesn’t look too angry. In fact, she looks like she understands why he dodged the press to come check on Benny, and he smiles at her. 

“I’ll go talk to them now.” 

Nadia wrinkles her nose as Kent moves past her. “You should probably shower first.” 

Kent shrugs and waves back at her in an absentminded manner. The press can deal with the fact that he smells pretty bad.

* * *

As he’s packing up his hotel room again, he answers a call from Gabriel, who sounds worried. 

“I watched the game, I saw Benny go down. Is he okay?” 

Kent sits on the bed and wishes Gabriel were here with him. “Yeah… I mean, he hurt his knee. We don’t know the full extent just yet, but he’s heading back to Vegas while we go and play the Coyotes.” 

Gabriel sounds sympathetic when he speaks. “That sucks. Talk to me about the Coyotes. What do you think your chances are?” 

Kent settles back and talks, allowing Gabriel to easily soothe away all the apprehension he’s been feeling. He has to get up and get moving soon, to make it to the bus that will take him to the airport, but he’s content to sit for a while, telling Gabriel that he thinks their chances are pretty good, even if they are missing their second line center. 

He feels much better by the time he hangs up, but he does have to haul ass around the hotel room, throwing his belongings back in his bags quickly, and he almost runs over Misha and Ant in the hallway as he prepares to head out to the bus. 

Ant, all six foot seven of him, reaches out and wraps Kent in a giant hug, practically lifting Kent off his feet and making him squeak in surprise. “We gonna beat Coyotes tomorrow!” 

His enthusiasm is catching, and Kent grins back as he walks to the bus. Despite the fact that he’s still worried, he’s rather confident about beating the Coyotes, although he knows not to get cocky about it. The Coyotes do have a fairly good team, and they have a lot of young, fast talent. 

On the bus, he drops into his seat quickly, and he’s unsurprised to see Marty sit down beside him. He glances at his teammate, but Marty just looks at him steadily. 

“If you and Gabriel ever want to grab dinner with me and Megan, let me know,” Marty tells him, lowering his voice, and it’s so sweet that Kent grins at him, pleased. 

Coming out to this select handful of his team is the best decision he’s made. Everyone’s been supportive so far, everyone seems interested to know more about him and Gabriel. It’s perfect, and it makes him take out his phone and text Gabriel to tell him that they have an invitation to eat with Marty and Megan whenever they want. 

But then Marty draws him into a conversation about the Scorpions, and Kent lights up. Marty does a lot of community stuff, and Kent teams up with him every so often for things like that. Marty looks interested when Kent explains the team’s schedule, how the boys all support each other even if they are frighteningly competitive. 

“You know, I’ve been looking for a Peewee team to throw my support behind. I can help promote the Scorpions on social media if you want.” 

Kent nods, knowing that the boys on the team would love that. “I’ll talk to Gabriel about that. And maybe even see if any of our team would like to attend a practice or show some support. When I coached the Scorpions for the day, they loved it.” 

Marty gives him an odd look before shaking his head with a grin. “Man, you really are gone on this guy, aren’t you?” 

Kent defends himself with a playful shove at Marty’s shoulder. “Hey, I like the Scorpions. Who their coach is has no bearing on whether or not I want to help them out.” 

He and Marty settle down for the bus trip to the airport, and Kent allows the noise of the guys around him to wash over him. Back-to-back games are tough, but they have three days with no games afterwards, and then a home game, so Kent’s pretty pleased about that.

He’s got a lot of Scorpions-related stuff to talk to Gabriel about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent wakes up curled around Gabriel, with his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Kent grumbles as he stretches, unwilling to move away from Gabriel too long. His Twitter notifications are insane, but he knows he won’t get any decent answers from there, so he heads to the Aces group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story <3 
> 
> Again, ALL the thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3

Kent wakes up curled around Gabriel, with his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Kent grumbles as he stretches, unwilling to move away from Gabriel too long. His Twitter notifications are insane, but he knows he won’t get any decent answers from there, so he heads to the Aces group chat. 

**Kent** : what’s happened? 

**Eli** : we’ve called up Eric Hayes to plug the 2nd line while Benny’s out

Kent makes a considering noise. Eric Hayes is a third round draft pick from a few years ago and he’s bounced up and down quite a bit, easily plugging holes in the lines when needed. But that also means that Benny won’t be back in the lineup for quite some time, which he’s rather disgruntled about. The Aces had strong first and second lines.

**Kent** : anyone got his number i lost it when i got a new phone a few years ago

**Wolfie** : i think Willy should have it they played together a while back

**Kent** : well where is willy

**Kent** : wiiiillllllyyyyyyyy

**Kent** : cmon willy

**Matty** : he could still be asleep

**Kent** : Wat 

**Kent** : but it’s like, seven thirty

**Ols** : yeah not everyone wakes up at the ass crack of dawn

**Willy** : Jesus Christ im here im awake 

**Kent** : EXCELLENT

**Kent** : I NEED ERIC HAYES’ NUMBER 

Kent grins when Willy sends him Eric’s number, opening up a new text quickly. 

**Kent** : this is Kent parson i originally lost your number because i got a new phone, do you have everything you need to get to Vegas? Do you need someone to pick you up? 

**Eric Hayes** : Hey Kent, I’ll be in Vegas tomorrow if someone can pick me up? I can send you my flight details

**Kent** : sounds great!

* * *

**Sarah Samson** @SamsonNHLWriter  
Looks like the @LasVegasAces have called up @EricHayes41

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey Ooh, this is an interesting call-up. Although im sad that Benny will be out for a while ugh 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie yeah, but Hayes is actually doing really well down in the AHL. Really hope he does well here too.

* * *

r/hockey

**Las Vegas Aces call up center Eric Hayes**

54 comments    389

theolswitcheroo [SEA - NHL] 4h

Oh damn, I’m not gonna lie I’m pretty relieved that Bennett’s out for a while because he’s a speed demon lmao **321**

> leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 4h
> 
> Kind of excited to see how Hayes does on our second line. Pissed about Bennett though, he’s so good ugh **301**

> tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 4h 
> 
> Hayes is a solid player, I sorta follow the AHL quite a bit, he’s not got Bennett’s speed but he’s a solid player. **216**

acesqueen [LVA - NHL] 5h 

I love that we’ve got solid players in the AHL, i just wish Benny was healthy and injury free, he’s such a damn good player for us **168**

* * *

**carrosby**

> Anonymous asked:  
> hey i love your hockey chat posts, can you talk some more about the Benny/Eric Hayes thing r

Alright, so Jacob Bennett is the Aces second line center. He’s really fast, and loads of people have compared him to a clone of Parson. He’s put up some very good numbers over the past couple of years. He’s also hockey royalty, his father, several uncles, and a few cousins have all played in the NHL. 

Eric Hayes is a center in the AHL. He’s a solid player, but he’s definitely not Benny. Basically, when Benny comes back, Hayes will head back down unless he can move down the lineup to plug any more holes but hopefully that won’t happen lmao

**267 notes**   
_#hockey #Eric Hayes #Jacob Bennett_

* * *

In the run up to Christmas, the Aces go on a winning streak and Kent goes on a points streak, setting a new record for himself at fifteen points. 

In the meantime, he manages to take Gabriel out on a few more dates and he skates with the Scorpions again, bringing along Tommy, Claude and Marty. The boys adore that, and they alternate between firing questions at actual NHL players and doing their best to impress them. 

Kent walks into practice one morning to find Claude hunched over his phone looking a bit pale, so Kent makes a beeline for him. He always tries to be the best captain he can, and that means checking on his players. 

“Everything okay?” Kent reaches out and playfully ruffles a hand through his hair, causing Claude to swat at him, a smile slowly appearing on his face. 

“Yeah… it’s just relationship stuff. I’m trying to find a date when we can spend the whole day together, but it’s hard,” Claude explains, and Kent nods understandingly. 

“Yeah, I feel you,” he says before he can think, and Claude looks up at him quickly. 

“Wait, are you dating someone?” Claude asks, his bereft expression morphing into one of unadulterated glee. Jesus, the kid’s been hanging around King too much if he’s managing to mimic his expressions so damn well. 

“Yeah… but keep it quiet, okay? At least for a little while?” asks Kent, and even though Claude looks a bit baffled, he nods. 

He does want to come out to his whole team eventually, but not right now. For now, he turns as a bunch of his teammates enter the locker room at once, and prepares himself for practice and the game ahead.

* * *

**parsewatch**

alright guys, new blog because @parseaces and hawwkeygurl said i should do this! Go follow them guys, they have a lot of good stuff! 

Parse watch is because a lot of fans in Vegas have noticed that Kent doesn’t seem to be heading out to his usual haunts and clubs anymore. So the game is if you see Kent anywhere, take a picture, post it on tumblr and tag it with #parsewatch, and we will reblog it to this blog! This is just a little fun game so I hope you guys enjoy it!   
_#timezone reblog #parsewatch #hockey #Kent parson #games #share this guys!_  
 **385 notes**

 

**parsewatch**

> carrosby asked:  
> This is horrifying. You are encouraging fans to stalk a hockey player because you think it’s fun and a game. Stalking isn’t fun, nor is it a game. This is dangerous, and you and any other fan could find themselves being prosecuted. This genuinely shocks me that anyone could be considering this. Doing this can have serious long lasting consequences.

Damn, you gotta chill out. It’s just a bit of fun, it’s not that big of a deal!  
 _#asks #chill out #lmaooooo #i have about 60 other anons like this #love anons like this who are so damn hypocritical with their “stalking” #like y’all follow and obsess over every social media post #sips tea_  
 **34 notes**

**carrosby**

> ever been so horrified at your fandom that you shut down tumblr and walk away from your laptop?

A bunch of people are asking me what this is about. Basically, some “fans” set up a blog called parsewatch and are encouraging fans to stalk and take pictures of Kent Parson because they feel like he isn’t showing his face enough around Vegas lately.

I shouldn’t have to explain how this is a huge gross invasion of privacy. I know that Kent Parson is the kind of player to happily sign autographs and take pictures whenever and wherever, and maybe he hasn’t been doing a whole lot of that lately, but it doesn’t give you an excuse to _stalk_ him.

There could be any number of reasons as to why Kent hasn't been in the public eye all that much lately around Vegas, but it is _none of our business_.   
_#hockey shit #Kent parson #im horrified guys #like legitimately horrified_  
 **592 notes**

**acesandpens**

> carrosby asked:  
> Sammy, I’m so tired of this fucking fandom. Like, this is an actual human being with his own life and it makes me sick to think of these fans stalking him because a fucking tumblr blog told them to.

Aw, C, sorry for not responding sooner, I was at work and then when I saw what tumblr was freaking out about I had to walk away.

Anyway, I feel the same way about this. I know that there are people on this site who will argue that because Kent is a public figure we can stalk him for pictures and shit, but we can’t. 

I have so much I want to say right now, but I’m just shocked and at a loss for words at the moment. Anyone who thinks this is a cool awesome fun game can unfollow me right fucking now.   
_#hockey #asks #i hate this #i hate this site #why are people like this_  
 **23 notes**

**carrosby**

> anonymous asked:  
> looks like that blog’s gone now, thank fuck. i hope they never ever come back

praise the fucking lord  
 _#hockey #asks #thank fuck #im still so angry about this_  
 **23**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie are u at work rn? there’s some SHIT going down! 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey im on my lunch break, what happened? 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie alright so some idiot made a parsewatch tumblr encouraging fans to stalk Kent

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie and take pictures of him. most of tumblr is like seriously against it but holy shit man

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey i have no words

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie the blog is gone now lmao which is a good thing because a lot of tumblr was pissed about this!

* * *

Kent leaves Gabriel’s warm bed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek as he climbs out, shoving on clothes and quickly brushing his teeth. 

“Whassit?” Gabriel mumbles, rolling over to press his face into the pillow. It’s one of very few days where he doesn’t have to wake up absurdly early. Kent feels incredibly fond as he sits on the bed for a moment longer. 

“Eric’s flight gets in soon, I’m gonna pick him up and take him to breakfast,” Kent explains as he reaches out and touches Gabriel’s ruffled hair. “Captain duties.” 

“Awesome, text me later.” And then Gabriel’s eyes are closing and he’s asleep again, which makes Kent smile down at him as he stands up. 

Leaving Gabriel’s house always makes him glance over his shoulder when he heads out of the driveway. Gabriel’s home is comforting and cozy, nothing like Kent’s apartment. 

He barely makes it to the airport in time, and he keeps his snapback and shades on to try and give himself a degree of anonymity. Vegas loves hockey now, which Kent is pretty pleased about, but he doesn’t want to get recognized right now. But Eric is tall and obviously recognizable as he walks through the airport, bags in his hands as he makes a beeline for Kent’s car. Kent says hello and takes one of his bags, throwing it into the back of the car quickly. 

Eric laughs at this but he throws his bags into the car quickly and jumps in just as Kent notices some people lifting their phones in their direction, snapping photos. 

“Vegas never changes, huh?” Eric laughs a little, and his smile is friendly so Kent relaxes as he pulls away from the airport. 

“Yeah, before the cup wins no one really cared about hockey, but the Aces have done a good job of promoting the team and stuff,” Kent explains with a wide grin, because yeah, Vegas loves hockey now, but at least the fans aren’t rabid. “It’s amazing during the playoffs, though. The entire city just _changes_.” 

Eric gives him a fiercely competitive look, one Kent knows from playing with him the handful of times he’s been called up. “Well then, let’s get to the playoffs.” 

Kent grins back and drives Eric to the hotel to drop off his gear and bags before they head to a nice little diner where they both order eggs, toast, bacon and coffee. 

They talk as they eat and Eric tells him all about his girlfriend, his family, his dog, his last game, and his obsession with video games.

Eric is polite and he somehow manages to beat Kent to pay for their meals, looking very smug about it, which makes Kent laugh. Kent quickly adds him to the Aces group chat and tells him to ignore King if he starts keyboard smashing.

When Kent drops Eric off at the hotel, Eric grins at him and waves, prompting Kent to wave back. He’s got a good feeling that Eric will help them get the wins they need. 

Practice isn’t until later in the morning so he heads back to his apartment, feeds Kit, and then watches an episode of Grey’s Anatomy. He picks up his phone and texts Gabriel when the episode reaches its climax. 

**Kent** : OK for real this show is so stupid and strange but i cant stop watching it

**Gabriel** : Grey’s? Yeah, the earlier seasons are better. The longer they flog the dead horse the more the quality goes down.

**Kent** : lmao i wish i hadn’t gotten into this show but it’s good for relaxing to. what are you up to?

**Gabriel** : prepping for the Scorpions Winter Extravaganza! 

**Kent** : omg what when is this? 

**Gabriel** : it’s the Saturday after you play the Wild. It’s basically a big open practice where we serve food and drink, give gifts if the kids want to, and try and raise some money for a local charity.

**Kent** : duuuuuuuuuuuuuude

**Kent** : im totally gonna be there

**Kent** : but

**Kent** : i think Emily is coming up that weekend…

**Kent** : but i do want you to meet her? 

**Gabriel** : sure that sounds great, Kent! You can invite her too! 

Kent grins down at his phone and then switches to his messages with his sister. 

**Emily** : okay so my flight will get in late Thursday night and I know you’ll be asleep because you have a game the next day so I can Uber to your apartment.

**Kent** : What? No, I’ll pick you up 

**Emily** : bro, no, you have a game. 

It goes back and forth like that for a while before Kent relents but he tells her he’ll have a guest room made up for her. Then he takes a deep breath and types out what he wants to say. 

**Kent** : my boyfriend coaches the Scorpions and they are having a winter extravaganza. we’re invited if you want to go.

**Emily** : omg obviously! Is this on the Saturday? 

**Kent** : Yeah, so you’ll be at the game on Friday, the extravaganza on Saturday, and we can get lunch on Sunday

**Emily** : perfect! 

**Emily** : Don’t you have practice? 

Kent glances at the time and curses. He starts rushing about because he really doesn’t want to be late. If he is, he’ll be chirped mercilessly.

* * *

That night, he puts Kit in her carrier and packs up her bowls and heads to Gabriel’s place. He’s got a week and a couple of games before Emily arrives, and he wants to spend as much time as he can with Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s offer to bring Kit to his home still stuns Kent whenever he thinks about it, but he’s got to admit it’s a good idea. Gabriel is home often enough that he can keep an eye on Kit. Of course, Kent isn’t keeping her there forever, it’s just for a day or two. But it means he can stay at Gabriel’s home overnight without having to rush home to feed Kit or ask the teenager down the hall to do that for him. 

Kit yowls loudly at him as he heads up Gabriel’s street. Gabriel’s cooking tonight, and Kent can’t wait to spend the night with him before he heads off on the Western Canada road trip to play the Oilers, the Flames, and the Canucks.

He’s remarkably calm thinking about introducing his sister to his boyfriend, but he does hope they get along. Kent imagines Emily and Gabriel talking about the Scorpions, but his thoughts are interrupted by Kit’s pissy yowl, so he parks and hurriedly grabs her carrier, bowls and litter box and heads up the path to Gabriel’s house. 

Before he can start a juggling act to knock, the door opens and the most delicious scent hits him, savory but with a hint of spice, and Kent’s stomach grumbles. He beams widely at Gabriel, who looks amazing in soft faded sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. 

Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him, visibly amused. “I’m sure you can stand out there all night if you want, but I think Kit will hate you. And you’ll miss dinner.”

“Oh,” Kent says faintly. “Right.” 

He hurries into the house, taking in Gabriel’s soft amused smile and the delicious scent coming from the kitchen, and he turns to kiss Gabriel quickly as soon as he’s closed the door behind Kent. They kiss and kiss, Gabriel’s mouth hot and soft beneath his, and it isn’t until Kit yowls again that Kent realizes that he’s standing in the hallway kissing his boyfriend, and the little thrill he feels is indescribable. 

“Sorry, Kit, here you go,” he murmurs, lowering the carrier down to the floor. Gabriel takes the bowls and the litter box into the bathroom with a grin as Kent opens the carrier. Kit immediately stalks out of it, looking around. 

“I shut all the doors and windows. I know she’s strictly an indoor cat,” Gabriel tells Kent as he follows Kit into the kitchen. He’s a little worried about Kit adjusting, but she seems to be settling well. 

Kent gives Gabriel a grateful look. “Thanks.” 

Dinner is homemade tacos that Kent almost loses his mind over because they are so damn good. They eat at the kitchen island, their legs curled around each other as they talk about hockey and their siblings. Kent learns that Isabella and Diego are trying to coordinate a date to come to Vegas. 

“I think it’ll be after Christmas, though. Isabella’s always very busy around this time of year,” Gabriel explains, and he digs into another taco. “Do you… Do you want to meet them?” 

Kent nods without hesitation. Gabriel’s meeting Emily, and Kent really does want to meet Gabriel’s siblings. “Yes, of course. Will they be staying here or...?” 

Gabriel nods. “I always try and get them a good hotel but my sofa folds out into a sofa bed and I have a spare room. They love spending time with me.” 

Kent smiles at him widely, knowing that Emily loves spending time with him too and would definitely understand how Isabella and Diego feel. “If we have home games over their visit, I can get tickets for you guys.” 

Gabriel gives him a surprised look before nodding. “That sounds good, they both still like hockey.” 

With their plans made, they fall into contented silence, but Kent still moves to help clean up, carrying their plates to the dishwasher while Gabriel carefully cleans the pots and pans by hand. 

Afterwards, they gravitate to the sofa, curling up together as they watch another episode of Grey’s, but they chat more than they watch the angst unfold on screen. Kit scampers into the room and jumps onto the sofa, curling up with them, and Kent reaches out and pets her. 

“I’ve been thinking about coming out to the rest of the team,” Kent tells Gabriel, who gives him his full attention but is makes no move to interrupt. “I… The core guys know. The guys who I trust and know. But that doesn't mean I don’t trust the ones I haven’t told yet, you know?” 

Gabriel nods, reaching out to pull Kent close. “Yes, I know. Maybe you don’t have to do a huge announcement about it. You can just talk to players in groups.” 

Kent nods, and he’s pleased that Gabriel seems to understand. But then a thought rises to the front of his mind and despite his best attempts to squash it down, he still wants to ask Gabriel. 

Gabriel catches him looking at him and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I want to ask you something, but it’s a bit insensitive. And rude.” 

Gabriel looks a little considering, but then nods. “You can ask. I’ll tell you if you’ve hurt me or something.”

Kent bites at his lower lip as he gears up for what he’s about to say, braces himself for the words falling from his own mouth, well aware that he could be reopening old wounds. 

“If you had gotten drafted and played in the NHL, would you have come out?” 

Gabriel stills, but when Kent looks at his face, he doesn’t look angry or upset, more thoughtful than anything. Kent remains silent, giving Gabriel time to think. He knows the question he just asked is heavy and requires some serious thought. 

“Well, firstly,” Gabriel begins, turning to look at Kent and reaching out to brush his knuckles against Kent’s jaw. “If I was in the NHL, we’d assume I’ve been with the team for years, unless I’d been traded. And you’ve been with the Aces for your entire career. You know these guys. If you were just freshly traded to a different team, then I might have a different answer.” 

Kent waits because he knows Gabriel’s not done talking yet. 

“But to answer your question, Kent, if I had been drafted and remained on the same team for my career and was surrounded by guys who I trusted and liked being around, then yes, I would tell them I’m gay.” 

Kent’s relieved that he doesn’t seem distressed with the conversation, so he takes Gabriel’s words to heart, leans forward to kiss him gratefully, and snuggles even closer to him. 

“Thank you,” Kent tells him. 

Gabriel grins back and kisses him, and this time it’s not just sweet and slow. This is hard and dirty and it sends a frisson of heat down Kent’s spine as he instantly responds, sliding his fingers along Gabriel’s jaw and into his hair. 

Kent makes a half gasp, half moan when Gabriel nips at his lip, and that seems to cause Gabriel to push him down properly onto the sofa until he’s sprawled out with Gabriel hovering over him. Kit, annoyed she’s no longer being petted, stalks off with an indignant flick of her tail. 

But Kent can’t think about anything other than how amazing Gabriel’s mouth feels on him when Gabriel kisses Kent’s neck, nips at the tender skin sharply, and then starts sucking over the teeth marks left behind, and Kent arches his body, cries of pleasure and desperation falling from his mouth. Gabriel’s mouth is wickedly clever and Kent finds himself grinding up against Gabriel, his dick pushing into the hard jut of Gabriel’s hipbone. 

“I want to blow you,” Gabriel murmurs, and Kent groans at that, before nodding desperately, pushing himself upright. 

“Take me to bed, Gabriel,” Kent says, grabbing Gabriel’s hand. 

And Gabriel does.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Emily Parson on Friday. The late afternoon heat is hot and powerful, and Gabriel has a game with the Scorpions later, but he agrees to head to Kent’s apartment beforehand, to meet his sister and give them both tickets for the extravaganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this all the time, but again, an enormous thank you to everyone who reads. It's appreciated so much <3
> 
> A huge huge thank you to  
> [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3

Gabriel wakes to Kent curled around him. Kent is warm and Gabriel gently pulls him closer as he picks his phone up off the nightstand. It’s not as early as he expects, but he still wraps his arms around Kent and whispers into his ear, “Time to get up, Kent.” 

Kent’s long pale lashes flutter in irritation and he groans, turning his face into Gabriel’s chest. “Ugh.”

Yeah, Gabriel privately echoes that sentiment. Last night, after taking Kent to bed, Gabriel had proceeded to rim Kent until he was shaking apart on the bed, his head buried in the pillow which didn’t really muffle the noises he made. Gabriel had eaten him out for what felt like hours, until Kent had come twice. Afterwards, when Gabriel had coaxed one more orgasm from him, Kent had rolled over, grabbed a condom and put it on Gabriel, and then pushed Gabriel down to blow him. 

But what Gabriel’s really stuck on is how Kent had looked last night. The pink flush spreading across golden skin. The way his hair got even more messy. The way sweat broke out everywhere on his body. And his eyes. His eyes had been lust-blown, wide but filled with so much love that Gabriel almost came just from that. Having Kent’s mouth on his dick had just been an added bonus. 

At least they had managed to shower last night before collapsing into bed. 

“I have some stuff I need to do with the Scorpions.”

Kent finally opens his eyes and Gabriel smiles down at him. He loves his job, loves seeing the boys, and he loves how excited they are for the Winter Extravaganza. But Gabriel also wishes he could have a week off just lying in bed with Kent. Even if that is feasible, he knows he’s going to struggle with getting back to normal life after that decadence. 

Gabriel watches Kent blink slowly and push himself upright to meet his eyes. “Okay. Breakfast?” 

Kent’s question is accompanied by a hopeful smile that makes him laugh and he nods, shifting his weight to ease himself off the bed. 

“Eggs? Coffee?” asks Gabriel as he reaches out and pulls on his sweatpants. 

“Mm, please.” Kent looks amazing, the way he’s stretched out on the bed, and his pleased grin firmly in place. Gabriel kisses him once, on the cheek, before backing away, smirking at Kent’s disappointed little pout. 

“Get dressed, I’ll cook breakfast,” Gabriel says softly, and then there’s a heated look in Kent’s eyes that really, really makes him want to crawl back into bed, to roll Kent over and see what kind of noises he can get from him again. He’s certain that Kent is thinking the same thing because his tongue slips out, wetting his lower lip. 

“Meow!” 

They both jump and throw startled looks at the door before breaking into loud laughter. Gabriel reaches out and pokes at Kent’s bare, muscled thigh. “I will also feed Kit.” 

They grin at each other again before Gabriel opens the bedroom door and Kit stalks in, indignant as she starts meowing, over and over again. “Come on, let’s get you your breakfast.” 

Gabriel heads to the kitchen and carefully scoops out Kit’s food and puts it in her bowl. Kit scampers into the kitchen and starts to eat, so Gabriel focuses on making eggs, toasting bread and making coffee. 

Kent pads into the kitchen just as Gabriel is dishing out breakfast. His coffee is waiting for him and as he sits down at the island, Kit walks over, purring softly. 

It’s incredibly domestic, and they chat quietly as they eat. Gabriel genuinely loves their talks like this, the ones where they’re both on the cusp of asleep and awake, the ones where Kent looks like he was ridden hard and put away wet last night. Gabriel knows he doesn’t look any better. 

“What’s the Scorpions schedule like?” asks Kent and Gabriel hums. 

“We have some tournaments coming up, so that means I’ll be away from Vegas for a while. No idea when but I’ll get a schedule for you.” 

The truth is, the Scorpions aren’t performing well. Gabriel’s doubtful that they’re going to be invited to many tournaments, or even be in the running for the championship, but he’s not giving up. After Christmas and winter break, he’s going to put together a plan to help the boys win more. 

When the breakfast dishes are cleaned up, Kent dresses for practice and kisses Gabriel on his way out the door. Gabriel sits down at the kitchen table with a stack of game play notes, a folder on the Winter Extravaganza, and his laptop. 

As he doodles plays on scraps of paper, Kit curls up at his feet, and he grabs his phone to snap a picture of her and send it to Kent. He knows Kent is busy with practice and video and other hockey stuff, but it’ll make him smile. 

Gabriel looks down at the folder. The boys have been eager for this for months, and judging by all the excited comments from players and parents alike, Gabriel’s got a feeling that this year will be the most successful one they’ve had in a long time. 

Gabriel’s phone buzzes, and he picks it up, expecting to see a reply from Kent, but what he sees makes him raise his eyebrows. It’s a close-up of a hockey player’s beard, and Kent’s caption is: “trying to talk Wolfie into shaving his beard y/n?” 

Gabriel responds quickly: “no, the fans would be devastated” 

Kent sends back a laughing crying emoji, and Gabriel grins at his phone before continuing with his work.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Gabriel skates out onto the ice to coach the Scorpions, but he finds himself answering questions about the winter extravaganza and then repeating himself over and over again. Once the boys have settled down, Gabriel has them run drills until he splits them into small teams and instructs them to play a short game. 

Practice is always fun, but tonight it’s even more fun. Superman is on top form as he makes save after save, and really, in a couple of years, if Superman isn’t in the draft, Gabriel will eat a puck. 

Oak and Fish start bickering, and Gabriel blows his whistle sharply, pointing at them both. Oak falls silent while Fish rolls his eyes when he thinks Gabriel isn’t looking. Gabriel is _always_ looking. This job has given him eyes on the sides and back of his head. 

Once practice begins to wind down, Rebel glances at Astro and Cob before skating over, a polite little smile on his face. Gabriel is instantly on his guard, because Rebel is never that polite. 

“Coach,” Rebel begins, “We were wondering if you could invite Kent Parson to another one of our practices. We want to do that no look one timer he did with Poirier, and we want him to teach us.” 

Gabriel bites back a sigh. He loves it when Kent can come help out with the Scorpions, but he also knows that Kent is a distraction for the boys. “I think he may be coming to the extravaganza.” 

Rebel gives him a wide grin before hurriedly skating off to talk to Astro and Cob again. Gabriel shakes his head fondly as he waits for the boys to change and head out to their parents’ cars before turning to his assistant coaches. They all shoot him amused looks, and Gabriel just shrugs. 

“Okay, so this winter extravaganza…”

* * *

Gabriel meets Emily Parson on Friday. The late afternoon heat is hot and powerful, and Gabriel has a game with the Scorpions later, but he agrees to head to Kent’s apartment beforehand, to meet his sister and give them both tickets for the extravaganza. 

On the drive to Kent’s apartment, he finds himself thinking about the weekend ahead. It’s going to be incredibly busy, but he’s excited for it. The extravaganza is going to be a success. 

And it was an added bonus that both Kent and Emily would be able to be there. 

Gabriel pulls into the private parking garage and steps into the elevator. He takes a moment to take stock of himself. He knows he’s dressed well, and he’s definitely ready for this, but meeting Kent’s family is huge, and he wants to make a good impression. 

He knocks on the door, and it opens almost immediately. Kent gives him a huge grin and pulls him inside, only just managing to shut the door behind him before kissing him sweetly. 

“Hey, you look good.” Kent’s appreciative gaze slides over him, and Gabriel grins at him, reaching out to poke at him gently. 

“So do you.” 

“Ahem.” 

The sound of a throat clearing makes Gabriel look up, and Emily Parson grins at them both. She’s a little taller than Kent, but she’s got his grey eyes. Her hair is long, but it’s the exact same color as Kent’s. Emily steps towards them both, her smile wide. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Gabriel. It’s just a shame that Kent is lacking enough manners to properly introduce us.” She smirks at Kent as she speaks, and he rolls his eyes. 

“Gabriel, this is Emily. Emily, this is Gabriel,” Kent says, and Gabriel laughs and extends his hand to shake Emily’s, but he’s not surprised when Emily pulls him into a hug instead. 

Emily is polite, but there’s moments where she breaks out the teasing wit as she gently mocks Kent, and the bickering between the two reminds him so much of his own siblings that Gabriel grins at them. Emily cooks for them, despite Kent’s insistence that he can cook his own food, but Emily gently pushes him to the kitchen island as she digs through Kent’s fridge. 

“Pork chops?” She turns to face them with a raised eyebrow, and they both nod. 

The conversation flows easily, like Gabriel’s been talking to Emily for years. They chat about everything that comes to mind, including the Winter Extravaganza tomorrow. 

“The boys are really excited about it, for sure, but I think I’m going to be happy when this is all over. Planning it has been really stressful.” 

Emily slices potatoes as she talks. “I can’t wait to see them practice. Kent’s talked a lot about the team.” 

Gabriel gives Kent a surprised look, and he shrugs. “I do talk about you all the time. The boys have started bets on how long it will take for me to bring you up in conversation.” 

Gabriel grins at Kent, flattered. “Really?” 

Kent blushes and glances away, but Gabriel is so amused that he almost misses Emily’s next question. 

“Are you boys doing anything for Christmas?” 

Gabriel actually has to consider that, because he hasn’t thought about it. Christmas isn’t a big thing in his family. They give each other a few gifts and have a lovely big dinner together, but it isn’t an all-out affair like some people’s Christmas celebrations are. “I mean, I don’t think I’m going to be able to fly back home, so I was thinking maybe just dinner and a movie?” 

Kent stares at him, clearly a little shocked. “I get invited to Smithy’s place every year for Christmas dinner with the rest of the guys. I can get you an invitation.” 

“Oh no, you don’t have to--”

“But I want to, Gabriel. We can have dinner together at Smithy’s, then go back to yours and exchange gifts or something.” Kent sounds pleased with this plan, and Gabriel affectionately rolls his eyes. 

“That sounds lovely.” Emily grins at them both. 

Gabriel chats with Emily some more, learns that she has an intern who is incredibly competent but she’s still worried about leaving some of her patients for the weekend. He also learns that she’s been thinking of getting a cat, but is concerned about caring for it when she works. Kent points out that he’s away a lot too, and he just hires the teenager down the hall, or drops her off at Gabriel’s. 

For some reason, that information makes Emily pause. 

“You drop her off here, at Gabriel’s?” 

Kent looks confused. “Well, yeah.” 

Kent’s response makes Emily light up, and she shoots them both pleased looks. Gabriel decides to just go with it. 

Dinner is pork chops with mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a good selection of vegetables. They all sit at the kitchen island together, chatting together. It’s comforting and lovely, and Emily is a good cook. 

Gradually, the conversation shifts to Gabriel, and he willingly shares little stories about his siblings, about Diego’s attempts to publish a book, and how busy Isabella is. He tells Emily and Kent little stories of his childhood, and he’s pleased when it makes them both laugh loudly. 

Emily is almost like her brother. She has a wide smile and she’s quick to laugh, and she beams at them both when they volunteer to clean up. 

“You have a game later, you should go and prepare for it!” Emily tells Kent, but Kent stubbornly remains in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher until he’s practically running late. 

Gabriel kisses Kent before he leaves, something quick and sweet. “I’ll drive Emily to the game.” 

“Thanks, there’s tickets and stuff waiting for you guys. Seats in the family box and all that,” Kent tells them as he shoves on his shoes. 

Gabriel and Emily wave him off with similar smiles on their face, before turning to each other. And it’s only when Emily’s little smile gets more serious that Gabriel stands up a little straighter, looking at her curiously. 

“You know, when Kent told me he was dating someone, I was pleased, but really surprised.” 

Gabriel remains silent. 

“But I can see from how you both interact with each other. You love each other.” 

Gabriel nods, a smile on his face. “I can’t speak for him, but I do. I really do.”

* * *

Gabriel and Emily have matching Kent Parson jerseys to sit in the box and watch the game below them. The Aces are up by two, and Kent’s scored once. Emily is a knowledgeable hockey fan and she talks about it easily. 

“Well, I had to learn all about hockey when my brother started taking a serious interest in it so I could talk to him!” Emily laughs when Gabriel asks her about it. 

“My siblings are the same, Isabella wasn’t into sports before I started playing and Diego is more of a baseball fan than a hockey fan right now,” Gabriel says. 

There’s suddenly a huge roar from the crowd and he and Emily both look down. Kent is fighting one of the tallest guys on the other team, fist clenched in his jersey as the other lands punches. 

“What is he doing?” Emily shouts as she stands up quickly, and Gabriel understands her shock. Kent isn’t a fighter, he’s a player. He makes good plays and scores goals. He doesn’t fight at all, he leaves that to the enforcers. 

Gabriel stares down at the ice, exchanging a look with Emily when Kent is escorted to the penalty box. “What happened?” 

But they aren’t going to get any answers just yet as play continues, and Gabriel finds himself staring at Kent in the penalty box until Kent finally steps out, intercepts a pass and then scores again. 

“I bet he’s going to get yelled at by the coaches in the locker room during intermission,” Emily says as she watches the clock tick down to the first intermission. 

Gabriel stands up. In the family box, there are little platters of food and plenty of drinks available. “I’m getting myself some water, do you want one?” 

“Oh, yes please, thanks.”

The family box is lovely and Gabriel’s pleased that he can chat with Emily without the rest of the crowd around them. As the game goes on, the Aces manage to hold onto their three goal lead as the clock ticks down, and they get a shutout for King. 

Gabriel grins and cheers with Emily, until someone with an official-looking badge comes and collects them. “Hello, you are both cleared to go down to the locker room and wait if you wish.” 

Gabriel exchanges a glance with Emily before standing up. Emily follows him as he leaves the family box, nodding politely at the Aces official who leads them down to the locker room. 

As they walk closer, they can hear music pouring out of the room, and then the door opens suddenly. Smithy steps out and grins at them both, already freshly showered and changed into his suit. 

“Hey look, it’s the Best Parson!” 

An indignant squawk comes from within the locker room, and then Smithy is being shoved out of the way by Kent, who hasn’t even taken off his gear yet. “Shut up, Smithy!” 

Kent reaches out and scrubs his sweaty hand over Smithy’s hair, who bats him away quickly. 

Marty and Olsen walk out of the locker room next, and they each reach out and shove Kent. “You gotta go shower, bro, your sister is right there. That’s so damn rude.” 

Kent rolls his eyes at Olsen’s words, but beams at Gabriel and Emily before rushing back into the locker room. 

“Really, you’d think he’d know some manners by now,” Emily remarks dryly, and Gabriel laughs. 

Some of the guys leaving the locker room pause to chat to them both, greeting Gabriel like he’s a friend and smiling at Emily. 

Emily keeps giving him little looks as this happens, and after the third guy leaves, she says, “The guys really like you, huh?” 

Gabriel ducks his head and shrugs. “I think Kent told them a lot about me.” 

“Of course he did.” 

But Gabriel is stopped from asking Emily what she means by that by Kent’s reappearance, his hair freshly washed and his game day suit with only a few wrinkles in it. Kent embraces Gabriel and his sister, throwing his arms around them with a wide, beaming smile.

Gabriel sneaks a little glance at some of the hockey players hanging around, wondering if they were going to think anything of the fact that Kent is standing really close, but they don’t even react. Gabriel hugs Kent back, and then turns to enthuse about his goals. 

Kent, after a win like that, when he had scored two goals, is flushed and chatty, eager to dissect the goals and chat to everybody around him, but he clings to Gabriel’s side, their arms brushing every so often. 

“Come on, we’re heading out for drinks. King got the shutout so we’re buying him shots,” Smithy says, and then he turns to Emily and Gabriel. “And you both are invited, of course.” 

All three of them glance at each other before nodding, and Smithy grins. “Great, it’s that place around the corner, Kent. I think we’ll be calling an Uber for some of us.” 

“Oh, no, I can drive, I can’t be hungover tomorrow,” Gabriel explains. “So if Kent and Emily ride with me, I have room in my car to take two more.” 

“Perfect! Tommy! Clo!” Smithy shouts, and Tommy and Claude break away from the group of gathered players and make their way over. “You are riding with Gabriel here.” 

Tommy grins, nudging Clo. “Awesome, come on.” 

As a group they head out into the private parking lots, and Gabriel leads his little group to his car. Tommy, Claude, and Emily all sat in the back, and Kent quickly snags the front seat with a smirk at Emily, who rolls her eyes at her brother. 

The journey to the bar around the corner is thankfully short, and Gabriel knows he’s lucky to find a parking space. They all pile out and head into the bar with the others, and Gabriel snags a booth for them. 

He sits back and watches Kent with the rest of the team, buying drinks for Emily and talking to her. 

This is exactly where he wants to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, disaster strikes before Gabriel even makes it to the rink. 
> 
> His phone rings as he’s battling with Kent’s coffee maker, and he answers it quickly. “Hello?” 
> 
> His assistant coach speaks quickly, sounding close to tears. “The caterer dropped out! I just got an email saying they can’t cater for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads <3 
> 
> And of course, a huge huge thank you to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3

The next morning, disaster strikes before Gabriel even makes it to the rink. 

His phone rings as he’s battling with Kent’s coffee maker, and he answers it quickly. “Hello?” 

His assistant coach speaks quickly, sounding close to tears. “The caterer dropped out! I just got an email saying they can’t cater for us.” 

Gabriel slowly puts his mug down and turns around. Emily and Kent are in the kitchen too, making breakfast. “What do you mean they can’t cater for us?” 

“Gabriel, I mean that other than whatever snacks the parents decide to bring, we have no food!” 

Gabriel takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and then speaks. “Get a full refund from them, I’ll handle the food thing.” 

He hangs up and looks at Kent and Emily. “The caterer we hired has dropped out and now I need to find someone or somewhere that can make food for a bunch of kids and their parents and any visitors, as well as following the dietary needs information I got.” 

Emily’s already moving before he finishes speaking. “I can make some dishes, but we’ll need to go shopping first. Gabriel, do you have that dietary needs information handy?” 

Gabriel shows her the list on his phone and Emily takes notes on her own. “Okay, Kent, we’re going shopping. Gabriel, you get some coffee and coordinate with some of the parents to bring more filling food other than snacks. Okay?” 

Gabriel nods, feeling relieved that Emily’s here to take control of this, and Kent grins and kisses him quickly as they rush out the door to the nearest store. 

The winter extravaganza officially starts just after noon, but they have practice beforehand. It’s just past eight in the morning. There’s so much he’s got to do, but he feels more and more confident with every passing moment. 

By the time Kent and Emily come back from shopping, Gabriel’s called everyone he can think of and requested their help. Although several parents had refused to cook something more, the vast majority had stepped up and agreed. 

“Okay, we have some chicken, a lot of vegetables, some pasta, and I grabbed some containers including this huge soup tureen. I’ll make vegetable soup if you guys can handle making sandwiches and pasta.” Emily is a whirlwind of energy as she unloads the bags, putting the groceries on the table and immediately digging pots and pans out of Kent’s cupboards. 

Gabriel reaches into a bag and finds multiple loaves of fresh bread. “I can do the sandwiches. Kent, make a vegetarian pasta first and then do some sort of chicken pasta.” 

Kent nods and starts prepping. The kitchen is filled with the sounds of frantic cooking, but Gabriel focuses on the task in front of him, making a stack of vegetarian sandwiches first before starting on the ones with meat inside. 

By the time Gabriel and Kent are done, Emily’s arranging the containers on the counter. She turns to them with a smile on her face. “Okay, the soup is almost done so we’ll start putting the food in the containers now.” 

Gabriel feels much calmer as they start packing up the food, and Emily carefully pours the soup into the tureen, closing it up tightly. 

When they are done, they sit at the kitchen island and survey all the containers. There’s plenty of food, and Gabriel hopes it will last. Hockey players, particularly young hockey players, are hungry bottomless pits. 

“Thank you. Seriously. I…I just…thank you,” Gabriel says to Emily who leans across to give him a hug. 

“Don’t mention it, Gabriel. I liked helping. Now, are we taking Gabriel’s car to transport all this?” Emily directs the question at Kent. 

Kent nods immediately. “Yes, his car is bigger.” 

And then they begin moving the containers into the elevator and down to the parking garage, despite a few precarious moments when Gabriel’s fast reflexes save the soup tureen from falling out of his arms and Kent sends him a relieved look over a stack of sandwich tupperware. 

But eventually they pack up the car without any disasters, and Gabriel checks the time on his phone. They still have two hours before the Winter Extravaganza officially begins, but Gabriel wants to get there early to ensure everything is ready. 

They all pile into the car, and Gabriel drives while Kent and Emily talk. He’s so grateful to Emily and everything she’s done, and he makes a note to send a flower delivery to her door when she heads back home. A gorgeous bunch of bright flowers is the least he can do to thank her for this. 

The parking lot at the rink is already fairly busy with parents and kids milling around. Matty and Sunshine run over when Gabriel climbs out, but they screech to a halt when they notice Kent stepping out of the car too. 

“Kent Parson!” Matty squeals, and of course attracts the attention of every kid and adult in the vicinity. 

Gabriel clears his throat and raises his voice, hoping to dissuade some of the staring. “Thank you all for coming! Let’s head indoors.” 

Thankfully, that makes everyone obediently turn and head into the center, but a few of the boys walk over, giving Kent wide, awestruck looks. Gabriel shakes his head and points at them. “You can help us carry the food into the lounge.” 

The boys all wipe the worshipful looks off their faces and complain for all of twenty seconds before they realised that Gabriel’s car is packed with a lot of tasty-looking food. 

“Hey Coach? I think Fish might be sick later,” Sunshine pipes up, and Gabriel looks at him sharply. 

“What?” 

“Oh, well, he didn’t listen to his mom about not eating a ton of the food she made before the extravaganza, and he had about ten mini hot dogs,” Sunshine beams at him widely, living up to his nickname. 

Gabriel inhales and exhales carefully, ignoring Kent’s barely suppressed snicker. “Well, if he’s sick, it’ll be his own fault.” 

Sunshine nods wisely and then takes the containers Emily hands to him. Once all the containers are being carried, Gabriel picks up the soup tureen and they all make their way inside. 

The center isn’t luxurious by any means, but there is a fairly spacious lounge for competitions when the figure skaters hit the ice. It also doubles as a party area when some parents rent out the ice and pay to have pizza delivered. There are tables and chairs already set up, and Gabriel makes a beeline for the long table stretching across the back of the room to put the tureen down. Emily directs the boys to put the containers on the table in order, and then Gabriel turns to face the room. More of the boys have filtered in. 

“Good afternoon, thank you all for coming. Today’s practice will be shorter than usual, and afterwards we’ll be coming back here to eat and raise money for a charity. After a vote, it’s been decided that we’ll be donating to the Sticks For Kids charity, which gives hockey gear to underprivileged kids.” Gabriel speaks clearly with a smile on his face, looking around the room with pride. 

“I won’t talk to you guys forever, so players, make your way to the locker room please! Fifteen minutes and I expect you all to be on the ice!” The boys beam at each other and rush out of the room. 

Gabriel turns to the parents and explains that they can sit on the bleachers and watch practice if they wish. Kent and Emily smile at him before they follow the parents out. 

Gabriel grins at his assistant coaches as they leave the lounge. He glances back at it. The lounge is beautifully decorated in little lights and pretty glittery shapes hanging from the ceiling and the walls. 

He grins at himself as he heads down to the locker room.

* * *

Practice flies by, and thankfully Fish doesn’t throw up although he does look a bit green around the gills. Gabriel sends them off for a shower and then they can eat whatever they desire. 

By the time Gabriel makes it back to the lounge, the parents are already there, and Kent is holding court. He realizes, with a proud jolt, that he’s talking about the charity, explaining how important it is. From where he’s standing, Gabriel can see some of the parents nodding and writing checks. 

Gabriel walks over to Emily, who’s holding a paper plate of pasta. He smiles at her as he serves himself his own plate, before turning to glance around the room. The boys are all eagerly eating, Kent’s getting more and more parents to donate, and Gabriel feels pleased that this has managed to go so well despite the disaster this morning. 

The end of the extravaganza is coming soon, so Gabriel raises his fingers to his mouth and makes a loud whistle, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. 

“If you are exchanging gifts this year, you can do it now. Afterwards we’ll announce the total donations and then we’ll pack up leftovers and tidy up.” 

Gabriel’s words send the room into a flurry of activity, and Kent moves to stand beside Gabriel. Parents hand wine gift bags to each other as some of the boys pass their own gifts to each other. Gabriel knows that some of the families don’t celebrate Christmas, but they exchange some sort of smaller gifts every year at the extravaganza. 

Gabriel smiles at the boys as they rush about, but Kent gets his attention with a discreet touch to his elbow. 

Kent speaks quietly. “Speaking of gifts, what should I get you for Christmas?” 

Somehow Gabriel has a feeling that something small and cheap wouldn’t work well with Kent. Kent’s a millionaire, and he can afford far more luxurious gifts than Gabriel can even dream of. “If we agree to gift each other whatever we want, then there has to be rules. I mean, I can’t afford to spend more than a hundred dollars on you…I have a good job but I don’t have much money after paying the bills and my student loans.” 

Kent makes a displeased noise, but to Gabriel’s relief, he doesn’t try and argue too much. “Okay, but I think limiting it to say, a hundred dollars each won’t work. How about I have a spend limit of two hundred dollars? I can afford it. You have a spend limit of one hundred. I mean, we can both have a spend limit of one hundred if you want, but it’s our first Christmas as _boyfriends_ /.”Kent’s voice is intense but his gaze is warm and careful. 

It does make sense that they would have to discuss the money thing sooner rather than later. But Gabriel knows that Kent won’t go overboard with this, not if Gabriel doesn’t want him to. 

“Okay, but don’t go crazy with this, and the limit for you is two hundred,” Gabriel implores, a little warningly, and Kent nods quickly. 

“Understood. Hey, your assistant coach is heading over.” 

And with that, Kent steps away, his face professional and polite. 

His assistant coach walks up to him, a scrap of paper folded neatly in his hand. “Here’s the total donations.” 

Gabriel takes the piece of paper and unfolds it, raising his eyebrows at the number. “Is this accurate?” 

His assistant coach nods. “We went over the math three times. It’s accurate.” 

Five hundred and sixty eight dollars in donations. That makes this the most successful winter extravaganza ever,and Gabriel feels fierce pride rush through him. He whistles again and announces the number to the room, smiling when the loud cheers fill up the space. 

Kent meets his eyes across the room and smiles, raising his cup of juice in congratulations. 

Gabriel smiles helplessly back, pleased and grateful, before he’s swept into answering questions from the parents.

* * *

Later that day, eating leftover soup while curled on Kent’s sofa, Gabriel looks down at Kent where he’s resting his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, snoring softly. 

Emily uncurls herself from the armchair, her own bowl of soup cradled in her hand. “I’ll take your bowl to the kitchen if you want to take him to bed.” 

Gabriel fights the urge to blush as he nods and hands over his bowl, before he turns to Kent. “Hey Kent, wake up. Let’s go to bed.” 

Kent blinks open his eyes, looking sleepy as he nods slowly. He’s obviously exhausted, so Gabriel helps him stand up and guides him to Kent’s bedroom. He’s prepared to tuck Kent into bed, but Kent reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“Stay,” says Kent sleepily. 

Gabriel considers it, but he already knows what his answer is going to be. 

“Okay.” Gabriel strips out of his t-shirt and jeans and crawls into bed, tucking himself behind Kent securely. 

“Thank you for today, Kent. It was lovely,” Gabriel exhales against the back of Kent’s neck. 

Kent mumbles his response slowly. “You’re welcome.” 

“Love you.” 

“I love you too.”

* * *

Kent tries not to squirm when Emily makes eye contact with him over the menu. The restaurant is blessedly quiet, but Emily keeps sneaking looks at him and it’s driving him mad. Gabriel’s off doing Scorpions stuff, so Kent’s facing down his sister alone. 

“Seriously, Emily, just say what you want to say!” Kent bursts out, and it makes Emily giggle. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…I’m really happy for you, you know that? Gabriel is lovely and kind, and very easy on the eyes too…” Emily grins at him and Kent grins back. 

He’s relieved that his sister likes his boyfriend because he knows that they will be seeing each other again in the future. Kent’s committed to this relationship. 

“When is your flight?” asks Kent. 

“Five. A few hours. I’ll be heading to the airport and checking in after lunch.” 

“I’ll drive you,” volunteers Kent immediately, and Emily smiles at him with gratitude. 

Saying goodbye to his sister is always tough, but Emily makes it easier when she reminds him he’s going to be spending Christmas with Gabriel. 

“I’m having your present delivered to your door, but don’t open it until Christmas morning! I’ll Facetime you,” Kent says as he hugs Emily, ignoring the stares from other people in the airport. 

“Thanks Kent. I have hid your present in the linen closet. Don’t try and get sneaky with it! We can open our presents together on Facetime.” 

They say another goodbye and hug again, before Kent waves her off. He watches her go for a moment before he heads back to his car before the crowds can start converging on him and asking for autographs or selfies. He’s usually willing to talk to fans, but right now he wants to go home, nap with Kit, and deal with the upcoming games. 

Christmas is in less than two weeks, and Kent’s already got a decent idea of what he’s giving to Gabriel. Two hundred dollars isn’t all that much to Kent, but it’s perfect for what he wants to give to Gabriel. 

Kent’s always shared his love for friends and family through gifts and hugs, and he’s well aware of his tendency to go overboard. But this gift is perfect, and he knows Gabriel will love it. 

Kent’s phone vibrates just as he’s climbing into his car. It’s a text from Gabriel. 

**Gabriel** : Dinner later? x

**Kent** : Absolutely <3

* * *

The next two weeks pass remarkably quickly, and Kent decorates his apartment. It’s nothing like what his mom does. She always has a large tree, colorful decorations, and a shining star on top. Kent’s tree looks a little sad, but he spruces it up with colorful rainbow lights and sparkly tinsel. Kit hates the tree and keeps giving Kent betrayed looks. 

Gabriel visits when he can, and they spend more and more time together, but Gabriel’s often busy with Scorpions games. But finally, on Christmas Eve, they curl up on the sofa, the room gently lit by the Christmas tree lights. Tomorrow they are going to Smithy’s for dinner, but for now Kent kisses Gabriel slowly, ignoring the Home Alone movie playing in the background and all the thousand other things he’s got to do. 

Gabriel turns his head and kisses him back, and Kent practically melts against him, pulling back to smile at him, his gaze warm. “Wanna head to bed?” 

Gabriel sees right through his question, of course, and he smirks at him as he nods, standing up and grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. Hand in hand, they walk down the hallway, nudging each other gently as they walk. In the room, they strip each other, Gabriel’s long fingers removing Kent’s shorts easily, only stumbling when Kent “accidentally” brushes against his nipple as he removes Gabriel’s shirt. 

It’s like a switch has been flipped when Gabriel pulls Kent closer, kissing him urgently. Like this, Gabriel is intense, all bright brown eyes and soft curly hair, and it makes Kent eager for more. Gabriel moves backwards towards the bed, taking Kent with him. When Gabriel sits on the bed and then crawls up, he keeps his hands on Kent, gently pulling him with him. 

Kent blinks to find himself laying on top of Gabriel, their dicks pressed against each other. He peers down at Gabriel a little worriedly. “Is this okay? For your hip and leg, I mean?” 

Gabriel considers the question and nods. “As long as I don’t have to move too much.” Then, with a bright smirk, he lightly slaps Kent’s ass, which, _wow_. “So it looks like you will be doing all the work.” 

Kent’s one hundred percent good with that. Super good. He tells Gabriel that repeatedly, and Gabriel laughs until Kent cuts him off with a kiss. Gabriel’s warm hands slide down Kent’s back and grip his hips, urging him to move, and Kent doesn’t hesitate to rock his hips down in a slow grind which startles low eager moans from both of them. Then Gabriel slides a hand down to gently grip Kent’s ass, and that’s it, Kent’s grinding their dicks together again and again, enjoying the pleasure and intense feelings rushing through him. The noises they make are cut off by hot desperate kisses. 

“ _Kent_ ,” Gabriel groans as he runs his hands over Kent’s back again. “Kent, you feel amazing.” 

That sparks Kent into grinding harder, rocking his hips, pushing himself into Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel keeps talking, keeps telling him good he feels, and he never stops touching Kent. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Kent looks up at Gabriel, and he watches Gabriel’s mouth drop open in shock. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” 

Kent reaches out to his bedside drawers and rifles through them until he finds what he’s looking for. He comes up triumphant with a half-empty bottle of lube. 

“I can’t really do much, not with my leg and hip. Some positions are pretty painful,” Gabriel warns him as he takes the lube. 

“What about if I ride you?” 

There’s a spark of intense heat in Gabriel’s eyes that Kent delights in, and he runs his fingers down Gabriel’s chest as he carefully sits upright, positioning himself right over Gabriel’s dick. 

“I think,” Gabriel says as he opens the lube, “it may work.” 

Kent moves upwards again, within easy reach of Gabriel, and he fights the urge to shiver when he feels Gabriel’s lube-slick fingers slide over his ass. He’s done this before, of course, and it’s always felt intense for him. 

Gabriel knows exactly what he’s doing. He goes slow at first, so slow that it drives Kent mad as he rocks his hips a little, trying to get Gabriel to rush. But Gabriel’s patient, and he anchors Kent’s hips with one strong hand as he works Kent open. 

Soon Kent slumps forward, pressing his open mouth against Gabriel’s shoulder and relaxing into Gabriel. “I’m ready, I’m ready, hurry up.” 

Gabriel rolls a condom down over his dick and then he’s urging Kent upright again. “Next time, you can fuck me.” 

Kent’s upright in a flash, ignoring the protest from his thighs as he stares down at Gabriel, who seems to have known exactly what he said to provoke such a reaction. Gabriel smirks at him, but Kent makes the smirk fall off his face when he reaches down and grabs a hold of Gabriel’s dick, positioning it so he can slide down carefully. 

Gabriel prepped him for what feels like forever, but he can still feel the stretch. Kent reaches down and braces himself against Gabriel’s body, and he doesn’t say a word until he’s taken every inch of Gabriel inside him. 

He opens his eyes and looks down into Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s gaze hasn’t left his face, and there’s so much love there that Kent flushes. 

“You look incredible,” Gabriel says, and then he minutely rocks his hips upwards, enough that Kent gasps at the sparks of pleasure. Gabriel’s dick is right alongside his prostate, and when he informs Gabriel of this, Gabriel smirks in a way that makes Kent burn even hotter. 

Kent knows he isn’t going to last long, and he doesn’t want to hurt Gabriel, so he sticks to slow, hard rocks of his hips. Gabriel’s gaze on him is urging him on, and he can’t stop the moans falling from his mouth. 

“You feel amazing,” Gabriel says, running one hand up Kent’s body and to his nipple. Kent twitches in anticipation but it doesn’t stop him from moaning when Gabriel tweaks his nipple. 

And then Gabriel slides his hand all the way back down to wrap his hand around Kent’s dick. Kent feels as though he’s losing his mind and he moves faster, alternating between rocking down onto Gabriel’s dick and rocking up to Gabriel’s hand. 

When he comes, he collapses forward, gently shifting his weight so Gabriel can slide out of him. He reaches down and sees that Gabriel’s come already, filling the condom. 

“I would’ve blown you after that.” 

Gabriel laughs as he removes the condom and ties it off. “You can blow me tomorrow if you want to.”

Kent still feels amazing after that, feels as though he’s on cloud nine. That was everything he had ever hoped it would be, and he can’t wipe the dopey smile off his face. Gabriel pulls him close, ignoring Kent’s squawk of protest about the come still covering him.

“Wow.” 

Gabriel laughs. “Yep.” 

By mutual agreement, they decide to just shower in the morning, and Kent makes a half hearted attempt to clean them both up before giving into the temptation to just crawl into bed beside Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him. They drift off to sleep like that, curled around each other.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Kent wakes to Gabriel pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Your present is out in my car, so I’m gonna go get it if you put coffee on.” 

Kent nods and mumbles something in response, watching Gabriel pull on yesterday’s clothes over the mess on his stomach, and he shifts and rolls out of bed himself, forgoing clothes just to pull on his boxers. 

“Go, I’ll make the coffee.” 

Gabriel smiles at him and leaves the room, while Kent heads to the kitchen, making coffee and then digging Gabriel’s present out from where he hid it in his bedroom closet. He places it on the kitchen island, turns on the lights in the tree, and feeds Kit. 

“I got you some presents too, girl,” Kent tells her as she winds through his legs. “You can get them later.” 

He’s pouring out coffee when Gabriel returns, carrying a large box, and Kent leans close, handing him his mug and grinning at him. 

Together they make their way to the sofa, and Kent opens the curtains to flood the room with the early morning sunlight. Gabriel hands Kent the carefully wrapped box and Kent nudges Gabriel’s present towards him. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kent tells him, watching closely when Gabriel peels the paper off the box and opens it. Inside is a sports tablet, a secondhand one that Kent had gotten because he knew that the two hundred dollar limit was important to Gabriel. “I spent the last of the money left over paying a guy to make sure it’s virus-free and all that. I figured it’s good for the Scorpions, right? I mean--”

Gabriel stops him from talking, his eyes bright. “Kent, this is…this is amazing, thank you.” 

Kent wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss to Gabriel’s mouth, pleased that Gabriel likes his gift. Then Gabriel points at the unopened present. 

“Now open yours.” 

Kent grins at him and reaches for the box, opening it carefully. Inside are multiple canvas prints and Kent’s breath catches as he studies each one. There’s one of Kit, model posing in bright sunlight. There’s one of him and Emily, taken a few years ago in the off season when he had surprised her with a trip to the Grand Canyon. There’s one of Mom, Emily, and him, a selfie taken by Emily in the backyard of Mom’s house. There’s more, and Kent glances up at Gabriel, his eyes wide and his smile even wider. 

“How--”

“Emily emailed me the pictures. I had to find a print shop that wouldn’t care I was printing pictures of an Aces player, so I reached out to Nadia, explained who I was, and that I wanted to gift you something nice as a thanks for the PR day, so she recommended a good discreet place,” Gabriel tells him. 

Kent is stunned and he throws his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, these are perfect.” 

Gabriel hugs him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

They watch the sun rise together, before calling their families and opening presents from them. Gabriel’s gotten a Kindle Fire from Diego and Isabella as a joint present, and he smiles when he hears Diego enthuse about the new book Gabriel had given him. And Isabella shrieks at the gorgeous new shoes he had sent to her. 

Kent’s gift to Emily is a brand new laptop, since he knew that hers was messing up. And his mom got her yoga membership extended, a brand new yoga mat, a book on gardening and flowers, and some new gardening tools. His mom and Emily had sent him a joint present of custom bandanas for Kit, and Kent promptly picks his cat up and starts testing them out. 

Eventually, they shower together, exchanging frantic quick handjobs in the shower, before dressing and eating breakfast together. There’s not much they can do until dinner at Smithy’s, so they curl up on the sofa together, and Kent flips through the TV channels until he settles on Elf. 

“Really?” asks Gabriel. 

“Really.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Diego insist on taking an Uber to Gabriel’s house rather than allowing him to pick them up. Diego’s job had taken him to New Mexico, but he had travelled to California to fly out to Vegas with his sister. 
> 
> Gabriel paces from his kitchen to the window overlooking the street, feeling unusually tense. His siblings’ visits is something he usually looks forward to, so what’s different about this one? 
> 
> _Kent_. That’s what’s different. He’s going to be introducing his siblings to his boyfriend, his long term boyfriend, for the first time. He does have a good feeling about this. Isabella and Diego have both known about Kent for months know and Gabriel’s eager to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos <3 
> 
> And of course, all my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for the beta read <3

**hockeyficlibrary**

> anonymous asked:  
> do you have any Kent Parson fic recs? I’m not fussed on warnings or pairings etc

Alright, here’s a list of my favourite Kent fics in no particular order. I’ve put the ratings, my own review and the word count. There’s definitely something for everyone. 

Ninety Nine by parson ace | E | 25k  
This is a fic in which Kent Parson either talks to, sleeps with or has dinner with ninety nine(!!!) hockey players. There’s some wickedly funny conversations in this . The 100th player who he talks to, he also has dinner with and sleeps with and falls in love with ;) 

from eden by sparkle glitter | E | 45k  
An angst painful Kent/Zimms fic that turns into a Kent/Marty fic with a happy ending. But the angst is real guys!!! And Marty is perfect in this fic. I love reading this. 

the care and feeding of a rookie by bbl | T | 10k  
Kent takes in the new rookie. It’s so funny guys, i almost cried with laughter on the train! It’s also pretty sweet too, lots of lovely moments between Kent and the rookie. 

Read more

_#fic recs #Nonny_

**328 notes**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
my amazing friend @RosiePosie sent me the most beautiful gifts [attached image]

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey Ur welcome! thanks for what you sent me!

* * *

r/hockey

**Vegas Scorpions raise $500+ for Sticks For Kids charity!**  
aces-kingdom

So the local Peewee team, the Vegas Scorpions, had their annual winter extravaganza and according to their website, they gather donations for a charity. This year the charity was Sticks for Kids, which gives hockey gear to underprivileged kids. 

And for those of you who recognise this guy, he’s the head coach, and he’s also the game guy who was photographed with Kent Parson when Parson did the Aces PR day thing. 

32 comments    746

aceofspades [LVA - NHL] 2h  
ya this is awesome! I’m super pleased about this, I checked the Scorpions website and saw they uploaded a couple of pics from the extravaganza. All the boys look really happy! **343**

> unholytrinityhockey [LAK - NHL] 2h  
> Agreed, this is an excellent thing for a peewee team to do. These kind of donations can go a long way to help people! **176**

-Cheese Melts- [PIT - NHL] 2h Good job Scorpions! Super news! Especially around this time of year when people need all they help they can get **301**

trickytricktrick [DAL - NHL] 1h  
Damn, good job boys! and i remember that head coach, he’s the guy that did the pr stuff. Good for them! **167**

> acesgurl [LVA - NHL] 1h  
> Yeah, and wasn’t he also the same dude who almost got drafted before the accident? i remember the thread here went the images of Kent Parson’s PR day was released. Super good guy! **153**

* * *

Isabella and Diego insist on taking an Uber to Gabriel’s house rather than allowing him to pick them up. Diego’s job had taken him to New Mexico, but he had travelled to California to fly out to Vegas with his sister. 

Gabriel paces from his kitchen to the window overlooking the street, feeling unusually tense. His siblings’ visits is something he usually looks forward to, so what’s different about this one? 

_Kent_. That’s what’s different. He’s going to be introducing his siblings to his boyfriend, his long term boyfriend, for the first time. He does have a good feeling about this. Isabella and Diego have both known about Kent for months know and Gabriel’s eager to see them again. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t see the Uber pulling up outside his house until Isabella steps out first, Diego clambering out the other side. Gabriel grins as he opens the door, hearing his sister chatter brightly to Diego in Spanish as Diego mumbles back. 

“Gabriel!” Isabella squeals as she drops her bags and runs up the path. She climbs up the porch steps and throws her arms around him. 

“Hi! You look amazing!” Isabella’s excited, still speaking in Spanish and also completely ignoring Diego, who picks up Isabella’s dropped bag. 

“You too.” Gabriel’s caught up in his sister’s enthusiasm, and when Diego approaches the house, he pulls his older brother into a hug too. 

He’s definitely already thought this, but he’s so grateful for his older siblings. They both have immensely busy lives, especially just after Christmas, and the fact that they had flown down to spend a few days with him makes him smile. 

“When’s your return flight? How long do we have?” Gabriel slips into Spanish and it’s as easy as breathing. 

“The 30th. Day before New Year’s Eve. I wish we could stick around for that, but Diego has meetings to get to and my caseload is…” Isabella sounds deeply apologetic, but Gabriel thinks it’s perfect and he can’t wait. 

“Come on, let’s get you guys unpacked.” Gabriel pushes open his door and waves his siblings inside. He’s got a spare room that they can fight over, with the loser taking the sofa bed. Right now he’s just happy they’re here. 

Isabella and Diego continue speaking Spanish, and Gabriel listens idly with a smile on his face. They dump their bags and head to the kitchen, still chatting. Gabriel offers mocktails, which his siblings immediately accept.

He adores his family, but he can’t help but glance down at his phone, checking for a message from Kent. Kent’s in Pennsylvania playing back-to-back games against the Flyers and the Penguins, but he’ll be back tomorrow, and then Gabriel can introduce him to Isabella and Diego. 

“Missing your boyfriend?” Isabella asks, looking at him over her mocktail. 

Gabriel blushes and puts his phone away, but Diego reaches out and pats him on the shoulder, his smile warm. 

“You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, Gabriel. You miss your boyfriend. That’s pretty normal.” 

Diego’s words make Gabriel smile, pleased. Isabella interrupts to ask Gabriel what Kent gave to him for Christmas. 

“A second-hand sports tablet. I can use it with the Scorpions.” 

Isabella and Diego exchange a look, and Isabella places her mocktail on the counter with a grin. “That dude is _so_ gone on you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel blushes again and scrambles to change the subject. He can happily talk about Kent for hours, but he knows his sister will tease him for that. Thankfully, his brother swoops in and saves the day. 

“How have you been? Like, any bad days lately, or...?” Diego’s question is gentle, and Gabriel latches onto the subject change gratefully. 

“Not bad days, mostly. Just bad moments. I take my half dosage of medication when that happens. But I did have a bad day, back when Kent and I were just friends,” Gabriel explains. 

“How did he react?” asks Isabella. 

“He picked up lunch for me.” 

Isabella and Diego exchange another look, and Gabriel ducks his head, knowing that his siblings will want to talk about that. 

“How’s work, Diego?”

And with that, the conversation changes smoothly as Diego lights up and chatters about his recent work.

* * *

Kent comes back from his road trip the next day, grinning after back-to-back wins. Isabella, Diego and Gabriel had watched him play the Flyers on TV last night. He had scored twice and gotten one assist. 

Isabella and Diego invite Kent and Gabriel out to dinner at an excellent Italian restaurant, and Isabella and Diego insist on paying, so Kent insists on picking them up. 

Gabriel grins at him a little stupidly as he climbs into the passenger seat of Kent’s car, Isabella and Diego climbing into the back seats. Kent’s made an effort to dress nicely, neatly pressed slacks matching a gorgeous burgundy red shirt. 

“Hey,” Kent whispers softly, reaching out and taking Gabriel’s hand, running his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles. 

“Hey.” Gabriel’s response is just as soft, and he blushes when he hears Isabella snicker gently. 

“Isabella, Diego, this is Kent,” Gabriel says. Kent twists in his seat to smile at them both, extending his hand to each of them in turn. 

“Nice to meet you, Kent.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you.” 

Gabriel relaxes as Kent drives to the restaurant. The chatter of his boyfriend and siblings fill the car as they chat about hockey and Vegas, Kent and Gabriel taking turns to point out their favorite places to visit. 

Isabella asks Kent about his season and Diego asks about Kit. By the time they find parking near the restaurant, Kent’s chatting to Diego and Isabella with ease, his smile bright as he answers a question from Diego they climb out of the car. 

They are seated very quickly and the young waiter obviously recognizes Kent, faltering only once before regaining his professionalism, passing out menus and taking drinks orders. 

The little booth they are sitting in is secluded enough that Gabriel isn’t afraid to lean a little closer to Kent. 

The conversation turns to Isabella’s job, and Kent, ever charismatic and friendly, asks her about it while Gabriel and Diego chat. But then Kent is turning his attention to Diego, drawing him into conversation just as easily. 

It’s early in the evening, but Gabriel knows Kent’s completely charmed his siblings. In fact, when Kent slides out of the booth to go to the bathroom, Isabella gives Gabriel a thumbs up--to Diego’s amusement. 

Kent comes back and smiles at Gabriel, leaning even closer than before. His body is a line of warmth and Kent turns to Isabella and Diego, reaching out to pick up the menu. “So, what’s everyone ordering?”

* * *

Dinner goes smoothly. Kent chats easily, he makes Diego laugh, he laughs at Isabella’s jokes, and he orders the best wine in the restaurant for the López siblings, excusing himself from drinking as he will be driving them home. It’s fun, listening to Kent talk about locker room antics with Isabella, and Diego chats about the interns at his workplace, making them laugh with comparisons to the rookies. 

Kent turns to Gabriel and asks him about the Scorpions, and that fills up the conversation. Isabella and Diego are so supportive of the Scorpions. They always ask after the team, they are always eager to chat with Gabriel about them. And Gabriel watches the way Isabella watches Kent when he enthuses about the Scorpions, notices the way his siblings study Kent when he lights up as he explains a new move he showed to one of the boys. 

Gabriel’s pretty sure that if his siblings didn’t already like Kent, him rambling about the Scorpions would have firmly put him in their good books, not that Gabriel can blame them. 

By dessert, Isabella and Diego are sharing funny childhood stories of Gabriel, their faces flushed from the alcohol while Gabriel groans and tries to hide as Kent laughs and laughs. 

The bottle of wine is finished by the time Isabella and Diego split the check between them, waving off Kent’s offers to pay again. They walk to the car in a little group, but before Isabella climbs into the car, she hugs Kent tightly, not saying anything but somehow managing to convey a lot. 

And when they get back home, she just waves Kent into Gabriel’s room with a little smirk, ignoring Gabriel’s blush. 

His siblings head home early tomorrow, but Gabriel already thinks that this has honestly been the best visit yet.

* * *

After his siblings leave on individual flights, Isabella to California and Diego to New Mexico, Gabriel’s got some last minute paperwork to fill out for a tournament, and Kent has practice and video to attend, but they still manage to exchange handjobs in the shower. 

Tomorrow, on New Year’s Eve, the Aces play the Aeros at home, and the entire team has plans to go out and party afterwards. But Kent sits down with Gabriel after video, curling up on Gabriel’s sofa, Kit curled in his arms. 

“So. Look, I was wondering. You can come out and party with us, but I’d really like it if we can sneak away before midnight and come back to my apartment. I have a good view of the city from the balcony,” Kent explains as he strokes Kit, who purrs and pushes into Kent’s hand eagerly. “And… well, I want to kiss you at midnight.” 

For some reason, it’s the latter admission that makes Gabriel smile. Kent looks a little nervous, and he’s blushing when Gabriel leans across the sofa to wrap his arms around him. “Yes, of course. That sounds perfect, Kent.” 

And Gabriel’s New Year’s plans have been made. He genuinely can’t wait to kiss Kent at midnight while the fireworks go off above the city skyline, and he knows it’s going to be the perfect start to the year.

* * *

The Aces beat the Aeros in front of a sold out crowd, and the atmosphere is electric. Gabriel’s sitting in the box and he grins down at the crowd who are still screaming and cheering after Smithy scored the game winning goal, and he’s so pleased and proud. When everyone begins to filter out, Gabriel remains where he is. Kent had sent him a message earlier that he would come and get him once he was showered and dressed, and asked him if he would be okay with driving some of the other guys to the bar. Gabriel knows he won’t be drinking tonight anyway, so he agreed. 

When Kent does show up, he’s dressed impeccably in his game day suit. They can’t quite show each other the kind of affection that they want to, so instead they settle for grinning at each other as they walk to the players’ parking garage, and Gabriel definitely checks Kent out, because that suit looks fantastic on him. 

The players’ parking garage is packed with exuberant players, and none of them bat an eye at Gabriel’s presence as Kent collars the handful of players who will be riding with him and Gabriel. Everyone’s chattering happily, and they draw Gabriel into conversation easily. 

“Hey Gabriel, did you see that awesome goal?” Smithy asks, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “Definitely the highlight of the game, right?” 

“I dunno, Smithy, there were plenty of awesome goals.” Gabriel teases him with a grin, and the guys around them break into uproarious laughter. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go!” 

And with that, they all pile into cars. In Gabriel’s car, he’s got Kent, Wally, Landers, and Olsen. Like every other player, they are riding the high of the win, grinning and talking hockey eagerly, and Gabriel joins in with ease as he follows Smithy’s car around the back of a building. 

“What is this place?” he asks Kent. 

“Vegas’ best kept secret.” 

With a wink, Olsen walks ahead and opens the door, and the low blast of music hits them immediately. It’s a bar with a huge dance floor, with flashing bright lights and it’s empty. 

“What-” 

“We made plans to hire this out about a month ago. Pretty awesome, right? We’re inviting all our wives and girlfriends, all our friends…” Wally explains as he leads the way into the bar. “And this place serves food too, so feel free to get whatever you want.” 

Gabriel’s a little shocked but he nods as he follows the group of players over to the bar. He only orders a coke, and he grins as he watches some of the younger players harass Smithy into doing shots with them. 

It’s easy to understand how much Kent loves his team if they are like this all the time. 

Gabriel loses Kent for a few minutes, but he remains sitting at the bar until Marty walks up to him and draws him into conversation. Marty is fun to talk to, and the conversation is easy as they talk over drinks. Marty is just as charismatic as Kent, and he easily draws the players around them into conversation. 

When Kent comes back, it’s to Gabriel and Marty eagerly discussing the local charities and foundations with a handful of other players, and Kent grins at them as he takes a seat, a drink in his hand. 

“I’m going to order fries, want to split?” Kent asks him, and Gabriel nods just as his stomach grumbles loudly. The music is still quite low, and the bartenders are keeping the drinks flowing. 

The fries are delicious and the atmosphere is fantastic as everyone prepares to celebrate the start of the New Year, but Gabriel’s keeping an eye on the time, looking for the perfect opportunity to duck out of the club and head back to Kent’s apartment. A kiss at midnight seems like such small thing, but to Gabriel it means a lot, because he’s never had a kiss at midnight despite being twenty-seven years old. 

At half past eleven, Kent turns to him and inclines his head towards the door, and Gabriel nods in response. Yes, he wants to leave. Kent smiles and leans close for a moment. “You slip out the door, I’ll make excuses. We’ll head back to mine.” 

“What about the boys? I mean, the ones we drove here?” 

“They can Uber, don’t worry.”

Gabriel stands up and discreetly makes his way to the door. It’s busy and difficult to navigate the heaving mass of hockey players dancing with their spouses and partners, but eventually he slips out the door and heads to his car. Before he’s even climbed into the passenger seat, Kent is hurrying out of the door too, rushing across the parking lot to the car. 

“We have thirty minutes to get home and out on the balcony to watch the fireworks. Think we can make it in time?” Kent asks as he climbs into the car, grinning at Gabriel.

“I’ll make sure we make it in time. I really want to kiss you at midnight with the fireworks going off,” Gabriel promises, and that makes Kent grin at him. 

The drive back to the apartment takes a little longer than usual. Vegas on New Year’s Eve is _electric_ , people spilling out of bars, laughing and cheering as they head for the next one. The bright lights slowly fade in the rearview mirror as they leave the Strip behind and head to Kent’s apartment. 

Gabriel’s barely parked the car in the private parking garage before Kent’s already climbing out, shooting Gabriel an impatient look. Gabriel laughs. “Slow down, we still have ten minutes until midnight.” 

Kent rolls his eyes before glancing around and sneaking close to hug him quickly. “I just want to kiss you as soon as possible. And at midnight.” 

Gabriel grins as he locks the car and heads up the elevator. Inside Kent’s apartment, he’s got barely more than five seconds to take off his shoes before Kent is kissing him gently. Gabriel pulls him close and kisses him back, but he steps back to check the time. 

“Five minutes, come on.” 

Gabriel takes Kent’s hand and leads him to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out, closing the door behind them in case Kit tries to follow. The city is brightly lit, and Gabriel leans against Kent as they watch the clock tick down. At midnight exactly, the fireworks explode over the city in pretty colors, and Gabriel kisses his boyfriend. 

It’s perfect. It’s the perfect way to end the year. The past few months have been a whirlwind for Gabriel, and he’s beyond happy. 

Kent pulls back only once, to whisper a quick, “I love you,” against Gabriel’s mouth. He immediately echoes the words, pulling Kent close to kiss him again. 

With the fireworks going off overhead and his boyfriend by his side, Gabriel’s got a feeling that next year is going to be spectacular.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent makes a decision shortly after New Years. It’s a tough decision, but one he is ultimately proud about. But he talks to Gabriel, Emily, and some of the guys he’s already out to. His talks with Gabriel stretch into the night, over text messages as he tries to settle on the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter, it's been a hectic week! <3
> 
> Again, all my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this. I really value your insight <3

Kent makes a decision shortly after New Years. It’s a tough decision, but one he is ultimately proud about. But he talks to Gabriel, Emily, and some of the guys he’s already out to. His talks with Gabriel stretch into the night, over text messages as he tries to settle on the decision. 

Just a few days after New Years, Kent finds himself curled up on Gabriel’s sofa, his head in Gabriel’s lap as Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair. Kent glances up at Gabriel as he tries to sort his thoughts out. 

“I’m just worried what the general reaction would be? I know Nadia would be fine, she’s really nice, but what if this impacts any contract extensions or…” Kent loves Vegas. He loves the bright lights, loves the way the city comes together for games, the way the fans support them. He doesn’t know what he would do if he were traded away from Vegas, his team, and Gabriel. 

Gabriel makes a soft sound and his fingers scratch deliciously through Kent’s hair. “Take your agent with you. She can deal with any threats of that.” 

That’s a very good idea, and Kent nods as the plan unfolds in his head. He’ll need Nadia, too, and a ton more PR people. His coach, the general manager, maybe the owners of the franchise. 

He wants this meeting to take place within the next couple of weeks, as soon as possible. Something else occurs to him and he glances up at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. 

“Do you want to be there?” 

Gabriel shakes his head gently. “No. This is about you, Kent. And yes, I am your boyfriend, but this is the Aces. But if you want me there, then I will be.” 

Kent digests that information and smiles gratefully at Gabriel. “Maybe you can wait outside the room for me? Or in the family lounge?” After the meeting he knows he’s going to want to see Gabriel as soon as possible. 

“I’ll be there,” Gabriel promises, and it’s enough that Kent finally relaxes and closes his eyes. 

He’s going to come out. Just to some of the front office staff, and also the rest of his team. It’s not going to go public just yet but he does want to do this. It’s a New Year, perfect for a new start. 

But he’s still nervous about it. At least he’ll have Gabriel with him before and after. It’s something that he thought he would never do, and the fact that he’s actually doing this is both exciting and nerve-wracking. He tilts his head into Gabriel’s hand again. 

“We can get ice cream afterwards. And hot chocolate with pastries, from that little bakery where Eli’s girlfriend works,” Gabriel tells him, a warm smile audible in his voice. 

“Perfect.” 

Plans made, Kent reaches for his phone in his pocket and sits up, still leaning against Gabriel. He begins to make calls, first to his agent who agrees to fly in and also phone the general manager and owners for him. Then Nadia and his coach. He doesn’t tell them what the meeting will be about, and Kent can tell that they’re suspicious and worried, but they agree to attend the meeting. 

When the calls are all finished, Kent curls up against Gabriel’s chest again as he taps his phone’s calendar. One week from tomorrow. That’s the meeting date, and Kent tries not to feel too nervous about it. He shows Gabriel the date and time so he can make a note of it. 

Gabriel smiles at him, presses a kiss to the side of his head, and whispers, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Kent grins as he relaxes, his eyes drifting shut, and he takes comfort in Gabriel’s warmth and presence by his side.

* * *

The conference room is bright and airy, art prints on the wall and glasses of water in front of every chair. Kent is escorted in by an intern and he almost stumbles when he sees that everyone is already waiting for him. 

His agent, Andi Lawson, waves him over to take the seat beside her. She looks cool and calm, a notepad open in front of her and her pen at the ready. 

“Good morning, Kent,” she says, and despite the flight from Boston where she lives, she looks media ready. 

“Morning,” he replies as he takes his seat and looks around the room, cataloguing faces. 

Nadia is there, her notepad open, with at least four other PR and media people that Kent doesn’t recognize. Coach is there too, sitting beside the general manager and the assistant coach. 

To Kent’s surprise, the owners of the Las Vegas Aces are there too. Richard and Rebecca Matlen, a brother-sister duo worth billions, give him polite smiles. 

Even though Kent isn’t an expert on reading body language or facial expressions, he’d have to be stupid to miss the undercurrent of tension in the room. Kent decides to just spit it out, even though he feels like he’s going to be sick. But all he has to do is remember that Gabriel is waiting for him in the family lounge and he immediately feels better. 

“Thank you all for coming, especially on short notice.” Kent does his best to keep his voice steady and even. “I want to tell you all that I’m gay.” 

Silence greets his announcement and panic jack-knifes through his chest abruptly. But before he can think about fleeing or anything like that, Richard Matlen leans across the table, a smile on his face. 

“Thank you for telling us that, Kent. Correct me if I’m wrong, but this meeting is just to give us a heads up?” Richard asks him. 

Kent nods quickly, some of the panic slowly dissipating. “I’m in a relationship with someone, and although I don’t want to come out publicly just yet, it is a goal of mine. I’ve already told a handful of the team and they all responded well.” 

Nadia takes over from Richard, her pen flying across her notepad. “And your boyfriend, he’s okay with being in the public eye or…?” 

“Yes, I’m dating Gabriel López, the head coach of the Vegas Scorpions.” 

There’s another moment of silence before Nadia grins at him, clearly amused but happy for him. 

“Okay, so what exactly do you want us to do?” Nadia asks. 

“I’m not going to hide, not exactly. I’m going to go on dates and stuff with Gabriel. But if the media ask you about any photographs or something, just put out a statement that players’ private lives are private, etc.” 

Nadia nods, making a few more notes. “Absolutely. Do you happen to have a timeline for when you do want to come out publicly?” 

“This summer, perhaps. I’d prefer to do it then rather than during the season.” 

Coach steps in then. Kent’s initially been concerned about his reaction, but Coach looks completely relaxed and he’s smiling. “I assume you also want to tell the rest of the team?” 

Kent nods immediately. “Yes, as soon as possible. I know there may be some bad reactions, but I’m hoping to keep those to a minimum and focus on hockey.” 

Coach grins at him and Kent finally feels like he can relax properly. The general manager and Rebecca Matlen exchange looks, and Rebecca leans forward. 

“I’d like to stress that you are not a distraction to the franchise or the locker room. I’m sure the media will ask that.” Rebecca inclines her head towards Nadia who nods. “But if there are _any_ issues in the locker room, or with the media, or even with fans, please let someone know as soon as possible.” 

Coach nods, and then Andi leans forward, talking to the general manager about contracts, and Kent leans back, relieved and happy. He zones out for a few moments as he fights to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. 

He’s finally done it.

* * *

Kent walks into the family lounge and right into Gabriel’s arms. Although the meeting went very well, he’s suddenly drained, like he can sleep for a hundred years. 

“How was it?” asks Gabriel. 

“Good. Everything’s good.” 

Gabriel smiles at him and they remain standing like that for a few moments until Kent pulls away to look at Gabriel hopefully. 

“Ice cream? And hot chocolate?” 

Gabriel laughs and nods at his question before opening the door to the family lounge. They don’t touch each other, don’t even hold hands just in case, but Gabriel’s presence is a comfort to Kent as they walk out of the building to where Gabriel’s parked his car. 

“Are you telling the rest of the team tomorrow?” asks Gabriel as they climb into the car. 

“Yes, after practice. It’s not an optional one, so they will all be there.” Despite the fact that his meeting went well, he is still worried about how the rest of the team are going to react. 

Gabriel gives him a reassuring smile and drives around the corner to the little bakery. “I can run in and get what we want and then we can drive to the park?” 

Kent nods. That sounds excellent, because he really doesn’t want to face down any fans in the bakery. He digs some money from his wallet and tucks some notes into Gabriel’s pocket with a smile. 

Gabriel parks and heads into the bakery, leaving Kent alone with his thoughts for a while. He’s glad he’s finally came out to the Aces management, but compared to how nervous he is about telling the rest of the team, telling management feels like a breeze. 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he jumps when Gabriel comes back. In one hand, he has a paper bag, and in the other, a cup tray containing two cups with the bakery’s logo perched inside. 

“Here we go,” Gabriel says as he opens the door. “Hot chocolate, pastries and ice cream. Better dig into that ice cream as soon as possible.” 

Kent takes the bag and cup tray so Gabriel can climb into the car and sit down. He opens the bag and finds two small plastic tubs of ice cream inside. 

“I got chocolate and hazelnut, and strawberry and vanilla. Take your pick.” Gabriel grins as he takes a hot chocolate from the tray. 

Kent goes for the strawberry and vanilla and he finds two little plastic spoons in the bag too. He hands the other ice cream tub to Gabriel along with a spoon. 

“Let’s eat the ice cream here and then head to the park?” Kent suggests. 

“Sounds good.”

They eat their ice cream together, their bodies angled towards each other as they talk quietly. It’s perfect for Kent to take his mind off what just happened. 

“I think the team nutritionist would kill me if he saw me eating all this,” Kent laughs and it makes Gabriel break into gentle laughter. 

“I’m sure you can work it off,” Gabriel tells him, his eyes bright with mischief and Kent blushes as he glances down at his ice cream, his smile stretching across his face. 

This is exactly what he needs after the day he’s had, ice cream with his boyfriend by his side, and loud laughter. 

Once they’ve finished their ice cream, Gabriel drives them to a nearby park and they make their way through some dog walkers before they find a patch of grass to sit down and finish off their hot chocolate and pastries. It’s perfect, and Kent finds himself gazing at Gabriel as they enjoy the brisk breeze. 

“I’m nervous for tomorrow.” Kent admits. Gabriel who leans forward, his eyes on Kent. 

“I know. But you’re out to the core guys, right? A good portion of them? They all reacted well. If any guy in the locker room says anything about you, the others will handle it,” Gabriel responds, looking at him calmly. 

Guilt churns within him. “But they shouldn’t have to intervene.” 

“No, they shouldn’t. But I’m not saying that because I don’t think they should intervene or that you should just take whatever garbage might be said to you. I’m saying it because having a gay player in the locker room shouldn’t inspire things that require intervention.” 

Kent stares at Gabriel, and then he ducks his head, feeling Gabriel’s words wash over him soothingly. “Damn, how can you say such perfect things like that?” 

Gabriel doesn’t laugh, but his smile gets wider as he looks at Kent intently, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little in a way that makes Kent automatically smile back. “I guess I did a lot of thinking a while ago.” 

Kent wants to lean close, wants to kiss him gently, but not quite yet, not when there’s people and cameras about. But he does feel better already, and it’s like Gabriel’s magic, like he knows the right words to calm him down and feel better in just moments. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Kent takes his chances and leans forward a little. “Really, I mean it.” 

Gabriel smiles at him, and it’s so perfect that Kent wishes they were alone, not for the first time. They sit in silence for a few minutes longer before they exchange looks, and Kent grins. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“My place or yours?” Gabriel asks with a wry grin, and even though Kent shrugs and makes an either or motion with his hand, the question makes Kent pause. 

Truthfully, they’ve been splitting their time between Kent’s apartment and Gabriel’s home. Hell, Kit is actually calm now when Kent puts her in the carrier to take her to Gabriel’s house for a few hours, content to be picked up and placed in it rather than yowling like a banshee. He’s even got second feed and water bowls being delivered soon. 

“Yours. But we’ll need to stop at mine to pick up Kit, which shouldn’t take too long.” Kent stands and picks up all the wrappers and the cups, tucking them into the bag to put them in the trash. 

“Okay, we’ll stop for Kit and I’ll make dinner if you can do the dishes after,” Gabriel says as they walk back to the car. 

“Perfect.”

* * *

**acesmonthly**

> anonymous asked:  
> hey, when’s the finish date for this month? I kind of want to do this but real life is kicking my ass!

Hey! So this month is being extended due to the mods having some health issues. Normally our absolute limit is the 25th to have everything done, but we’re extending this to the 30th. But that means there will be less time between this month and last month, which complicates things because we know you guys enjoy having time to relax and focus on other works. We’ll figure something out, however. We’ll probably release a poll or something like that and gather people’s opinions on it. 

_#acesmonthly #anonymous_

**23 notes**

* * *

**skateskateskate8771**  


> Sort of pissed at people who write fic and don’t tag appropriately! I can’t believe this is an actual thing that’s still happening lmao tag your fucking fic people!!! It stops those people who only want light and goodness and purity in their damn fics from commenting and throwing a shit fit on your fics, so trust me when i say this: tag your works and go scorched earth on those assholes

**puckplaza**  
To add onto this, fic can really impact people. Remember all the comments that younger people in fandom would leave on fic saying shit like a particular fic is “bad” because it’s clean pure goodness? Tagging also means that the damn morons who write the comments cant cry wolf about reading a fic with something they don’t like because it was fucking tagged. 

There’s a reason why AO3 became popular and that’s because fans created it. Fans looked at FF.net who was removing works and losing their damn minds over explicit fic and created a space where us writers could write what we wanted without fear of being censored. Young fandom goers who haven’t been around for the transition from FF.net to AO3 probably don’t know this, but AO3 is everything that FF.net is not. I’m sure there’s someone out there who can put the words together better than I can at the moment but it’s nearly eleven at night and im tired and can’t sentence well. 

Also, as another note, DONATE TO AO3! It’s run by fans and they have to pay for stuff like server space! This is so important so please, if you enjoy using AO3, DONATE! 

_#ao3’s tagging system is good #use it!!! #tagging_

**78 notes**

* * *

**hawwkeyhelper52**

> anonymous asked:  
> do you have that picture of Kent and Smithy hugging in Kent’s rookie year? I think it was when the team got into the playoffs or something it was just a super cute picture and I’d love to find it again

[[attached image of Kent and Smithy hugging on ice]]  
Here you go! One of my favourite pictures, I’m not gonna lie. It’s super cute and sweet. Also fun fact: i had this picture saved under “a boy loves his Duckie” lmao 

_#lostandfound #anonymous_

**89 notes**

* * *

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
had an awful day at work so I’m watching Kent parson highlights and eating grilled cheese <3

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie bro what happened? 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey just the usual bullshit tbh. Making it better with Kent Parson’s pretty pretty goals

**KentParson** @KentParson90  
@RosiePosie @LizWatchesHockey Glad I could help! #nolookonetimer #slapshot #highlights

* * *

**carrosby**   
I’m sort of deeply annoyed at people in this fandom who attack others for shipping certain players. Newsflash: it’s fake. Fic is _fake_. I write fic because I enjoy the chemistry two players have aka Les Gallys, PK/Price, Sid/Geno, Horny/Hags etc. BUT! that doesn’t mean I actually think they are dating/fucking/cheating on their significant others etc

So if someone writes fic with two players and you don’t agree with it, back away or scroll down. No need to flame them for writing something that they have an interest in! 

_#your ship is not my ship #man i just remembered that Les Gallys isn’t a thing anymore #and neither is pk and price ugh #Montreal what u doing #i cant believe we’re having ship wars over hockey players lmao_

**207 notes**

**carrosby**

> anonymous asked:  
> love what you wrote but what about people who ship players with no chemistry or whatever i think its a bit weird and forced?? but i suppose there are some good fics out there too so idk

as previously mentioned, i don’t care what people ship as long as it’s not underage and it’s appropriately tagged. 

_#fic stuff #anonymous_

**43 notes**

* * *

**checkingpracticeaces**  
lmao what there’s fic of Kent and Nadia the PR lady wtf this fandom is nuts but it’s so damn hilarious

_#wtf #hockey shit #come on you guys wtf_

**43 notes**

* * *

Kent is sweating buckets, more than usual after practice, and he begins to strip out of his gear, dumping the practice jersey in the laundry basket in the middle of the room. He’s nervous. This is his team. He also knows that he’s got a good group of guys he’s already come out to. Kent can do this. 

“Hey guys, listen up!” His voice cracks embarrassingly, but the team turns to face him. Kent makes eye contact with Smithy, who smiles reassuringly at him, and he takes a deep breath. “I have something I want to tell you guys.” 

The team look at him with worried gazes, and Kent manages to make eye contact with some of the guys he’s already told. This is it. His heart pounds as he smiles, his hands sweating, and he looks around the room. 

“I’m gay. I’ve already told management, and I have a boyfriend, and I’m planning on coming out publicly sometime this summer.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kent feels unexpectedly weak and shaky. He looks down at his hands, unwilling to look up at the room. 

There’s a noise and Kent is startled when he’s lifted bodily off the ground. It’s King, because of course it is, and King hugs him tightly. “Proud of you, kiddo.” 

Kent flushes. King’s one of the guys he’s already out to. “Not a kiddo, but thanks.” 

When he’s safely back on his own two feet, some of the guys come over and wrap him in hugs, and Kent finally smiles, relief thrumming through him as the guys all smile at him.

This is something he’s worried about for a while, but as the team move past him to the showers, they’re all giving him smiles and high fives and fist bumps, no angry looks or dark muttering, and he feels so happy, like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest, not in panic, but in pure joy. 

He moves to the showers, his team around him, and Kent relaxes as he thinks about the future and what that’s going to hold for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aces go through a scoring slump in the middle of January. Kent is slightly irritable, pissy, and he would make shitty company, except Gabriel’s played in juniors and knows exactly what he’s going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads/comments/leaves kudos. It's greatly appreciated <3
> 
> And of course, I owe a lot to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this for me <3

The Aces go through a scoring slump in the middle of January. Kent is slightly irritable, pissy, and he would make shitty company, except Gabriel’s played in juniors and knows exactly what he’s going through. 

He does what he can for Kent when the Aces drop three consecutive games. He Skypes him even when he’s traveling for away games with the Scorpions, he sends messages and invites him over for dinner and cuddles. 

When Tommy, Kent’s linemate, scores off Kent’s assist, no one is cheering harder than Gabriel at home, and he smiles at the look of relieved happiness on Kent’s face when the camera pans to a close up the lines cellying together. 

He texts Kent goodnight before he goes to bed but he finds himself staring at the ceiling and waiting on sleep that won’t come. He’s so proud of Kent and he loves him so much. 

But Gabriel wonders about the support Kent needs, compared to what Gabriel needs. Then he dismisses that thought quickly. Kent does support him, wholly and unequivocally, which is exactly what Gabriel does in return. 

He falls asleep to thoughts of Kent’s bright jubilant face and rolls over, imagining Kent’s warm body beside him. 

The next morning, however, Gabriel finds some sportscasters spewing rubbish about the Aces and it makes his blood boil as he listens while drinking his morning coffee. 

“There’s obviously been some leadership issues in the Aces locker room--”

“Oh absolutely, there’s been issues with leadership on that team for years!”

“Eric Smith should have remained captain. He would’ve known how to break the slump the whole team went through. Kent Parson’s too young and inexperienced to handle something like that.” 

Gabriel scowls at the screen and mutters a word his parents would’ve yelled at him for. “He captained the team to multiple Stanley cups.” But then he finds his phone and texts Kent. 

**Gabriel** : you good? 

**Kent** : Yeah, a bit hungover though :( rookies managed to drink me under the table wtf

**Gabriel** : you poor baby

Gabriel laughs when Kent sends him a selfie with a pout and then continues with his day. There’s a ton to do with tournaments coming up, and there’s so many plays he’s sketched out on his new tablet and saved. The boys seem to be slowly improving, and Superman has pulled off two shutouts. Gabriel’s pretty damn proud of his boys, and he hustles to get dressed and out the door, grinning at the thought of making another play on the sports tablet.

* * *

Because the hockey gods hate him, Gabriel turns up to practice only to be chased down by Cob’s older sister. He blinks and tries to process the information she’s just given him. 

“What.” His tone is flat. He should have had more coffee this morning. 

She winces apologetically. Gabriel’s pretty sure her name is Samantha, and he softens his voice when he speaks again. “I mean, are you serious?” 

Samantha nods. “Yeah, he broke his wrist. Mom and Dad are with him at the hospital right now.” 

“And he broke it--” 

“Climbing a tree, yeah. Damn stupid.” The way Samantha shakes her head fondly reminds him of the way Isabella or Diego would look at him when he did something dumb. 

“Okay. Okay, thank you for letting me know.” Gabriel tries not to freak out. Cob is good, a solid player, and Gabriel’s already remaking plays, trying to plug the holes his absence will leave. 

Samantha looks contrite as she glances down at her phone and excuses herself, but Gabriel waves her off and then walks into the nearest bathroom to freak out for two minutes. 

The assistant coaches cast him sympathetic looks when he walks into the locker room and he takes a deep breath before announcing the news of Cob’s injury to outraged cries from the team. 

Gabriel lets the noise wash over him for a moment before he holds his hands up, placating the team with a few strong words that make the boys nod seriously. When they troop past him onto the ice, Gabriel meets the eyes of his assistant coaches and fights the urge to break into hysterical laughter. 

“It’s like they’re playing game six of the Stanley Cup finals and they’ve just lost their scoring superstar,” says Nate. On his other side, Damien cracks up and then they’re all standing there, stifling laughter. 

On the ice, Gabriel runs plays and drills, scrambles to find a good player to move up the lines and replace Cob, all while trying to get Superman out of some sort of funk. 

Superman is one of the best goalies playing at this level, but today he’s missing every save and he looks more and more pissed off as practice goes on. 

Eventually Gabriel waves off Damien and Nate, letting them run practice as he skates over to Superman, gesturing him over to the boards so they can talk privately. 

“What’s up?” asks Gabriel, and he’s not surprised when a mulish scowl takes over Superman’s face. 

“Nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing. Tell me what’s going on.” Gabriel looks at the boy until he sighs. 

“I overheard mom and dad arguing last night. Mom called dad a lazy piece of… uh. And then dad yelled at her about being a workaholic. Mom said she wants a divorce.” 

Gabriel feels his heart hurt for the kid. He’s eleven, a pretty tumultuous age, and his parents getting divorced adds to the craziness that being that age brings. Gabriel sighs and and tries to work out the right thing to say to the despondent boy in front of him. 

“I think you need to talk to your parents, but listen to me. Here, at the rink or at games, it’s a place where you can come and skate and not think about home, okay? Take your mind off it for the rest of practice and talk to your parents.” 

Superman slowly nods and smiles at him before turning and skating back to the net. Gabriel watches him go and wonders if that was good advice. He’s never had to deal with anything like that before, and he takes a moment to breathe deeply before skating off to join the rest of practice.

* * *

r/hockey

**ACES BREAK THEIR SCORING SLUMP**

32 comments    2778

acesandkings [LVA - NHL] 5h  
This was fucking amazing live. Also fuck everyone who mocked us, this is payback. Can’t wait to see the boys kick ass **718**

sugarcanes [CAR - NHL] 5h  
damn that’s a sweet goal. Congrats Aces, scoring slumps are shitty. Hope that’s the worst of it for you guys. Genuinely enjoy watching the Aces games! **637**

> yoteyoteyote [ARI - NHL] 4h  
>  Same, I love watching the aces. I get that we are all rivals and this is r/hockey but that goal and amazing and it’s a damn joy to watch the team. That assist was pretty damn awesome too **541**

crosbybot [PIT - NHL] 3h  
I love watching Thomas Poirier! Honestly reminds me of watching a younger Crosby. His name should be included in all the next generational talent talks. Like, Parse is sweet to watch but Poirier seems to be on a whole other level lately. Something’s driving him to skate his damn legs off **442**

> cakeandcoffee [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  I know right! Poirier is damn fast and amazing and it infuriates me when people say he isn’t a generational talent. He’s 22 years old and out skating pretty much everyone lmao im so happy he’s an Ace **338**

* * *

**parson90**  
Ha! Fuck everyone who made those RIP posts about the Aces. We’re still fighting!

_#hockey #las Vegas aces_

**56 notes**

**eggplantsandapples**  
wore my Tommy jersey while watching the game. Not saying it’s a coincidence but it’s a coincide amirite?

_#Thomas Poirier #hockey #las Vegas aces_

**34 notes**

**carrosby**

> anonymous asked:  
>  i hope the aces miss the playoffs this year, their team sucks and i want that franchise to fold like a fucking house of cards. who even puts a hockey team in Vegas?!!!

Um. Wow. First of all, I have no earthly clue what you’re doing sending this to me. As evidenced by my URL and my blog theme, I’m a Pens fan. Secondly, what the fuck? 

The aces are a solid team, I’m confident they won’t miss the playoffs. And the franchise isn’t going to fold you moron. The team is selling out at barns and performing well. Vegas has embraced hockey and idiots like you, cowering behind anonymity, need to shut up. Also, if you are going to send asks like this, do your damn research first. The team and franchise are strong and Vegas fucking loves hockey. 

_#anonymous #idiot #hockey #las Vegas aces #vegas_

**276 notes**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie IM SCREAMING ABOUT THAT GOAL STILL!

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey same it was so damn perfect! #TommyIsOurKing

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I yelled so loud my dorm mates were wondering what the fuck was going on lmao 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey bruh i was so relieved i almost started crying

* * *

Gabriel, by some miracle, manages to hold the Scorpions together for a three day tournament where they come second. Cob’s absence isn’t glaringly obvious anymore, and the team have adapted well. 

On the morning of the twenty fifth of January, Gabriel wakes up obnoxiously early to Kent unlocking his front door and walking in with a bright smile on his face. 

“Happy Birthday!” Kent beams at him, and Gabriel smiles back automatically even though he feels half asleep. 

“It’s too early,” he complains, and Kent rolls his eyes. 

“Thanks to a scheduling fluke, I have the whole day free before I need to fly out early tomorrow morning, and I checked the Scorpions’ schedule. You’re free all day too.” Kent backs out of Gabriel’s bedroom with a jaunty wave and Gabriel can hear him fussing about in the kitchen. 

Gabriel remains where he is, his heart swelling with love and happiness as he rolls over and climbs out of bed carefully. He’s relieved that his knee seems to be okay today. This is one of those days where he doesn’t want to deal with any pain. 

Thirty-one. He’s thirty-one years old, he’s coaching a Peewee team, and he’s got a boyfriend. Gabriel climbs out of bed and walks into the kitchen, where Kent’s already made coffee and is working on bacon and eggs. 

“Hey.” Gabriel reaches out and pulls Kent away from the stove for a moment so he can bury his head in the crook of Kent’s neck, feeling his hard lean muscle under his hands, enjoying the weight of Kent pressing against him. 

He’s got a feeling that this is going to be his best birthday yet. 

“Okay, breakfast first. Then we’re gonna shower. I’ve booked some time for us to skate together at the rink, then we’re having lunch at a really good place. Then back home for gifts and TV and cuddles, and an early night.” Kent steps back and moves around the kitchen like he’s always been there, and serves Gabriel’s coffee and eggs and bacon with toast. 

Gabriel’s definitely sure this is the best birthday he’s had, and he grins at Kent as they sit down to eat together. Gabriel’s still half asleep but Kent, his hair golden from the sun streaming in through the windows, and his smile wide and filled with joy, looks amazing and like everything Gabriel’s ever wanted. 

This month has been incredibly busy for both of them. Kent’s come out to his team and the Aces management. Gabriel’s dealt with the loss of Cob on his team as well as he could. But there’s something special about having Kent here on his birthday. 

“Wait, hang on, wasn’t there practice scheduled for today?” Gabriel says as he sips at his coffee, made just the way he likes it. 

Kent freezes and looks a little guilty. “Well… it’s technically optional. I’m the captain and all that, I know, but it’s your birthday.” 

Gabriel shakes his head fondly, his smile wide. “And you’ve never missed an optional practice until you met me, right?” 

Kent shrugs. “I told the trainers that if they are worried about something or if I have something to work on, then I’ll absolutely come in and do it, but I also love spending time with you.” 

The words make Gabriel laugh a little, and he hooks his good leg around Kent’s ankle gently. He’s got a feeling that Kent loves wholly, deeply, madly, and even though he knows that hockey will come first for the foreseeable future, he’s pleased to hear that Kent also considers him a priority. 

“So this shower… are we showering together?” Gabriel’s question is innocent, but the look in his eyes is definitely not, and he watches Kent blush. “Because my shower probably isn’t big enough for two people, but we can definitely try.” 

Kent grins at him. “That sounds perfect. I think I left some clothes here the last time I slept over.” 

They finish breakfast together, and Kent washes the dishes quickly, waving off Gabriel’s attempts to help with a stern look and a, “It’s your birthday!” before Gabriel just leans against the counter and watches him. 

They do manage to shower together, but it’s a little cramped. They still trade lazy hot kisses under the hot water as they shift, and it’s like using shampoo and body wash is an afterthought to them both as they touch each other slowly. They don’t rush, but when they finally step out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves, they are red from the water. 

“So, ice time? At the rink?” Gabriel asks as he gets dressed, Kent rifling through Gabriel’s closet to find the jeans and t-shirt he left here a few weeks ago. 

“Yeah, I made sure to book it so that it’ll be empty for us. I also asked security to keep everyone out, including reporters and all that.” Kent pulls a soft faded t-shirt over his head. “I figured we can have fun with the privacy.” 

That makes Gabriel pause and turn around to face him, raising an eyebrow. Kent blushes and shakes his head hurriedly. 

“Not like that! I--maybe we can hold hands and stuff?” 

Gabriel laughs at the look on Kent’s face before reaching out for him, pulling him close with a fond smile. “That sounds great. Come on, what time is the rink booked for?” 

“Ten. I figure we have maybe an hour and a half of skating, then we can head out to lunch because reservations are at twelve.” 

Gabriel’s birthdays had always been low-key events back home. There were never any reservations at fancy restaurants, never individual skating time. When he was still playing hockey, before the accident, his birthdays had always been filled with practice and games and being away from home. After the accident, when he went to college, he had always saved to buy himself something nice and called his family. 

This is something completely different. Gabriel pulls on his shoes as he picks up his phone. “Are you good to drive to the rink? I think my family wants to call me and say happy birthday.”

“Of course!” Kent dangles his car keys with a bright grin, and Gabriel goes to dig out his skates from where he left them in his car. 

On the drive over to the rink, his sister calls, and then Diego, and then he calls his parents. Each call is short and sweet, and he promises to Skype his parents soon, and try and visit in the summer. By the time he says goodbye to his parents, they are almost at the rink, and Gabriel can’t help but feel excitement curl in his stomach. 

When walking through the parking garage, they don’t hold hands, but they do walk close enough that they brush against each other. Kent leads the way through the center, ducking into long hallways and taking a lot of different turns until they are in the Aces’ locker room. 

“Technically we’re supposed to use the smaller locker room that’s on the other side of the building, but I cleared this with the equipment managers.” Kent heads to his stall, the one that has his name written above it. 

Tommy’s is on one side and Mickey’s is on the other, and Kent waves him to take either stall. It feels odd to sit down at a stall in a locker room. He fixes his gaze on the Aces logo, then around the room. Kent glances at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah, it’s just strange being in a locker room. Not bad, just very odd.” It was something he could’ve had. He could’ve signed with a professional team and scored a lot of goals and won the Stanley Cup. Instead, he is in a professional team’s locker room under extremely different circumstances, next to his boyfriend, pulling on skates. He smooths a hand over his scarred knee and then looks at Kent. 

“Ready?” The question makes Kent smile and nod. 

“Come on.” Gabriel takes Kent’s offered hand and they walk to the rink. 

The ice is smooth, and Gabriel sighs as he skates to the center of the ice. The soft noise of their skates is the only sound, and Gabriel turns to look at Kent with a raised eyebrow, noting that a net is up on one end. “You want to play?” 

Kent nods. “If you want to? I had sticks and pucks ready for us just in case you did want to play, but if you don’t want to then we can just skate for awhile.” 

Gabriel looks at Kent, who is blushing but pleased, and he feels warmth spreading through him. It’s obvious that Kent’s planned this out carefully, right down to the reservations and cuddles on the sofa later. Gabriel’s happy, and he beams back at him as he nods. 

“Let’s skate.”

* * *

Lunch is at a fairly classy restaurant, one that Gabriel feels a little underdressed for, but they are shown to their seats in a secluded private corner. They are offered menus and their drink orders are taken, and Gabriel feels his eyebrows climb when he looks at the menu. “Kent, this is very expensive.” 

Kent looks at him carefully. “I know…I’m sorry. This place came highly recommended. And it’s your birthday and I’m spoiling you and--” 

“Kent. It’s fine. Just… for future reference, I love the cheaper places like Molly’s too. You don’t have to go all out for every occasion.” 

Kent nods at that, a relieved look passing over his face. “Okay. Thanks.” 

They talk easily, and even though they’ve been dating for a while, Gabriel’s still shocked at how easy the conversation between them is. He’s never had anything like this. 

Throughout the expensive meal, they talk about their week, and it’s so domestic, so much like any other couple that Gabriel can’t stop grinning like an idiot. Even though Kent surely knows what he’s thinking about, he doesn’t say anything about it. 

And later, when they are in Kent’s apartment, curled up on the sofa, Grey’s Anatomy on the TV after splitting dessert, Kent presses a gift into Gabriel’s hands. 

It’s one of those digital photo frames, and each photo is a shot of the Scorpions. Gabriel’s got no idea how to respond to that, so he presses a shaky kiss to Kent’s mouth before putting the frame on a shelf. He crawls back into Kent’s arms and curls up there, closing his eyes. 

He’s never felt as safe as he does now, never felt quite as loved, and Gabriel curls his fingers gently in Kent’s shirt, inhaling the clean soap scent of him, and feeling his body relax after a long day. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, Gabriel.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Valentine's Day falls when Kent is away on a road trip. Kent is pissy about this, of course, until Gabriel reminds him that Skype exists, and there's no reason for him to act so horrible about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, bookmarks etc. It's appreciated <3
> 
> And of course, a special thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3

Their first Valentine's Day falls when Kent is away on a road trip. Kent is pissy about this, of course, until Gabriel reminds him that Skype exists, and there's no reason for him to act so horrible about it. 

Besides, Gabriel's already sat down and discussed with Kent the money limit on Valentine's Day. Gabriel's uncomfortable with Kent splashing out large amounts of money for him, but he also knows that this is who Kent is, and there's no point in getting angry about it. So he sits down before Kent leaves and makes Kent promise a handful of things, most importantly that he won't go all out. No expensive restaurants, no over-the-top presents. It's tough to talk about, but Kent does agree, on the condition that Gabriel does the same thing. 

The problem is, Gabriel wants to spoil Kent rotten. He wants to give Kent everything he's ever wanted. But Gabriel doesn't have the money for that. 

The fourteenth of February is still chilly, and Gabriel has practice later in the evening. Kent's somewhere in California on a road trip. They Skype in the morning, and Gabriel feels his heart clench when he sees Kent's sleepy eyes staring at him. 

"You look like you want to be in bed right now." Gabriel peers worriedly at the screen. Kent looks awful, bags under his eyes, pale, and his mouth is firmly downturned. 

"I'm sorry, I woke up feeling like crap," Kent pauses to cough, a deep sound that makes Gabriel look at him sharply. "But I didn't want us to miss the fact that it's our first Valentine's Day as a couple." 

Gabriel sighs, shaking his head fondly. Kent is, without a doubt, the most stubborn person Gabriel has ever met. "You should go back to sleep. We can always talk later."

"No! No, I'm okay, really." Unconvincingly, he coughs and then sighs deeply. "Really, I'm fine. I just wish I could be with you right now. Our first Valentine's Day and I'm spending it in a hotel room." 

Gabriel looks at him carefully. "You do know I understand, right. You are a hockey player and this is your job. I'm not going to freak out if you can't make it to dates, or Valentine's Days, or birthdays, or anniversaries." 

Kent sighs and looks down before nodding. "I do know that. I do. It's just difficult. I mean, this is only my second actual relationship, but I don't really think I can call the first one an actual relationship. It's been pretty tough for me over the years. And then I met you and you are...incredible, and amazing, and so patient and kind." 

"Kent, I promise you. I'm not going to leave you if you miss a date. This Valentine's Day...I'd rather we have normal dates and not worry about a day like this, when there’s a lot of other days for us to celebrate love.” 

Kent takes a deep breath at that. “Thank you, Gabriel.” 

There’s something so sweet in Kent's face that Gabriel melts, just looking at him. But then Kent coughs again, and Gabriel turns stern, raising his eyebrow. 

"You should go to sleep, Kent. You have a game. Tell a trainer or something." 

Kent shakes his head quickly. "No, I'll be fine." 

Gabriel sighs, knowing that nothing was going to make Kent get help when he didn't want it. "Kent, consider this. When you come back home, I want to have fun the usual way couples do on Valentine's Day. And you being sick puts a fairly sizeable dent in that plan." 

Kent sits up at that, because of course he does, and that makes him grin. "Really?" 

"Really." 

Kent sighs, but nods. "I'll go to bed, I promise. I just. I wanted to tell you that I made plans for your Valentine's present to be delivered. And don't worry, it's something cheap!" 

He sounds so proud at this that Gabriel smiles at him. "Good, I'm glad." 

They talk for a little more before Kent yawns again, and Gabriel tells him rather sternly that he really should go to bed as soon as possible. It's obvious that Kent is ill, and Gabriel wants to fuss over him, make him Mama's homemade soup and sit with him. But he knows that won't happen, not with Kent in California. 

When they finally turn off Skype, Gabriel leans back in his seat and can't hide his smile. Kent is one of those people who loves so strongly. Gabriel knows Kent is going to enjoy his Valentine's present. It's something that Gabriel's been preparing for, and he's even already checked with the assistant coaches to make sure it's okay for him to leave. He's going to give it to Kent upon his return from the road trip. He texts Kent to remind him of that, and again, reminds him to go back to bed. 

He gets nothing but a heart emoji in return.

* * *

Gabriel is tired, the kind of tired that comes from too many late nights stressing over something simple. But he's let himself into Kent's apartment, fed Kit, and dropped down onto Kent's sofa to wait for his return. Valentine's Day was two days ago, and Kent is due back any minute now. He and Kent had texted a lot over the past few days, talking to each other and simply enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to communicate like this. The trainers had checked Kent over and told him that there was nothing wrong, but he should rest and up his fluid intake. Kent had texted Gabriel every morning since Valentine's Day, asking what his present was, but Gabriel had remained quiet about it. 

It's the kind of gift that ought to be given in person, after all, and Gabriel really wants to be able to hug Kent after giving him the envelope. 

He's sleepy, and he’s almost drifted off when he hears the door open. He sits upright immediately, his gaze falling upon Kent, who looks tired but triumphant, still a little pale. 

"Hey, are you feeling better?" 

Kent shrugs, but his smile is brighter and it makes Gabriel sit up properly. "I mean, I do feel as though I could sleep for a week, but I do feel better." 

Gabriel grins at him and reaches out to him, pulling him close with a wide smile. "Hey." 

"Hey." Kent sits down beside him and runs his hand over Gabriel's hair. "I missed you. I know what you said about the Valentine's Day stuff, but I just really wished we could've spent the day together or something like that. I know I'll miss a lot more dates or birthdays and stuff like that. Which is why I sort of worked something out." 

"Oh?" 

"How would you feel about us making a 'date' day? Not a lot, just a few times per month. We can work it around our schedules, you with the Scorpions and me with the Aces. And if we have to put the date off for any reason, then we always try and reschedule it for as soon as possible." 

Gabriel pauses. Despite their hectic schedules, they've always done their best to make time for each other, always made sure that they call and talk as frequently as possible. But Kent's query makes sense. They are both so busy and arranging dates around their schedules sounds perfect . "Okay, but a few rules. No expensive places. Hole in the wall joints, or Molly's...those would be better." 

Kent nods at that. "Of course!" 

Kent sits down beside him, curling around him automatically. Kit wanders over and hops up beside them, purring when Kent scratches the top of her head. 

"Are you ready for your present now?" Gabriel asks, looking at Kent with a fond warm smile. 

"Really? You aren't going to make me wait for another day?" Kent's smile is teasing and it makes Gabriel lean close to press a kiss to his mouth, chaste and sweet. 

"I considered it, but I'm really not that cruel." Gabriel runs his hand through Kent's soft hair, smiling at him as he pulls the envelope towards him from it's resting spot on the coffee table and hands it to Kent. 

He's nervous, so nervous, when Kent takes his time opening it up. Inside are reservations to a beautiful and private mountainside log cabin in British Columbia for a week in late July. Kent stares down at the reservations and turns bright shocked eyes onto Gabriel. 

"I... are you serious? We're going here? I thought you said no expensive gifts!" 

Gabriel chuckles and pulls Kent close to kiss him again. "Well, Isabella and Diego asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told them contributions to this little getaway for us would be lovely. They agreed, so technically this is my Valentine's gift to you, and also my birthday gift from my siblings." 

"This...this is amazing." 

"So you want to go, then?" 

Kent laughs and puts the envelope down on the table, turning his body fully to press against Gabriel. "Absolutely." 

“So can we celebrate Valentine’s Day the way normal couples would now?” Gabriel raises his eyebrows and Kent grins at him, leaning close to kiss him. This kiss isn’t chaste and sweet like earlier. This kiss makes Gabriel gasp into Kent’s mouth, tugging him down over him on the sofa. 

Kent's weight on him is sweet and Gabriel rocks into it, feeling pleasure rush through him. This is perfect, and it's even more perfect when he can hear Kent's broken off gasps and moans when Gabriel runs strong hands down Kent's back. 

"Oh my--" Kent breaks off when Gabriel runs his mouth down Kent's jaw to the juncture between Kent's shoulder and neck. He's hard, Gabriel can feel it, and he runs his hands down to Kent's hips. The noises he makes spur Gabriel on, and the way Gabriel touches him, softly, reverently, he knows that’s what makes Kent scramble to sit upright and get his t-shirt off. 

"Shall we take this to bed or do you want to keep making out like this?" Gabriel's definitely not complaining about making out on the sofa like a couple of teenagers. There's something warm and pleasurable about having Kent's muscled body over his, cradled by his own body, and when he runs his hands down Kent's bare back, Kent shivers and nods desperately. 

On the way to Kent's bedroom, Gabriel can't take his eyes off Kent, with his wide eyes and the flush on his face. Kent is stunning, even more so when he turns to look at Gabriel with a smirk on his face, spreading his arms with a cocky look on his face. 

“So, you want to have fun like normal couples do on Valentine’s Day?” 

Gabriel grins at him, steps close and wraps his arms around Kent’s waist. “Yep. Let’s do that. I have a feeling you are definitely going to enjoy this.” 

They fall onto the bed together, and Kent kisses Gabriel almost desperately, pulling Gabriel on top of him. “Why am I the only one half naked?” 

Gabriel laughs a little at that, sitting up to yank off his t-shirt and shove down his pants. Kent sprawls out on the bed before him, looking perfect and gorgeous. Gabriel leans over and presses a kiss to his mouth, running his hands over Kent’s body until he shoves down his pants and gets a hand around his dick. 

“Come here,” Kent says as he pulls Gabriel closer, and Gabriel presses against him. 

Looking into Kent’s eyes while Gabriel gets him off is wildly intense, and Kent immediately moves to return the favor, his eyes bright and desperate. Gabriel touches him reverently, cataloguing each of Kent’s reactions. 

Kent pulls him down to kiss him again as Gabriel moans and comes quickly, taking himself by surprise. 

“Well, that was fun. But I don’t quite feel ready to sleep yet, do you?” Kent asks, a wicked grin on his face. 

“No, I do not.” Gabriel grins back and rolls over to kiss Kent.

* * *

The tournament at the end of February is a barely contained disaster. Gabriel's away from Kent for four days, and relying on Skype and texting each other at opportune moments doesn't really work when Gabriel has to herd kids about. 

Cobb's absence isn't quite as bad, but Gabriel can't help but feel as though he's barely holding the team together after he watches them get slaughtered in a shocking 5-2 loss to a team from Wisconsin. But he bites his tongue and reins in his thoughts, facing the team's distraught faces in the locker room. He's not the kind of coach that blames his team for things out of their control. Cobb is a solid, decent player, a goal-scorer that they rely on just a little too much, so Gabriel says the right things, talks to the team about pulling themselves back together for the games tomorrow. 

When they walk out of the locker room, they seem to be feeling better. Later, during pre-bed checks to make sure everyone is asleep, Gabriel discovers Fish and Rebel have crept into Oak's room and they’re sitting around talking strategy for winning tomorrow. They protest when Gabriel urges them out of the room and back to their own. 

"But Coach, we're talking about beating the team tomorrow! We want to win!" Oak protests as he stands up from his bed. 

"That's very good and all, but something that helps people win is sleep. A good night of rest will be instrumental in helping you guys win tomorrow. Come on, go to your own rooms," Gabriel says as he urges Fish and Rebel from the room. "We can talk strategy tomorrow after breakfast. Coach Nate will be coming around to all the rooms tomorrow to take you guys down for it." 

Fish and Rebel grumble and complain as they follow Gabriel. Gabriel silences them with a quick stern look, but secretly, he's trying not to laugh. This is exactly how Gabriel had been in Peewee, always looking to talk strategy and discuss plans for beating a different team, always sneaking into rooms in order to talk about something. 

When Fish and Rebel are in their rooms, Gabriel makes his way back to his own bed and then Skypes Kent. The Aces have been performing well, shuffling their lines about recently. From what Gabriel knows, Eric's been settling in well and making a good name for himself on the 2nd line. 

"Hey you. How was practice today?" Gabriel asks as he settles back into the bed. 

"Awful. I think Coach was about to have an aneurysm. The lines are a mess and aren't quite gelling for some reason." Kent rubs a hand over his face, and from the background, Gabriel can tell that he's in his own bed too. "But we're going to work on it tomorrow morning. Non-optional practice." 

There's a funny little twist to Kent's mouth that shows exactly what he thinks of this, and Gabriel can't help but grin at that. 

"Well, I have distractions in the form of preteen boys driving me mad with their stubbornness. Hey, listen to this, Rebel and Fish decided to sneak into Oak's room to discuss strategy with him. They are apparently putting together a grand plan to solidly beat every team we face tomorrow." 

His words have the desired effect, and Kent laughs. "Sneaking into rooms....Those were the days. I used to sneak into our goalie's room in Peewee, except once I fell asleep in his room. The coaches found me the next morning and had several very strong words for me." 

Gabriel shakes his head with an amused smile. He loves coaching the Scorpions. They are some of the funniest boys he's ever met, and it pains him to admit that this is the last year he'll see a portion of them as they move up the ranks. But seeing them succeed, seeing them win and chase their dreams, that's something he's excited for. 

"How about you? Any hotel shenanigans when you were in Peewee?" Kent asks, pulling his laptop closer. 

"Me? No, no, I was a good boy." 

Kent raises an eyebrow. "Bullshit." 

Gabriel laughs at the look of skepticism on Kent's face. "Alright, I may have accidentally broke a bed in Peewee. Me and four of my teammates jumped on it after our goalie got us a shutout against this team we completely despised. The hotel agreed not to charge the team for a replacement as long as we apologized." 

"You apologized, didn't you?" Kent looks so amused, leaning forward as if he could press right through the screen and appear in bed beside Gabriel. And that would be amazing, being able to touch Kent and hold him for the night. 

"Well, yeah, after Coach called my mama and told her exactly what I'd done. Mama was pissed." 

Kent laughs loudly at that, and they fall silent for a few moments. Gabriel can see Kent's eyes tracing across his face, drinking in his appearance and passing over every feature. 

Kent speaks, clearing his throat. "I miss you. I wish you were here right now." 

"I miss you too, Kent. Just three more days of putting a stop to hotel room planning and hopefully pulling some wins out the bag, and then I'll be home." 

Kent smiles at that, nodding. "Home. Three more days." 

"I'll come to your apartment when we get back, if that works for you?" 

Kent nods hurriedly, sitting upright suddenly. "Yes, yes of course. Absolutely." 

Gabriel grins. "Great. Three days and then we can talk face to face." 

"I love you. I miss you." 

"Kent, I love you too."

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie omg have u seen Kent’s Instagram post 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey no, im at work tell me

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie it’s a shirtless pic of him in bed with the caption “missing my love” kjsdhfkjsdhf

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey KENT!! IM WHEEZING AND IM AT WORK THIS IS UNFAIR

* * *

**redwingsaces**  
Kent’s recent Insta post oml! The caption, the tags! ‘#backsoon #imissyou #mylove’ KENT IS IN LOVE SKJDFHHJDS I’m so happy for him! 

_#Kent parson #hockey #our boy is in loooovvvveeeee_

**56 notes**

**parsonspucks**  
who the fuck is Kent talking about in his Insta post he’s not dating anyone is he??? im gonna cry if he is this is fucking unfair. Kent’s always been single it’s not fair. I’m pissed about this 

_#this cant be true #Kent parson #what if he’s talking about Kit right he’s gotta be talking about Kit_

**12 notes**

**thorned-gold-rose**  
Can’t believe the people on this site freaking out about Kent having a girlfriend. All your favourite hockey players have wives/girlfriends so idk why this is causing such a shit storm. 

Kent is _allowed_ to date. He’s allowed to have a personal life. He isn’t your boyfriend/husband/baby/trash son. He’s a fucking adult, a fucking human being, and if he has a girlfriend, GOOD FOR HIM. I hope he’s happy and loving life at the moment. 

Don’t harass him/stalk him/what ever. He’s allowed to have a personal life and you all don’t get to be privy to that. Leave Kent alone and stop blowing up his comments/mentions. You are all acting like weird jealous girlfriends and not FUCKING FANS. 

Grow the fuck up. 

_#Kent parson #this is a fucking mess #everyone on this site is absolutely awful #and anyone thinking he’s talking about Kit needs to get the hell off this site #im not apologising for the profanity this is genuinely a problem_

**138 notes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is jittery. They always are around this time of year, and Kent's got to do so much as captain. He's got to talk to the rookies, talk to the veterans, make sure everybody is happy, and also remind them of one huge thing. At lunch with King, Claude, Ant, and Misha, he tells them this thing over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and comments and leaves kudos. It's much appreciated <3 
> 
> All my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3

**LAS VEGAS ACES CONTINUE THEIR PLAYOFF PUSH AND TALK ABOUT THEIR HOPES FOR BACK TO BACK STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONSHIPS**   
by Isaac Herrington | NHL.com

The end of the NHL regular season is less than a month away, and the Aces are still holding onto their spot as top of the pacific division. However, the playoffs should be a wild ride as shown by the rest of the division. The Nashville Predators are currently fighting for the top of central division with the Dallas Stars. The two wildcard spots are being struggled over by the San Jose Sharks, the Arizona Coyotes, the Minnesota Wild and the Chicago Blackhawks. 

In what is promising to be an interesting three rounds of the Stanley Cup playoffs, the Western Conference has nothing on the Eastern Conference. 

Jack Zimmermann, son of legendary Bad Bob Zimmermann, has consistently been putting up points for the Providence Falconers, but the Falconers have yet to claim a spot in the Stanley Cup playoffs in the Eastern Conference. The Falconers have been pursued by relentless injuries this year, and a mumps outbreak. This has been a historically bad year for the Providence Falconers, and if this continue then it may be that they might not make the playoffs at all. 

This will mean that if the Falconers win their conference, and the Aces win their conference, it would be Parson vs Zimmermann in a showdown that would no doubt be exciting. 

But Las Vegas Head Coach Derek Worthington spoke firmly about the Aces playoffs expectations: "We absolutely want to win. Every team does. We are focusing on the rest of the season, and we see no reason why we shouldn't perform well in the playoffs." 

When asked about a possible historic matchup between Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann, he pointed out that the Falconers have yet to claim a wildcard spot, and said he would comment on the team when that happens. 

VIEW MORE

* * *

The team is jittery. They always are around this time of year, and Kent's got to do so much as captain. He's got to talk to the rookies, talk to the veterans, make sure everybody is happy, and also remind them of one huge thing. At lunch with King, Claude, Ant, and Misha, he tells them this thing over and over again. 

"No hiding injuries. I mean it. I get that we want to win, but at least make training staff aware of any injuries so they can handle them appropriately." Kent leans over the table to stare down King, who played through the previous Stanley Cup finals with two broken fingers. 

"Dude, Kent. Trust me. I've spoken to other guys in the room to make them aware of it too. There is no way anyone is going to hide injuries in our locker room anyway. We all learned our lesson from a few years ago." King looks at Kent sympathetically. 

Kent leans back, because yeah, that had been horrible. A previous teammate who had been around on the team forever, had hidden a shoulder injury, only to get hit and hurt his shoulder even more. Surgery fixed it, but there was a lot of broken trust. 

But Kent's confident in his team, confident that they could get through the playoffs without much difficulty. "Okay. Okay." 

Kent leans back and surveys Claude. "How are you holding up?" 

King rolls his eyes and leans forward. "Captain, Kent. Buddy, listen. I know you must be stressed out of your mind, but I'm tell you right now. We have this. We're confident. You should relax." 

Kent stares at King for the rest of lunch, and his words play on Kent's mind in the following days when Kent prepares to leave on a road trip during which he will play the Providence Falconers. He decides he has to discuss this with Gabriel, and he's nervous. 

Talking about Jack has never been easy for him. Jack's different, complicated, and Kent can't explain why even thinking about Jack really gets to him, even after all this time. Even after a decade. Jack's doing well with the Falconers, he knows that, but he's made promises to himself to never look up Jack's stats or interviews. That would be too painful. 

The night before he flies out, he decides to tell Gabriel about Jack, and who he is exactly, and what happened. He's in Gabriel's arms in bed, enjoying the feeling of being held and loved and cared for, and they’re both tired. Gabriel's been doing a lot of work with the Scorpions, and the Aces have been pushing for the playoffs. But Kent twists and looks up at Gabriel carefully. "I need to tell you something." 

"Okay?" Gabriel meets his gaze calmly, head on. There's nothing wary or upset in his gaze, so Kent decides to take a deep breath and just talk. He's already discussed this with Gabriel before, of course, but this time he doesn't leave Jack's name out of it. 

So that's what he does. He talks about meeting Jack for the first time, how they had instant chemistry. How they scored together. How Kent fell in love with Jack. How Kent had found him after the overdose, and what happened in the hospital afterwards. He talks about driving to Samwell to see Jack twice, only to have his heart broken each time. Throughout all this, Gabriel is quiet, and his gaze is calm. That makes Kent feel calmer too, like he's got nothing to worry about. 

When Kent finished talking, Gabriel starts. "You play the Falconers in a few days." 

Kent nods. "Yeah. And every game with him is complicated and annoying and I just wish that this hold he has on me, even now, would fade." 

"I don't think that's going to happen, Kent. The two of you were very young but obviously in love. You love me. I have no doubt about that. But I think you need to talk to Jack and get closure from each other. And then, the games will be easier." 

Kent looks at Gabriel and smiles. "Thanks. You always somehow manage to say exactly the right things." 

Gabriel smiles at him and shakes his head. "No. I just say the truth." 

Kent leans close and presses a soft kiss to Gabriel's mouth, warmth spreading through him. Gabriel's words bolster him enough that he feels confident in his ability to face the Providence Falconers, and Jack Zimmermann, without freaking out too much. Of course, what remains to be seen is if he can actually play a solid game against his ex. 

Gabriel leans close and kisses him again. "Don't worry. I'm confident that you have this." 

But when Kent falls asleep that night, it's to images of Jack Zimmermann skating ahead, scoring goal after goal while Kent can barely keep up.

* * *

The day of the game against the Falconers is bitterly cold, and the media is in overdrive. There's a lot of chatter and a lot of flashing cameras that Kent is careful to school his face for. He doesn't flinch or say a word when he heads into the Falconers center, his team falling in place around him like a shield against the outside world. 

He's never told anyone on the team why he finds playing against the Falconers so difficult since Jack Zimmermann joined the team, but thankfully, his team don't ever press him for answers. 

Preparing for the game is just as difficult. There's pregame interviews that everyone talks about, and PR wants Kent to do a phone interview with a reporter talking about facing down Bad Bob's kid once again. It's routine, and Kent hates every moment of it. But when he can, he sneaks off to find a quiet corner and sends a message to Gabriel, smiling at the responses he's getting each time. One was just a picture of cat. The other was a funny childhood picture of him, Isabella, and Diego. Kent's grateful that Gabriel's working to make him smile during a day where all he wants to do is go home and hide under the duvet with Gabriel. 

By by the time he's getting dressed in the locker room, he finds that his hands are shaking. At first he's mortified, then angry, because how dare Jack Zimmermann still make him feel this way? Kent should've gotten over him a long time ago. He's got Gabriel now, and Gabriel is wonderful and amazing, and Kent loves him so much, more than he loved Jack. 

Then he quickly moves onto resolve. He's going to beat Jack tonight, show him that he's completely fine with the fact that they are completely different now, that the JackandKent thing was nothing more than a gimmick, that Kent can build an excellent life without having to have Jack in it. 

Smithy meets his gaze across the room and raises an eyebrow, no doubt having caught the look on his face, the determination and the eagerness to get out and prove himself. 

When Kent skates out to take the faceoff, his face is set with determination, and he meets Jack's gaze across the ice. He takes a deep breath, and then takes the faceoff. 

He wins.

* * *

Later, when he's in his apartment with Gabriel, his phone rings. He glances down at the caller ID and sees it's Nadia, so he puts it on speaker phone. "Hey Nadia. Gabriel's here too." 

"Good, that's exactly what I want." Nadia sounds terse, and Kent meets Gabriel's eyes across the phone. "Apparently, some photographer has a picture of you both from a recent date, and they want us to comment on it. Are we still sticking with the plan we had?" 

Kent wants to panic, but he reminds himself that this is his and Gabriel's plan. This is him coming out. He’s still worried, but Gabriel reaches out and touches his hand, which calms him down. He gives Gabriel a grateful look as he pulls himself together enough to speak. “Yes, we’re still interested in sticking to the plan. Just release a standard statement about it.” 

Nadia makes a noise of agreement, and then she speaks again. “Kent, this is going to change everything. Not just for you but for the league. Are you one hundred percent ready?” 

Kent almost hesitates, but then he looks into Gabriel’s calm, steady gaze, and he knows that without a doubt, he is absolutely ready for this. He’ll always be ready to handle whatever life throws at him if he’s got Gabriel’s presence alongside him. “I’m ready.” 

And that’s it. Nadia chats with them some more, but eventually she hangs up to go and release the statement, and Kent steps into Gabriel’s arms to breathe and relax. 

He’s not nervous, not exactly. Just bracing himself for what he knows is going to be a very rough few weeks.

* * *

**PR STATEMENT FROM THE LAS VEGAS ACES**

“We do not speculate on the private lives of our players. On behalf of Kent Parson, we are asking for privacy until the season is over. No comments will be given on this subject.” 

It’s short, sweet, and hopefully it gets the point across. Kent turns his phone off and spends the night curled in Gabriel’s arms, trying to soothe the anxious pounding of his heart by tucking his head into the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

* * *

**aceaceaces**  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN??? 

_#im so confused sdkjhsjkdhfjkdhfd #this statement was so vague #hockey #Kent parson_

**12 notes**

**zetterbeard**  
did the aces just confirm Kent is gay or something??? i just woke up

_#Kent parson #hockey #someone catch me up Ive been sleeping for two days straight after i finished up that exam_

**26 notes**

**90parson**  
I’ve never been more confused in my life what is going on

_#hi someone help me_

**10 notes**

**kvparson90**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi um so i was asleep and i woke up and tumblr is losing its shit so can you do a girl a solid and help me out with what is going on? 

GLAD YOU ASKED! Alright, lemme pull up some evidence because we all know there’s gonna be idiots out there who are gonna lose their damn minds. 

Okay, so a photographer/journalist/idk managed to snap this picture of Kent Parson and another dude in a very fancy restaurant. Note how close they are sitting to each other, how Kent is looking at that dude like he’s his whole life, ya know, normal friend platonic friend stuff! (not). The dude is apparently Gabriel López, who Kent met last summer during a PR day with the Aces (pictures here). 

Anyway, if you remember back to this Instagram post Kent made about missing his love and all that, someone looked up the Vegas Scorpions’ schedule and apparently Gabriel was away during a tournament. 

So, in conclusion: 50% of hockey tumblr believe Kent Parson has a boyfriend and the other 50% don’t want to believe he has a boyfriend because they want to date him (which isn’t weird AT ALL! YOU’RE FIFTEEN!) 

_#anonymous #Kent parson #hockey #las Vegas aces #i do believe #for the record #that Kent is dating this dude but I don’t believe in the media somehow coming up with a plan to hound Kent for answers_

**689 notes**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie are u seeing this??? 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey YES! I’m not getting my hopes up though 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie i mean, it is kind of interesting that he was caught on a date with another dude and the Aces release THIS statement 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey true true, im curious about how this is gonna play out in the next few weeks. 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie same, this isn’t really something they can spin if you know what i mean

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey I don’t think they are gonna spin it. I mean, Kent’s no longer a party boy. I’m 90% sure this was entirely planned and PR was ready for something like this 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie oh man that’s right. either way, I’m gonna be supporting Kent and the Aces <3

* * *

r/hockey

**So apparently Kent Parson is gay?????**

129 comments    4786

krislebangbang [PIT - NHL] 5h  
lmao he had dinner with a dude how does that make him gay? Either way, i support him and wish him all the best. He’s a damn good player. **1785**

> leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 4h  
> I feel really bad for Kent about having to deal with this shit storm that’s gonna be heading his way soon, but I’m glad there’s fans like you out there. I’m really proud of Kent either way tbh. I’m also pretty sure that dude is the same dude from the coaching thing Kent did during the summer? might be wrong though. **541**

> tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 4h i mean, i think the league is ready for a gay player, but I could be wrong. And I hope the franchise has Kent’s back and judging from the statement, I say they definitely do. **512**

olivertwisttwisttwist [VAN - NHL] 5h lmao wtf no way Kent is gay or whatever, he’s not a fag **-20**

> zdenocharasnose [BOS - NHL] 5h  
> piss off you useless sack of shit. Check the fucking rules on the sidebar. and even if those rules weren’t there, I’m pretty sure everyone here will tell you exactly what they think of your awful language. Canucks fans, I’m sorry you have to have this dude in your fan base. He’s a waste of space **798**

* * *

**theknifeshoesgame**   
do u ever just peek at the hockey subreddit and end up being pleasantly surprised with like everything? I’m kind of shocked at how nice it is but i also feel like im waiting for the other shoe to drop at the moment lmao

_#hockey #like sometimes its good and has a lot of decent info but #other times its pretty bad and not fun to be in especially as a woman #but i think it may actually be getting better? i hope anyway_

**59 notes**

* * *

Gabriel's been coping pretty well since the news broke. But everything comes to a head at the Scorpions practice. 

Two reporters force their way into the rink and start snapping pictures and asking everyone they see where Kent is, and if they can talk to Gabriel. 

Gabriel's pretty shocked at this. The rink is always closed during practice, and the only people allowed in are parents or those who are related to a kid in some way. He immediately calls security and gestures for the boys to come close, breaking up practice just a little too early. 

"Coach, is this because you’re dating Kent Parson?" Matty asks brightly, as Sunshine beams at him. 

"I--well...that is--" Gabriel tries to work out what to say to the boys, but they talk right over him as if he hasn't said a word, and he watches, bemused, as the boys run the conversation like he's not even there. 

"Mom said Kent Parson and Gabriel were on a date!" That's from Oak, who is looking far too pleased. 

"No, no, dad said it wasn't any of our business and we had to be nice." Rebel looks imploringly at Gabriel. "We've been nice, right?" 

Gabriel bites back laughter and nods. The truth is, he's been worried ever since the news broke. He doesn't think there's gonna be anyone who pulls their kid from the team just because he happens to be dating a dude. If anything, the fact that he's dating Kent Parson and this team is filled with kids whose parents dream of their kid reaching the NHL should mean that everything goes smoothly. 

But that doesn't mean he isn't still worried. 

"Yes, I am dating Kent. But it should be said that we don't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. No reporters. I've called security and they will be escorting those men off the premises and ensuring that you and your parents and guardians get to your cars safely." 

Although he doesn't regret giving Kent the go-ahead to do this, he's still terrified about the Scorpions. The team means a lot to him, and he knows that Kent is going to be furious when he hears about this.

* * *

Kent is more than furious. He's incandescent with rage. Watching him pace up and down the hallway while on the phone to Nadia is something Gabriel's become accustomed to seeing, but there's something different about it this time. Kent reels off the names of the reporters and who they work for, and then loudly reminds Nadia that those men and the papers they work for are to have their locker room passes revoked and no interviews to be given in the near future. 

Gabriel slides off his stool and walks to Kent when he hangs up. "Hey." 

"I'm sorry," Kent says immediately, looking crushed. "I'm so sorry about this." 

“Hey, no. This isn’t your fault.” 

“But I ended up asking PR to make that vague statement…” 

“Kent, I don’t blame you. I blame those reporters. I’ve spoken to rink management and they’ve agreed to beef up security for the next couple of days just in case.” 

Kent sighs and nods, stepping close and wrapping his arms around Gabriel. “I just wish we could get this over with and then everyone can move on, but that’s not gonna happen.” 

“Well, no,” Gabriel says, gently leading Kent to the sofa. “But we can try and forget about today and start fresh tomorrow.” 

It’s the best thing Gabriel can come up with, but Kent seems to like it and he smiles when Gabriel curls up against him on the sofa. 

Tomorrow is a fresh start, and Gabriel hopes it will bring better things for them both.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to contact their parents. 
> 
> Kent gets a text from Emily a few days later. It just tells him to Skype their mom as soon as possible, and Kent stares down at it before showing Gabriel. Gabriel looks at him carefully before pulling him to the sofa to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone who comments, reads, leaves kudos etc. <3
> 
> All my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3

They have to contact their parents. 

Kent gets a text from Emily a few days later. It just tells him to Skype their mom as soon as possible, and Kent stares down at it before showing Gabriel. Gabriel looks at him carefully before pulling him to the sofa to sit down. 

"This isn't unexpected, remember? We didn't really come out, not yet, but our parents are understandably worried about us. My parents don't really follow the NHL news that much anymore, but Isabella and Diego called them and spoke to them, so they know that I've been photographed with you." Gabriel looks patient and understanding, and Kent nods. 

"Yeah, you're right. We should talk to our parents. Individually, and if they want, maybe together? I want you to meet my mother but obviously she lives in Buffalo so..." 

Gabriel smiles at him before reaching out to pick up his phone. "My parents will love you. Let's just pick a day to do this and we'll get it over with?" 

Kent looks at him and nods. They settle on calling their parents this afternoon, and then Kent has to rush out the door. Playoffs are starting soon, in two days, and Kent knows that Gabriel is worried about him. This is an extraordinary amount of stress to go through, and Kent is doing the best he can given the circumstances. 

But once practice and video and meetings are over, he goes back to his apartment, picks up Kit, and sits down beside Gabriel as he Facetimes his mom. 

His mom answers with her usual breezy "Hello!" But Kent isn't fooled. He can see some worry etched on her face, and he feels bad for being the one to to put it there. 

"Mom, hey.... Um." Kent tries to work out what to say but thankfully his mom takes pity on him. 

"Kent, sweetheart. You don't have anything to worry about, you know that, right?" 

Kent nods at his mom's words, fighting the urge to cry. "Yeah, I know that, mom. It's just. We agreed on this plan at the start of the year. Release the statement if someone got pictures of us or something. And I feel bad we didn't tell you or Emily--"

His mom shakes her head firmly. "No, sweetheart. No. Listen to me. This was your decision. You're an adult, Kent. You can make these kinds of decisions on your own. I only want you to give me a heads up. Or let me know when something like this happens, so I can support you." 

Kent lets out a relieved breath and turns to Gabriel with a smile. Gabriel smiles back, but they’re interrupted by his mom. 

"Is Gabriel there? Is that who you’re talking to?" 

"Yes... here." Kent shifts his position and the phone so that he's leaning against Gabriel and his mom can see both of them. 

"Gabriel! Hello, how are you coping with all this?" 

Kent settles in to listen to his mom chat with Gabriel, and he can't quite keep the smile off his face. His mom is amazing, and he’s glad she likes Gabriel. 

Kent's nervous to tell Gabriel's parents, but Gabriel reassures him, smiling. Kent remains where he is when Gabriel calls his parents--on the phone, this time. The Spanish Kent hears is low and soothing, and Kent feels himself relax. He doesn't know what’s being said, but from Gabriel's expression, it's probably all good things. 

Gabriel switches to English when he explains to his parents that Kent is beside him, and Kent immediately sits upright, looking at the phone. Gabriel hands it to him and Kent puts it to his ear.

"Kent, how are you? I'm Maria, Gabriel's mama." Maria's got a lovely voice and Kent finds himself smiling, with happiness, pure relief. 

"I'm a little nervous," Kent laughs, "But relieved." 

"I bet you are. Listen, we're very proud of you both. And we love you." Her voice is warm and it makes Kent smile as he leans close to Gabriel again. 

Telling their parents had been easy, but Kent's got a feeling that handling their siblings will be much harder.

* * *

They agree to only text their siblings, rather than calling them. They are both drained and desperate to eat dinner and go to bed after everything that's happened, and Kent looks at Gabriel to check his opinion. 

Gabriel nods. "I agree. If we text them and explain to them what's going on, they won't blow up our phones by trying to call us. I feel bad about not calling them, though." 

Kent nods in understanding. Emily's always been there for him, has never hesitated to offer him advice, but right now, Kent really wants to eat dinner and go to bed with his boyfriend. The playoffs are soon too, and he doesn't think that going in with a shaky head is going to go well for him. Kent wants to win. He wants to raise the cup above his head again. 

Kent taps out a message to Emily, showing it to Gabriel before he hits send. 

**Kent** : I'm sorry about not telling you what's going on but we wanted to keep it quiet. We aren't coming out properly until this summer. I'm sorry about not calling you but I did call mom. We can talk tomorrow if you want? I just want to go to bed after dinner right now lmao 

Emily's reply is almost instantaneous. 

**Emily** : bro seriously don't worry about this. Your decision, your choice. I love you, Kent. I'm super proud of you <3 

Kent smiles down at his phone and then looks at Gabriel. He's got a similar expression on his face and he shows Kent the groupchat he has with his siblings. It's filled with similar supportive messages from them both and Kent can't help but lean forward and kiss Gabriel sweetly. 

"Dinner then bed?" 

"Tired?" 

"Yeah, but I'm gonna feel worse during the playoffs." 

Gabriel looks at him warmly and then pulls him up off the sofa, leading him to the kitchen. "Come on then, let's get you ready for the playoffs. Dinner and bed."

* * *

In the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs, the Aces play the San Jose Sharks, and Kent is nervous. The Sharks have been really really good lately, running hard fast shifts and then resting their top lines and letting their scrappy younger players roll out. It's reminiscent of the way the Penguins played a few years ago, and it exhausts Kent just watching them in video. 

But they have a plan, somehow, to make sure that they beat them. Of course nothing is actually set in stone, and Kent feels nerves build up in his stomach as they prepare to face down the Sharks. 

But he has to be a captain too. He talks to all the guys, including the younger rookies. He can't focus on his own nerves, so he focuses on abating the nerves that the rest of the guys have. King and Claude huddle together, talking in low quiet voices, and Kent doesn't want to throw the goalies off their game, so he just nods at them, a proud smile on his face as he watches. They’re lucky to have King. 

But the rest of the guys, Eli, Matty, Tommy, he sits down with them and talks to them about their thoughts on the upcoming game. Last year had been a slog, relentless and vicious. Kent remembers that Matty dropped a ton of weight and had to ease his way back into working out and eating normally. But Matty looks vibrantly healthy, completely prepared to face the Sharks and their relentless pace. 

Kent has come to rely on his A's a lot. Marty takes over his share of talking to the others too, and Kent goes to talk to Smithy about his own nerves. 

"Kent, listen to me. We've got this. We're ready. If we weren't, we wouldn't be in the playoffs at all." Smithy is calm and makes sense, and Kent nods at his words. 

"Yeah, I know, I just. Somehow this year feels different. I mean, we made the playoffs and we're gunning for a back-to-back championship." 

Smithy smiles at him before pulling him into a hug. "We're all gonna do you proud, Captain."

* * *

The Aces have home ice advantage, so the first game is played at home, and Kent feels himself slowly prepare for it, settling into his mindset. He meets the gazes of his teammates confidently, feels himself sit up straighter. But the one thing that really boosts his mood is the good luck texts he gets from Gabriel. 

King meets his eyes across the locker room, and he grins at him. Kent feels as though his heart is about to burst with happiness and pride. He's so proud of his team, and he knows they’re all eager to win again. 

Kent knows Gabriel is in the family box somewhere, supporting the team, and that makes Kent eager to win for him. 

When Kent skates out to take the opening face off, he turns to glance at the family box, a smile on his face, before he focuses on winning the game.

* * *

They win 5-2, but Coach has plenty of words for them regarding the shoddy defense work. But they are all flushed and grinning. They won the first game of the Stanley Cup playoffs. They still have a long way to go, of course, but they’re ready to keep winning. 

Media surrounds Kent and asks relentless questions about the picture of him and Gabriel at first. But a PR intern steps in and loudly reminds them that anyone who asks questions that aren't relevant to hockey will be escorted out of the locker room and have their press privileges revoked. 

The questions become easier to answer after that. 

Kent is just eager to get out of the room to see Gabriel, to wrap him in a hug and cheer about the win. The Sharks are a good team, filled with solid players. He knows not to get cocky, knows that the Sharks can easily rebound and fight back to claim the next couple of games. But Kent knows he isn't going to let that happen. 

"Hey Parse, we're heading out to celebrate, you coming?" Wolfie asks him as he walks pass to go to the showers. 

Kent shakes his head. Despite the win, and how happy he is, he's also bone-deep exhausted. He wants to eat and sleep, in that order. "Nah, you boys go out and have fun. I'm gonna head home and sleep." 

The playoffs have never really affected Kent like this, but he is in his late twenties now. When he was younger, a rookie, he was a rocket throughout the playoffs, neverending energy despite the fact that he was losing weight faster than he could keep it on. His body is changing on him, and although he's bitter about it, he doesn't dwell. 

They have a playoff series to win. 

When Kent meets up with Gabriel, he's immediately folded into a hug, and Kent closes his eyes as he rests his head against Gabriel's chest. "That was amazing, Kent. That was so good." 

Kent smiles at him. Two goals and an assist is nothing to sneeze at. "I think you might be our good luck charm." 

Gabriel grins and pulls Kent close again as they make their way through the building, but he steps away when they exit, and Kent immediately misses his body heat. 

"Let me guess, you want to go to bed," Gabriel says, looking at Kent. 

Kent nods, then hesitates before he speaks. "I might come to rely on you a lot in the next few weeks. I'm sorry, and I know you’re busy with the Scorpions but--" 

"Kent, sweetheart." Gabriel breaks off and keeps his mouth shut until they’re safely in Kent's car. "Kent, I'm more than happy to help you out. You're my boyfriend, and I'm supporting you." 

Kent smiles at Gabriel before leaning his head back against the seat. He's exhausted, and he actually drifts off before they even make it back home.

* * *

The morning of the second game against the Sharks is a disaster. 

Kent wakes up to see Gabriel, his jaw clenched in pain and his eyes bright, turned away from him, and Kent immediately knows what's happened. "I'll get your pain meds." 

Kent pours a glass of water and picks up Gabriel's medication while thinking about that hopeless look on Gabriel's face--like he’s angry, not at Kent or at the world, but at himself. He's worried, of course, and he desperately wishes there was something he could do to at least take Gabriel's mind off the pain. 

He watches Gabriel take the pain medication and then carefully pulls him close for a hug. "Bad day, hmm?" 

"Looks like it." Gabriel's voice is tight and dry, and Kent brushes his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "I'm sorry, but I don’t think I can be there to sit in the box." 

Kent looks down at Gabriel sharply. "Gabriel, I don't... Obviously I would like you to be there, but you’re in pain! The last thing I want is to cause you further pain." 

"But you said I'm your good luck charm," Gabriel responds with a wry twist of his mouth. "And I want to be able to watch you." 

Kent sighs and sits up, reaching out his hands. "Well then, you have an excellent TV, don't you? I'll help you out of bed, we can have breakfast and coffee together, I'll make sure you’re comfortable before I need to leave, and we can text before the game." 

Gabriel looks at Kent with a look in his eyes that he can't place, but he does take Kent's offered hands and Kent helps him up. Gabriel's obviously in pain, sweat breaking out across his body, but he walks without stumbling and makes it to the sofa easily enough. He sits down with a low groan, turning to look at Kent gratefully. 

"Coffee, bacon, eggs?" Kent lists off as he fusses with the sofa pillows. 

"Please." 

Kent ducks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast, hearing the TV turn on. In a way, he's glad this happened when they had a game at home, rather than being stuck in San Jose with no way of being able to help Gabriel. 

"Hey Kent, can you grab my phone for me, please? I need to contact the assistant coaches and tell them that I'm probably not gonna be able to make the game today." 

"Sure!" Kent calls and leaves the bacon cooking as he moves to the bedroom to grab Gabriel's phone, grabbing his own while he's at it. 

He hands Gabriel his phone and goes to quickly rescue the bacon before it burns. Once everything is plated up, he carries Gabriel's breakfast to the sofa first, before grabbing his own and sitting beside him. Gabriel looks better already, but he keeps wincing as he shifts his weight. 

"I think you'll still be our good luck charm even if you aren't in the box." 

Gabriel grins at that as he leans forward carefully to pick up his coffee. "Excellent."

* * *

Kent is very quietly trying not to lose his shit in the locker room. He's talked with Gabriel, and Gabriel has even sent him a picture of the TV, showing that he's watching. But Kent's worried about Gabriel, wishes he could be there beside him. Instead, he has to play a hockey game and try not to worry about his boyfriend who is in pain. 

Maybe Ols and Marty have a sixth sense for this kind of stuff, because they pull Kent out of the locker room and into an empty trainers room, looking at him with concerned eyes. "What's up, Captain? You're looking like someone just told you Kit's ugly." 

The humor makes Kent sniffle and laugh, the tension draining out of him. "Fuck you both, my cat is fucking perfect." 

Marty raises an eyebrow and Kent deflates even more. "I... Gabriel, he has bad days. When he wakes up and he's in pain. He’s not at the game tonight, and I'm worrying about him and I just want to be by his side right now." 

Ols looks sympathetic as he pats Kent's shoulder. "Look, I'm assuming Gabriel's been dealing with these bad days since his injury, right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, I think he might already know how to handle days like this. You can worry, but I think Gabriel will fine. He'll be watching us on TV, right?" 

"Of course! I helped him to the sofa and set him up with snacks and drinks and pillows and stuff." 

Marty and Ols share another look at that, before Marty pulls Kent into a bone crushing hug. "Our little rookie, all grown up." 

Kent shoves at Marty playfully. "Fuck off. We've got a game to win." 

Ols and Marty whoop and that and then they storm back into the locker room, ready to beat the Sharks again. 

When Kent hits the ice, the wave of noise hits him all once. People screaming and cheering, a sea of black and gold. He skates around the rink and the noise rises even more. 

He can do this.

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie im so nervous about this i can barely look at the screen sdkjfhsdjk

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey same, I’m so desperate for them to pull off this back to back championship #GoAces 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I honestly just want to watch Kent lift the cup again. He deserves it. I’m also curious to see the return of Tommy’s insane playoff mode

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey oh man yes, i watched a couple of old playoff games, Tommy always really steps up during the playoffs! His speed is insane! 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I’m glad we had home ice advantage, i think that gave the boys a much needed boost too

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey Totally, the last two games have been so good! Loads of opportunities and trying to follow through on those. So proud! 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie Sorta wish I was watching these games live tbh, but the tickets are horribly expensive ugh

* * *

Kent lets himself into his apartment quietly, moving through his apartment. He can hear the TV, and he steps into the lounge to see Gabriel asleep, curled up with Kit on his lap, and Kent smiles at them as he steps close. Gabriel blinks when Kent touches his cheek gently, a smile spreading across his face when he sees Kent, and that makes Kent’s heart stutter in his chest. 

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" Kent asks, looking Gabriel over carefully. He’s wrapped in a blanket, but he does look better. His jaw is relaxed and he looks calmer. 

Gabriel nods, glancing down at Kit and then smiling, reaching out to brush his fingers over her head until she’s purring like an engine and nudging her head into his fingers. "Yeah, much better." 

"Good. Have you had dinner yet?" When Gabriel shakes his head, Kent goes to start digging out leftovers and heat them up in the microwave. 

"Hey... hey, I fell asleep before the end of the third period. Did you win?" Gabriel calls into the kitchen and Kent smiles. 

"We won."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aces hold their own against the Sharks. Going into game 6, it’s 3-2. Four games, and Kent’s already drained and exhausted beyond what he’d thought he would be. He’s losing weight every day, and most of the time he’s too exhausted to do anything other than eat, have a small conversation with Gabriel and then stumble down the hallway to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe so much to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this fic <3 
> 
> And a huge thanks to all the lovely people who read, comment, leave kudos etc <3 
> 
> We're almost finished! Just a few more chapters!

The Aces hold their own against the Sharks. Going into game 6, it’s 3-2. Four games, and Kent’s already drained and exhausted beyond what he’d thought he would be. He’s losing weight every day, and most of the time he’s too exhausted to do anything other than eat, have a small conversation with Gabriel and then stumble down the hallway to his bed. 

Game six is in San Jose, and the entire team is jubilant. 

“Let’s end this right here!”Smithy shouts to raucous cheers. 

Gabriel isn’t with them of course, he’s watching in Vegas, and Kent wants to win this, wants to go back to Gabriel triumphant. 

“Alright boys, you know what we’re gonna do!” he shouts as he stands up in the locker room. The boys all stand with him, and there’s cheering and shouting. 

Kent meets the eyes of every one of his teammates as they file past him. He can see the exhaustion lined in their faces, can see how they have all lost weight, but Kent is also aware of how eager they are to win, how they have wide grins and look like they’re ready for the game of their lives. 

“Let’s win this!”

* * *

They win and they scream and cheer as they celebrate. After the handshake line and the interviews, there's more cheering as they go around the room, hardly able to stalk talking eagerly. 

"Holy shit!" Eli says loudly as he throws his arms around Kent. "We did it again!" 

Kent laughs as he hugs Eli back, a smile on his face. "I know!" 

It's perfect, but then there's some sort of hush falling over the room quickly. Kent turns his head, and sees Tommy kissing Claude. His brain blanks for a moment as he tries to work out what he's seeing. Tommy's got his hands around Claude's neck, pulling him down into a kiss, and Kent meets King's gaze, who looks just as gobsmacked as he does. But then a cheer starts spreading through the room. 

"Get it, Claude!" King yells, and Tommy pulls back, blushing so red that Kent's actually worried. Tommy looks around and makes eye contact with him, clearly concerned and possibly regretting what he’d done.

"So this is who you’re dating." Kent walks over to Claude and Tommy, who are flushed and happy and can't stop grinning at each other. 

Tommy blushes. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you but we decided to wait for a bit." 

Kent hugs them both quickly, a smile on his face. "I'm really happy for you both. Are you guys coming out like me and Gabriel are this summer or...?" 

Claude looks at Tommy and then at Kent, and he would've been stupid to miss the obvious love there. He's so pleased that he can't stop smiling at them as Claude speaks. 

"Well, we're considering it. We're not sure just yet. But uh... you coming out, meeting Gabriel... that was a big part of our decision. Thanks, Captain." 

Kent can't help but give them both another hug. "Hey listen, you two are invited to dinner at my place. Me and Gabriel will cook for you both, okay? When we get back, we'll have dinner and chat." 

Plans made, they all troop into the showers, but Kent's eager to get his hands on his phone so he can text Gabriel and tell him everything that just happened. He's not only pleased because they are through to the second round, but also because of Tommy and Claude. He dresses quickly, and then they have to wait around before they can get back on the plane to head home. 

"Hey, how are the Canucks and the Coyotes doing? Are they going to game seven?" Dally asks, leaning over Kent's shoulder. 

Kent checks the recent scores. "Looks like it." 

Dally makes a low noise of commiseration that Kent almost echoes. Game sevens are slogs, hard to get through and they drain everyone of their energy. 

He angles himself away from the others to write a quick text to Gabriel, telling him what happened, and that he invited Tommy and Claude to dinner when they land, and he gets a reply back immediately. 

**Gabriel** : That’s amazing, we can make dinner if you want to have it in a few days? 

**Kent** : that sounds great <3

* * *

Two days later, dinner with Tommy and Claude happens in Kent's apartment. Kent makes pasta and chicken, and Gabriel makes a dessert of fresh baked cookies. Kent's a little nervous, which Gabriel picks up on right away, and he smiles at him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriel asks. 

Kent shrugs before sighing as he puts the bowls on the counter. "I mean, I'm so happy for them. So happy. And I'm pleased they felt good enough to come out to the locker room that way. But I have no idea what kind of advice I can give them?" 

Gabriel looks at him wryly. "Kent, you can talk to them about talking to PR. You can guide them in the right direction. You are PR's superstar, you can tell them who to talk to." 

Kent knows that Gabriel is right and he feels foolish all of a sudden. He looks up when he hears a knock on his door, and smiles as he moves through his apartment quickly, opening the door to see a nervous looking Tommy and Claude standing on the other side. 

And that makes Kent pause and reconsider his thoughts. No matter how he feels about this, or what kind of advice he can or can't give them, he's going to make sure they are absolutely one hundred percent certain that the entire team has their back. Kent waves them in and shows them to the kitchen, where Gabriel is just dishing out the pasta into bowls.

"It's nice of you two to invite us to dinner." Claude smiles at them as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. Tommy sits down beside him and reaches out to take Claude's hand. 

Gabriel smiles back as he puts the bowls down. "No worries. Dig in, we can talk after we've eaten something." 

The chatter during dinner is mundane. They discuss things like how the playoffs are going, who they think is going to win game seven of the Coyotes vs Canucks (Gabriel thinks the Coyotes, but Claude thinks the Canucks have a good chance) and then they move onto funny stories of playing in juniors and college. 

But once the bowls have been cleared away, Kent places the plate of cookies in the center of the island and looks at Gabriel. Gabriel nods reassuringly, so Kent leans forward and prepares himself for what he's going to discuss. 

"So the two of you want to come out? This summer?" 

Straightaway, Tommy and Claude look nervous, and that really isn't Kent's intention. "No, I mean. Do you have a plan? Have you spoken to anyone in PR about this?" 

Tommy shakes his head. "We're waiting till the playoffs are over, no matter how they end." 

Kent nods understandingly. "Okay. But take it from me, PR loves it when you give them a heads up of any major announcements, news, social media posts." 

That makes Claude crack a grin, and the tension seems to leak out of them. 

"I want to win the cup again. I know it's stupid but I can't help but feel that when I do come out they are going to turn it into a big spiel about my sexuality and how LGBT people can't play hockey or whatever. I know my name is already on the cup but I want to win it again so I can show all the people that I can play, no matter what my sexuality is." Tommy looks up at that, and Claude reaches across and wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

Kent stares at Tommy, because it's pretty much how he feels. He knows that You Can Play has done some good stuff lately. "I recommend You Can Play. But for handling your coming out, I suggest Nadia. She's in PR. She's excellent at her job and I trusted her enough to put together the meeting where I came out to management." 

Tommy smiles at him and nods, clearly tucking the name away for later. Kent wishes there was more he can do for them. But other than nibble on the excellent cookies and talk about hockey, Kent feels at a loss. And maybe Gabriel senses that, because he jumps into the conversation easily, seamlessly. 

"I know you are both scared and nervous, but I wanted you to know, and I'm sure Kent echoes what I'm about to say here," Gabriel pauses and glances at Kent with a warm smile, "You can come and talk to us at any time. I mean it. Anytime you want, we'll be here and we can talk." 

When he finishes talking, Gabriel takes out his phone and pulls up his contact list, bringing up his own number and showing it to them both. "Here's my number. Call us anytime." 

Claude and Tommy both add the number to their own contacts, and they look much stronger by the time they leave. Kent gives them both hugs and then walks over to Gabriel, flopping onto the sofa over-dramatically. 

"That went well, right? Or as well as can be expected?" 

Gabriel laughs, standing up to move to the sofa. "Yes, Kent, that went well. But I recommend keeping an eye on them for the next couple of days. They came out to their teammates by kissing each other in the locker room. They may start to panic about their actions, so just...keep an eye on them." 

Kent nods. He can definitely do that. He's a good captain, he knows this, and he already knows that he's going to be watching everyone in the room. 

"Round two next." 

"Yeah." 

Gabriel reaches out and strokes his fingers over Kent's jawline. He's lost weight, he's exhausted, but he also feels oddly energized, like he's ready for whatever these playoffs throw at him. 

"I'll cheer you on again."

* * *

**kitpurrsonparson**

> anonymous asked:  
> hi im so scared that the Aces might not get the cup again this year. I really want them to get the cup, of course, because they are doing so well and they’ve performed amazingly over the past few weeks, but I just saw that the Coyotes beat the Canucks and I’m worried for our team facing the Coyotes because (1/?) 

> the Coyotes are a young fast team and I just really want the Aces to be able to win again. I’m really worried about how they can do that against the Coyotes because we’ve all seen the analysis of that team and I guess I’m just looking for some reassurance at this point? sorry if you are busy and all that (2/2)

Hey anon, listen up. First of all, I agree that the Coyotes are really fast. We’ve all seen the games where they move so damn fast, right? But the Aces also have some incredibly fast players too! I’ll show you below:

Kent: Kent is super fast. Do you remember that amazing breakaway he did last season against the Caps? He outskated the whole damn team! 

Tommy: Tommy is basically Kent 2.0 as shown here. He’s also mentioned in interviews over the past couple of months that he’s focused his training on speed? And he’s already really fast! 

Benny: Benny is such a hard worker! He’s mentioned here that he’s been working on his speed and basically doing a ton of extra work on his footwork. 

Anon, that’s just some of the players on the Aces. I know it’s easy to panic and worry about this, but I’m confident about the team! 

_#anonymous #Kent parson #hockey #Thomas Poirier #Jacob Bennett #Arizona coyotes #I’m really interested to see this match up but I’m also nervous too anon! #you are not alone_

**65 notes**

* * *

**LAS VEGAS ACES TO FACE ARIZONA COYOTES IN SPEEDY SECOND ROUND OF THE STANLEY CUP PLAYOFFS**   
by Paul Black | NHL.com

The Arizona Coyotes managed to pull off a spectacular game seven win against the Vancouver Canucks yesterday evening, pushing them into the second round to face the Las Vegas Aces. 

The Arizona Coyotes displayed speed and skill against the Canucks’ grit and powerful plays. 

VIEW MORE

* * *

r/hockey

**ARIZONA COYOTES ARE THROUGH TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE STANLEY CUP PLAYOFFS**

97 comments    2778

leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 8h  
Oh damn this is gonna be super interesting. Aces vs Coyotes has always been pretty interesting, right? I’m sure we’ve got a little friendly rivalry going on consider how fast our two teams are lmao. Either way, I’m hyped for this! GO ACES! **741**

> AWOOOOOOOO [ARI - NHL] 8h  
> YES! Always loved playing against the Aces! The Aces are a really good team and it’s always interesting! The games are never boring, not with how fast the whole Aces team is. I’m really pleased about this match up. GO YOTES! **629**

> tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 4h Oh man, I’ve managed to watch a couple of Aces games over the season and I think one of them was an Aces vs Coyotes game. Such an excellent match up. I’m gonna try and grab some games this round, I think. It’s gonna be really good! **532**

acesqueen [LVA - NHL] 5h I’m super excited about this but also really pretty scared lmao the coyotes are so good! I also kind of like Coyotes fans too, the majority of you guys are actually pretty nice? This might be a super civil round lmao **639**

> oelslefteyebrow [ARI - NHL] 5h  
> Ayyyy thanks! I agree, we are pretty nice and civil. I’m also really excited for this, never thought we’d actually beat the Canucks lmao. But I’m pretty excited about this! Can’t wait for round 2 to start! **492**

> PM_ME_PICS_OF_MUSHROOMS [ARI - NHL] 5h  
> Im so proud of the coyotes lmao I can’t wait to see the team live!! **348**

brentburnsbeardedballsack [SJS - NHL] 4h Am i pissed about us losing the series? Yes. Am I going to drown myself in alcohol until i feel sufficiently human? You betcha. But well done to the Aces, good luck to both teams and all that **194** p >

> oelslefteyebrow [ARI - NHL] 43 min  
> lmao thanks! The Sharks had a good series, good luck for the next season. **73**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie i swear this team is gonna send me to an early grave or something i cant believe we’re playing the COYOTES

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey lmao those were my exact words last night. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US sdkjfhsdfsd

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie oh man my heart was pounding during the sharks game i was so desperate for them to win dfgkhdf

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey SAME i watched it while peeking through my fingers and I’ve never been so nervous 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I even said to my brother that if the Aces lost I was gonna sulk for weeks lmao 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey AH SAME HARDCORE SAME. 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie im gonna be a mess through this round! #GoAces

* * *

Just before the start of the second round, Kent gets a phone call from Nadia. It's a quick call and Kent listens to what she has to say. 

"I assume by now you know about Tommy and Claude?" she asks. 

"Yes." 

"Okay, they want to come out this summer, which we can certainly do, but our issue is that we are trying to work it around your announcement with Gabriel." Nadia sounds tense and frustrated. 

"I mean, you don't really have to? If you want to you can make it a joint statement? I can talk to Gabriel, Tommy, and Claude." Kent leans against the kitchen counter as he looks around for Gabriel, who's sitting on the sofa. 

"Are you sure? I mean, most people wouldn't really like that..." 

"Well, I'll ask and get their opinions. But I don't see why this shouldn't work." 

Nadia and Kent say their goodbyes and hang up, and Kent walks into the lounge to flop onto the sofa, resting his head in Gabriel's lap. "So, Nadia called me." 

"Did she?" Gabriel looks away from the screen and down at Kent. "What did she want?" 

"Well, PR is apparently having kittens due to the fact that myself, Tommy, and Claude are all coming out publicly, and you too of course. They wanted to ask about scheduling the announcements around each other, but I figured, why not just release joint statements and come out together? As a group." Kent smiles up at Gabriel, who makes a considering face at that. 

"That's actually not a bad idea. Not one, but a few LGBT hockey players would mean that they can spread out the media's shit rather than one hockey player just shouldering it alone..." Gabriel trails off and touches Kent's hair. 

"Do you think I should do it?" 

Gabriel smiles at him. "I think you should call Tommy and Claude." 

Kent grabs his phone again and dials Tommy, who picks up rather quickly. "Hey, are you with Claude right now?" 

"Yes?" 

Kent feels the grin spreading across his face, and starts talking. "Okay, so PR wanted to ask us about scheduling the announcements around each other, but I had the idea of all of us coming out together? Maybe it would be better for media stuff, I don't know...." 

Kent can hear rustling in the background of the call, and then he hears Claude's voice. "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea?" 

Kent laughs at the surprise in Claude's voice. "Thanks, Claude. I figure we can do it after playoffs, no matter what the end result is gonna be, and then that's done and out the way."

"I agree, Kent. Thanks for agreeing to do this. I know you probably had your own thoughts and ideas of coming out--" Tommy is cut off by Gabriel, who looks at Kent with understanding eyes. 

"No, no, Tommy. Listen, we were going to come out this summer no matter what. If we can come out with you guys, even better. There's no rulebook here," Gabriel says slowly, gathering his thoughts. Kent lifts his hand and presses his thumb into the little divot between Gabriel's eyebrows. "You, Claude, and Kent are going to be the first out LGBT players in the national hockey league. There's going to be a lot of press requests. If we can share the burden, maybe it will be easier on all of us." 

Tommy makes a soft noise, and Kent neatly changes the topic to the upcoming playoffs, loudly reminding them both that they should get as much sleep as possible, before they hang up. 

Kent looks up at Gabriel, who's got a soft smile on his face. "I'm happy for them. And really proud." 

"Me too, Gabriel." 

Thanks to the playoffs, it isn't long until Kent feels himself drifting off, but Gabriel's touch in his hair makes him smile as he closes his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aces have home ice advantage again for the second round, but it's more difficult. The team is losing weight at an astounding rate. Smithy has a shoulder injury. Marty and Ols both have lower leg injuries. And Kent is so tired he struggles to keep his eyes open when eating dinner. It's common, of course, but Kent just wishes that he could hold a conversation with Gabriel for longer than half an hour without feeling like he has to prop his eyes open with matchsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done!!! 
> 
> All my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads/comments/leaves kudos etc <3

The Aces have home ice advantage again for the second round, but it's more difficult. The team is losing weight at an astounding rate. Smithy has a shoulder injury. Marty and Ols both have lower leg injuries. And Kent is so tired he struggles to keep his eyes open when eating dinner. It's common, of course, but Kent just wishes that he could hold a conversation with Gabriel for longer than half an hour without feeling like he has to prop his eyes open with matchsticks. 

The second round is hard. The Coyotes are good, they have a fast, young, skilled core, and prove themselves to be incredible at scoring goals. 

It goes to game seven. 

The night before the game, Kent is jittery with nerves, and he can barely sleep. The Aces are at home for this game, so he makes an attempt to sleep beside Gabriel, but he ends up walking around his apartment, trying to occupy his brain and lull it to sleep. He doesn't want to disturb Kit, so he curls up on his sofa and scrolls through the Aces group chat as the pit of nerves in his stomach grows bigger. 

**Marty** : why aren't you guys asleep? 

**Ant** : why not you?)))))

**Wally** : lmaoooo 

**Mickey** : I genuinely can't sleep I think I'm gonna be sick from nerves or something, i've never been this bad before game 7s before

**Smithy** : you boys should all get some sleep, it'll be better if you can get a solid eight hours 

**Smithy** : but then again, i have twin sons who are allergic to sleep so what do i know? 

**Kent** : I can't sleep either. I'm literally shaking with nerves and idk why, this should be easy enough for me. 

**Wolfie** : if you all go to bed right now, turn off your phones and close your eyes, I think you will get some sleep as opposed to staring at a phone screen? 

Kent stifles his laughter at Wolfie's input, and he looks up sharply when he hears soft footsteps. Gabriel comes into view, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He looks sleepy and confused when he sees Kent curled on the sofa. 

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?" 

Kent sighs. "I can't sleep. Despite the fact that I am exhausted and feel like I can sleep for a week, I can't seem to actually fall asleep." 

The irony isn't lost on Kent. He's been tired all day, but now, actually at bedtime, he can't sleep. Kent's playing the Coyotes tomorrow in game seven, and he wants this to be over with as soon as possible. But every time he closes his eyes, he sees images of them losing, of being crushed, of missing out on the back-to-back championships. It’s not a good series of images to fall asleep to, and it makes him want to scream. 

Gabriel sighs and extends his hands towards Kent. Kent takes them with a smile and allows Gabriel to pull him upright. He walks with Gabriel all the way back to the bedroom, and doesn't say anything when Gabriel gently pushes him into bed, climbing in behind him and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Close your eyes, Kent. I'll tell you a story." 

So Kent closes his eyes, revelling in the feeling of Gabriel's warm arms around him, and listens to Gabriel spin a tale. It's a tale of how a young man meets the love of his life in the strangest of places, how they grew to love each other over time, and how they achieved everything they ever wanted. 

It's familiar and perfect, and Kent falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Game seven against the Coyotes is rough. There's a lot of desperate plays being made that Coach yells at them for, but when they head into the third period, both teams have yet to score. The 0-0 on the scoreboard seems to be taunting Kent, and he scowls at it far too frequently, frequently enough that Smithy looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Then Coach is tapping them on the back, so along with Tommy, they throw themselves over the boards. 

The Coyotes score three minutes into the third period, and Kent feels panic and anger and annoyance bubble up within him, but he squashes it down, yells encouragement so loudly that Coach somehow manages to make a joke that maybe Kent would like to coach instead of him. 

The team pull it together, work hard and fast, and then it's Benny, on a flawless breakaway, two of the Coyotes' defensemen hot on his heels as he powers up the ice towards the net. Kent screams and screams until he feels as though his throat is raw, jumping to his feet as Benny shoots. 

"Did it go in? Did it go in?" Kent yells, clutching at Smithy's jersey. 

"I don't know, I don't fucking know." 

Kent waits for the replay, and when he sees the puck slide over the line, he jumps into the air and starts yelling. When Benny comes back for a fist bump, Kent all but throws his arms around him. 

"You beautiful fucking motherfucker!" 

Benny laughs, his smile bright. 

But they can't celebrate for too long. They still have the game to win with less than ten minutes on the clock. 

What follows is frustrating. The Coyotes defense is good, solid, reliable, and Coach has started rolling out his faster players to try and get around them to actually score. Tommy almost makes it until he's somehow knocked off the puck by a player much bigger than him. Kent immediately pursues the puck, wrestles for control with it, and then passes it to Smithy. 

And Smithy, who's older, slower, definitely in the last few years of his playing career. 

He shoots. 

The blaring of the horn lets Kent know that it's gone in. 

They've done it. 

They're through to the third round.

* * *

In the locker room afterwards, once the media have gotten all the interviews and soundbites they could possibly want from the entire team, there are invitations flying around to come out and drink. And even though Kent wants to crawl home and curl under his duvet and sleep for however long he needs to until he feels like his body isn't about to give out on him, he accepts the invitation, and then digs out his phone to invite Gabriel. 

Gabriel accepts too. 

The locker room is filled with celebratory cheers, loud congratulations, and many many hugs. Smithy is showered in hugs as he's pulled to the showers with the others, and the rookies and younger players all can't stop talking to him about his goal, their eyes bright. 

Kent's so pleased for him, and he follows his team to the showers with a wry grin. 

Afterwards, when he's dressed in his game day suit, he walks out of the locker room to see Gabriel already waiting for them. He had been wearing a Parson jersey, but it's neatly folded over one arm, and he grins at them when the team stampeded out of the locker room. "Smithy, congratulations on that goal." 

Smithy beams at Gabriel. "Thanks. I'm meeting Laura and taking her out for a drink with the team. We got a babysitter for the night." 

Together, the entire team walk into the players parking garage and divide into different cars. Gabriel and Kent find themselves in King's car with Tommy and Claude, and the journey to the bar is filled with cute stories from Tommy and Claude about how their relationship started. As well as both being French Canadian and some of the youngest guys on the team, they also apparently share a love of Star Trek, and they watch it together whenever possible. 

"Kent's obsessed with Grey's Anatomy," Gabriel tells them promptly with a grin on his face. 

Tommy and Claude are definitely giving Kent slightly judgmental looks, but he shrugs, grinning at them. "What can I say, unrealistic medical dramas with musical montages, lots of tears, and a main character that just won't die is exactly my idea of excellent TV." 

Claude rolls his eyes at Kent, but he's leaning against Tommy, hand in hand. It's lovely to see them both being so confident, and now that Kent knows they’re actually dating, he's noticed more and more moments where they touch each other in little inconspicuous ways. He can't believe they've kept it hidden for this long, but then again, he also hid his relationship with Gabriel until he was ready. 

At the bar, they all climb out and follow King, who is surrounded by his teammates, shots pushed into his hands. King stood on his head for the team tonight, making insane saves. Smithy is also surrounded by people pushing shots into his hands, his wife by his side looking radiant in a black dress. 

Kent looks at Gabriel and takes his hand. "Let's celebrate before we have to do this all over again, hm?" 

Gabriel nods. "Let's." 

With that, they both dive into the crowd, dancing, drinking, and blowing off steam before they head into the third round.

* * *

They stumble into Kent's apartment, laughing loudly together. Kent isn't drunk, and neither is Gabriel, having cut themselves off at just two drinks each, but there's something extra to how they feel, buzzy and floaty. 

Kent pulls Gabriel into the bedroom, turning to kiss him and moving his hands to Gabriel's t-shirt, tugging the hem up almost immediately. "Yeah? You want to make out for bit?" 

Gabriel laughs as he breaks the kiss. "Do you?" 

"I mean, my team is through to the conference finals, so I absolutely want to make out with my boyfriend and celebrate properly." 

Gabriel does laugh at that as he reaches out and tugs Kent's shirt off, dropping it to the floor and running his hands over Kent's chest. Kent loves the feeling of Gabriel's hands on him, and he pulls Gabriel close to kiss him again. 

"Wait, wait..." Gabriel breaks the kiss, ignoring Kent's frustrated moan, and looks down at Kent. "You're so...so skinny. You've lost a lot of weight." 

Kent looks down at himself, and he knows it's true. Right now he's just trying to eat as much as he can to give him energy for working out, practice, games. It's hard to maintain weight, especially after the kind of season they've had, but Kent thinks he's done a decent job. The playoffs, of course, were a whole different ball game. 

"I'm going to lose even more weight next round." 

"I know." Gabriel pulls him close again and kisses him. "Do you want to make out or do you want to sleep?" 

That question actually makes Kent pause, because although he does feel tired, making out feels just a little more important right now. "Making out, absolutely, come on." 

Kent tugs at Gabriel's clothing a little uselessly because he's too caught up in how Gabriel's touching him, slow and easy and driving him completely mad. Gabriel's good at this, and it makes him want to arch his body into the touch rather than focus on removing Gabriel's clothing so he can return the touches. 

"Come here." Gabriel pulls him over to the bed and presses him down, leaning over him and pressing his mouth to the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

"You...You are wearing far too many clothes." Kent's distracted by Gabriel's mouth on him, and he lifts his hands to finally yank off Gabriel's t-shirt, finally getting his hands on the smooth, lean muscle of Gabriel's back. 

"How about I blow you, and you can jerk me off?" Gabriel says as he pulls back to grin at him. 

"You don't want me to blow you in return?" asks Kent, trying not to arch into Gabriel's touch when he trails a hand teasingly down Kent's abdomen. 

Gabriel arches an eyebrow at Kent when he speaks, sounding deeply amused. "I don't think you’re going to be able to stay awake long enough to blow me in return, but you are welcome to try if you want." 

Kent pouts at him but smiles when Gabriel leans down and kisses him. "Okay. Okay." 

Gabriel immediately sets out kissing his way down Kent’s chest and abdomen until he reaches Kent's hip bones, scraping his teeth over them lightly until Kent is a mess, twisting his hips and trying to divert Gabriel's attention to where he really wants it. When Gabriel finally touches his dick, Kent wants to scream in frustration. "Come on, come on, come on..." 

Gabriel, perhaps realizing that Kent is close, smirks at him, grabs a condom, and neatly rolls it over Kent's dick. He grins and touches the insides of Kent's thighs, where he's insanely sensitive, and immediately lowers his head, sliding the tip of Kent’s dick into his mouth. Gabriel's mouth is exquisite. He knows what he's doing, he's skilled at his, and it feels like no time at all before Kent realises he's about to come. He tries to warn Gabriel, but all he can do is hopelessly push his fingers into Gabriel's hair, making desperate noises. He can't think of anything other than Gabriel's mouth around his dick. 

But then Gabriel pulls away, leaving Kent crying out in annoyance, lifting his head to glare blearily down at Gabriel. 

"Not yet." That's all Gabriel gives him as he resumes his attention to Kent's dick, and it's only then that Kent notices that Gabriel's grinding down on the mattress, and for some reason, that image hits him harder than he thought it would. He arches his hips, closes his eyes, the image of Gabriel grinding down right at the forefront of his mind. 

It’s all too much. He comes quickly, and he immediately pulls Gabriel up so he can wrap a hand around Gabriel's dick, finding him wet and leaking already. Just like Kent, he’s close, and it doesn't take long until he's coming too. 

They collapse onto each other, and Kent shifts his weight to pull the condom off, tie it, and throw it into the trash can. But that's all the energy he has, and he can feel his eyes drifting shut only to open them when Gabriel makes an amused sound. 

"I suppose clean up is being left until tomorrow?" Gabriel asks wryly as he looks at the mess they've made. 

Kent waves a hand and pulls Gabriel closer. "Yeah, yeah, we can shower in the morning. Besides, I think we've found the foolproof plan to get me to sleep when I can't." 

"Oh?" 

"Sex." 

Gabriel's chest vibrating with laughter under his ear is what sends Kent to sleep this time.

* * *

**carrosby**

> purrsonparsonpuck asked:  
> I know you’re probably focusing on the Pens this playoffs but I was wondering if you could give us your thoughts on how the Aces have been doing during the last two rounds of the playoffs?

Yes, absolutely! First of all, the Aces v Sharks round was super interesting because the team was fairly evenly matched in terms of size/speed/skill. Plus the Sharks have some very strong defense combined with excellent goal scorers which means we pretty much managed to win the first round versus a team that performed pretty damn well. 

In the second round, against the Coyotes, you probably noticed all the posts on here freaking out about this match-up? Well, the Coyotes are so damn speedy it’s almost sad watching them skate circles around their opponents (Aces included!) and it showed how gruelling this round was when they took it to game 7. The Aces managed to win that thanks to Eric Smith, their older veteran dude (and yes I am having a lot of emotions over this, thank you very much) and sending them to the conference finals. 

Up next, they are against the Wild (who beat the Hawks in six games) and I am super curious about this match-up. One, the Aces are speedy, yes, but I have no doubt that they’re exhausted after those two rounds. The Wild are fairly fast too, but they’ve also played the Stars and the Hawks, two teams who put up very powerful fights. 

I’m going to be watching the next round with interest. The Aces are definitely exhausted but I also think that they are hungry enough for another championship win to pull this out of the bag somehow. 

_#anonymous #Minnesota wild #hockey #las Vegas aces #i wish both teams the best! #although i am still desperately rooting for my hometown team #go pens! #but i also have my eye on the aces #like damn, they are so fucking fast_

**171 notes**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie i need sleep but i also cant sleep after that oh my life 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey lmao i have work at 7 tomorrow and yet??? i cant sleep either?? the aces have ruined me kjsdhfkjds #GoAces

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie im just so. so tired. I stayed up so late to watch them, i also spent a portion of the night hiding behind my pillow and now i want to sleep BUT CANT

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey sort of wish the @LasVegasAces would pay us in gifs because we’ve stayed up so late too many times

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie TRUTH

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@LizWatchesHockey @RosiePosie you asked, we answer! Here you go!   
[[attached gif of Kent Parson walking to the locker room in his game day suit]]

* * *

**LAS VEGAS ACES WIN GAME SEVEN AND MOVE TO THE CONFERENCE FINALS TO FACE DOWN MINNESOTA WILD**   
by Abigail Derrington | NHL.com

The Las Vegas Aces successfully beat the Arizona Coyotes in seven games in a hard-fought series that shocked both fanbases the longer the series drew on. It looked like the Aces might stumble in game seven, but they managed to pull together thanks to a goal from veteran player Eric Smith….

Read more

* * *

**countingcardsaces**   
where’s my fic about Smithy and how the boys thanked him for that goal in the third period??? 

_#smithy #GIVE IT TO ME YALL_

**5 notes**

**kentvp90**

> where’s my fic about Smithy and how the boys thanked him for that goal in the third period???

lmao Sarah, I just opened up a gdoc and typed “the boys thank Smithy for that goal with their mouths”

I’m totally gonna write this. Did you see the look on Kent’s face when he hugged Smithy when celebrating??? 

_#smithy #fic stuff #fic adventures #the adventures of Carrie and Sarah_

**6 notes**

* * *

**parson90**  
i can’t sleep but holy shit smithy’s goal was a beauty and im honestly sitting here replaying it like an idiot lmao 

_#hockey #las Vegas aces #smithy_

**21 notes**

**kennyparse**  
every time i think about that goal i want to scream oh my god. I should sleep but I CAN’T because that goal was stunning! 

_#hockey #las Vegas aces #no lie, im contemplating opening up my editing software and making gifs of that one goal over and over_

**12 notes**

* * *

**aceandtea**  
I just want to talk about how damn proud I am of this team. Third round!!! After beating the Coyotes! Potential back to back championships! I’ve been a fan of this team since 2007 and watching the team grow and flourish to the team it is today has been an honour. I’ve been to countless games and I’ve spent a decent chunk of various paychecks on Aces jerseys, but after that performance against the Coyotes, I’ve never been prouder to call myself an Aces fan. 

I’ll be wearing my Aces jersey with pride, no matter the outcome. 

_#las Vegas aces #hockey_

**293 notes**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Aces head into the sixth game against the Wild, Gabriel has a chat with his assistant coaches, and decides to try and arrange a viewing party for the Scorpions. They love the Aces, and Kent, so it makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I apolgise for the late upload tonight! I had some laptop problems. But it's up! 
> 
> Again, I owe so much to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this <3 
> 
> And another enormous thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos etc. It's greatly appreciated <3

When the Aces head into the sixth game against the Wild, Gabriel has a chat with his assistant coaches, and decides to try and arrange a viewing party for the Scorpions. They love the Aces, and Kent, so it makes sense. 

He tells Kent this the night before the sixth game. Kent’s in bed, with dark circles under his eyes. His beard is a disgrace to mankind and he’s skinnier than ever. 

"I think we could turn the lounge area, where we had the extravaganza? We could turn that into a viewing party. The whole team can watch game six." 

Kent blinks and smiles at him. "That sounds like an amazing idea." 

Gabriel rolls over and pulls Kent close, ignoring how skinny Kent feels under his hands. "Thanks. I've spoken to all the parents and they've all agreed to drop their kids off at the rink, so I'm thinking watch party, maybe some skating if the ice is free, and some food?" 

Kent makes a considering noise and then looks at Gabriel carefully. "What if I gave tickets to all the boys? There's a box you can all use." 

Gabriel pulls back to stare down at Kent. "You don't have to do that, you know. The boys aren't going to feel upset about not seeing the team live." 

Kent smiles at him, reaching out to touch his face gently. "Gabriel, I want to give the Scorpions, you, and your assistant coaches tickets and access to see the game live." 

Gabriel falls silent as he plays those thoughts over in his head. The Scorpions would absolutely love this, of course they would. Gabriel can't help but think about how much money something like this would ordinarily cost, but when he brings it up with Kent, Kent shakes his head. 

"Listen, I have a box and a stack of tickets. I want to invite the Scorpions to the game. I can arrange for transport from your rink to mine if you want. Consider this a thank you, for everything you’ve done the past few weeks." Kent sighs as he reaches out and pulls Gabriel close. "Really, I don't know what I would've done without you." 

Gabriel closes his eyes. The Scorpions would absolutely jump at the chance to do something like this. And if he's being honest, Gabriel wants this to happen too. "Okay. Okay, I'll wake up early tomorrow and start making calls. The game is at seven, right? I'll contact all the parents and explain to them what we're doing. And call my assistant coaches." 

Kent grins at him, clearly pleased. "And I'll contact someone who can transport the team from your rink to ours." 

Kent's tired, so Gabriel slides close and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and thinking about tomorrow. It's going to be hectic and rushed, but Gabriel knows the team loves chaos, which is definitely going to be interesting. Besides, Gabriel's got a feeling that the Scorpions are going to be beyond excited about the prospect of seeing a Stanley Cup Playoff game live. 

"I love you, Kent." 

"Love you too, Gabriel."

* * *

Gabriel's right. The next day is hectic from the moment he wakes up. He's immediately on his phone, chatting to his assistant coaches about coordination. Thankfully, his assistant coaches agree to help him contact the parents, so he doesn't have to do it all himself. While he's making breakfast for him and Kent, Kent walks into the kitchen on the phone, saying something about tickets and box seats. Gabriel dishes out eggs, whole wheat toast, and coffee with a smile as he coordinates with his coaches. 

They eat breakfast while on the phone, talking to whoever they can as Gabriel contacts every parent and guardian he has for the team. Not surprisingly, most of the parents and guardians are enthusiastic, and they all agree to drop the kids off at the rink at six in the evening. That will give them an hour to traipse across the city to the Civic Center, where they will be shown to their box seats and then be able to watch actual playoff hockey. 

It's a monumental effort, but by the time Gabriel hangs up, he feels better. Kent turns to look at him with a grin on his face, too. 

"Good news. I've arranged the box seats, tickets, and VIP passes. I've also arranged for a bus to pick the kids up at six." 

Gabriel knows that Kent's busy and has to get out of the apartment quickly to go and do video review and practice, but Gabriel moves across the kitchen to kiss him lightly. "Thank you." 

He knows that Kent's come to love the Scorpions almost as much as he does, and Kent looks pleased with himself. "Don't mention it." 

That's all they have before they need to wash up and then head out the door. Kent heads off to practice, and Gabriel goes to the rink to coordinate with his assistant coaches. 

Last minute planning doesn't usually work well, but somehow after a few hours, Gabriel feels as though they've pulled together enough. 

Gabriel and the assistant coaches will be accompanying the kids, acting as chaperones to keep the kids sorted. They've also made plans to take the kids back to the rink after the game and the VIP stuff, so that means that the parents and guardians will have to be there to pick the kids up afterwards. Gabriel, Nate and Damien have all made it clear that every child must be picked up, so it would be better for the parents to be waiting in the car park for the bus to get back from the Civic Center. 

Gabriel only has time to grab himself a quick sandwich from a corner store and eat it as he mentally prepares for the night ahead. He knows the boys are going to be excited. This could be the game that sends the Aces into the finals. The score is 3-2, and if the Aces win this game, they will move on, knocking the Wild out of the playoffs. 

Gabriel's incredibly nervous about this, and he knows Kent must be, too. They manage to find some time to text each other. 

**Gabriel** : I’m talking to Nate about making sure we have all the boys on the bus by the end of the day and double checking any counts we do and he just asked me why that’s so important smh

**Kent** : tell him that i was once left behind on my middle school science trip and wasn’t found until an hour later :D 

**Gabriel** : omg stop this is giving me nightmares

Between watching the clock tick down until six, going over plans, and sketching out plays for the last few games the Scorpions have, Gabriel’s almost as jittery and excited as he knows the boys will be. 

At ten to six, Gabriel heads out to the parking lot to wait for the boys to be dropped off. He can already see the first car driving into the parking lot, and he grins when he sees Cobb climbing out, Fish following closely behind. 

"Coach!" Cobb waves at him as he walks across to him. After the accident that broke his leg, Cobb had slowly worked his way back into the lineup, and he had made a full recovery and is performing well. 

"Hey boys. Do you both have rides home later?" 

Cobb nods seriously. "Fish's dad is driving us back home later. We're having a sleepover." 

Gabriel grins at them both as he puts marks beside their names. "The bus is over there waiting to leave, but I'd prefer it if you both waited here with me, or you can wait inside with Nate and Damien if you want. Once everyone is here we'll check everyone's names again and then we'll head onto the bus." 

"This is so cool!" Fish enthuses. "Is this because Kent Parson is your boyfriend?" 

Gabriel tries not to blush, but...kids really don't have that much filter. "He offered to do this for us because he really likes the team." 

Fish eyes him, clearly unconvinced, but thankfully drops the topic when he gets distracted by a car pulling into the lot. He cheers when he recognizes it. "It's Gibbers and Wilkers!" 

Gabriel repeats the same thing again, and then again thirty seconds later when Matty and Sunshine are dropped off by their parents. 

Soon, Nate and Damien come out and help him handle the kids, talking to them about the rules, repeating themselves for every kid that arrives. 

When the entire team is standing in front of him with hopeful looks on their faces, Gabriel checks their names again. 

"Cobb?" 

"Here, Coach!"

"Wilkers?" 

"Here!"

"Oak?"

"Here!"

"Rebel?" 

"Yeah!"

"Superman?" 

"Yup." 

When Gabriel is satisfied that every kid is present and accounted for, he directs them to start boarding the bus. Some of the kids make a beeline for the back seats, which prompts some minor squabbling, as every kid wants a seat at the back. 

With that smoothed over, Gabriel drops into the seat at the front and looks at Nate. He wonders how on earth they’re going to pull this off and be the competent coaches that the boys needed while they were at a damn Stanley Cup playoff game. 

The bus journey is rather short, which Gabriel is thankful for. The boys start singing and chatting excitedly, and they are all peering out the windows at the billboards dotted around the city depicting the Aces players. They yell out the names of the players they can see as they make their way to the Civic Center. When they park, it seems as though all the boys immediately jump to their feet, and Gabriel immediately stands to prevent a mass exodus. 

"We are going to get off this bus in an orderly manner!" Gabriel shouts over the protests, but when he glares at them all, they fall silent. 

One by one the boys meekly head off the bus, and they are immediately greeted by someone from the Aces, an intern. They are shown into the building, handed their very own security passes, which the boys ooh and ahh over with great delight, and then guided to the box. 

Inside the box is a low table of fresh fruit, juice, and a neatly folded pile of jerseys. Gabriel watches the boys grab them and eagerly share them around, and feels his mouth curve into a smile, because he knew exactly who left those here. He takes his phone out, unwilling to distract Kent, but also knowing that Kent is waiting for his good luck text. 

**Gabriel** : good luck <3 thanks for those jerseys, boys are really happy 

**Kent** : anytime <3 thanks! 

Gabriel smiles at his phone, and then claps his hands, guiding the boys to sit down until puck drop. They are all excited, all chattering about one thing or the other, but when Gabriel looks at them eagerly watching the ice, all he can think about is how desperate he is that the Aces pull off a win. It would be one incredible story if they could.

* * *

The Aces come out of the gate strong. The Wild, however, are equally desperate, and they aren't holding back. The boys all shriek in outrage when the refs miss a blatant penalty, and then they yell even louder when a huge Wild d-man slams into Tommy, checking him into the boards high and hard. 

Gabriel leans close, his eyes on Tommy, and then looks at where Claude is sitting on the bench. Claude looks pissed, and Gabriel really doesn't blame him. 

At the end of the second period, the Aces and the Wild are both scoreless. The intermission gives Nate, Damien, and Gabriel time to show some of the boys to the bathroom and then come back to watch the next period. 

It's chippy and rough, but eventually, Ols scores a goal and the entire box erupts into screams and cheers. Matty, who is wearing an Olsen jersey, is beaming widely and waving his arms in the air. 

"Hey Coach, look! We're on the jumbotron!" Wilkers yells, and Gabriel looks up to find the cameras pointed directly at the box. 

The boys think this is incredible, and start waving and cheering happily. Gabriel grins at them, knowing how excited they are. He also knows that he's going to thank Kent again for this, despite Kent's insistence that he doesn't have to. Gabriel wants to. He wants to thank Kent for making sure he can give these boys an incredible day they are going to remember. 

The Aces play on, and the Wild score less than five minutes later, but the Aces pull together. What follows is a sharp, clean game. The Aces are so fast that Gabriel almost can't keep up. With less than five seconds on the clock, Tommy grabs the puck and shoots. 

It goes in, and Gabriel starts screaming and cheering along with the kids around him.

* * *

Kent must be exhausted, and yet he sends an intern up to the box almost immediately, and she tells them that Kent Parson and some of the Aces will be coming up to meet them and say hi if they can stick around for a few moments longer. 

Nineteen pairs of pleading eyes turn to Gabriel and the assistant coaches, and Gabriel laughs and nods. 

The aftermath of a game like that is filled with happy chatter, and Gabriel finds a quiet corner to slide his phone out of his pocket and send Kent a congratulations text, finishing it off with an 'I love you'. 

Fifteen minutes later, when the boys keep sneaking glances at the door of the box, Gabriel's ready to send another text to Kent when there's a knock, and King pokes his head around the door. 

"Hey kids! Heard you guys wanted to say hi to us?" King grins as he opens the door. He's closely followed by what looks like half the team, and Gabriel stares in shock as the boys all immediately start asking questions. King hunkers down with Claude, Superman, and NikNak with a grin, probably doing some weird goalie talk. 

Kent enters the room to loud cheers, and Gabriel's heart feels as though it's about to burst with pride. Kent's worked so hard for this, and even though he's aware of how public they are, he still hugs Kent quickly. With every passing day, Gabriel's grown more and more aware of how much the playoffs can take out of Kent, but when he sees Kent's proud face as he answers questions from Rebel, Gibbers, Wilkers, Bails... Gabriel knows that it's worth it. 

The entire meet and greet lasts half an hour, before Gabriel notices that some of the players are lagging, obviously exhausted. Gabriel cuts in smoothly and instructs the boys to get ready to leave. This announcement is met with annoyance, of course, but it's smoothed over when Kent promises that if he wins the cup, he will bring it to the rink. 

Gabriel pulls Kent aside with a grin. "A bit cocky, isn't it?" 

Kent grins back. "No, I'm determined to get my hands on that cup again." 

Gabriel laughs, and then thanks the rest of the players who stopped by. He's not surprised when they all ask him for more information on when the Scorpions have practice or games or open days, and he directs them to the Scorpions' website. 

Later, when the whole team is safely on the bus, their names checked again, Gabriel pulls out his phone and sends a text to Kent. 

**Gabriel** : can't wait to get home

The entire bus is much quieter this time, the boys all exhausted. Gabriel can't blame them, to be honest. He's tired himself, and he knows that when he gets home, they will be falling into bed beside each other, too tired for anything else. 

At the parking lot, Gabriel goes through each kid again, sees them off into cars, and then climbs into his own, driving to Kent's apartment. He's so tired that he doesn't think to stop for food, and when he finally makes it to the private parking garage and into the elevator, he leans against the wall as the elevator rises. 

Gabriel walks into Kent's apartment, locking the door behind him, and strips on his way to Kent's bedroom. He pushes open the door and finds Kent in bed already, and Gabriel drops his shirt onto the floor and slides into bed beside Kent. 

Kent rolls over, blinking at him sleepily. "Hey. You came." 

"Of course I did. But I'm not gonna be good company tonight, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open." 

Kent snorts a little at that, shifting close to rest his head on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel's still shocked at how easy it was to integrate Kent into his life, especially in bed. Now, having known what it feels like to have Kent's warm weight beside him, what it's like to touch soft hair and even softer skin, Gabriel wonders how he could possibly go without. 

"I'm so proud of you, Kent." 

Kent smiles at his words, but doesn't say anything. Instead he shifts his body into a better position, and Gabriel lifts a hand to brush it over Kent's hair, humming under his breath. 

It doesn't take long for sleep to claim their exhausted minds.

* * *

They are afforded a short reprieve from the outside world the next morning, and they spend a luxurious extra twenty minutes in bed, kissing and jerking each other off before showering together and getting dressed. Kent makes breakfast while Gabriel focuses on feeding Kit and making coffee. 

They eat breakfast together on the sofa, ignoring the crumbs as they curl around each other and put Sportsnet on. Gabriel's entirely unsurprised to find that they’re showing clips of last night's game, however, he is surprised that one major talking point seems to be the Scorpions. 

When the cameras show the box, Gabriel can't help but smile at seeing the boys cheer. "You also made some fans very happy last night." 

Kent laughs, his smile wide as he watches the screen. "I think it was another highlight of the night, to be honest." 

The screen switches to the Rangers logo, and Kent sits up straight as they watch Henrik Lundqvist make save after perfect save, and Kent makes an irritated noise under his breath. "Ugh. He's so good it's annoying." 

Gabriel laughs as he watches the screen too. "So you guys are playing the Rangers in the finals." 

"Unfortunately." 

The Rangers had been rather good for the past year. Lundqvist had really pushed his team over the past few months, carried them on his back as the team relied on him and the younger rookies. 

"Are you ready to beat them?" asks Gabriel. 

The smile that spreads across Kent's face would've made an opponent on the ice cry. "Of course."

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I’m hollering im so damn proud of these boys i literally can’t stop smiling! 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey SAME IM STILL SMILING! I’ve bitten my nails so much but I’m so fucking happy about this i started shaking last night! 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie Honestly, when I watch Kent lift the cup again, I’m gonna hunt down that one Kings fan who told me Kent is a bust and tell them to kiss my ass #GoAces


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stanley Cup Finals against the Rangers are a shitshow, which is putting it mildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have two chapters left! 
> 
> I owe so much to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this fic <3 
> 
> and a huge thanks to everyone who reads and comments! I read every comment and I love seeing everyone enjoy this fic. 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna have a certain player's AMA ;)

The Stanley Cup Finals against the Rangers are a shitshow, which is putting it mildly. 

Kent sustains a foot injury in game two, and he struggles through the whole game, scores twice, and is benched for the final five minutes. 

But Kent refuses to be taken out of the lineup and instructs the trainers to wrap his foot up until the finals are over. 

Eventually, the finals go to game five, and Kent is so tired, aches everywhere, and his foot feels like it's on fire. But he still pulls on his gear for every game, skates like his life depends on it, and works hard to score and create chances for the rest of the team. 

Game five could be the winning game. They're at home in Vegas, and Kent allows the screaming fans to help him block the pain out. It's not healthy, he knows that, but all he can think about is ending this here and now, raising the cup over his head, and celebrating with Gabriel. 

The game is fast and hard, and Kent lets loose shot after shot at the net, but Lundqvist, damn him, is too good. 

When he skates back to the bench, he leans down to talk to Smithy and Tommy. "We need to beat Lundqvist. He's really good. Tommy, I'm gonna get the puck to you, and you need to shoot." 

Tommy looks a little terrified, but by the time they head over the boards for their next shift, he's confident and capable again. 

Kent does exactly what he wants to do, which is pass the puck to Tommy, who immediately scores. Kent yells as he crashes into Tommy, throwing his arms around the younger player and screaming in his ear, congratulating him as the weight of their other teammates smacks into them. "Fucking amazing!" 

They skate back to the bench and give fistbumps to their beaming team, but then Kent hunkers down and focuses again. He knows by now that his foot is impacting his ability to actually shoot. He doesn't know why, but it's painful enough that Kent's aware of the low burning throbbing. He twists his head to look at Smithy. "I'm just gonna shoot to you and Tommy for the whole game. Be ready." 

Smithy raises his eyebrows but says nothing. 

The Rangers score twice in five minutes in the second period, but in the third, Tommy comes alive. 

He scores twice more, and then he's streaking up the ice on a breakaway when there's less than thirty seconds left on the clock. Kent follows, but he feels like he can't breathe as he keeps his eyes on the puck. 

Tommy shoots. 

The goal light goes off, and the entire building roars as one.

* * *

Kent remembers everything about the aftermath of the game. He remembers the handshake line, being presented with the Stanley Cup, the interviews, and then carrying the cup back to the locker room to be sprayed with champagne. He remembers Tommy and Claude, kissing as they raise the cup over their heads. 

Afterwards, the WAGs and the partners, including Gabriel, make their way down to the locker room, and Kent just can't stop smiling. He's covered in champagne, his hair is sticky and messy, and he's soaked his jersey, but he still spreads his arms wide for Gabriel, pulling him close immediately. 

"We won," he whispers into Gabriel's ear over the raucous singing of "We Are The Champions". 

"You won. I'm so proud of you, Kent. So proud." Gabriel is grinning, and he presses a quick, discreet kiss to Kent's mouth with a grin. 

The party shifts from the locker room, and eventually they head to a bar that the franchise has rented out for the night. Gabriel sticks by Kent, and Kent takes his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor. He's uncaring of who might see. He doesn't care anymore. Kent's won back-to-back championships, he's got a boyfriend, and he's so in love that he feels as though his heart might stop when he sees the dim lights play over Gabriel's sharp jawline. 

They only stop for shots, then more drinks, then Kent turns his wicked eyes onto Gabriel when he sees the Stanley Cup being filled with another unholy concoction of alcohol that the younger players have dreamed up. "How would you like to drink from the cup?" 

He can see Gabriel pause at that, because every young hockey player knows not to touch the cup until they've actually won it. But Gabriel's chance to win it was cruelly snatched away from him thanks to a drunk driver. Kent beams when Gabriel nods and pulls him through the crowd to the table where the cup is. He tells Misha what they want to do and Misha nods and beams. 

"Good idea!" And then Misha's helping him lift the cup to pour the drink into Gabriel's mouth, and Kent feels as though he could’ve considered this more closely, because Gabriel, with his eyes shut and his mouth open, head tilted back, looks rather indecent, and when they put the cup back on the table, Gabriel's mouth is wet, and Kent wants to touch him. 

Gabriel seems to realise what Kent's thinking about, but instead of pulling him off to a dark corner, he pulls him back onto the dance floor. "We'll get caught and I don't want my bare ass to be on TSN. So we're gonna dance and drink and tomorrow we can do some more of that, until we're ready to face the world." 

Kent thinks that's a wonderful idea, and he willingly follows Gabriel. If he can't make out with Gabriel in the corner, he can at least touch him when they dance, their fingers tangling together and his hand slipping down Gabriel's back to sneak a quick squeeze of his ass, feeling Gabriel’s body vibrate with laughter. 

Kent feels as though he's on cloud nine, and he doesn't want this to end.

* * *

r/hockey

**THE LAS VEGAS ACES ARE THE 2019 STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS**

248 comments    6296

leaningtowerofpucks [LVA - NHL] 8h  
oh my god I haven’t stopped drinking since we won and I’m so fucking happy and proud right now. BACK TO BACK CHAMPIONSHIPS BABY! Tommy fucking Poirier scored FOUR FUCKING GOALS TONIGHT! Literally can’t stop smiling tbh **1764**

> henriksgoalposts [NYR - NHL] 8h  
>  I mean, I’m devastated about the loss, of course. But despite my personal feelings on the game, I gotta admit, that was some stunning hockey being played. Thomas Poirier performed so well. Even though it was goals against us, I gotta admit those goals were so good **1274**

> tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 4h  
>  Man, I was rooting for the Aces this time. Love watching Kent Parson and the rest of the team. So pleased that the team won and got their back to back. Now I just gotta hope the Hawks pull together for the next season lmao **651**

acesqueen [LVA - NHL] 5h  
WELL my voice is pretty much gone from how much cheering/screaming I did, I’m currently wearing my Tommy jersey, and I’m so damn proud of what happened. So pleased to call myself an Aces fan right now <3 **298**

* * *

**hockeywayfarer**

> anonymous asked:  
>  I’m just so fucking happy, Way. I’ve been staring at my screen trying to articulate how i feel and all i can come up with is gibberish. BACK TO BACK CHAMPIONSHIPS

Nonny, I completely get what you mean. I’m so pleased about the back to back championships but I’ve been having a hard time finding the right words to say how happy I am! But I wanted to say a little something because really, this is just epic and wonderful:

From the start of the season, through the rocky patches, the scoring slump, the weird tumblr Parsewatch phase, I gotta say how proud I am of us fans too. I’m pleased that the vast majority of us recognize bad behaviour and immediately called it out. 

But yeah, the Aces did so well! Tommy scored four goals in game five which is totally extra, and Kent was apparently battling a foot injury for the finals too. More power to him tbh, I don’t think I would be able to skate while handling an injury like that. 

I’m just very proud right now. I can’t quite seem to come up with the words, like you said, but I’m just so proud. 

_#WayTalks #anonymous #hockey #las Vegas aces #scf_

**578 notes**

* * *

**poirierpucks**  
lmao this fandom gives me life. There’s two new team poly fics, one focused on Tommy for those four goals, and the other on Smithy. This fandom is honestly incredible and I love it a lot! 

_#fic #hockey #i love that they were written by different authors but were also gifts for each other? #thats love tbh_

**29 notes**

* * *

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces   
BACK TO BACK CHAMPIONSHIPS! #Back2Back #GoAces 

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces   
We’ve been filming a lot of footage for an upcoming documentary showing the road to the Stanley Cup!

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces   
It’s similar to last year’s documentary, but this one is a lot more player focused. It starts just before the playoffs and will end after the parade. 

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces   
It will release around mid-June. Expect an exact date later.

* * *

**LAS VEGAS ACES WIN BACK TO BACK STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONSHIPS**  
by April Langley | Aces News

The Las Vegas Aces successfully beat the New York Rangers in five games, securing the franchise’s first back-to-back championship after beating the Washington Capitals last year. The Aces beat the San Jose Sharks, the Arizona Coyotes, and then the Minnesota Wild to advance into the Stanley Cup finals. 

The Aces have talked about their hopes for a back-to-back championship since the beginning of the 2018-2019 season, so to see their hopes come to life before them has sparked discussions of a “threepeat.”

Veteran player Eric Smith, who scored the goal that sent the Aces to the third round, said: “I’m so happy about this outcome, of course. I’ve been talking about getting this team a back-to-back championship since last summer. I’m so proud of this team and everything we’ve achieved. I’ve never been prouder to call myself an Ace.”

The Aces players raised the cup on the ice once more after a tough season and an even tougher playoff run. 

Las Vegas Head Coach Derek Worthington shared some of his thoughts on the Aces performance: "We performed very well throughout the playoffs. I’m very proud of the team and how they coped with the playoffs, and I also want to point out that our leadership in the room really held the team together during a time where they really needed some guidance." 

The Las Vegas Aces have also revealed that they have plans to release a documentary about the road to the Stanley Cup, starting at the beginning of the playoffs and finishing just after the parade through Vegas. 

VIEW MORE

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie i am dead and also dying omg THOSE GOALS???? 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey SAME I LITERALLY HAVEN’T STOPPED MAKING WHALE NOISES

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I keep replaying those goals!! Tommy really went above and beyond during those games and im super proud of him tbh

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey same same same I’m so proud! Back to back championships is amazing! Did you see that the Aces are releasing a docu? 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I saw! I’m super excited for this tbh, i also saw it’s more player focused which?? 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey I’m super curious about what “player focused” is but I’m so excited for it too!

* * *

**carrosby**  
even though my beloved Penguins didn’t win, this is the best outcome I could’ve hoped for. Aces, congrats on that back to back championship and welcome to the back2back club. You can find cookies, horrifying mullets, and tales of hockey woe here. 

ANYWAY I may or may not be working on a fic? It’s technically a Tommy/Kent fic, but there’s so much about his pairing that’s really caught my eye, in particular the way Kent reacts when Tommy scores those goals throughout the playoffs. He’s so proud! And I love those gifs of Tommy and Kent talking on the bench after shifts. There’s a popular fandom opinion that Kent isn’t a good teacher which was stomped on when the Aces showed how good he is with rookies AND I’M HAVING A LOT OF KENT/TOMMY FEELINGS ATM. 

I’m not sure when it’ll be finished or uploaded, but this is something I am working on and I am eager to get it finished, so maybe in the next week or so? I don’t have work until next Wednesday, so I have a fairly solid few days to write! 

_#hockey #fic #my rambles #i am so excited for you guys to read this fic #hockey RPF has some of the best fic I’ve ever read and i love it so much #idk what my update times will be but it’s chaptered and I’m on the 6th chapter already so… #this is fun_

**67 notes**

* * *

In the days following the cup win, after drinking so much that Kent still feels faintly hungover, he curls up in his sofa, wrapped in a blanket with Gabriel beside him. After the parade that lit up the city, and all the interviews, Kent feels completely at peace. 

There's a definite shift in their relationship, which Kent is relieved about, if he's honest. They discuss the possibility of Kent moving into Gabriel's house, something that Gabriel had trouble accepting at first. 

"But you have a huge apartment!" Gabriel had protested. "Why would you want to leave that?" 

"Because you aren't there! I want to be wherever you are!" Kent had responded. 

And well, plans were made for the next couple of weeks. Kent's got to box up all his stuff and move it to Gabriel's, and he's so excited he can't stop talking about it. Eventually, he somehow ropes King and Marty into agreeing to help him pack his stuff and move. 

Kent knows what's coming up next. The statement he and PR worked on is being released soon, and he's not quite as nervous as he feels he should be. But when he looks at Gabriel, who is packing up his Scorpions stuff in anticipation of summer break for the team, he realizes that as long as he has Gabriel by his side, he can do absolutely anything. He can weather whatever storm the world throws his way. He's confident with Gabriel by his side. 

They also check their calendars so they can go to the private mountainside log cabin in British Columbia, and then they sit down and Facetime their families to make plans to visit each other's parents and siblings. It's a lot of work, but they’re determined to make it happen. 

"Hey, I got a weird question." Kent turns to Gabriel one afternoon, just a few weeks after winning the cup, curled on his sofa with boxes dotted around his apartment. 

"Hm?" 

"Why haven't we had actual penetrative sex in like, six months?" 

Gabriel lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at that. "Well, for starters, you are a professional athlete. You being in complete functioning order is pretty important." 

Kent scoffs. "You think your dick would've broken me and stopped me from being able to skate? I skated with a sprain throughout the playoffs!"

Gabriel remains silent until Kent scowls and shifts in his seat. The last time Gabriel had fucked him had rendered Kent speechless, and he had wobbled about the apartment on shaky legs like Bambi while Gabriel bit back laughter. "Secondly, the prep is often messy and takes too long."

"I mean, I could've fucked you?" 

Gabriel considers this and nods. "You're right, of course. But you've been tired. However, if you want to have extra sex this summer to make up for it, we can definitely do that." 

With those kinds of plans made, Kent and Gabriel meet up with Tommy and Claude. 

Their joint statement is being released in just a few hours when Kent invites Tommy and Claude to weather out the storm in his apartment. He's stocked up on food and Gatorade, and he immediately pushes one into Tommy's hands. He looks a bit green around the gills, not that Kent can blame him. 

hey all help out with cooking, making little homemade pizzas. Kent stares in horrified fascination as Claude covers his in pineapple, and shudders when he devours the whole thing. They sit and chat well into the night

When Kent and Gabriel are washing up, they wave Tommy and Claude off to the lounge, and Gabriel leans against Kent as they wash cutting boards. "I think this is going to go really well." 

Gabriel's optimism has always been one of Kent's favorite things about him, and he loves it especially now, when they are about to publicly come out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

* * *

**PR statement from the Las Vegas Aces made on behalf of Claude Leblanc, Thomas Poirier, and Kent Parson**

Kent Parson, Claude Leblanc, and Thomas Poirier have prepared a short statement: 

One of the most important parts of professional sports is getting to act as role models to young players. With that in mind, we hope to provide some visibility and inspiration by making this announcement public: we’re gay. 

We'd like to thank the Las Vegas Aces for the incredible support they've given us. We couldn’t have asked for a better team. We are proud that the league is working hard to become LGBT-friendly and will be working alongside You Can Play to further that cause. 

We’ve made the decision to come out now rather than waiting because we don’t want to hide who we are. We’ve reached the pinnacle of our careers. Winning back-to-back championships has proved that our sexual orientation has nothing to do with our playing ability. 

If we can play, you can play.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you are going to do this properly, correct? No trolling, no bad language. You need to represent the Aces and yourself to the best of your ability. You will answer these questions in one of our offices with an intern or staff member beside you. If there are any issues, you will immediately cease answering the questions.” 
> 
> Kent raises his hands, his face the picture of perfect innocence. 
> 
> “Nadia, I will be a perfect angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The Kent Parson Reddit AMA. 
> 
> (sidenote: HTML is terrible) 
> 
> massive thank you to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading <3 
> 
> I noticed this fic also hit 500 kudos! Thank you so much :D

The interview requests pour in, and Kent can tell Nadia is frustrated with him. 

“Why can’t you just talk to several magazines and reporters? I can look through the list of requests and single out one or two?” Nadia asks as she stares at Kent, sitting across from her desk. She’s been working hard since the win, releasing behind-the-scenes footage and images, dealing with interview requests for the whole team, and guiding the franchise through the media storm of having the first three openly LGBT NHL players. 

Kent sighs and runs his hands through his hair. They won the cup two weeks ago, their statement went out, and now Kent’s expected to talk more about his sexuality. He knows he has to, but that doesn’t mean he wants to sit down in a chair under hot studio lights and discuss how his sexuality was going to affect his playing ability to some homophobic crusty old man. 

Then he remembers something from last year, and he looks at Nadia with a grin. “What if I do a Reddit AMA?” 

Nadia raises an eyebrow, looking impeccably put together despite how busy the past few weeks have been for her. “Kent, have you ever been on Reddit? The hockey subreddit isn’t exactly the nicest place at times.” 

Kent leans forward. “Well, when Ols did the Reddit AMA, it was all prearranged, right? The questions were already there when he logged in, right? So maybe we can do that again, and weed out all the horrible questions. Coordinate with the moderators of the subreddit? I can log on and answer the questions at an agreed upon time.” 

“That could work, I suppose. But if you do this, you have to give interviews to a few magazines. It’s important, Kent. You are one of the first openly LGBT players in the NHL, and you need to talk about this.” 

Kent knows she’s correct, as she usually is. But Kent looks at her pleadingly. “Okay, fine, I’ll do that. But come on, the Reddit AMA could go well, you know that. A chance to talk to fans who want to ask me questions. It’s a great opportunity. Other players have done them before with no issues! I can even send links to them if you want to see. They’re great publicity for the players and teams!” 

He can tell by the look on her face that she’s agreeing with him. 

Nadia sighs and leans back in her chair, looking at him carefully. “And you are going to do this properly, correct? No trolling, no bad language. You need to represent the Aces and yourself to the best of your ability. You will answer these questions in one of our offices with an intern or staff member beside you. If there are any issues, you will immediately cease answering the questions.” 

Kent raises his hands, his face the picture of perfect innocence. 

“Nadia, I will be a perfect angel.”

* * *

r/hockey

**Hey everyone, I’m Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces. We’ve recently made the news quite a bit lately! Ask me anything.**

I’m Kent Parson and I’ll be answering your questions today from 2PM onward. Moderators have been sent proof. 

Ask me about hockey, cats, the Stanley Cup, my love of food. Oh, and I recently came out. You can ask about that too :D

EDIT: flair up! 

356 comments    4821

krislebangbang [PIT - NHL] 5h  
Favourite food? **871**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 4h  
>  Pasta. I could happily eat my body weight in pasta, but I don’t because I know that the nutritionists would destroy me. I also love pizza, Thai, and sweet desserts. Basically, all the bad things I probably shouldn’t eat but definitely do. I also love my mom’s homemade cookies! **1832**

dicktricktommy [LVA - NHL] 5h  
Tell us about Kit? You post a lot of pictures of her. (and can she fit in the cup?) **859**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 4h  
>  Kit is the best! I got her a few years ago when I was doing PR at a pet shelter. She loves salmon as a treat. She seems to think she likes water because she once decided to sneak into the shower with me only to learn that she really doesn’t like water. She’s the best cat ever <3 (here’s the picture of Kit in the cup. She doesn’t look too impressed) **1926**

yoteyoteyote [ARI - NHL] 5h  
Can you tell us about the playoffs and winning the cup? Any favourite moments that stand out? **802**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 4h  
>  I loved the series against the Sharks and the Coyotes (the Wild was fun too but in a totally different way!) and I gotta admit, even though we were exhausted in the finals, it was also the most fun hockey I’ve played in a while. Winning the cup is always amazing. There’s nothing quite like it, if I’m being honest. I love the aftermath of the wins during playoffs. There’s a sense of pride and accomplishment, but there’s also a ton of quietness afterwards, sort of because we’re tired and also because we’re just taking it all in. **1921**

174473732 [FLA - NHL] 5h  
Are you dating the guy that’s been seen in quite a few pictures with you? The guy who’s the head coach of the Scorpions, Gabriel López? I’m curious because it seems like there was some sort of announcement way back in Jan/Feb time. **782**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 4h  
>  I am dating Gabriel. We’ve been dating for a while. He’s an amazing boyfriend and I love him a lot. I poked around a bit on here before I made this account and saw that some of you guys are aware of him being head coach of the Scorpions? I met him during a PR thing with the Scorpions, we started talking, and never really stopped if I’m being honest. We agreed to date officially just before the start of the season.
> 
> He’s supported me quite a bit over the past few weeks with the playoffs, and I can’t ask for a better partner. He makes amazing homemade cookies, he gives amazing hugs, and he’s an amazing coach. I love watching him around the Scorpions. I’m sure everyone here who’s played Peewee hockey remembers their coaches, right? It’s amazing to know that these boys are going to remember Gabriel years from now, and it’s always interesting to see how Gabriel works to make sure every boy is doing the best he possibly can. 
> 
> I’ve always made it a point to make time for him whenever I can. So if I’m not on road trips and not busy with video/practice/meetings etc, I’m having dates with him and spending as much time as I possibly can in his company. Staying in contact via Skype and Facetime is always hugely beneficial to both of us. 
> 
> The whole team has met Gabriel and they all like him too. He’s become good friends with a majority of the team, especially Tommy and Claude. 
> 
> I’m planning a surprise for him next week, as it will be the one year anniversary since we met! (Don’t tell anyone, guys) **2812**

tazertwister [CHI - NHL] 5h  
So how much are you involved with the Scorpions? What’s it like working with them? A lot of hockey players donate or spend time with local Peewee teams but you seem to really help out! **761**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  I’m not as involved as some people seem to think I am. I have attended a few practices and offered advice to the boys if they want it. And I did offer tickets to the whole team during game five of the third round. I just love helping out with the team when I can. Obviously we have certain limitations in regards to how much time I can spend with them, but honestly it’s never a chore to spend time with the boys. They are all wickedly funny and hard workers. **1639**

zdenocharasnose [BOS - NHL] 5h  
Are you planning working with You Can Play in any capacity? Did you work with them before the Aces released that statement? **701**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  I do plan on working with You Can Play in some capacity. I didn’t work with them before I released that statement, but I do feel that You Can Play does have an extremely positive impact on the league. My plans for You Can Play mostly involve doing some video interviews and talking about my experiences as a gay hockey player. I’m pleased the NHL has You Can Play. **2006**

daddyofdragons [PHI - NHL] 5h  
What’s your opinion on rainbow tape? Do you think it actually brings attention to LGBT players in the NHL or do you think it’s some sort of gimmick? As a gay hockey player yourself I figured you’re in a good position to answer this. **691**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  When rainbow tape was first introduced, I was a mess. It’s certainly something that draws attention, and back then, I was still deeply closeted. I can’t stress how afraid I was of anyone finding out that I’m gay. But when I looked up in the locker room and saw my teammates using the tape for practice, when I saw players all over the league using it, it calmed me down and made me realize that it’s excellent. So it’s not some gimmick, or at least not to me personally. It helped me to see other players using it. **2194**

DoYouEvenGrit [BUF - NHL] 5h  
You’ve been involved in a lot of charities over the years, most notably the Las Vegas Children’s Hospital? Is charity work important to you? I’m sure I remember you saying something about how you donate to a lot of charities every year? **630**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  You’re right, I do donate to a lot of charities every year. And it’s not just children and pets, it’s cancer research charities, the Make A Wish foundation etc. I donate to a get kids reading sort of program in Vegas.
> 
> Charity work is so important to me. I’ve never forgotten where I come from. I was raised by a single mom who worked hard for me and my sister. She took advantage of various charities in order to outfit me with secondhand gear. I’m always willing to dig into my pockets and donate wherever I can. 
> 
> Of course, I know not everyone can do this, so just sharing and bringing attention to charities and their causes works well. I do charity work because I enjoy it and genuinely want to help others. 
> 
> (Also, is your UN a reference to Leverage?? I love that show) **1749**

salmonpink [CGY - NHL] 5h  
I’ll be heading to Vegas next year on a bachelor party, any recommendations for bars/restaurants/cafes? **612**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  Okay, here’s a quick list I put together of my favorites for those 3: 
> 
> \- The Black Dahlia is a bar that has live music, an excellent bar, and amazing food. I love this place a lot and they have big booths which means I can take a couple of the team if I want. 
> 
> \- Sunflower Bakery is a bakery/cafe that does everything. Hot drinks, danishes, croissants, cupcakes, muffins, cookies, brownies etc. They sell ice cream too.
> 
> \- Molly’s is a restaurant I absolutely love. It’s got a strong mom and pop feel to the place, but the food and service is excellent. It’s a lovely cozy place too. Highly recommend for the burgers and the garlic cheese fries (again, don’t tell the team nutritionist). **1529**

redwingsandhotwheels [DET - NHL] 5h  
So I’ve always been curious about this. What’s your coffee order at Starbucks? **591**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 3h  
>  Would you believe me if I said I rarely go to Starbucks? I actually love this little independent coffee place called Sunrise Coffee. I typically get a latte, but I do like cappuccinos. But as a treat, I may get a little bag of those chocolate covered coffee beans and make my own coffee at home. **1418**

mcjesusisoursaviour [EDM - NHL] 5h  
Who is your favorite teammate? **591**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Wow, tough question! I can’t pick just one, to be honest. I love all my teammates and I’m proud of all of them. Can’t ask for a better group of guys if I’m being honest! **1961**

minnysotawild [MIN - NHL] 5h  
How has coming out affected you? You’ve mentioned that you sort of came out unofficially earlier in the year, so how’s that been for you? **553**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Excellent question. When I was dating Gabriel, before I let management know that I was gay and dating a guy, I always felt like we had to be a little more discreet when having dinner. I’ve had dinner with guys before, and never once worried about someone seeing. It’s different with Gabriel because I love him. 
> 
> When I gave management the heads up, and told them of my plan to come out this summer, I also started taking Gabriel out on dates to places that were a little more visible. It’s affected me in the sense that I’m not afraid to hide who I am anymore. I’m not afraid to hide my love for my boyfriend anymore. **2391**

cashmoneycarey [MTL - NHL] 5h  
What’s your plans for the future? You’ve won back-to-back championships, you’ve come out, so what’s next? Marriage? **504**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Well, my boyfriend and I are discussing moving in together, which means that organizing a move is on the cards soon, I think. I’m not giving up on winning any more cups just because I’ve won back-to-back ones. I’m looking forward to attempting a threepeat. 
> 
> I’m also considering adopting another cat at some point, because I think Kit deserves another friend, but I’m also pretty sure that Kit is going to be super jealous. I think there’s bets going on with the team about what I’ll possibly name this one. **2174**

weebsandsubby [NSH - NHL] 5h  
I’m curious about Poirier and Leblanc, they’ve recently shared an Insta photo of them that declares that they are a couple. Did you know they were gay before you released the statement and did you discuss it? **493**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  I knew yeah, and I also talked about it with them. Tommy came to me and spoke to me about coming out, and he said something along the lines of not wanting to remain closeted until he’s retired. That really resonated with me and I talked it over with Gabriel that night. 
> 
> We discussed coming out all together as a group to sort of shoulder the burden together and go through the media storm with each other, which I think has worked pretty well. **2629**

217495062 [LAK - NHL] 5h  
Last movie you watched? **450**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  I recently re-watched The Martian. I really love that movie and its iconic moments. But I’m also planning on watching Black Panther tonight with Gabriel! I’ve actually yet to see it so I’m pretty excited! **2275**

taylorhamhall [NJD - NHL] 5h  
You didn’t go to Sochi because of your upper body injury, but I’m curious, would you have gone to Sochi? **445**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Truthfully, yes. Representing the USA at the Olympics is a dream of mine, even though it sickens me that the anti-gay laws in Russia are a thing. In 2014 I was in a very different place/mindset regarding my sexuality too. **1959**

hockeyvoldie [OTT - NHL] 5h  
Any rituals or superstitions? **414**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  I’m not really all that superstitious, although I do have a pregame ritual of eating, listening to music, and taping up my sticks. I also check all my gear once before I get ready. I’m definitely not as bad as some others in the locker room! **1832**

throwfarawayasap [SJS - NHL] 5h  
Favorite TV show? **385**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Grey’s Anatomy. **2381**

hawwkeyhockeyhockey [STL - NHL] 5h  
If you could meet any celebrity who would you meet? **362**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Britney Spears. **1965**

kuuuuuuuuch [TBL - NHL] 5h  
Who do you think has really influenced you as a player and as a person? **328**

> therealkentparson [LVA - NHL] 2h  
>  Alright last question, I gotta go get dinner with my boyfriend. 
> 
> As a young kid, I watched a ton of hockey. I’ve obviously been influenced by all the usual hockey players that everyone likes to watch, but I would say I’ve also been influenced by the players around me. I’ve played a lot of hockey with a lot of different people and I’ve learned something from every single one of them. 
> 
> I’m going to mention a few players here, but the first one would be Smithy. Smithy has been monumental to myself, not only as a player but also as a person. He and his wife Laura made me feel like I was a part of their family from the moment I arrived in Vegas. The others would be King, Landers, Noah, etc. Basically, the older guys on the team. When I arrived in Vegas they really helped me grow. 
> 
> I also gotta give a mention to all the coaches I’ve had over the years, from the moment I put on a pair of skates to Coach Derek Worthington. They’ve always pushed me and made me believe in myself. 
> 
> The people who have made me grow as a person are: 
> 
> \- my mom. My mom is an incredible woman and she raised us with so much love. She’s always there if I need to talk to her. She’s soft spoken and kind and lovely, and I work hard every day to pay her back for everything she did for me and my sister. 
> 
> \- my sister. My sister has a similar work ethic. She’s often been the person I call when I want to chat mindlessly about something before getting to the actual issue. She’s very much like me in the sense that she’s strong willed, so I can always count on her to dish out some tough love when I need it. 
> 
> \- Gabriel, my boyfriend. The past year has been filled with so much personal growth for myself. I’m not a sappy person, but I just like to stop and think about how far I’ve come in just one year, and how grateful I am to Gabriel for showing me the way. **2581**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks following the cup win and the release of the statement, there's been a parade (which had a lot of Pride flags) and several magazine articles, not to mention the success of the Reddit AMA and some You Can Play discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! OMG! 
> 
> Again, all my thanks to [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana) for beta reading this, and to austrechilds who beta read the first few chapters <3
> 
> And to everyone who read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked etc - thank you. I read every single comment. You have no idea how much it means to me that you enjoyed this fic <3

Kent laughs as he and Gabriel walk through the door of his apartment, turning to grin helplessly at his boyfriend. In the weeks following the cup win and the release of the statement, there's been a parade (which had a lot of Pride flags) and several magazine articles, not to mention the success of the Reddit AMA and some You Can Play discussions. Kent's pleased with how he's handling all of this, but he knows that he wouldn't have been able to do any of it without the support of Gabriel by his side. 

They’ve just come back from dinner with some of the team before they all fly out back home to visit their families. They’ve got some interesting plans this summer, so Kent’s pleased that they got to see the boys, knowing that they won’t see each other again until August. He always misses them in the off season, misses the camaraderie of having his team around him, but he’s got someone to spend the off season with now. 

He walks through his apartment, dropping his keys into the little bowl by the door and then heading to the kitchen. "Wine?" 

"Please, but I think we should limit ourselves to a glass each. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Gabriel says as he follows behind Kent, pausing to bend down and pet Kit with a smile on his face.

Kent glances around at the boxes in his apartment as he pours out a healthy glass of wine each. He's moving into Gabriel's home, and he's in the middle of boxing up his possessions. The stuff that he isn't taking with him to Gabriel's has to find a new home, and he's either shipping it back to his mom in New York, donating it to charity, or leaving it behind. He's renting out this apartment to Tommy and Claude who are moving in together very soon. 

"I have something for you. Or well, it’s technically something I’m doing, but it’s inspired by you," Kent says as he pulls a sleek packet out of the drawer. "I wanted to celebrate this with you." 

"Oh?" Gabriel takes the packet from him, turning it over in his hands and opening it. "Celebrate?" 

"It's... it's one year since we met each other again. I made a decision in Nadia’s office last year that affected my life forever. I agreed to do a PR appearance at the Aces training camp where I met you. You came into my life again and you changed it completely in all the best ways. I love you." 

Gabriel looks pleased and leans across to gently press a kiss to Kent's mouth. "I love you too, but I don’t understand what this is. You said it’s inspired by me?" 

"Yes. I know that the Scorpions are very lucky in terms of finances and gear and things like that. But it’s made me curious about young hockey players out there who may want to play hockey but can’t." 

Gabriel looks at him curiously and then finally opens the packet, pulling out the papers. The documents contain information about a charity Kent’s setting up. The goal is to provide gear and hockey lessons to less fortunate kids all over Vegas. He’s already thinking of plans to extend the charity’s reach beyond Vegas and into other states.

“The Scorpions, I mean, they won’t be able to benefit from this, they’re in a good financial position. But imagine there’s a kid out there in Vegas somewhere, and he wants to play hockey but can’t because his parents can’t deal with the costs of playing hockey. I want this charity to help kids like that.” 

Gabriel looks at the papers and then back up at Kent, a smile spreading across his face. “Kent, this is amazing! Do you have a name planned for it?” 

Kent shakes his head. “No. I mean, I have a few ideas, but I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” 

Gabriel looks at him, and Kent’s caught by how intense Gabriel looks, how fiercely proud. He moves close to Gabriel, still holding his glass of wine, and Gabriel immediately pulls him into a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, Kent.” 

Kent smiles as he leans his head against Gabriel’s chest, feeling warm and safe as Gabriel wraps his arms around him tightly. This is my future, he thinks. Feeling warm and safe with Gabriel by his side.

* * *

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@KentParson90 is pleased to announce his hockey outreach charity to provide gear and lessons to those in financial difficulty. (1/3)

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@KentParson90 A name has yet to be settled on, but Kent revealed that his goal is to hopefully extend the reach of the charity beyond Vegas. (2/3)

**Las Vegas Aces** @LasVegasAces  
@KentParson90 said: “I’ve always thought about doing something like this, and seeing it come to life is amazing.” (3/3)

* * *

**carrosby**

> anonymous asked:  
>  THAT REDDIT AMA! I AM STILL SCREAMING ABOUT IT! i just… i can’t believe this actually happened!

I can’t believe it happened either! There’s so much I want to talk about but I don’t even know where to start! 

He mentioned that his favourite TV show is Grey’s Anatomy. Oh, Kent. Meredith Grey’s angst fests are riveting though, I’m not gonna lie. I’m also pretty sure he’s mentioned somewhere that his sister is a doctor? So does she also mock Kent for watching a fake doctor show? I gotta know this stuff, guys. Does Kent annoy her with all the fake knowledge he has from watching all those seasons?

Kent also said that he was gonna watch Black Panther!! I hope he likes the movie, it’s epic. 

His answer about Kit made me smile. Boy loves his cat so much <3 Kit’s so damn cute too, follow her Insta if you haven’t because you are missing out. Kent takes pretty good pictures of her! 

His answers about his boyfriend made me scream! Social media has been basically freaking out about this, but honestly, I love the way Kent handled it. It was super well done. I loved the bit where he said that the make the effort to stay in touch as often as possible! 

His answers about the Scorpions, You Can Play, and Rainbow tape made me smile, especially the rainbow tape. It’s very revealing how Kent felt about it when he was still closeted. 

There’s just so much I want to talk about here? The way he talks about his boyfriend, the way he discusses his charity work and actually acknowledges that not everyone is in the position to be able to give back and donate. 

The entire AMA is gold, tbh. I love it so much and I’m so grateful to the no doubt stressed out PR people who made this happen!

_#hockey shit #Kent parson #he’s a gift to the world tbh #i hope the aces pr people know how much we love them for giving us this_

**319 notes**

* * *

**poirierpucks**  
THE REDDIT AMA WAS FUCKING BRILLIANT! Kent talking about Kit, his boyfriend, his charity work… 

I cannot believe that this boy’s favorite TV show is Grey’s Anatomy lmao I think I stopped watching that after a certain dude’s death. Is he at that point or has he already had his heart cruelly broken?

_#hockey #Kent parson #Grey’s anatomy #Kent’s Reddit AMA is a gift to this world tbh_

**15 notes**

* * *

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie YOU GOT THE PARSE AMA OF YOUR DREAMS! he doesn’t really troll anyone though, this is very nice and there’s SO MUCH GOODNESS!

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey bro, no lie, i wanted to scream when i got the twitter notification about this. I’ve been dreaming about this for so long, and I GOT IT!

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie this year has been filled with so many highs and lows but Kent Parson doing an AMA is such a high omg 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey I KNOW i have so many feelings about this AMA. His answers about the rainbow tape and you can play are amazing

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I know right. This entire AMA just keeps on giving tbh. I’ve had a shitty week at work and this has just been exactly what i needed <3

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey Same, I keep finding little hidden gems in this AMA and taking screenshots like his favourite TV SHOW??? 

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie okay but despite the issues Grey’s has it’s entertaining?? some episodes (especially season finales) are so good 

**Rose** @RosiePosie  
@LizWatchesHockey lmao Liz i can’t believe you’re a secret Grey’s fan smh

**Liz** @LizWatchesHockey  
@RosiePosie I can’t believe Kent Parson is a secret Grey’s fan

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@RosiePosie @LizWatchesHockey greys is so good, I love Christina and Bailey 

**Kent Parson** @KentParson90  
@RosiePosie @LizWatchesHockey but I’m also an April fan #Japril is the best

* * *

Kent makes his way to Nadia's office with a smile on his face. It's time for him to have his annual PR summer meeting with Nadia, and this time, he feels far more prepared about what he wants to say and do. It's unusual for him, and he knows that Nadia will be surprised by what he wants. But Kent's got plans this summer, plans he's genuinely looking forward to. He'll still do his PR appearances, he'll still do whatever Nadia wants him to do. But it'll be on a much tighter timeline. 

He makes his way through the hallways, smiling at anyone who greets him. Everyone in the offices all have the look of people who have been up too late and woken up too early. He always tries to spare a thought for the office staff who have to work even more after a win. 

Kent knocks on Nadia's door. 

"Come in!" 

Kent enters the office, and Nadia looks up from behind her desk with a smile on her face. She always looks so put together, and Kent feels a little out of place while wearing his sweats and an Aces t-shirt. 

"You wanted to see me?" Kent's smile is bright, and Nadia rolls her eyes, gesturing for him to sit down opposite her. Kent sits down and looks at the pile of paperwork in front of her, boggling a little at how high the stack is.

"Busy?" 

"Like you won't believe. Requests have been pouring in since the statement, I've got sponsorship offers coming in, You Can Play have made contact too." Nadia reaches for a pen and flicks through to a clean sheet of her notepad. "I'm not usually this busy during the summer, so it's interesting." 

"Sorry." Kent grins at her, and she affectionately rolls her eyes again. 

"Don't be sorry, Kent. You came out, Tommy and Claude came out. You all have nothing to be sorry for." Nadia looks at him carefully, until Kent nods. She's correct, of course, and he sits back in his chair as he thinks about how his life has changed in the past few months. "Besides, a vast majority of these are requests for Tommy and Claude. It seems you momentarily satisfied the horde when you did the Reddit AMA. Congratulations. People will not shut up about that." 

Kent raises his eyebrows at that. He can't wait to share the fact that the media requests have been pouring in for Tommy and Claude when he sees them to give them the keys to the apartment later. He knows they aren't going to be amused. However, Kent’s still proud of the Reddit AMA. He knows that was good work. 

Since coming out, publicly and privately, everything's changed and yet somehow remained the same. His dates with Gabriel continue in public and he's not afraid of anyone seeing them. he holds Gabriel's hand. He's comfortable being around Gabriel when he's also around the team. He took Gabriel to the parade, which made some homophobic hockey sportscasters froth at the mouth, but Kent had stood up in front of his city, a Pride flag around his shoulders, and raised the Stanley Cup over his head, so he felt like he had effectively shut them up. 

Kent leans forward. "So, about the PR stuff this summer." 

Ever since he was drafted all those years ago, he’s always gone above and beyond for PR, always done it all. This year is different. This year he’s going to be unusually busy, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Nadia or the rest of PR. 

But when Kent thinks of what he and Gabriel have planned, what they’re doing together, he knows that missing out on some PR is going to be worth it. 

“I’ll up my social media use if you want, but I have some plans this summer that’s going to make it difficult to do much PR.” 

Nadia looks at him. “Oh? What are your plans?” 

Kent takes a deep breath. “I’m flying to California with Gabriel to meet his parents and see his siblings again. Then we’re going to New York to introduce him to my mom. I think my sister will make the journey out too. And… then we’re flying to British Columbia for a week for a private mountainside log cabin getaway.” 

He’s rambling, and he’s nervous, but Nadia looks at him warmly, a smile spreading across her face. Kent can tell that she’s pleased by his words, and he spares a moment to wonder if she’s always been fussy about what PR he does, if she would’ve always felt this relieved about him cutting his PR appearances short. Either way, he relaxes into his seat. 

“Kent, that sounds wonderful! Do you want to completely change your off-season PR appearances or push them until later?” Nadia scrawls something on the pad in front of her. 

“Maybe we can change it completely. I’ll do more social media stuff, I’ll do more behind the scenes interviews for any documentaries. I want to keep some of my appearances, though. The Children’s Hospital and the mental health charity. They are both pretty important to me.” 

Nadia nods as she writes. “Excellent, I’ll push those for early August? What about the Scorpions?” 

“Well, Gabriel’s finally taking some vacation time, and the Scorpions’ season doesn’t start until August, so his assistant coaches have agreed to cover practices. He’ll be at the training camp, to welcome the new boys before we fly out. But you can send any of the Aces to the Scorpions practices and stuff. The boys will love that.” Kent imagines how the boys would react when faced with not just one NHL player, but several. He also knows that the Aces would love the chance to help out and spend time with the Scorpions. 

“That sounds like a good idea, I’ll reach out to the Scorpions and then see if a few of the guys want to sign up for this. I imagine there will be a lot of volunteers who are eager to do this.” Nadia grins as she writes down a few names. “Thanks, Kent.” 

Kent nods and makes some more small talk before he leaves her office. He walks through the building to the private parking garage, letting thoughts of what’s next fill his head, making him smile. There’s still a lot he’s got to do before he can get on a plane with Gabriel, and he’s looking forward to it.

* * *

Later, when Kent is driving through the streets of Las Vegas, he finds himself thinking of his future again. He's excited to move in with Gabriel. They've had a lot of discussions over who would move where, even going so far as to suggest moving into an entirely different home together, but Kent loves Gabriel's home. It's warm, smaller, more cozy, and it's nothing like his apartment, which is bigger and slightly more bland. They agreed to move Kent's stuff into Gabriel's home soon, before they fly off to California, and Kent's excited to see his own belongings mixed with Gabriel's. 

He never thought he'd be able to have this, and as he drives, he can't stop the laugh he lets out. He's got a boyfriend, he's moving in with him, they came out, he's sort of become the unofficial mascot for the Scorpions. It’s such a strange feeling. He never thought he’d be at this point in his life, and he’s ridiculously happy. 

He stops to grab takeout for dinner, and then jumps back into the car. Kent's pretty shocked at the difference between himself and who he had been a year ago. Gabriel has changed him for the better, made him work to be a good boyfriend, and provided him with so much support. 

Kent knows that he's done something huge by coming out. He knows that Tommy and Claude have also done something huge. He knows that there are players all over the NHL who are closeted and have no plans to come out, but Kent can only hope he's made things a little easier for them. He knows how hard it is to come to a decision about something that's deeply personal to them. He, Tommy, and Claude have paved the road for others to take if they want to. 

He pulls off into a Walmart parking lot, taking out his phone to tap out a text to Gabriel. 

**Kent** : stopping for beer or do you want wine?

**Gabriel** : wine, you heathen 

**Kent** : there’s nothing wrong with beer tho!

**Gabriel** : Except it gives you a horrible hangover the next day.

Kent laughs as he locks his phone and climbs out of the car. His lock screen is a picture of him and Gabriel kissing under the cup at the parade, the Pride flag draped around Kent's shoulders and the cup raised over their heads. He looks at it for a moment before rushing into Walmart to grab some wine, smiling at the cashier when she does a double-take at the sight of him. He signs a scrap of paper for her with a smile and makes small talk while paying before heading back out to the car.

 

Happiness spreads through Kent as he turns onto Gabriel's street and his eyes fall on Gabriel's porch. He can see his boyfriend holding Kit in his arms and talking to her--Kent can see his mouth move. He smiles helplessly at the sight as he moves up the driveway, killing the engine and just watching Gabriel look up at him. His heart thuds as he sees the smile spread across Gabriel’s face at the sight of him.

This is his future, his home, his love, right in front of him. Kent's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://kentsparsons.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/kentsparsons)
> 
>  


End file.
